Who would you dance with?
by Seriphia
Summary: October is a special time of year for FairyTail. It seems that Mirajane is really setting the bar high this year! She's lining up several parties before the All Hallow's Eve Sacred Rite. Will FairyTail be partied out before the showdown? Is this just another elaborate hoax from the matchmaker she-demon? Will Makarov ever plan his own guild's functions? For Nalu SUSPENSE, READ NOW
1. Ch 1 Three's a Charm

Hey guys! Seri here, Can't wait to share my own lil personal Nalu project with you.

This lil tale will be rated M btw! BE WARNED! I'm not _exactly_ sure where this tale will lead, but I know me pretty well, and if the me that is I is writing this, then the I that is the me had better have this classified under M.

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Three's a Charm?**

 _What a day!_ **Lucy thought to herself as she slowly made her way home, eyes glued to the curb she enjoyed balancing on that bordered Magnolia's river.**

(1) _First we had that ridiculous quest where that pervert made Erza and I dress up like erotic wild cats, and for WHAT?! Handing out flyers? That is not a job for a wizard. Sure Erza said he wanted wizards to help establish the fact that his zoo had "mythical" creatures to do his advertising... but I know all she wanted to do was get paid for playing dress up._ **She kept balancing along the curb, her hands holding a bundle all wrapped up in plastic, Plue walked behind her, his arms splayed out to his sides to help maintain his balance, a shaky but happy smile on his face. A smile crept to her face as well and she let out a small chuckle,** _it was great watching Grey and Natsu sweating in those lion costumes though. One sweating because of the heat, the other sweating cause of embarrassment. Hehe._

 **She glanced back at her sweet little spirit and winked at him, "The guys were so whiny today weren't they?"**

 **Plue made content little noises as a response. Plue had been a big help! All the little kids wanted to take a flyer from Plue.**

 _At least the pay was good... usually when a simple job like this comes up the pay is nothing. ….._

 _I mean, literally nothing, with Natsu around._

 _At least our boss of a pervert knew he needed to pay up for four wizards to come and do his advertising. It was a bonus that Happy and Plue were there. He had better be grateful!_

 **"Careful there Lucy! The curb may be slippery!" Her boatman forever/acquaintance warned her for about the gazillionth time.**

 **"Don't you worry! I've got it!" The celestial mage politely responded, never looking away from her feet.**

(2) _Second, as soon as we arrived back at the guild I was dragged off by Mirajane and Levy to look at dresses. Ugh. I really needed some R &R too! I'll bet I'm sunburned everywhere thanks to that pervert! Who cares about Mira's 'First Annual Thieves and Gypsies Ball' when you've been stuffed in a skimpy little kitty costume all day!_

 _(3) Third..._ **Lucy squeezed her plastic wrapped bundle a little,** _those two so called 'friends' of mine actually made me kind of start to look forward to it!_ **She chuckled, "not that I'd ever admit it." She turned back to Plue for a moment and held out her bundle a bit, smiling at him. "At least Mira found this amazing fabric! I can totally come up with an amazing gypsy costume." She turned back around with a determined expression and fist pumped, "oh yea! I got the creative juices flowing now!"**

 **^.^**

 **On a lovely moonlit evening in the fair town of Magnolia, an odd character with spiky pink hair and a flying blue cat could be seen in front of the door of one of his guildmates' homes. He cackled and cackled, which made the neighbors slam windows shut, hoping to shed some light on how rude the wizard was, being so loud at this late hour.**

 **^.^**

 **"This is gonna be so great!" Natsu cackled.**

 **"I dunno Natsu..." Happy flew circles around his best friend/partner/guildmate AND father figure's head, "surely there are less crazy ways to let Lucy know..."**

 **Natsu's cackling finally ceased as he looked up at his beloved blue cat, "Know what..?"**

 **"That you liiiiiiiiiiiiiike heeeeeeer"**

 **"Ahhhh," Natsu rested his hands behind his head and furrowed his eyebrows at his furry friend, "let's just get out of here and hide so we can have a front row seat as she gets payback for laughing at me being in that ridiculous cat costume!"**

 **"Aww, and I thought you could finally relate to being my daddy!"**

 **"Damnit!" Natsu cocked an eyebrow at his infuriating (wasn't he... beloved just a mere moment ago?) partner, "just fly me up to the roof already Happy!"**

 **"Aye sir!" And off they went up to the roof where Natsu laid in wait for Lucy to open her booby-trapped door...**

 **(1) He waited...**

 _Knowing my luck, the second I look away she's gonna show up and I'll miss the whole thing!_

 _…...I wonder what Happy's gonna make for dinner tonight._

 _I could really go for some food right about now._

 _I wonder if Lucy's got anything in the fridge...?_

 _NO._

 _Must. Stay. Put._

 **(2) And waited...**

 _What is she DOING? Doesn't she know that decent young ladies should be home already? People are gonna start talkin... not ME of course, I would never judge Lucy._

 _But others. Others would._

 _...Neighbors notice these kinds of things. Heh. Lucky for her she's got the great Salamander lookin out for her._

 _…..._

 **(3) And waited...**

 _Ohmygosh I am soooooo booooored!_

 _Sooooooo huuuungry_

 _Luuuucy come hooooome!_

 _Is she on a date or something...? Nah, I've been with her all day! I would've heard her mention it to Erza... or sumthin._

 **Natsu's ears perked up as he heard:**

 **"EEP!"**

 **SPLOOOOOSH!**

1, 2, 3 her foot fell free!

Down in the river for all to see!

My first chapter of my first fanfic is DONE! MWAHAHA! Please, be gentle with your criticism, I tend to get excited when people get a lil... rough with me! *grin*

Even if you HATED it—I shall write more. I've had my own lil master plan for a Nalu for sometime now and I SHALL NOT SWAY!

Much love

and naughty things,

Seri!

ps. In all the episodes I have watched, in all the fanfics I have read, how come this girl has never fallen into that damn river?! If there's some kind of secret Lucy Shall Never, Ever Fall into that Nasty River Club, then... then... I want NO part of it! Nyah!


	2. Ch 2 Care for a Swim?

You guys are so awesome! I'm not even a member of one of those spiffy Nalu communities yet, barely put out chapter 1 nine hours ago, and I have 2 favs, 5 follows and over 60 views! I'm all fired up!

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Care for a Swim?**

 **"Shit," Natsu cursed to himself, leaping off the building and rushing to where he heard his partner's yelp. He arrived to see nothing but a very concerned Plue jumping up and down frantically looking to the river.**

 **The fire wizard stared into the water. "Happy. Find Juvia. That current looks strong."**

 **"Aye sir!"**

 **Happy flew off, hearing yet another slash as he flew to the guild as fast as his little wings could carry him.**

 **Natsu was not the best swimmer, but he could hold his own at least. The river's current threatened to pull him under and he followed it, seeing no trace of Lucy from his diving point. He started to get concerned when a few moments had past and there was still no sight of her. It was dark and visibility was low. Suddenly, the moon reflected yellow hair around the next bend. Natsu swam as fast as he could down to a very panicked Celestial mage. Assessing the situation quickly, he saw that her leg was caught in a net long forgotten in the wreckage of an old ferry from who knows how long ago. He looked her in the eyes, his determined expression to her fear-ridden face. Going down to the massive mess of leg and rope, he instantly tried burning it away.**

 _Yea, water. The only way that'll work is if I boil the whole river away._ **Assuming that was merely a new way to cook his partner, he started to panic also. He lifted himself to her face again and saw that she was turning blue. He needed a knife, and she needed air! Weighing the pros and cons of this dilemma, Natsu decided air was the most important. He gave Lucy a confident yet serious expression and swam back to the surface. Once there he wasted no time in sucking in as much air as he could and dove back down to his drowning friend.**

 **There, trapped underwater, he took the thrashing blonde into his arms and brought his lips to hers, pushing much needed air into her respiratory system. Lucy stopped flailing wildly and when he pulled away, he stared intently at his partner, trying to express his deep rooted need to protect her.** _I won't leave you like this Luce._

 **Lucy stared back into his gaze, a hand going to her lips. Suddenly Natsu grinned and lowered himself back to her leg, trying to untangle it yet again. Happy was way better at knots than him. Why did the thing have to be a net? He couldn't do it, so he tried to tear it apart. No good, it was just too slippery. Natsu couldn't get a good grip on the blasted thing.** _I feel so powerless under all this water!_ **His friend was drowning, and he couldn't even get her out of a piece of old net!**

 **The lady started to thrash again. Natsu came back up to face her and shook his head. He let go of her begrudgingly and headed to the surface for more air. Taking a quick breath for himself, he then sucked a big breath in and dove back under. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders tightly so to anchor him right in front of her and brought his lips to hers again. This time he lingered there, breathing into her slowly. He just needed to keep her breathing until-**

 **Suddenly all the water in their immediate vicinity was pushed away, and a very red Juvia was standing next to them.**

 **"Oh!" Juvia placed both her hands in her cheeks and shyly twirled her foot in circles, "Juvia wishes SHE could drown so that Gray-sama would give her mouth to mouth!"**

 **A twin pair of sweatdrops adorned both Natsu's and Lucy's heads before he released her and swam back up to the surface. As his head popped out of the water, he heard Erza and Gray's voices, slightly winded from running so fast, calling to him from he curb.**

 **Our pink headed mage looked over to them, bobbing in the water and held up his hand. "Knife!"**

 **Without hesitating the busty (she's still in her cat costume...?) requip mage conjured a dagger to her hand and tossed it, hilt down, to the waterlogged fire wizard. He snatched it from the air easily and dove back down to the air bubble Juvia had provided. There he heard Juvia going on and on about how valiantly Natsu-kun held and rescued Lucy and how Lucy should be in love with him instead of her Gray-sama. Natsu grinned to himself as he bent down to cut up the offending rope that had trapped his partner below the surface.**

 **"Natsu!" Lucy frantically pointed to Juvia, "Tell her it's not like that! Tell her once and for all I do. Not. Like. Gray! Tell her you were just keeping me from drowning!"**

 **The fire wizard grinned, placing his hands behind his head. "Luce doesn't like Gray and I was doing a GREAT job at keeping her from drowning!"**

 **Lucy was getting more wet from a fresh sweatdrop, and Juvia just blushed more. "Juvia does not think it is possible for any woman to not love Gray-sama, but Juvia is glad Natsu-kun is making his feelings known so that Love Rival will start looking his direction a bit more!"**

 **"I, uhh," Natsu started.**

 **"Let's go!" The rain woman interrupted and took them to the surface.**

 **^.^**

 **Erza and Gray helped the ladies out of the water as Natsu pulled himself out. He handed Erza back her dagger, "Thanks."**

 **"Of course Natsu." Erza smiled, holding Lucy's arm securely on her shoulders to help her stand. Now that she was out of the water, she appeared exhausted.**

 **"Uh... Erza? Why are you still in that get up?" Natsu asked.**

 **"Gray-sama," Juvia poked him, "your clothes..."**

 **"Why?" Erza had a dangerous twinkle in her eye, "doesn't it look adorable?"**

 **"Oh don't worry Juvia, I did it on purpose this time so I could keep them dry if I needed to dive down there for Lucy!" Gray answered matter of factly.**

 **Natsu took the tired Celestial mage, holding her bridal style, from Erza and slowly backed away, "Nah, yea, YEA! You look great Erza! Thanks for all your help guys! I'm gonna get Luce home!" He took off without another word. Happy landed on Erza's head and snickered, "He liiiiiiikes heeeeeeeer."**

 **"What does Gray-sama mean? You were stripping for Love Rival?" Juvia was now a lovely shade of blue herself, "Gray-sama stripped on purpose?!"**

 **^.^**

 **"Thank you Natsu," Lucy said with a sigh and a smile, "I can walk now."**

 **"Are you sure Luce?" Natsu hesitated before complying.**

 **She nodded and he set her down on her feet. The blonde locked eyes with him for a moment, then opened her mouth to speak, but then her eyes went wide and she glanced around herself, then back to the river.**

 **"Luce?" Natsu blinked, "what's wrong?"**

 **"My fabric!" Lucy wailed, "That amazing fabric Mira found for me! I must have dropped it in the river!"**

 **"...Fabric?" Natsu seemed a tad confused.**

 **"Oh nevermind." Lucy sighed and turned to her door, stopped and looked back to her savior. "Thank you Natsu. Thank you so much."**

 **Natsu just grinned and scratched the back of his head.**

 **The blonde smiled genuinely at her favorite dragon slayer, then turned to go inside.**

 **Lucy opened the door.**

 **SPLASH!**

 _Oh SHIT!_ **Natsu cursed to himself.**

 **"NATSUUUUU!"**

I know I know! XD Never a dry moment around here! *Dirty pun intended*

I had a lot of fun writing this guys. Please feel free to review. I'd like feedback and opinions. Remember—I'm easily excitable! Be gentle! :D

Much love

and naughty things,

Seri!


	3. Ch 3 You Scratch my Back

REVIEWS!

I got reviews! Veeeeery soon after I posted my second chappy I got not one—but TWO reviews! Oh yea! Lookit me! Ty so, so much Shipper9000 and Fanficlove2014 ! You two have driven me to begin (possibly finish...?) chappy 3 and it has not even been 24 hours since I posted chapter 1!

Btw, am I the only one having a rough time readjusting to a full keyboard after nothing but tablets and smartphones over the past couple years? I mean, where's the damn question mark? XD |?|

Fanficlove2014 (yes, he can't seem to get her dry! Some fire mage!)

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

Mmmm... tacos...

 **Chapter 3**

 **You Scratch my Back**

 **and I'll Scratch Yours**

 **Natsu was gone as soon as he heard the bucket tip over.** _How could I have forgotten about that damn prank! Ugh!_ **As he ran back down the street, he came back across Gray and Juvia. She was holding his jacket with a pouty face while Gray was putting his pants back where they belonged. It seemed that Erza had already left the scene.**

 **"Yo Flamebrain," Gray called out, "What'd you do anyway, push her in?"**

 **"Who you callin' Flamebrain, Frosty?!" The fact that he caused Lucy's second drenching of the evening struck too close to home for Natsu's comfort, and he was down for a fight if the ice-make mage was ready.**

 **Then the rain woman stepped in between the two of them (causing them both to lower their fists), a thoughtful finger to her lips. "Juvia does not think Natsu would push Love Rival into the river. He plays around, but Natsu would never mean harm to Love Rival."**

 **They were quiet for just a bit, then Natsu took a step toward the blunette, "Hey Juvia, would you mind helping me out with one more thing?" He grinned and scratched his head, "I'd totally owe you a major favor!"**

 **"Uhh..." Juvia blushed, hugging Gray's coat a little tighter to her chest.**

 **Gray folded his arms and raised a brow.**

 **^.^**

 **A sparkling clean Celestial mage stepped out of her much needed shower, a soft smile graced her lips. Plue had made it home and was enjoying pushing around a ball in the bedroom. She watched him for a little while before walking to her dresser, pulling out a red night gown bordered with white lace and slipped it on. She didn't want to wear her typical pajamas, they would rub up against her very red shoulders and back. Her shower had had to be much cooler than she preferred because of those unwanted sunburns.**

 **Plue stood up and waved to her. Lucy smiled back at him.**

 **"Thank you for all your help today Plue. You have a good night!"**

 **With that, Plue vanished back to the spirit world in a puff of white smoke. His master sighed a breath of relief. Her magic energy was nearly spent after having his gate open for nearly the entire day.**

 _Ugh! These burns are really bugging me!_ **Lucy walked back to the bathroom and grabbed her bottle of aloe vera from the cabinet and returned to her room and sat on the bed; she briefly hung her head between her legs to bundle her hair in the towel that had been wrapped around her body a few moments ago. Sitting back up straight, she sighed contentedly, squeezing some gel into her hands. Lucy's brown eyes followed her fingers as she rubbed the gel over her shoulders and arms. The medicine felt so cold on her skin! The mage started rubbing the back of her neck and grunted as she started reaching for her back.**

 **Imagine how startled Lucy was when she heard Loke's voice ask her, "I would be more than happy to help you with that, Love."**

 **Her eyes went wide as she screamed, pure instinct took over and she launched several things aimed (dead on too, I might add) for the Celestial Spirit's head:**

 **An almost full bottle of aloe vera**

 **A pleasantly thick book**

 **A house slipper**

 **An alarm clock, a ding signaling that it met it's target**

 **The house slipper's mate**

 **A note pad (paper cuts are NOTHING to scoff about)**

 **The note pad's pen**

 **AAAAAND**

 **Plue's bouncy ball.**

 **Every one of those items were within her reach when the Lion Spirit intruded on her solitude. She was breathing heavily and reaching for her pillow when she heard Loke's voice again.**

 **"Oooowww..." he rubbed his head, a few fresh bumps protruding from his sandy hair. "You know, a simple 'No thank you' would have sufficed!" Loke stood back up straight and readjusted his suit and glasses.**

 **"Get out Loke!" Lucy's voice sounded rather menacing.**

 **Leo the Lion chuckled at her, "Just wanted to help," he lifted his glasses above his eyes for a moment to add, "by the way, might I add that you look absolutely ravishing in that nightie? You should wear those to bed more often..."**

 **Lucy yelped and chunked her pillow at him; however it did not meet it's mark, no, it simply went through Loke's puff of smoke to make contact with the wall. Alone again, Lucy sighed at the intrusion, placing her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, she sat there in an attempt to get back to her happy place.**

 **^.^**

 **A certain fire dragon slayer was rather proud of himself as he leapt up the tree holding a parcel while doing so. However, he stopped midway from branch to window latch when he saw what was happening inside.** _Thank Mavis Happy went back to the guild with Erza..._

 **He couldn't help but recall his lips on her's when he saw Lucy rubbing some weird stuff all over her arms and shoulders. Her back was facing him and he admired the rich red color of the night gown she wore, and how it complimented the sweet pale skin it covered—well, the parts that weren't singed with red. His face started taking on it's own tint of red while he squatted there, frozen, remembering how soft her lips and skin were.**

 **Out of no where popped Loke, right in her bedroom! A low growl came over Natsu as he watched the Celestial Lady's Man attempt to speak with Lucy.**

 **Then this quickly turned into the best moment of Natsu's whole day!**

 **If either one of the two in the house had of bothered glancing out the window (Loke was indeed facing his direction, but the lion's eyes were glued on his master, much like Natsu's had been), they would have seen a muted pink haired dragon slayer flat on his back laughing his ass off from his tree branch.**

 _Man! Luce threw everything she HAD at him! He isn't even worthy of a Lucy kick!_

 **Recomposing himself, even wiping a few tears from his eyes, he dared going in.**

 **"Luce?" Natsu announced his presence as he deftly swung himself from window seal to bed without ever stepping on her white comforter. Indeed she did jump a tad, but she was too worn out from all the day's happenings to react violently again.**

 **She turned her head all the way opposite of him, crossing her arms with her back rigid. "I'm still mad at you ya know."**

 **Natsu nervously chuckled and scratched his head, "Yea... sorry about that... it was supposed to be funny."**

 **"For you..." his partner still wouldn't look at him.**

 _This room smells funny. Must be that stuff she was rubbing on._

 **"Luce," Natsu took her shoulder in a gentle attempt to get her to look at him but released it immediately when he heard her hiss in pain. Then Natsu (finally) connected the dots, looking to her red shoulders, then to the bottle on the floor. He got up—his partner couldn't help but curiously watch what he was doing from the corner of her eye—and picked the aloe vera off the floor. Lucy glared at him, holding out her hand.**

 **"Give it back."**

 **"Geez, your room's a mess Luce."**

 **"Give me that!" Lucy stood up still holding out her hand.**

 **Natsu grinned, "What does a sunburn feel like anyway? I've always wondered what people complain about."**

 **Lucy groaned and marched over in an attempt to snatch it from him, but he pulled it away right before she made contact so she stumbled into him instead. Of course he caught her, but he did not find it gratifying when she again hissed in pain. "A sunburn hurts Natsu."**

 **"And this funny smelling stuff helps...?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Okay then." Natsu started to turn her around but Lucy wouldn't budge, a look of supreme stubbornness on her face.**

 **Fortunately, a dragon is much, much more stubborn.**

 **Natsu looked at her with the same determined expression he had when they were underwater and lifted her by the hips, it being a part of her Natsu figured he could touch without hurting her, and sat her on the bed.**

 **Lucy yelped but did not argue further though her expression told the tale of her wanting to and crossed her arms with her back rigid again. Natsu watched her for a moment then made the best out of a bad situation and sat behind her with her backside between his legs, then he squeezed the stuff out into his hand and started applying it to her back.**

 **Try as she might, Lucy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the much needed medicine finally made it to her back. Natsu gulped at the sound inwardly as a heat ran up him that had nothing to do with his magic.**

 **"Natsu?"**

 **He cleared his throat, "Yea Luce?"**

 **"How come you aren't all wet?"**

 **Natsu chuckled and leaned forward onto her back, bringing his arm in front of his partner from below her arm and lit a tiny flame that danced between his fingertips. "Fire mage." He spoke gently, his lips being so near to her ear. "I haven't actually needed a towel since my apprenticeship."**

 **"Oh." He could tell that she blushed.**

 **"Hey Luce!" Natsu bounced off the bed, finally handing her the bottle of aloe vera. "I got something for you!"** *Yea just like that, moment's gone! Sorry my lovely Nalu fluffernutters!*

 **She tried to be mad at him, she really had, but Natsu looked so excited suddenly that she couldn't help but chuckle. "What is it?"**

 **Natsu patted his vest, actually visually checked it when he didn't feel it there. Then he stared out the window for a sec and smiled when he saw the parcel still out there on the tree branch. He kicked his sandals off and stood on Lucy's bed and reached through the window for it.**

 **The excited mage placed a big, perfectly dry, folded up sheet of fabric on Lucy's lap and grinned.**

 **Lucy smiled brightly, "The fabric Mira found for me!" She squealed, really, she squealed. It hurt Natsu's ears something fierce. She made up for it though, because soon she looked up at her partner with teary eyes and stood up to embrace him in a tight and grateful hug. The beautiful material Natsu had dried so carefully tumbling to the floor.**

 **Neither of them cared at the moment. Natsu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms against the thin silk between his arms and her waist. Around his Lucy.**

 _My Lucy._

 _Lion cub better be watching this._

 _Mine._

* * *

There's some lovely fluffehness for you! I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I REALLY enjoyed writing it, and I really, really love sharing it with you. If anyone knows a Nalu community looking to recruit a dirty noob, tell them about me! ^.^ I promise I'll bathe b4 the interview! XD OH YEA! BTW, I know that Lucy prefers baths-you try taking a warm bath while covered in a fresh sunburn! No fun I tell ya!

Well there ya go! Chapter three is out in less than 24 hours time since Chapter one! I spoil you so much! *sneaks a cookie to you from under the table* Shhh! It'll be our lil secret! I may take a break from writing, thinking about drawing a picture to use as a cover art. However I doubt I'd even make it 48 more hours before I will feel the need to post more. ;)

Much love,

naughty things,

and tacos.

Seri!


	4. Ch 4 Free Will be !

Hello my lovies! I spent most of yesterday night and this morning perfecting my Nalu cover art. It's in, it's up and... IT LOOKS FUZZY! T.T It's not fuzzy to me! And I'll be happy to email the proof to anyone who DARE question my definition of the word. The whole time I was drawing, coloring and editing, ideas for the story were brimming over the top and I just HAD to lay out another chapter to my precious followers. EIGHT! I have eight of you now, and I just love and desire to lick every single one of you!

Btw, I get the feeling this story will have many chapters, so please just bear with me. Good things come to those who wait. ...like candy. I'd totally be the stranger that gives you candy. *innocent grin inserted here*

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

Wouldn't it be great if kittens could grow wings? Eeeeee! We'd all get our own lil exceed!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Free Will be Damned**

 **Natsu woke at the crack of dawn with a huge grin on his face. He raced out of his room and swung from the bottom of Happy's hammock, "Rise and shine Happy! Let's go fishing!"**

 **Happy yelped and plummeted to the ground, the poor kitty's face suddenly much flatter. "Ugh... Natsu. We were up so late last night, I'm still tired."**

 **"Are you kidding? I got here after you and I'm ready to go!" The dragon slayer pumped his fist. "If we go now, I just know I'll be able to catch you a HUGE fish!"**

 **"Aye sir!" All sleepiness set aside. He'll more than likely squeeze in a catnap while Natsu's fishing anyway.**

 **The walk to their fishing spot was accompanied by the sweet sound of birds and a rising sun. Happy sat down and tossed his line out into the water. Natsu however, kicked off his sandals and waded into the water until about waist deep. There he stood perfectly still in a wide legged stance.**

 **"Natsuuuu! You almost NEVER catch anything like that and you promised me a huge fish!" Happy whined.**

 **"Aye," Natsu replied softly never looking away from the water, "but today is my lucky day! You'll see!"**

 **This made the blue cat rather curious, but he didn't speak on it. Natsu claimed the fish could hear you when you were in the water like he was, so the kitty kitty just sighed, closed his eyes, and relaxed.**

 _I'm gonna catch Happy a fish. I'm gonna catch it with my bare hands and brag about it to Ice Breath. I wonder if Happy will let me get it to the guild first so I can show it off...? He doesn't really care if Mira cooks it or not. I guess it just depends on how hungry he is. I can't believe I'M not hungry yet. I'm always hungry in the morning._

 _A FISH!_

 _Nah. Too small._

 **Natsu stifled a chuckle,** _it tickles!_

 **A few hours like this passed. Happy had caught two, Natsu, none. The young exceed contentedly munched on one of his prey while Natsu was still staring at the water—a tad annoyed—but still prepared to wait. Natsu's ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching. He sniffed the air and discerned that it was Erza.**

 **Sure enough, soon the redhead walked past the tree line and stopped when she saw her two guild mates. "There you are-"**

 **"Shhhhhhh!" Both the other mages responded instantly.**

 **A sweatdrop came upon Erza's head. She watched them for a moment, then walked over to Happy and bent over to be more level with the cat's face. "Mind if I join you for a second?" she whispered.**

 **Happy looked up at her, smiled and nodded.**

 **Erza smiled back and sat next to the cat, looking towards Natsu who was still staring at the water intently, though his eyebrow was twitching by now from aggravation. "How long has he been at this?"**

 **"Since dawn." Happy's attitude still reflecting his namesake, "he promised me a big one!"**

 **Erza nodded with a cocked eyebrow. "Oy! Natsu! I-"**

 **"AHA!" Natsu leapt down into the water. All his friends could see were splashes and kicking feet, then he burst out of the waist deep water hugging a fish about the size of an exceed! The fish was squirming and he was clearly having a hard time holding on to it.**

 **Happy got CRAZY happy when he saw the treasure Natsu was fighting for. He stood up and started cheering him on. Erza had gotten slashed and looked very unhappy about that fact.**

 **"Dumb fish!" Natsu growled, "I caught you already, give it up!"**

 **"Erza!"**

 _Shit._

 **Lucy came running up and stopped when she broke through the treeline.**

 **"Lucy?!" Natsu, being very surprised that he hadn't noticed her approach sooner—which suddenly turned him a bit fidgety for some CRAZY reason** * XD * **—and he ever so slightly loosened his grip on his prize. ….And Happy's mega fish jumped right out of his arms, causing Natsu to fall face first back into the river.**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Happy was on his knees, so very, very sad.**

 **"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, a javelin appearing in hand, she quickly threw it out into the river.**

 **Natsu about had a heart attack as the weapon whipped past his head that had just popped back out of the water, causing him to lose his footing, tumbling back into the water again! Again! He knew he heard Lucy giggling at him. When he rose out of the water again (again...), he faced a rolling on the floor laughing *ROFL hehe* Lucy, a frozen Happy from inconsolable sadness, and a pissed off Erza standing there with her arms folded, eyebrow twitching, damp from previous splashes.**

 **"What the hell was that for Erza?! You could have shish kebabed me!" The fire wizard yelled out to her, right and pissed off.**

 **Erza opened her eyes and glared at him, freezing him in his tracks. She spoke clear and strong. "Fairytail wizards never break promises. Now bring me my spear."**

 **Natsu turned around and saw it a little ways off sticking up out of the water. He pulled it out of the water muttering to himself.**

 **"OH ERZA! YOU'RE MY HERO!" Happy squealed excitedly.**

 **Natsu looked at him confused, "What," then glanced at the end of the spear—his fish was speared clean through. "Aww Erza! COME ON!"**

 **"Rest assured Happy," Erza closed her eyes and spoke under a smile. "Natsu promised to catch you a big one and he did. I just helped him keep it."**

 **Lucy started laughing all over again.**

 **The dragon slayer stalked out of the water and slammed Erza's javelin into the ground pointy side up and started approaching Lucy with that same determined look he gave her twice yesterday.**

 **Happy flew past him without caring about anything but that magnificent fish piked up in the air for all to see and bow down to. Erza stayed where she was, eyebrow raised as she watched the pink hothead go right past her in a beeline straight to the Celestial blonde.**

 **Tiny flames were emitting from the mage as he stormed up to her in feigned intimidation. "You DARE laugh at the MIGHTY SALAMANDER?!"**

 **Still giggling on the ground, Lucy wiped her eyes and looked up at Natsu. Yea, that's right about the time she did a mental 'EEP' and made an attempt to crawl/dash away from him; it was a terribly unsuccessful effort though, since he plucked her up without so much as loosing a breath.**

 **He stomped slowly toward the river with Lucy hiked up on his shoulder, "We'll see who laughs last!"**

 **"No Natsu!," the girl tried very hard to make her voice sound serious. She truly did not want whatever Natsu was offering, but the situation was funny and she still had a case of the giggles. "No, no, no! I'm sorry! Putmedown!"**

 **"Too late for remorse mortal!" He made his voice low and menacing, "off into the abyss!" He tossed her into a part of the river he knew was deep enough for her to avoid injury from his rough treatment.**

 **Lucy screamed as she was thrown and glared back at him (giggles gone), "Damnit Natsu! Now I'm going to have to go back to the guild all wet!"**

 **Erza mumbled something in agreement.**

 **Natsu grinned innocently and jumped into the river next to his partner, "The water's great Luce!"**

 **"Natsu, Happy." Erza projected her voice. "I came here to tell you that Mirajane has called a meeting regarding this month's activities. We need to get to the guild."**

 **"Yea Natsu!" Lucy pushed him, causing him to fall underwater for a moment. "Now we're gonna have to mop up the floor when we get there!"**

 **"Oh come on! Erza's BARELY wet-" his motioning towards the armor clad maiden was pointless... it seems she already left. "... ... ..."**

 **He turned back to Lucy, "Don't worry Luce," he gave her a great big Natsu grin and produced a flame at the tip of his finger. The fire mage then used his other arm to wrap around her shoulders, ushering her to shore. "I'll help you dry as we head there."**

 **"I," Lucy blushed, recalling their final encounter last night in full detail. The weight of his back on her's, how warm he was... "I-"**

 **"What's wrong Happy?" Natsu noticed his furry friend was once again on his knees beside the abandoned javelin, a look of supreme sadness on his face.**

 **Lucy excepted Natsu's proffered hand and was pulled out of the river while Happy was stammering bits of gibberish that made no sense.**

 **"Speak up Cat!" hollered a soaking wet spirit summoner.**

 **"My, my..."**

 **"Yeeeeeees?" Both the wet wizards spoke in unison.**

 **"MY FISH TASTES HORRIBLE! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

 **^.^**

 **"Alright! That looks like just about everyone!" Mirajane smiled sweetly at her beloved guildmates.**

 **"Aye!" Cana spoke up impatiently. "Can we get on with it already?! No one's paying attention to empty mugs around here!"**

 **That remark was met with 'ayes' from all around the Hall.**

 **Lucy sat at a table between Natsu and Levy, Happy sat in her lap all tuckered out from his recent broken heart. Natsu had entered the guild claiming absolute starvation (he's presently scarfing down several plates of food) in a complete character overhaul from the one had just held her close the entire way there, sharing his magic with her to help dry off.** _As he should have! He's the one that caused it! I hope his magic energy is COMPLETELY depleted._ **She sighed inwardly,** _not likely though._

 **"As you know, October is the month Fairytail does Magnolia's All Hallow's Eve Sacred Rite." A few groans were heard throughout the guild and Mirajane sweatdropped, "now guys! You know that it is an hon-or," she punctuated that word for emphasis. "And if it isn't done, there are several possible outcomes that could happen from issues being left unresolved." More murmurs were heard such as "Yea, yea," and, "I guess." Or, my personal favorite: "It's usually so boring though!"**

 **"And often it can be quite sad as well." Mira looked on at her guildmates with an expression of disapproval, acquiring the desired affect of a hush falling around the guild. She found herself remembering when she'd thought Lisanna dead, and her sister's spirit's absence the following October.**

 **"In light of many of us viewing this as a umm, downer, I have spoken with Master about throwing a few other festivities into the month that will surely get all of us excited this month! I thought it would be wonderful if first we-"**

 **"Hey," a hushed Levy elbowed Lucy as Mirajane continued. "Do you know why Gajeel isn't here?"**

 **The Celestial mage rested her head in hand, elbow on table. "I heard that Master sent him and Juvia on another one of those 'secret' missions early this morning." She peeked open an eye at Levy, who was trying to keep a frown from her face and added, "I'm sure they'll be back in a day or two. Don't worry Levy!"**

 **"It's not like that Lucy!"**

 **"She liiiiiiikes him," Happy murmured,** _I suppose he isn't sleeping then._

 **Levy spit her tongue out at the exceed and looked back to Mirajane.**

 **"So volunteers would be very much appreciated to help." Mirajane winked, "After all, if I don't get enough volunteers, Master will enjoy assigning some of us to do the tasks." She clasped her hands in front of her red dress with that pleasant smile on her face. "Don't you think that'd be fun Master?"**

 **Makarov was sitting on the bar counter top as usual, both legs and arms criss-crossed with his head down and eyes closed. "Aye."**

 **A bit of nervous sounds (be it from laughing to gasping) were echoing from the guild at Makarov's simple response.**

 **"Now. I know I have already mentioned the Gypsies and Thieves Ball to many of you, but I wanted to bring it up here to add a little twist to it. Freed, would you mind joining me please?"**

 **The green haired Thunder God Tribe team member cleared his throat, and walked up to the stage to stand beside Mirajane. She smiled at him and said, "If you please?"**

 **Nodding to her, he pulled out his sword, and magical runes appeared all throughout the guild hall. Protests and curses raised to a dull roar. Mirajane just stood there, waiting for her guildmates to quiet back down.**

 **Natsu, having finally finished every last bit of his food, looked up and sniffed the air. "Smells different in here," he turned to his partner, "Hey Luce-?"**

 **The blonde fwacked him over the the head, "OF COURSE IT DOES! Pay attention Natsu!"**

 **Once the initial shock died down, Mirajane and that ever sweet smile continued. "Freed just set the rules for our Ball." The She-devil in all her glory looked around at the confused faces watching her.**

 **"Rule number One. We must come dressed as a gypsy or a thief. Use your imagination guys, this should be fun!" She giggled.**

 **"Rule number Two. The Ball is Lady's choice."**

 **And that caused many of the men to stand up in protest. The loudest voice was her brother's. Yes, Elfman yelled out how that's no way for a MAN to be going to a dance.**

 **"Rule number Three." She waited a moment for the crowd to quiet down again. "A couple will not be able to enter the guildhall the day of the Ball without their partner." Mirajane quickly hurried onto the next before she had to wait on all of Fairytail again.**

 **"And last, rule number Four. Ladies, be sure of who you ask, because if a girl asks a boy to accompany her to the ball, that boy canNOT refuse."**

 **Cana was not the only one to spit out her drink when she heard that.**

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! Free will be damned! There's a demon on the loose, and she goes by the name Mirajane!

I would kill to hear some reviews on this chapter guys! Lemme have it! XD

Much love,

naughty things,

and lots and lots of candy.

Seri!


	5. Ch 5 Rules vs Games

Oh man guys, if this chapter doesn't leave you DROOLING for more, I'll have to call for a spanking! Hang in there! I'S SO EXCITED!

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

I want my own lil Virgo to call upon whenever I'm feeling _randy..._

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rules vs. Games**

 **Natsu wasn't exactly sure when he had started feeling possessive over Lucy. If he tried to backtrack his memory, he always seemed to get a bit confused. After all, he'd always tried to protect her ever since that first day they'd met. Now however, a heat rose in him when he thought of that particular Celestial mage. Right at that very moment he was using every bit of his willpower to keep from looking at her after Mira's announcement. Instead he just stared at Mira's infuriatingly innocent smile, dumb-struck, as was most of the men in the building.**

 **He heard Levy chuckling from beyond his partner, which finally gave him a chance to look in her direction. Lucy looked a little blue while Levy spoke with a smile on her face, "That's the devil lady we all know and love!" Lucy turned to her friend and twin sweatdrops appeared on her and the dragon slayer's head in response to the bluenette's comment.**

 **And it would seem the She-demon wasn't done. She still had more to say?!**

 **Natsu sat back and slouched in his chair.** _I'll get you back for this Strauss._

 ** _^.^_**

 **"Allow me to demonstrate for all of you," Mira smiled to her guildmates and turned to Freed, who was sheathing his sword. "How are you today Freed?"**

 **Freed glanced up at her surprised, he was about to head off the stage, "Umm, I'm doing rather well my lady. Are the enchantments up to your satisfaction?"**

 **"Well..." Mira took a step closer to him, "I was curious of that myself."**

 **If your squinted your eyes and looked REEEALLY hard at the space above Freed's head, you could definitely see phantom question marks there. He took a step back when Mira took another step closer. "I- I assure you, the rules are in place Miss Mirajane..."**

 **"Oh Freed! I have faith in you, I'm sure they are." She gave him a lovely smile, "but just to make sure," Mirajane then used a hand to shield her face from Freed as she gave all the girls (assumedly) a mock/wink before turning back to Freed. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me for the Gypsies and Thieves Ball coming up...?"**

 **"WHAT?!" Elfman cried out from his table.**

 **"Ehh..!" Freed's eyes went wide and he took another step back, "but my lady, surely there are suitors much more qualified than myself-" suddenly his back went rigid and his voice squeaked, yes, you read right, I said squeaked! "Yes Mirajane, I would be more than honored to accompany you to the Ball."**

 **A shining green and blue rune appeared on the soft skin of their wrists. Mirajane held up her arm, palm out and motioned the blushing script wizard to do the same. Then she giggled, showing the guild the symbols on both their wrists. "See? We match!"**

 **"And the contract..." gulp, "is binding." Freed seemed to be talking to himself, "the rules have been set."**

 **Despite the men's disapproval of the rules, and most of the girl's shyness due to the rules, the entire guild couldn't help but cheer for the first official couple for the upcoming Fairytail party.**

 **Mirajane giggled and gave Freed a hug, which gave the guild more reason to whoop and ahh, then returned to her station behind the bar. Lisanna started refilling mugs again and the place was lit up with it's average rambunctiousness.**

 **Cana, after finally getting her much desired refill, chugged it down and slammed it back onto the table. She grinned mischievously at her table mates, consisting of Alzack and Bisca, Macao and Wakaba, and Reedus, "Watch this..."**

 **The card reader stood up with a bit of a sway in her hips and walked over to Natsu's table. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Levy sat on one side, and Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla sat at the other. Cana stopped in front of the table with one hand on her hip and placed her best seductive smile on and cooed out sweetly, "Oh Graa~aay..."**

 **The raven haired wizard had been trying to snatch a roll back from Natsu's greedy hands when he heard her call him and froze, with either apprehension, or terror—it was hard to tell. He slowly twitched his head in Cana's direction, still frozen with his arm reaching out over the table. All eight of the wizards stopped what they were doing to watch in shameless curiosity.**

 **Cana's smile grew, and leaned in to lay her forearms on the table, squeezing between Lucy and Natsu, her exposed cleavage leaving very little to the imagination. This motion brought her veeeery close to Gray's face and she blushed (easy to do when you've been drinking!), "Gra~aay, I just wanted to ask you something... something very important to my..." she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, bringing a hand to her cheek. Gray used this opportunity to retract his arm, which was practically on Cana's shoulder from the way she positioned herself on their table. In her bent over position, her previous table mates got a full view of her ever so slightly waving bottom, much like a cat would swish her tail. Bisca elbowed Alzack even though he was the ONLY male at that table NOT looking at Cana's ass.**

 **"Important to my..." Cana peeked an eye out to look deep into Gray's nervous eyes, "heart."**

 **It was clear Gray was starting to sweat, not very becoming of an ice wizard. Cana just watched him for a little bit, and her smile faded back to mischievous. "You gonna finish that drink?"**

 **All but Erza all fell to the floor. Lucy and Levy laughing (even Erza had that bemused smile on her lips), Gray and Natsu with an odd twitch in their leg. Cana's previous table erupted into a symphony of laughter, louder than the rest of the guild combined. Wakaba actually fell out of his seat and just kept right on laughing. Cana grinned widely and turned around and bent over to the floor-ridden Natsu, "Oh Nat~suuu..?"**

 **The dragon slayer's eyes went very wide, "I, I gotta go guys!" He scrambled on hands and feet to get away from Cana before she could ask him a thing.**

 **Cana then threw her head back in a hearty laugh of her own, snatched Gray's mug and stepped onto the table herself. Levy and Lucy found their seats again, still giggling. Cana raised her pilfered glass to no one in particular, "Enjoy it ladies! We have the power!" Ladies from all around the guild lifted a glass to that, "Aye!" and they all drank deep from their mugs, slamming them down onto the table in unison. The card mage then hopped down from the table and winked over her shoulder at Lucy, Levy, and Erza. "This is gonna to be fun."**

 **From the other side of the guild, Laxus and Bickslow did not look as amused as Evergreen. "Maybe we should just find a mission to go on. Anything is better than waiting for the wrong person to ask you." Laxus spoke softly, having never removed his eyes from Cana the entire time she had left her table for another dragonslayer's.**

 **"You could be right Boss." Bickslow agreed, looking at a specific mage of his own.**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu and Gray stood outside the guild, pacing back and forth. "Maaan, this sux." Gray murmured to himself.**

 **"Yea, this is stupid! Do we just have to avoid everybody until this is over?" Natsu grumbled.**

 **Gray shook his head, "At least until one of the girls catches you anyway."**

 **Natsu paused at that, glaring at his guildmate. "You saying someone could actually catch me Snowflake?"**

 **"What?" Gray cocked his brow at the dragon slayer, "no... I was just-"**

 **"Come on Ice Princess, let's go!"**

 **"You wanna fight Ash Head? Fine, I'll take you on!"**

 **Bisca whistled lowly at the two of them, which caused them both to look over to her and Alzack standing in the guild's entrance. "The two of you really are clueless aren't cha?" She tsked. "If you want a certain lady to ask you, you'd best stick to her side. Otherwise, she's bound to ask someone else!"**

 **Natsu's eyes widened, Gray folded his arms and nodded.**

 **The couple then walked past them, headed on their way. Both ice and fire wizard couldn't help but notice the matching runes they now shared on their wrists.**

 **"No way am I going back in there after that stunt Cana pulled." Gray frowned.**

 **"Well I am." Natsu grinned, "I'll just cover my ears if some tries to ask me out!"**

 **Gray sweatdropped. "Sure Flame for Brains. Sounds like a solid plan..."**

 **"What'd you say to me?" Natsu's fists flamed up again.**

 **Suddenly Elfman burst through the door, holding it closed behind him, rasping for the sweet air of freedom. "This is no way to treat a MAN! Evergreen's got nearly all the girls teasing us around!"**

 **"Really?" Asked Natsu.**

 **"What?" Groaned Gray.**

 **Elfman's lower lip quivered. "The guild hall has become a scary place for real men. I suggest you stay clear!" With that said, he stalked off.**

 **"Amen to that." Gray said, and headed home.**

 **Natsu frowned after him then turned to look back at the guild doors. The dragon in him wouldn't let him just abandon HIS territory. Besides. If Laxus could endure, he knew he could too! He ground a fist into his hand and marched back over to the doors and swung them open. The chatter inside suddenly stopped... and many female faces turned to look at him.**

 **"Nat~suuuuuu..." multiple feminine voices sung out to him all at once.**

 _Oh HELL no!_

 **He shut the door again, still on the outside. He heard the girls explode into another fit of laughter as he hung his head.**

 _It's nice out here... that tree looks great for climbing._

 **^.^**

 **As nice and fun as the new atmosphere was here in the guild, Lucy couldn't help but feel a little bad for Elfman. Evergreen had gathered a few of the girls over to him and were asking him all SORTS of questions that at first seemed to be invitations to the Ball. However, what finally made him storm out was when Lisanna sat down next to her brother and started thinking out loud about how she was too nervous to ask anyone to accompany her, except maybe her big, strong brother. THAT was when he finally got up and left in a most ungraceful fashion.**

 **Was her imagination playing tricks on her, or did she see stirring at the Thunder God Tribe's table when Lisanna had begun teasing her brother? It was only Laxus and Bickslow sitting there. The blonde glanced over at Mirajane and noticed that she was looking in their table's direction too.**

 **Lucy's table had turned into a girl's club... plus Happy, who was sitting next to Carla on the table talking about all the different kinds of ways he could dress up as a thief. The girls joshed and jollied about who they might or might not ask (the less shy ones anyway) and they made sure to tease Levy, for whom her 'stud', I believe they called it, was away and didn't get caught by Freed's enchantment. Levy denied all their accusations of course, stating Gajeel would have been BEYOND pissed had he been here for this trap, er—meeting. He'd never go to one of these types of things.**

 **The thing that finally made the girls quiet down was Laxus' arrival at their table. "You girls seem to be having an awfully lot of fun at your guildmate's expense. Tell me, is it really THAT exciting to be placed in the man's role?" That last remark placed an arrogant smile on the dragon slayer's face.**

 **"Oh shut up *hic* Laxus." Cana said without even looking at him. "You just hate being in the GIRL'S position, you sexist pig," she smiled and opened an eye to look up at him. "Now go be a good little girl and go make us manly men some steak dinner."**

 **Not only did Cana's reply send gasps and stifled giggles around the table, it also brought Laxus' fist down on top of the table in front of Cana's mug.**

 **"Watch it pal!" Cana stood up and glared at him, his extreme extra height not deterring her in the slightest, "you almost spilled my drink!"**

 **Laxus cocked a brow at the little brunette and grinned widely. "How about a challenge then Cana? Considering how much you've already drank today, I'll bet beating you at a drinking game would a piece of cake."**

 **"Ha! Then what are the stakes Sparky? Better be interesting!" Cana slurred out.**

 **"If I win," Laxus leaned in towards her so their faces were only half a foot apart. "You have to ask me to Mira's little party."**

 **Cana started snickering so hard it nearly sounded like snorts. "Alright tough guy! WHEN I win, you'll have to-"**

 **It was at that moment when a certain fire dragon threw open the doors to the guild. As if it had been completely planned, nearly all the girls (except team Natsu) chirped in as one:**

 **"Nat~suuuuuu..."**

 **Lucy's breath hitched as she saw the look of complete bewilderment come on her partner's face. He practically started glowing red as he promptly shut the door without ever stepping a foot in.**

 **"Umm.." Lucy hesitated. "I think I should go check on him. I don't think he's EVER heard his name called out like that," she blurted out a laugh she'd been holding in, "especially from like... twenty beautiful ladies!" The table made another round of boisterous merriment that Lucy enjoyed sharing. When she got up to leave, she heard Cana say, "Go get him Tiger!"**

 **That comment would be why when Natsu watched her exit the guild from his tree, a blush was adding a lovely rose tint to those cheeks of hers.**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu had just settled in the tree, too stubborn to just leave like some of the other guys. Laxus wasn't chased off. That was eating him up. Stupid Cana and her tricks. It was great when she pulled the stunt on Snowman, but then she had to boomerang it onto him. No way was he getting suckered into going to that dumb ball with her.**

 _That traitor Freed._

 **He was surprised when his blonde headed partner suddenly exited the guild hall, looking this way and that way. The fire tamer quirked an eyebrow when he saw a blush on her face.**

 _She's probably had too mush to drink. Pretty sad too, it's barely past lunchtime!_

 **Natsu jumped when she suddenly called his name. He hadn't realized how wound up he had been. He was a dragonslayer! He wasn't supposed to be high strung! As soon as he overcame his initial jumpiness, he had to silently thank Lucy for the WAY she called out for him. Not like the girls at the guild had. It was just Lucy, his Lucy calling for him normally. She knew him well enough to know she didn't have to call loud. He'd have heard her if he had already been a mile away. That woman's voice sang out to him and he could pin point it out of a whole crowd of people.**

 **The spirit summoner sighed as she spoke to herself, "he couldn't have gotten far! I was only a couple minutes behind him!" She cupped her hands and raised her voice to a level of annoyance. "I know you can hear me Natsu!"**

 _She's so weird, talking to herself again!_ **He grinned,** _Why am I just staring at her?_

 ** _"_ Damnit Natsu! I know that back there must've been really uncomfortable for you! I came out here to TRY and cheer you up!" Lucy folded her arms and tapped her foot.**

 **He hopped out of the tree to a spot behind her in absolute silence. This particular slayer was very learned in the art of hunting—Igneel had seen to that—and knew how to be sneaky when he wanted to be. He leaned forward til his lips were next to her ear, "But I'm not sad Luce."**

 **Lucy screamed and immediately pushed him away. Normally that scream would have had the entire guild barreling out of the building at the sound of their guildmate's distress, but with all the raucous going on in there, not a soul heard her.**

 **Nastu skipped back a few steps due to the momentum of her push and landed in a couched, oddly animal-like stance, he grinned at her much like a predator would grin at the first sight of his prey. "Oh! You wanna brawl huh Luce?"**

 **Lucy glared at him for a moment, then relaxed and crossed her arms with a chuckle. "No, knuckle head. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I kinda feel bad for how the girls are treating you guys, what with Mira's little game and all."**

 **The flame wizard straightened up and scratched the back of his head with that big grin of his, "Aww that's okay Luce. It's not near as bad as Gramp's punishment games."**

 **"Still though." She perked up with her hands behind her back and smiled so sweetly it could have rivaled the She-demon's, "as a Fairytail wizard, I feel it is necessary to make it up to you, my fellow guild member. I hereby devote the rest of my day to you. Whatever you want."**

 **Natsu blinked at her, utterly flabbergasted.**

" **Well?" The star maiden waited.**

 **A few more moments, then Natsu grew a devilishly handsome grin, "Aaaanyyything..?"**

 **"Uhh... Yea?" He could feel her resolve melting.**

 _Eh heh heh heh..._

 **"Let's play a game Luce!"**

 **"A game...?" She blinked.**

 **"Yea. Hide and seek!"**

 **Classic sweatdrop moment for our Celestial mage, "Hide and seek...?"**

 **The dragon slayer was boiling with excitement. "Yeeees! You've never played hide and seek right until you've played it with a dragon!" His face took on that same devil grin, canines in full view. "Big rule," Natsu's stare peirced right through Lucy's chocolate eyes and beyond, "the dragon ALWAYS seeks."**

 **"Eh..."**

 **Natsu turned away from her and started counting. "1... 2... 3..."**

 **"Er, wait Natsu! How much are you counting to? Shouldn't we set boundaries?" Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder.**

 **He was ALL fired up and quickly shook her hand off of him and glanced over his shoulder at her, pupils slitted, eyes golden. "4... 5... 6..."**

 **"EEP!" Lucy turned and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.**

 **"You better pull out all the stops Lucy! I WILL find you!"**

* * *

That's a wrap! Plz plz PLZZZ let me know how this chappy made you feel in the review I KNOW you want to send!

Do you hate me yet?

I don't hate you! I happen to think you look QUITE tasty.

Much love,

naughty things,

and _sparkling_ pink elephants

Seri!


	6. Ch 6 Fairytail Promises

Hey Lovlies! I missed you. I think you smell nice.

MINOR NOTE: Cana is _not_ sexist! LAXUS is! Lol. She was only reciprocating his mannerisms in an attempt to give him a taste of his own medicine. Cana is definitely one of my favorite Fairytail wizards, and I would never portray her in that manner. She is tough as nails tho and will play the hand she is dealt. Which is GREAT cuz she's a card wizard and all. Hehe.

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

Dance in the rain next time the water falls.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fairytail Wizards**

 **Never Break a Promise**

 **From the moment she got that last look into Natsu's eyes, this game lost its Hide and Seek innocence and transformed into a primal game of cat and mouse—and Lucy hated to loose. She knew Natsu would be relying mostly on smell, so she zigged over here and zagged over there in an attempt to spread out her scent. She ran til her legs burned and ran some more. Her heart lodged into her throat when she thought of him catching her. She could do this! Just had to spread her scent in a wide enough area and bunker down somewhere in the middle of the it.**

 **Twigs and branches scraped her constantly as she practically flew through the forest. The spirit summoner did not fear getting lost, if she managed to loose herself, perhaps her predator would loose her as well. Lucy jumped over a fallen log, but her legs turned to jello as soon as she landed and collapsed from underneath her. She yelped and immediately cursed herself for the sound that she'd made and rolled to a stop.**

 _This is it. I can't go much further! Crap I think my leg is bleeding!_

 **She ignored the pain in her leg and the burning sensation lodged in her chest, now crouched and sneaking back the direction she had come, looking for a satisfactory spot to settle down to assess her damage. She wondered if Natsu was even searching yet.** _Maybe he's still counting and I don't have to crawl around like this._

 **Veering westward from her original direction, the mage came across a small stream.** _This is great! If I stay near here, he may just pass me by, smelling the water instead of me!_ **She followed the stream for a little ways downhill until she came to a slightly larger gathering of water and sat down with her boots in the shallow water. Lucy proceeded to scoop up some of the soothing liquid and clean the gash she'd inflicted on her leg.**

 **"I'm coming Luce! You can't hide for long!"**

 **Lucy jumped when she heard his voice off in the distance. How far away was that? Was he coming from the southeast? It was hard to tell, these trees had their own version of acoustics. Then the poor Astral conjuror bit down on her tongue HARD to keep from yelping when she saw a feminine hand rise from the ground beside her. Virgo had scared the daylight out of her!** *Heheh! Lucy's afraid of zooooombieeees!*

 **"Are you going to punish me for interrupting your game, Princess?" The spirit whispered, only her raised hand and head sticking above the ground.**

 **Lucy blinked at her, not wanting to speak at all.**

 **"I brought you some cream and bandages for your injury. Big brother says that he worries you will loose too much energy out here alone and bleeding."**

 **Lucy sweatdropped as Loke's message implied that he was unhappy she was out here running around like a crazy person.** _Well, it's not how I had thought I'd be spending the day either._ **She allowed Virgo to treat her leg, then asked her to wrap up her arms as well; that way she could be at least a little shielded from the unyielding woods. Virgo looked at all the tiny scrapes on her upper appendages, smiled and told her master that she could do better than that, vanishing and reappearing in just a moment's time. The spirit had brought her a form fitting long sleeved camo top made of very thin but strong material that stretched over her hips. "I made sure the clothes were dragged through the dirt with me a bit just now so that they would smell like the earth. I could not find adequate bottoms to match. Should I be punished now?"**

 **Lucy shook her head, then smiled in thanks and the spirit vanished back to her world. She felt a little weird wearing this top with her blue pleated skirt, but if she could beat the dragon at his own game, it'd be worth it. Once Lucy was doing the final touch of hooking her thumbs though her sleeve's thumb holes, she froze again at the sound of his voice.**

 **"I can smell you Luce," he spoke softly but firmly, "won't be long now."**

 _Ok... he's definitely coming from the southwest now...with a huge creep factor...what do I do? He sounds so much closer!_

 **The Celestial mage's heart started beating fast. It felt as though she could feel the beats thumping all the way up to her ears. His voice has sounded off. It wasn't the voice of someone playing a game. She started breathing heavier as she pictured him stalking through the forest, confidently heading right to her with a predatory smile on his face.**

 **"I see you." His voice was menacingly low. Lucy gasped as her eyes followed the sound of his tantalizingly alluring voice. Up on a branch, five or six trees down.**

 **"No!" Lucy cried and took off running again. She could hear him laughing from behind her at the attempt to escape. The warmth rising within her, she confused for fear. Lucy was a very talented liar when it came to her own feelings and emotions. Truth be told, she was not scared at all—quite the contrary. Regardless, being an expert at falsely defining her own feelings, she simply wrote them off as signs of a panic attack.**

 **^.^**

 **It was the faint remnants of the aloe vera she must have applied this morning that made her scent so easy to follow. He had tucked that new scent away in his memory last night and was glad for it. Not in a thousand years would he have thought that specific smell would come in so much handy. The dragon slayer watched as she took off in another sprint, comparing her swift motions to that of the gracefulness of a frightened doe.**

 _This is is so much better than sitting in there listening to Mira._

 **He jumped down from his crouched position in the tree and calmly walked over to where his partner had rested. He scooped up some water from the stream and drank. He was startled when he tasted the faint metallic taste of blood.** _She's hurt... she wasn't supposed to get hurt. She didn't look hurt._ **He frowned, then breathed in the air. He smelled the fresh scent of Virgo, typically a faint dusty smell. He smelled medicine and bandages, and most importantly, the dragon smelled a slightly new scent covering Lucy's scent,** _clever Luce, clever. It's not going to work though,_ **and his new go to smell: the blood stain on whatever kind of bandage Virgo must have supplied..**

 **Natsu looked through the trees' canopy to try and get a grip on what time it was. Perhaps two hours or so after lunchtime. He thought randomly about Lucy being hungry. He might have to find something for her to eat, they were not going to be leaving this forest anytime soon.**

 _You generously gave me the rest of your day Luce. This is just me cashing in on the promise._ **Natsu briefly dropped his predatory attitude to mock something his friend said earlier. "Fairytail wizards NEVER break a promise!"**

 **^.^**

 **Two more times, Natsu had found her and allowed her to run off again. Our resident star maiden was exhausted. The second time he had found her she had been sitting against a huge fallen log, looking to the way she had last heard his voice. He wasn't holding his tongue like she was. Natsu would call out for her teasingly or remark on how her smell was like strawberries—and she was the only strawberry in these woods. And the WAY he said it! Like she was something delicious that he couldn't wait to eat up. She blushed furiously just thinking about it. Well, she had her back to the broken log, panting as quietly as she could, looking in the direction she was SURE she had heard his voice come from. Watching and waiting for the next time she had to sprint away. If it truly was like Hide and Seek, he would have to tag her to win, and she couldn't let that happen.**

 **Then she had heard his voice from behind her.**

 **"There you are Luce."**

 **She'd whipped her head around and saw as a dragon stood only a couple dozen steps from her, confident and powerful. Lucy glared at him, puffed out her cheeks stubbornly and took off running again.**

 **The third time, he had been right behind her, whispering in her ear, "Told you I'd find you." She had screamed and jumped away from him, and turned to look him right in the eyes. Natsu's hands had been in his pockets and his grin displayed much conviction, not once looking away from her gaze. It was when he took a step toward her that signaled her to bolt again.**

 **He was like a cat that played with his prey. Dragon's Hide and Seek was an intense game of cat and mouse.**

 **Lucy was hopelessly lost in a infinite sea of trees. Everything began to take on an orange tint that enabled her to discern that the sun was setting. Mavis but she was tired. She stopped and bent over resting her hands on her knees in a brief attempt to catch her breath. Natsu was relentless. If he was tired then he had never displayed it.**

 _Why couldn't he have just let me cheer him up by taking him out to eat and going to see a play or something? Dragonslayers are so weird!_ **Wasn't that the very reason she liked him so much though? She shook her head, still bent over and** **breathing hard.** _As a partner, of course. His unyielding determination and spirit is what sets him above the rest. True, as a fact, Fairytail wizards never give up... which is why I'm still running around out here when he's made it ABUNDANTLY clear that I'm not going to win... but Natsu..._

 **"Natsu..." Lucy stood up straight again and attempted to pop her back,** _there will never be a day in his life that he will ever even consider giving up. Is it because of his dragon heritage?_ **Her hair shadowed her eyes as a soft smile graced her lips, hugging her arms to chase away the chills that suddenly gripped her arms.** _Or is it just because... "_ **he's Natsu..."**

 **"Did you call?" his voice purred from above her.**

 **For maybe the 100th time, Lucy jumped at his voice breaking the forest's natural chorus. She looked up and saw him perched up in the tree she had taken refuge under. Her blond hair whipped right and left as she backed away from him, considering her next move.**

 **"The game's almost over Luce." Natsu grinned devilishly yet again. "I'm coming to get you."**

 _Shit! What do I do now?! I'm not gonna make it easy for the cocky_ _bastard, but there's_ _no way I can outrun him anymore. I should've done more stamina training exercises with Erza. It would've been really handy right about now..._

 **Natsu dropped down from the tree and started walking towards her. She started to grow frantic, backing away from his advances. This made him smile wider, "I love that about you Luce. You never give up." He stopped and tilted his head, popping his neck. "but you still aren't going to win."**

S _hould I summon a spirit...?_

 **Suddenly Natsu lunged at her and she barely dodged him. Lucy turned around and as quick as she could started to scale a tree.**

 **"Nope!" Natsu pulled her out of the tree before she was hardly three paces high and tried to hike her over his shoulder but her protests made him loose his balance and she fell to the leaf covered ground, him on top of her, barely catching himself with his palms. The mages locked eyes, feeling the other's breath on their flushed faces. Natsu leaned down on top of her so that his lips were barely grazing her ear and spoke softly, "I win."**

 **Heat rushed all throughout Lucy's body. Her back arched and she moaned when she felt the ghost touches from his lips on her ear, the heat from his breath stirring both her sense of touch and sound, the sound! The sound of his voice when he spoke in such a way that no other creature in the forest could have heard his proclamation but her sent her mind reeling!**

 **"Na, Natsu..." Lucy was breathing hard.**

 **He lifted himself off of her but stayed at a crouch. "Yea Luce?"**

 **She was too tired to bother to move, "I hate loosing."**

 **Natsu grinned widely. "I know, Luce, I know."**

 **"Let's go!" he popped his fingers and lifted her off the ground and hiked her over his shoulder just as he had tried earlier.**

 **"Natsu!" Lucy groaned, "put me down!"**

 **"No can do Luce. I caught you fair and square. I got you almost where we need to be. Trust me."**

 _Where we need to be?_

 **Less than a minute later, they came to a clearing. It was the first time since the game started that Lucy could see the sky clearly. Her partner walked to nearly the middle of the treeless circle, and gently laid her down. The ground was soft here, Lucy propped herself up by her elbows and realized he had laid her on a large flower bed. The stems grew only to be a finger tall, yet blossomed into a huge purple and green flower. The pedals were extremely soft, and Lucy briefly wondered if this feeling was why Natsu seemed to like her bed so much. She plucked one of them and laid her head back down. She smelled it while she stared at the darkening sky. The rich maroon color reminded her of the fabric Mira had found for Lucy's gypsy costume. The fabric that Natsu had retrieved for her.**

 **"Hey Luce, are you hungry?"**

 **The spirit summoner tilted her chin up to look at the man that had caused her to be so completely exhausted.**

 **She sat up with a groan and Natsu seated himself next to her and handed her a peach. Lucy smiled in thanks and bit into it hungrily. It was so refreshingly juicy that it quenched her thirst as well as her hunger. She had no idea that her face melted into a pout when she saw that she had already finished the hole thing. Only left with the core.**

 **Natsu saw her though. Never being the kind of guy to hold in a laugh, he chuckled at her and started tossing another peach in the air. "Don't be sad Luce, I have another one for you."**

 **"You don't want it?" She tilted her head curiously.**

 **"Nah, I've been finding these things all day." He grinned, "I'm not hungry at all!"**

 **"In that case, I'll gladly take it!" She reached out for it.**

 **"Hey!" Natsu pulled it back away from her reaching hand, "you have to say please!"**

 **"Are you kidding?!" Lucy looked over at him, "you said it was for me!"**

 **"Yea," Natsu grinned again, but this time mischievously, "but you still have to say please!"**

 **"No way! Natsu give it to me!" She reached out for it again.**

 **"No!"**

 **"Yes!" Lucy was on her knees now, trying to capture it from Natsu's grasp.**

 **Natsu laughed out another, "No!"**

 **Lucy attempted another approach and captured his arm and leaned down on it, practically crawling over his lap to pin his hand down to the ground. Natsu stammered as her side and hip was pushed into his face as she slammed his peach wielding hand onto the ground. After reclaiming his wits, he growled and wrapped his free arm around Lucy's waist, securing her in place and performed a backwards somersault. Lucy yelped as he made her land on her back with him on top of her again. This time however, she just winked and spit her tongue out at him bringing her peach next to her cheek, ensuring that he saw that SHE had it.**

 **"I win."**

 **Natsu couldn't help but grin, then with a closed smile he placed his forehead onto hers, "Just this once." He opened his eyes again and looked deep into her's. "So if the peach is your prize, then what's my prize?"**

 **Lucy blushed and bit her lower lip in thought, then smiled at him-which stirred a fire in Natsu's soul that only grew when he was with her-and plucked a flower from the ground and held it between their faces. The dragon looked at the offering, scrutinizing it's value. Dragons were serious about their treasure after all.**

 **He nodded and excepted it. Though his REAL prize had been keeping Lucy all to himself for nearly half a day, a momento is nice too.**

 **The dragon slayer then stood up and looked up at the sky. The brightest of stars could be seen twinkling through the approaching night sky. "How deep into the forest are we anyway?" Lucy asked between the bites of fruit.**

 **He answered her without looking away from the sky, "It's a two hour walk back to Magnolia."**

 _…...Well, could be worse._ **Lucy thought.**

 **"We won't be making it back tonight."**

 **"What? Why not?"**

 **Natsu turned and squatted down in front of her. "You don't know? Come on Luce! You're one of the smartest people I know!"**

 **"Well I'm not going to stay out here all night!"**

 **"Yup. That's the plan." Natsu stared into her eyes.**

 **"Natsuuu! WHY?!"**

 **Natsu sighed and plopped onto the flower bed, sitting directly in front of her. "One: You are too tired for a two hour walk and I'm not carrying you that far. Two: You leg is leg is hurt!"**

 **"What, THIS?! It's just a scratch-"**

 **The fire wizard placed a finger on her lips. "Three: You promised me the rest of the day. That means until you wake up tomorrow."**

 **"You can't be serious..."**

 **"Fairytale wizards never break a promise." Natsu stated. His eyes flickered to her lips and he couldn't keep from falling short of breath. He traced the back of his index finger from her chin to her lips, getting a tiny piece of fruit off of her pale skin. He looked back into her deep brown eyes and ate it off his finger. "May as well get comfy Luce." He winked "I caught you fair and square."**

 **Lucy let herself fall back on her back with a heavy sigh. Allowing the blush to come over her face now that he wasn't staring at her and closed her eyes.**

 **"Hold up a sec Luce." Natsu lifted up her head, and placed his now folded up scarf under her head. "There."**

 **"Thanks Natsu." the Celestial mage was already dozing off.**

 **Natsu watched as her eyes slowly drifted closed, "Your welcome Luce."**

* * *

If you do not know of the incredible poem, _A Dream Deferred,_ do yourself a favor and look it up. The incredibly simple poem is well worth the effort. Until next time! Your reviews and absolutely loved. It's what fuels my insomnia. :D

Much love

and naughty things,

like lollipops.

Seri!


	7. Ch 7 Clear Skies

Heeeeeey guys! I hope you're hooked on me like I'm hooked on you! I've gained nearly a thousand views and 21 beautiful people have continued to follow me. I love you, and I thankyou for all your support.

Btw Snavej, no worries! Learning that someone may have misinterpreted what I wrote will only make me a better writer in the future, I love that you brought it to my attention and hope that you continue to let me know exactly what you think.

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

I like Pepsi

 **Chapter 7**

 **Clear Skies**

 **Lucy giggled and giggled, yelling for him to stop every time she found a breath between giggles. His fingers were so warm as he tickled, tracing them down her skin. Her pink haired dragon slayer finally stopped, leaving his hand flat on her stomach. She laid there trying to catch her breath. When she turned her head she saw him laying next to her in a bed of flowers. His head was propped up in one hand, his deep golden eyes glazing over at his other that was laying on her belly.**

 **"Why did you bring me here Natsu?" Lucy sighed, breathing in the morning air.**

 **"So that we could be alone." He said it like it was nothing.**

 **"But why?"**

 **"Cuz I can't ask you to join me for the party, and if I can't—then I don't want you around any other guys til we can figure this out." Natsu shrugged.**

 **"F, figure it o-o-out?" Lucy felt as if she was about to start sweating.**

 **He turned to look at her, all kidding aside, "How do you not understand that you're mine Luce? I've had a claim on you for a long time now. You need to be with me." As he spoke his face was lowering to her's, the hand he'd had on her stomach slowly trailing it's way around her waist. His eyes looked to her in a way she'd never seen before, as if he were reading her soul like an open book. Suddenly he pulled her close to him roughly, Lucy yelped in surprise. Natsu held her there tightly, pushing his heat onto her. Had she tried pulling away it wouldn't have worked. He closed his eyes and lowered his lips to her's, whispering one last thing.**

 **"So be mine already."**

 **Somehow the dragon managed to hold her tighter still as he melded his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to try and reciprocate, but she couldn't keep up. His hot searing tongue was exploring her mouth with a hunger Lucy could not get a grip on. His hand was creeping up her back and shirt until it held the crook of her neck securely. She could tell Natsu had no intention on waiting for her to keep up with his ministrations. He held her neck steady, securing her lips to his as he rolled slightly to hover above her. Lucy moaned in the warmth of his kiss and he returned her tiny noise with a deep rumbling beginning from down in his chest that made it's way to his mouth, transforming into a growl. The vibrations from the primal sound made Lucy tilt her head up, finally breaking the kiss to let out another louder and more rewarding moan. Natsu never missed a beat, nipping at her neck here and there as he pressed his lower body down onto hers, causing another growl to come out from where he now sucked deeply from the soft skin above her collar bone. It was just too much, Lucy knew she was helpless in his hands. …...And she liked it.**

 **"Oh Naaa~stuu!"**

 **"Hey Luce, I'm here."**

 **"Naaa~"**

 **"You're starting to sweat, what's wrong?"**

 **She moaned and clutched his hair, unable to speak.**

 **"Wake up Luce!" He rubbed her shoulder.**

 **^.^** *Maniacal author's laugh inserted here*

 _What's wrong with her?_

 **The only thing Natsu could think of was to wake her up. Her face had turned feverish and she rubbed her legs together in a way that was really bugging him.**

 **"Hey Luce, I'm here," He frowned as nothing discernible came from her lips.**

 **"You're starting to sweat, what's wrong?"**

 **All of a sudden she groaned and dug her hands into his hair. "Agg!" Natsu barked as she pulled him over to her far shoulder. He became incredibly skittish when his chest made contact with her's in such a manner. He couldn't take it and bounced up off of her ripping his hair from her hands... yea, it hurt, "Wake up Luce!"**

 **Natsu sighed in relief when her eyes fluttered open. He lowered himself to all fours and put his cheek on her forehead. "You feel warm, are you feeling okay?"**

 **Lucy's eyes went wide when she noticed it was still dark out. She bolted into a sitting position, causing Natsu to tumble into the flowers behind her. She was breathing like she'd been trying to outrun a train. The fire wizard lifted his face out of the flowers and glared at her, "What was that for! I was just seeing if you were sick!" She didn't look over at him or say anything, just kept breathing as if soon there would be no more air to drink in—ever.**

 **Natsu blinked, staring at her backside.** _What's her deal?_

 **He crawled over to her much like a slinking cat and slipped his head below hers, looking up at Lucy from where she had her head lowered, his mind bubbling with questions. "Did... did you have a bad dream..?"**

 **Lucy's eyes began to water and she pushed him away, making him roll onto his back in the flowers this time, "Well if I did it's YOUR fault! Bringing me out here, making me sleep under the stars," Her unshed tears dried up without ever falling as she turned to glare at him, "Of COURSE I'd have a crazy dream!"**

 **Natsu popped up from his back, sitting crisscrossed about two paces from her and blinked, not understanding why she was so upset. "It was just a dream Luce. I woke you up, you're safe now."**

 **She watched him for a moment, then her eyes started to water up again and she quickly laid down and turned away from him.**

 **Natsu watched her actions curiously. He couldn't figure out why she'd be so bothered.** _I woke her up, sheesh, shouldn't she be grateful?_ **The flame tamer sighed and scratched his head. He crawled back over to her and paused. Considering his actions, he decided it best not to hassle her. Letting out a breath, he let himself fall to his back next to her and stared up at the night's sky.**

 **They were both quiet for a while. Natsu didn't care for it much. If she was awake then he wanted to play, but she seemed to be bothered by something she wouldn't share with him.**

 **And he didn't care for that either.**

 **"Here lately," Natsu spoke into the air, "whenever I look at the stars like this," he glanced at her, "I think of you." He waited for her to respond, but she said nothing. "I think of how they line up to make pictures of your spirits, and then I think of how much your spirits care for you." Natsu regretted saying that the moment it came out. _Loke likes her a little too much._ "I think about how, for most of us, all we have are these pictures up in the sky.**

 **"But you, you know they are more than just pictures. You speak with them, you know them." He smiled, "just like you know me."**

 **Lucy chuckled and it was music to Natsu's ears, "They're called constellations, Dork."**

 **He turned to look at her again, knowing an opportunity to make her smile when he saw one. "Consta-what now?"**

 **She giggled and turned onto her back, looking into the night sky as well. "Constellations."**

 **"Constipations?"**

 **Lucy sounded like she was holding in a laugh as she pressed her lips together. "No."**

 **"Constitutions?" Natsu smirked and poked her side.**

 **She jumped and fwacked his hand away, FINALLY looking at him, "Constellations!"**

 **He grinned at her, ecstatic that she was herself again. "I gotcha Luce."**

 **Laying there in the flowers, their eyes locked. As a blush started creeping into the girl's face, she quickly turned back up the sky. She lifted her hand up and pointed to the heavens. "You see that one there, with the cluster of four stars?** "

 **Natsu couldn't tell where she was pointing, so he scooted up so the their heads were touching. "You mean those?" He pointed up towards the sky as well.**

 **"More to the left."**

 **"Ahh," he grinned, "Yea I see it it."**

 **"That's the hilt of Taurus's axe. The star over there represents his eye."**

 **"I see it! Is he about to get into a fight?"**

 **Lucy chuckled. "No silly. Stars are unchanging. They don't move around like a vision lacrima. They are there simply to let us know they are there. The constellations are their connection to our world. Without it, they would not have a gate to get here."**

 **"I think I get it. Show me another!"**

 **Lucy pointed out many constellations to him before she started to drift to sleep again. Natsu laid there for a while longer, watching her sleep. Confirming that her sleep would be peaceful this time, he curled up to her, bringing an arm over her middle and bent his elbow so that his hand rested on her far shoulder. Now that he held her protectively, he let sleep take him.**

 **^.^**

 **Lucy opened her eyes to clear skies. She stretched and let out a loud yawn. Out of nowhere, Natsu bent over blocking her view of blue.**

 **"You're up! Come on Luce! I'm starving. Let's go!"**

 **Lucy moaned and rubbed her eyes, "If you're so hungry, how come you didn't just catch a rabbit or something."**

 **Natsu frowned and shrugged. "I don't like hunting here. This is home. I don't want the animals scared of me."**

 _What an odd thing to say._

 **Writing it off as more Natsu weirdness, they started to trek home. Natsu led the way cupping his hands behind his head, talking about food mostly. Lucy trailed behind a little, watching the forest, thinking about how different this Natsu was from predator Natsu she'd dealt with yesterday.** _He was so intense. His eyes, his voice, even his body language. It's like there are three Natsus. Normal Natsu, the Predator, and the Provider. And I got a dose of all three yesterday._ **The thought made her nervous. He was all three in one, and she never knew which would become the most prominent. She found herself dwelling on this for a while, barely hearing what Natsu was saying.** _I need to go home and sort this out. I wonder how I can ditch the dragon._

 **"You think too much." She jumped when she heard Natsu right beside her.**

 **The blonde frowned at him, "Maybe you just think too little."**

 **Natsu grinned at that. "I like to keep people on their toes. If I spend too much time thinkin about what I'm gonna do," He gave her a sidelong glance as he walked beside her, "I'd be too easy to predict."**

 **"That's not true!" Lucy focused on her feet stepping over a log. "I can predict you pretty well."**

 **The trail began to slope up, a few knee high rocks forming as natural stairs. The dragon slayer hopped up the first one and offered her a hand up. "That's because you know me." He smiled down at her.**

 **She blinked at him, then smiled and took his hand so he could haul her up. He didn't let go of it until she had fully breached the incline. Considering the different Natsus she'd seen yesterday, she couldn't come up with a way to respond to that. Lucy opted for silence. Ten paces after the incline led them out of the forest, right back to where their game had begun.**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu looked to the doors of the guild warily. His escape from Mira's little game was over.** _I'm still gonna get her for this._

 **"Natsu?"**

 **He turned to look at his partner, "Yea Luce?"**

 **"...Have a good lunch. I'm going to head home."**

 **"Have a..." Natsu frowned, "you aren't coming in?"**

 **Lucy looked nervous, "Uh, no... I just need to get home. Ya know, clean up a little bit."**

 **"You want me to come with you?"** _She's being weird._

 **"No, no. I don't have much food at home, and I know how hungry you get. I'll see you later."**

 **Natsu grinned, a tiny sweatdrop falling in his hair, "Yea okay Luce. I am pretty hungry."**

 **He raised an eyebrow with how quickly she turned away and ran off.** _What's she in such a hurry for?_ **He shook his head as he watched her run off.**

 **Turning back to Fairytail's guild door, he took a deep breath and walked in.**

 **It smelled of bacon and sausage!**

 **He zipped to the bar counter and greeted Mirajane with much love and promptly asked if he could have some of that delicious breakfast.**

 **"Well of course you can Natsu!" Mira smiled brightly. "How was your night?"**

 **Levy took a seat next to him, "Yes Natsu, how was your night?"**

 **Cana came over and sat on his other side, "Tell us all about it Slayer!"**

 **Natsu looked back and forth between the two girls, "It was great...?"**

 **That's all Cana needed. She started laughing up a storm.**

 **Natsu frowned. "What's the deal guys?"**

 **Mirajane returned with his breakfast in tow, she glanced at Cana laughing at him and turned back to him with a sympathetic smile. "Happy was here not to long ago asking about you. He told everyone that you never came home last night."**

 **Levy had the same smile as Mirajane, "And then he added that no one was home at Lucy's either."**

 **Natsu frowned at them but then smiled when Mirajane set his breakfast in front of him, "Aww! It smells great Mira! Thanx!" He lifted both his hands, preparing to dive into his food, but his neighbors caught his arms mid swoop, "H-eee-ey!"**

 **Both Cana and Levy seemed to be trying to get a look at his arms. "Leggo of me!"**

 **"Nothing here!" Cana yelled.**

 **"No way!" Levy frowned, releasing him. "Nothing here either."**

 **Natsu tore his arm away from Cana and snatched a piece bacon and ate it in one bite. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"Your mark." Levy pipped up.**

 **"What mark?"**

 **Mirajane showed Natsu her wrist, and the rune that she shared with Freed. "This one."**

 **Cana sighed. "I can't believe you were out with her ALL NIGHT and you never even got her to you ask to the Ball!" Somehow she adjusted her legs to sit crisscross on the tiny bench she sat on. "At this rate I'm gonna have twenty dates before you two even get one."**

 _No meal is worth this shit. I should have just went with Lucy._

 **"Well I don't see a rune on either one of your wrists either!" Natsu growled.**

 **Levy sweatdropped, a bashful smile creeping onto her face.**

 **Cana leaned with her back to the bar and said, "I'm in no hurry." She closed her eyes with a smirk and held her empty mug up.**

 **Natsu heard a bang from behind him and looked over his shoulder. The bang had been from Laxus slamming down his mug of coffee. He rose and stalked over to Mirajane who nervously handed him a pitcher of ale. The older dragon slayer all but snatched it from her, took two more steps over to Cana and poured the drink into her mug with a scowl across his face. Then not so gently set the pitcher onto the counter and stalked back off to his table.**

 **Cana smirked at his retreating back, "Thank you Sparky!"**

* * *

That's all I got for now my lovelies. Take care, and again, thank you for your reviews! Without those, I'd never spend so much time writing. ;D

Btw! How'd y'all like my "not lemon"? ^.^;;

Dun hate me, I still lovies youuuu!

Much love

Stay naughty

Seri!


	8. Ch 8 Beware of Dragons

Welcome back to my project of the day!

PROJECT: Don't keep my lovelies waiting and while they read contemplate who would or wouldn't beat me up for giving them a lick. .

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

If a cow can jump over the moon, then I'M the dish that ran away with the spoon.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Beware of Dragons**

 **Lucy had enjoyed a long soak in the tub. Once she had gotten out, she applied medicine to the gash on her leg and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She still didn't care for anything with itchy seams rubbing on her sunburns. It felt much better, but for comfort's sake, a tank top was preferable. The Celestial mage then studied the contents of her pantry and pouted.** _October sux. Everyone knows Master is pulling our guys in for the Sacred Rite, so no one is posting up jobs. I should have gone on more last month._ **Settling on making herself a sandwich, she grabbed what she needed and got to work. Afterwards she poured herself a glass of milk and sat down and enjoyed her meal. Her eyes glanced around her kitchen and stopped when they landed on the fabric she'd bought for her costume.** _Hmm. I suppose I know what my project should be today._

 **She imagined several ways she might want her dress to look like. She wanted to be a gypsy, dressing as a thief really didn't appeal to her. She had seen a thief once when she was a little girl. He was caught before he ever made it out of the mansion, but she had been horrified that the awful man was trying to take her mother's jewelry. Lucy used to go into her father's room and admire her mother's fineries after she'd passed. Once the thief had tried to rob them though, her father had them locked away and she'd never gotten a chance to see most of them ever again.**

 _Definitely going with gypsy._

 **Lunch finished, the blonde grabbed the fabric and went to her room. She cleared off her desk, carefully stowing her novel into a drawer. Once the desk was completely clear, she had a decent work space to make her dress. Lucy pulled her sewing kit from under her bed, and sat at her desk.** _It's been a long time since I've done this, hope I can remember how._

 **^.^**

 _ **"NATSU!"**_

 **The fire wizard immediately stood up and turned to Makarov. Master had used his angry voice... What had he done now?**

 **"We haven't had enough volunteers to help with Fairytail's Festival of the Dancing Sky. I am assigning you to take on whatever job Mirajane needs of you."**

 **"WHAT?" Natsu's jaw went slack, "But Gramps! I gotta-"**

 **"NO BUTS!" Makarov's voice boomed. "You'll do this because you were told!"**

 **Natsu hung his head. "Yes sir..."**

 **Mirajane smiled from behind the bar where she was shining up a mug. "Don't worry Natsu! I have a job for you I know you're gonna love! Do you know how to juggle?"**

 **"Ehh..."**

 **Natsu jumped at the sound of Mirajane placing three heavy palm-sized balls on the counter in front of him with another smile, "Better start practicing!"**

 **The fire mage stared at the balls much like he would a poisonous snake. All of a sudden an abnormally large hand grabbed him, "Let's go Natsu."**

 **The pink headed dragonslayer couldn't help but claw at the ground as Makarov dragged him out of the guild. Looked like the master would have to give him a crash course in the art of juggling whether he liked it or not.**

^.^

 **Sunset finally had Makarov dismiss his student from training. Natsu was walking away from the guild and rotating his aching arms.** _Man I hate training with Gramps._ _Why the hell would I know how to juggle?_ **All day of practicing, and Gramps still said he wasn't good enough.** _This sux **.**_ _I wonder what Lucy's up_ _to. I wish Happy would come ba_ _ck._ **The blue exceed had seen that Makarov had him in his clutches and flew away as fast as he could.** _He's probably buggin' Carla again. I'll bet he's just DYIN to get her to ask him to that party._ **He grinned at the thought of Happy staying by boring Carla's side, hoping against hope that she'd just ask him already.**

 **His feet carried him to Lucy's place without him even thinking about his destination much. Natsu stopped and looked up at the window, noticing her light was on. He grinned happily at the fact of her being home and jumped up in his tree and let himself in from the window. Lucy was sitting at her desk messing with the fabric he had had Juvia's help getting back for her. She was so immersed in her work that she hadn't noticed his arrival. He stepped out of his sandals and sat crisscrossed on her bed and watched her for a while. Eventually he got bored and spoke up.**

 **"Hey Luce. Whatcha doin'?"**

 **It wasn't his fault that his greeting startled her to no end! That didn't help him from feeling bad when she stood up so quickly that she banged her knee against her desk in mid turn, grabbing at the desk to keep from falling, then screaming out in pain when doing so made her prick her finger from the sewing needle. The dragonslayer was behind her in an instant. He smelled that her finger was bleeding and took hold of her hand to examine it.**

 **"Damnit Natsu!" Lucy tried pulling her hand away but he didn't let go. "If there's any blood on my dress I'm gonna get you!"**

 **"Sorry about that Luce, who knew you'd be as high strung as a cat just sitting here at home? I didn't mean to scare you." He lead her to the bathroom and sat her down then pulled out a tissue and held it tightly against her finger.**

 **She sat there looking at his hands enveloping her injured one and sadness filled her eyes. "You can be scary sometimes Natsu."**

 **He tilted his head to look at her face, blinking in surprise. "Scary? Luce, you shouldn't be scared of me!" Fire tamer didn't notice that his hand tightened over her's, something that Lucy couldn't miss.**

 **The Celestial mage lowered her eyes at though she were ashamed. "It's not that I'm really all that scared of you, it's just that you can be scary sometimes."**

 **Natsu was taken aback by how much her words stung. It felt as though his heart would stop. "I.."**

 **Lucy looked up at him then. Her heart broke when she saw what her words had done to him—so she told a little lie to help him out. "To the bad guys. They think you are REAL scary, Salamander."**

 **She gained her desired effect when he grinned brightly, "I get it now." he took the tissue off of her pricked finger, bending over to examine it again. "Those guys should be scared of me. I'll kick their ass ten times over if they come trying to mess with Fairytail." His eyes looked into her eyes from over his brows and kissed the hurt on her finger, "or you."**

 **Lucy's face turned red, she couldn't help it. Provider Natsu had shifted to Predator Natsu just like that. She gently pulled her finger from his hands and pulled out a tiny bandage to tie on her finger. Her partner took it from her as soon as he saw it and snatched her finger back. She started to protest—but stopped when Natsu's eyes met her's. She could read what that look meant, and let him bandage her finger.**

 **When he finished, he begrudging released her. Natsu was feeling particularly possessive at the moment. He wanted to hold her and never let go. He was contemplating this realization when Lucy got up and walked back to her room. Out of nowhere everything seemed to fit into place. From why he hated to see Lucy cry, all the way to why he felt irrevocably possessive of her.** _I guess Cana and Levy knew before I did._ **A half smile came onto his face.** _I really do want to be with Lucy... How does that happen?_ **The dragon stepped out of the bathroom to see her back at her desk as though he'd never come. He scratched his head.** _So what now...?_

 **He walked behind her, looking down at her work. "What are you doing anyway Luce?"**

 **"Mira found this fabric when we were out shopping. I bought it so that I could make my gypsy dress." She stopped, then leaned back in her chair which landed the top of her head on his stomach since she had angled her head up to look at him. "I would have lost it if it hadn't been for you getting it out of the river." Her smile was sweet and simple, but to Natsu, it was more beautiful than all the sunsets and sunrises he'd ever seen combined. He couldn't help but recall the other night when his lips had actually touched her's, was it alright if he did that now?**

 **"Uh, yea Luce, it umm, wasn't a problem..."**

 **Lucy smiled a little brighter then sat back up to continue her work again. The loss of physical contact led the fire wizard to reclaim his seat on her bed. This time being perfectly content to sit and watch her backside. There was something he needed to get off his chest though.**

 **"To be honest," Natsu sighed, "It's Juvia you should be thanking."**

 **"What do you mean?" She kept her eyes on her sewing.**

 **Natsu scratched his head. "She's the one who searched and found it under the water." He grinned widely, "I'd just asked her to. Oh! And dried it up so it wouldn't get all stiff."**

 **Lucy shook her head, he could hear the smile in her voice. "No, that just means you should thank her, because she did what you asked her to. I should thank you, because you made sure it was returned to me." She glanced over her shoulder at him then, probably to see if her words had sunk in.**

 **Natsu recalled asking Juvia to help him, she had done it, and he _DID_ thank her.** _I do owe her a favor cuz of that._ **Then he'd brought it back to Lucy, and she thanked him,** _Eheheh, I got to hug her. That's more than the lion cub got outta her that night!_ **He raised an eyebrow at the way she looked at him over her shoulder, his eyebrow twitched as one of her eyebrows started to raise. "What?" The dragon slayer cried out, "I _DID_ thank her! I get what your saying alright?!"**

 **His partner chuckled and turned back to her work again. "And you might want to thank her x2 when my dress comes out amazing!"**

 **"Yea, I'll do that..." Natsu sweatdropped.**

 **Things got quiet again.** _How long has she been here working on that thing?_ **Natsu was struggling. Until now, he'd always spoke his mind, made sure people knew what he thought, how he felt. His problem was that somehow he knew that if he were to come out and tell Lucy, 'hey guess what? I love you,' she would freak out and quit letting him hang out with her so much. He smiled smugly when he recalled their game yesterday.** _I guess I know why THAT was so fun..._ **he recalled how excited he had been going after her. This unquenchable thirst came over him just from thinking about it. It started to feel stuffy and he found himself short of breath,** _HEY! Chill out dragonslayer,_ **Natsu mentally yelled at himself.** _You're in love. Not in heat. …...I think._

 _I'm in love..._

 _Here goes._

 **"Luce?"**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Uhh," Natsu started to tense up. He turned his head away and watched her from the corner of her eye, "have you thought much on the Gypsies and Thieves Ball?"**

 **"Of course. I decided I would dress as a gypsy, AND I designed my own costume for it."**

 ** _Damnit. That's not thinking about the party at all! Who are you taking for fucks sake?!_**

 **Allowing not a drop of frustration to enter his voice, he dared to continue, "What I mean is... Mira gave the girls complete control over who goes with who. Most of the guys don't care for that rule much," he grinned and scratched his head, "so they've just been staying away from the guild." He paused, still watching her from just the corner of his eye, "you'll have to go hunting to find one of them to ask out."**

 **"Mmm." Lucy just kept right on sewing. "I haven't had much of a chance to think about that." Finally, she turned to look at Natsu causing a lump to rise in his throat. Lucy was frowning, but her eyes were smiling, "SOMEONE chased me into the woods for the rest of the day."**

 **"Ah aha hah..." Natsu grinned again, "you gotta watch out for those dragons!"**

 **Lucy sweatdropped, "Indeed I do..."**

 **She looked over her shoulder at her half complete dress. "That's about all I can stand of that today." the blonde mage stood up and stretched, and as we all should know, a stretch is not all that fulfilling unless you:**

 **A. Arch your back til it simply won't arch anymore. (this inevitably pushes the breasts out as far as they will on us ladies, btw)**

 **B. Stand on your toes, at LEAST at the ultimate climax of said stretch**

 **C. Let loose a long and veeery gratifying moan, squeal or purr (to each his own) from the beginning of your stretch, all the way to the end.**

 **So thanks to a certain Celestial mage knowing the absolute best way to enjoy a stretch, a certain dragon slayer in her house knew for absolute certain and without a doubt of what lust really and truly is.**

 **Yuuup. Fire mage was red all over, unable to peel his eyes from her. Her body, her hair, her legs, her body.** _I've actually told this person from time to time that she wasn't sexy enough?! IDIOT!_

 **His partner however, had no idea about her near hyperventilating visitor. Her eyes were closed contentedly after a long day's work and was walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to soak in the tub Natsu. I still feel a little gritty from last night."**

 _Yea you should feel dirty. You just made my mind sin in at least twelve different ways,_ **Natsu could not get a hold of himself, and yet somehow he was still able to squeeze out:**

 **"Alrighty Luce! You enjoy, I'm-sure-you-earned-it!"**

She closed the door behind her, "And stay out of the kitchen Natsu! Seriously! I'm almost out of food!"

Natsu's face settled back to nearly his regular shade as he stared daggers at the infernal door shutting him from the way to his prey. _Fortunately for you Luce... that's not what I'm hungry for anymore._

 ** _^.^_**

 _*_ _Rhyming should totally be a part of dragon LORE*_

 _*Holy shit_ that last page of text up there was SOOOOO fun to write!* XD

 **It wasn't terribly late when Lucy emerged from that bathroom for the second time today, all the same, entering her bedroom revealed a sleeping slayer on her bed. It was like he'd just let himself tip over from where he'd sat when she'd left! His legs were still crisscrossed, though his far knee jutted into the air now. She sighed at her partner's shenanigans, grabbed a pair of pajamas, complete with itchy seams, and returned to the bathroom to change.**

 **Finished, Lucy walked over to the bed. "Natsu."**

 **No response.**

 **"NatSU!"**

 **Nothing.**

 **She bent over and rubbed his shoulder. "Get out of my bed Natsu!"**

 **A bit of gibberish came from him as he reached out and pulled her into the bed, "EEP!"**

 **He uncurled his legs just to curl them back up right around HER legs and wrapped both his arms securing around her waist spooning her in an entirely too comfortable fashion. He nuzzled the neck of an increasingly bewildered girl as a low growl started rumbling from deep within his chest, sending Lucy spiraling into memories of a rather vivid dream she'd had last night. His growl transformed into words that let her know that she was not going to get another chance at moving him, or her tonight.**

 **Her blood boiled when she heard him growl, "Caught you," right into her ear.**

 **It was hard for her to find sleep wrapped in the arms of 'Predator Natsu'... fortunately though... not too hard.**

 _Gotta watch out for us dragons..._

* * *

Now be honest! How many of you felt the need for a most EXCELLENT stretch after I spelled out the proper way to enjoy one? I know I did!

Once again let me remind you how much I am enjoying writing for y'all that bother to speak up and tell me how you feel—it's sooooo much better than chocolate, and believe me, I likies my chocolate! APHRODISIAC

Much love

Stay naughty

Seri!

ps. btw, I hope some of you stepped outside tonight and witnessed the super lunar eclipse with me. It was so, so beautiful. There is still magic in this world. Just shut down those irritatingly scientific brains and enjoy the magic.


	9. Ch 9 Festival of the Dancing Sky

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 9**

 **Festival of the Dancing Sky**

 **Funny how Lucy was only ever the first one up when they slept here, in her home. Any other time, Natsu would either be waking her up, or waiting for her to rise on her own. She had awoken earlier than usual because of the odd sensation of not being able to move. Rolling over to stretch had proved fruitless. Sleep still clouded her eyes when she located Natsu's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.**

 _This guy has no understanding of personal boundaries. How I can ever get anything done with him around I can't fathom._

 **The blonde successfully unbuckled herself from his slumbering arms and rose from her bed. She turned to look at him. He seemed so peaceful, so sweet and cuddly. A part of her just wanted to crawl back in there and enjoy his warmth—and that's what scared her. She bit her lower lip at the thought and headed to her closet.**

 _What am I thinking? This is Natsu! He's been with me for years now. Helping me, protecting me, ...irritating me. Even if he is sweet and cuddly, he's my partner. So much more so than Erza and Gray, he's my partner._ **Lucy picked out a red tube top with a white over shirt. She searched though her pants and chose a tan pair of shorts. Changing into today's outfit in the bathroom, she started thinking about the Ball.**

 _If I asked Natsu, which Natsu would I get? I like Provider, and I can handle Normal Natsu, but Predator..._ **A chill ran up her spine.**

 **Lucy slipped her keys onto a white belt and buckled it. She looked at herself in the mirror, enjoying how the red top had a thin line of pale skin separating it from her tan shorts. She left the bathroom and her eyes fell on Natsu again, still sleeping, so content. Lucy couldn't understand how she felt about Natsu, she had lied about her feelings so much, she simply couldn't see that Natsu's feral side excited her. She was blind to the fact that she loved it when he acted more beast than man. All those feeling should have been embraced and explored—however, she didn't see it. Anything that made her feel so many different things at once needed to be avoided, lacking logic and reason. He was wonderful as a partner, but she needed to shove that dream of her and him ever being more out of her mind.** *To put it plainly, Natsu was right, she thinks too much.*

:: _WAKE UP FAIRYTAIL::_ **Warren's voice inside their heads rang loud and true.**

 **Lucy's squeak of surprise was nothing compared to Natsu's reaction. He scrambled and jumped, unclear of where he was, and ended up falling out of the bed, landing flat on his nose.**

 **The star maiden giggled at her partner's strife and seated herself on her now liberated bed. "Serves you right! Falling asleep in a young woman's bed!" She glanced down at him and a sweatdrop came upon her hair. "Ehhhh.. Natsu...?"**

 **He was asleep again!**

 _::YALL UP YET? WAKE UP FAIRYTAIL!::_

 **"AHHHH!" Nastu sat up rubbing his head. "Sheesh, WARREN! I'm gonna kill'em!"**

 **Lucy giggled again and started pulling up her boots.**

 _::I hope you're all up now! Listen up! We need everyone to get down to the guild asap! Tonight is the festival and Mirajane wants us all here so she, and I quote, "can make sure we all have a decent breakfast". Hop to it guys!::_

 **"Craaaaaap!" Natsu laid flat on the ground with a hand on his forehead.**

 **"Oh it's not that bad Natsu!" Lucy stood up and stepped over Natsu's torso, stopping at her bedroom's door. "Come on lazy head, I'm up for a free breakfast."**

 **Natsu groaned and lifted himself up. "The breakfast is great, but that food will come at a price! Just you wait!"**

 **^.^**

 **"I'm so glad all of you made it this morning!" Mirajane stood on the stage, speaking to all of Fairytail. "As you know, tonight we are hosting the Festival of the Dancing Sky. This will give us a chance to uplift the spirits of our friends and neighbors here in our city of Magnolia. We have so much to do! Eat up Fairytail! You'll need the energy!"**

 **"I knew she was gonna put us to work." Natsu sighed as he chomped down on his bun.**

 **"Geez, it's not a big deal," Gray countered, sitting shirtless, enjoying a piece of bacon. "Putting on a festival is big. Of course she's gonna need our help."**

 **"Feeding all of us at once couldn't have been easy." Erza added, not bothering to look up from her strawberry crepe. "It's the very least we could do."**

 **"I think it'll be fun," smiled Lucy. "I've never run a booth before, and I get to watch Cana read her cards. Mira really gave me a great spot for the festival!" She clapped her hands in anticipation, "I'll bet Plue will be able to get Cana lots of customers!" Lucy elbowed Gray, "What are you going to be doing?"**

 **"What else?"He smirked at her, "I'm setting up an ice rink right next to your little Tarot booth."**

 **"What?!" Lucy made a teary face, "but then it'll be so cold!"**

 **Cana had approached during their conversation and laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Just do what I do! Booze keeps the blood warm!"**

 **"You're going to drink while we're running the booth...?" Lucy asked, fretting the answer.**

 **"Of course!" Cana smirked as a discontent Laxus stepped up next to her carrying a huge barrel for a backpack. "Master already said I could keep Sparky. So we both can get unlimited refills all night long! I wouldn't worry about the cold."**

 **"LAXUS is gonna be with you guys?!" Natsu stood up to protest.**

 **"Hey now, I'm only supposed to be filling up your cup! We never said anything about me being subject to your little friends!" Laxus said at the same time as Natsu.**

 **The lightning dragon slayer looked over a Natsu and smirked. "How'd your juggling training go huh?"**

 **"It went just freaking great! You wanna fight about it!?" Natsu yelled back at him.**

 **Laxus was laughing when Cana poked Lucy. "Come on, let's go. I want to have plenty of time to set up before this afternoon."**

 **Lucy smiled up at her friend, "Alright Cana." She stood and turned to Gray, "Are you coming, neighbor?"**

 **"Nah. I'm on table duty with Hot Head here. We gotta move a bunch of these tables out to the fairgrounds after everyone's done eating." Gray folded his arms.**

 **"What'd you call me, Powder Head!" Natsu seemed to be getting more mad than usual.**

 **Lucy chuckled and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Try not to break anything okay? We need those tables to make it there inTACT."**

 **Lucy and Cana waved to them and headed out, Laxus trudging behind them.**

 **^.^**

 **A festival held by wizards is truly a sight to behold. There seemed to be a little miracle wherever you turned. Levy had gone around using her solid script magic to make bright, colorful signs above every booth there. A big stage was erected for Erza, who gave defense lessons to anyone brave enough to try and Elfman ran an arm wrestling table. Lisanna bounced around everywhere as a waist high talking bunny and Warren ran a mind reading booth. Bickslow's babies floated around giving children sweets, and Mirajane and Freed helped hand out refreshments.**

 **Bisca and Alzack ran a sharpshooter booth on the other side of Cana and Lucy's space, which inevitably led their daughter, Asuka, playing with Plue in front of the Tarot booth for most of the day. In fact, Cana and Lucy sat on the ground in front of their little booth as well. If someone came to have their cards read, the brunette would have them sit on the ground with them. She had Laxus pinned up in the booth, her own personal bartender. Lucy's little white over shirt was not helping with the cold Gray was producing on the other side of them. It seemed the more she tried to ignore the cold, the colder she got! Thus, after about the tenth time of Cana offering her a drink, she accepted. And accepted again. And accepted again.**

 **"Man Lucy, you've got some pink to your face!" Cana reached out and poked Lucy's cheek.**

 **Lucy giggled and shooed her finger away, "Yea! Show's that I'm not cold anymore!" She turned and shook a fist over towards Gray and his ice skaters, "YOU LOOSE ICE MAN! I'm as waaaaaarm as ever!" A look of contentment came on her face.**

 **"Easy Lucy, we have a problem here, and it'd be really great if you could find your legs long enough to help me out." Cana said, laying out her cards.**

 **"Oh yea? Whaddya need Cana?" Lucy asked with an attempt at a sober smile.**

 **Cana looked at her, "You think you can handle it?"**

 **"Sure! I promise! I'm here to be your assistant after all!"**

 **"Okay." Cana smirked, scooted in and whispered to her, "Sparky up there thinks he's off the hook since the barrel's empty. I need you to chaperone him while he gets a new one. You know, make sure he doesn't run off on our deal." She glanced over at him, "He's lookin' antsy."**

 **Lucy shot up onto her feet, and spoke a little too loud when she said, "Sure! I can definitely do that!" She then exaggeratedly pointed to Laxus, just sitting on a stool with his legs propped up. "Hey you! Time to get off your ass! Cana wants more beer and it's YOUR job to get it for her! Lessgo!"**

 **Cana snickered, she just couldn't help it. Drunk Lucy was so damn cute!**

 **Laxus stood up and walked out of the booth and looked down at Cana, assuming she was laughing at him. "Your time is coming Alberona. Enjoy, soon our little agreement is going to be over."**

 **"Okay, Okay, Laxus," Lucy cheerfully pushed him in the direction of Mirajane's set up, "stop hassling the talent and let's get this over with."**

 **Despite Lucy's purpose of making sure Laxus stayed on point, it kinda turned out the be the other way around. The blonde was enchanted by all the lights and colors, and felt like she had to say hi to everyone she knew. Laxus stayed close to her, but as soon as they'd walked away from Cana, Bickslow met up with him and they started talking conspiratorially.**

 **Soon Bickslow nodded and ran off, instructions understood, and Laxus looked around for Lucy. He found her at Levy's stuffed animal booth. She was admiring a cute little dragon plushie.**

 **"Alright Blondie." Laxus grabbed her arm and slung it around his neck, "Sorry about that Levy, you know what happens when impressionable young girls hang out with Cana."**

 **"LevyLevyLevy! Save that dragon for me! He's sooooo cute!" Lucy giggled, Levy sweatdropped, and Laxus hauled her away with his typical Laxus grimace.**

 **Soon they came across a booth Lucy never thought she'd see in her life. In bright colorful letters, the top read, DUNK THE SALAMANDER. She heard a familiar voice yell and taunt the patrons, daring them to try their hand. When she and Laxus came into full view of the booth, she saw Natsu's body inflamed, grinning intently at the child trying to throw a ball at the target that would send the fire wizard down into the pool of water below. Jet and Droy were taking tickets and giving balls to the kids. When the little girl failed to hit the target after her three balls, Jet raced her over to the target and she hit it with all her might; which sent Natsu and his big mouth down into the water, extinguishing his flames. Even underwater he heard Lucy's laughter. Natsu brought his head out and saw Laxus supporting Lucy, her head reeling back in unrestrained laughter.**

 **"You get your dirty hands offa her, DAMNIT LAXUS! What the hell do ya think you're doin?!" Natsu yelled at him, scrambling out of the pool. Jet and Droy grabbed hold of him, telling him he needed to get back up on the plank (There were many, many magnolians in line waiting to dunk the salamander). The flame tamer broke free of Levy's partners and stalked up to Laxus and a near hysterical Lucy. Natsu twitched his nose, "She's drunk! Where the hell were you taking her?!"**

 **"I wasn't taking her anywhere! Your damn girlfriend is too damn drunk to even stand, YOU take her!" Laxus pushed her over to him and went over to Mirajane's area, only about twenty paces away.**

 **Natsu caught her of course, but Lucy didn't like it much:**

 **"EEEEK! NATSU YOU'RE FREEZING" Lucy started batting the soaking salamander away as if he were some kind of rodent and fell down on her ass. "ooooowww!"**

 **Suddenly clashes and bangs were heard from Mirajane's makeshift bar and Bickslow and Laxus could be seen dragging Freed out.**

 **"Sir! I'm so sorry Laxus-sama! I was only following orders! I did not know you would—ACK!" Bickslow and Laxus threw poor Freed into Natsu's pool of water. A choir of Fairytail's men were heard then, all cheering the revenge taken on the man who wrote the rules for the Gypsies and Thieves Ball. Laxus and Bickslow nodded to each other before Laxus returned to the scene with Natsu and Lucy.**

 **Laxus raised an eyebrow at Natsu, "Aren't you supposed to be in there with Freed?"**

 **Natsu couldn't help it, he growled at the Lightning Dragon Slayer.**

 **This resulted in Laxus chuckling, "Settle down Pyro, we're just getting Cana more beer."**

 **"Natsu! You're all wet! Heheheheheheh!" Lucy was pointing an laughing. "No piggy back ride this time! The salamander is slimy!"**

 **Natsu glared at Laxus, a rival dragon slayer. Flames started coming from all around him and he spoke in a low and menacing tone. "Then you go run your little errand, and leave Luce outta it!"**

 **Laxus only smirked, abandoning Lucy to her psycho partner, "I don't have time for this." He returned to Mirajane's to retrieve a new barrel of booze.**

 **Fire dragon glared at lightning dragon until he was out of sight. Then he looked down at Lucy, now up on all fours, rambling about how she can get up to her feet if she just believed that she could. "Alright Luce. Climb on, I'm all dry now."**

 **She eyed him for a second, then poked his back, then she laid a hand on his back, rubbed it up to his shoulder. "You're right! You're sooo warm now!" Lucy quickly latched onto his back holding tightly and contentedly.**

 **Natsu stood up and nodded to Jet and Droy. "I'll be right back. Gonna run Lucy back to Cana."**

 **Jet and Droy were making a disheveled Freed get up on the plank, so they happily gave him a thumbs up.**

 **It didn't take long to get to Cana's booth. Cana raised a brow at Natsu, "What did you do with my errand boy?" Natsu glared at her.**

 **"She's in no shape to be walking around." He set Lucy down beside Cana. Turned to walk away, then turned back to look at her again. She was already on all fours again, playfully poking Cana's arm.**

 _She's playing! I wish I could stay.._

 **With a sigh he turned away and ran back to his booth before Makarov came looking for him.**

 **^.^**

 **Eventually it was finally time to pack up, the festival having been a great success.**

 **Gray quite literally had nothing to clean up, so he helped both Cana and Bisca pack up. They teased and laughed while doing so. Asuka was allowed to chase Gray and Lucy with one of Alzack's booth cork guns, giggling like crazy at the two of them when they gave dramatic performances from being shot when she'd finally managed to hit them.**

 **Natsu and Happy arrived after they had finished. Everything was put away and Cana, Lucy, Gray and Laxus were sitting in a circle on the ground, joking and drinking. Even Laxus seemed to be enjoying himself. Happy perched on Lucy's head and she promptly grabbed him off and gave him a big squeeze.**

 **"Oooh Happy! Where have you been! I missed you so sososo much!"**

 **Natsu sat between Gray and Lucy, "He's been following Carla around! He even stayed at Wendy's Wak-A-mole all day today."**

 **"She's close to accepting my fish! I just know it," rasped the struggling for air little kitty.**

 **"You just keep at it little guy!" Cana slurred. "She's bound to come around!"**

 **Gray stood up, still wearing his coat for a change. "I'll see you around guys. I'm outta here." He then turned to Lucy, "Get some rest Lucy, you're not lookin' too good." The ice-make wizard glanced at Natsu, then walked off, done with today's guild duties.**

 **"Alright Lucy, you can let go of the kitty now!" Cana gently pulled Happy from her strangling arms. "I'm gonna do like Ice boy and get outta here."**

 **She and Laxus stood up and Cana looked to Natsu. "Do you need help getting her home?"**

 **Natsu looked to Lucy, who was now contentedly lounging, on the ground. He turned back to Cana, "Nah, Me and Happy will manage."**

 **Cana chuckled and turned away. "Alright lover boy." She took her leave, Laxus beside her.**

 **"Lucy?" Happy flew onto her lap, "Are you feeling okay?"**

 **"Yeeeees!" Lucy smiled smugly. "I got to spend the day with good friends, and now my FAVORITE dragonslayer is here to see me safely home." While she spoke, the blonde threw her hands in the air and pivoted her body so that she could cling to Natsu's neck. "Piggy back ride Natsu! Piggy back ride!"**

 **Natsu blushed furiously, Lucy's flushed face not even an inch from his. He took her arms and unwound them from his neck, "You're still pretty out of it Lucy. Let's get you home so that you can sleep it off."**

 **Happy watched as Lucy protested Natsu's efforts at trying to get her up, finally agreeing to go when Natsu said he'd give her a piggy back ride. The exceed flew around, "She liiiiiiiiiikes him!"**

 **As they walked, Natsu was in turmoil. With Lucy slumped on his back, he could feel every breath she took on his neck, cheek, and ear. She would wriggle this way and that while commenting on how delightfully warm he was, sometimes tightening her grip on him. The trip to Lucy's house seemed to take forever. Once they arrived, he took her through the window with him and laid her on the bed.**

 **Happy flew in and cuddled down on the chair Lucy kept at her desk. He was finished today.**

 **Lucy smiled up at Natsu with tired eyes. "Thank you so much Natsu, for everything." She sat up and touched his cheek.**

 **He sat down on the bed and placed his hand over her's, treasuring it, "Of course Luce. I'll always take care of you."**

 **His partner closed her eyes and smiled. "I know." She then pulled her hand back and started removing her white over shirt, fully revealing her red tube top and a good portion of her glorious bosom.**

 **Natsu's breath hitched, unclear of how he should respond. Lucy did him a favor though and simply laid down snuggling deep into her pillow after she discarded the garment. "Naaastu? I'm cold..."**

 **Sounded like an invitation to him! He smiled, about to climb in with her and hold her close like he had last night, but something caught his eye. Natsu grabbed her wrist and was horrified at the rune he saw there. His mind turned numb. The only thing he could think to do was painfully pull the covers up to her chin, and back away.**

 **Lucy... his Lucy had picked someone tonight, and it hadn't been him.**

* * *

I LOVE YOU! DUN HATE ME!

Much love

Stay naughty

Seri!


	10. Ch 10 Just Another Day

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

I really, really like pepsi. I need some... right now! T.T

 **Chapter 10**

 **Just Another**

 **Day in Fairytail**

 **It was a beautiful day in the city of Magnolia. Birds were singing, and the sky was blue. Fall had been stubbornly warm, as though the powers that be regretted the loss of summer. It was in the crisp afternoon air that two weary wizards returned to their guild of Fairytail.**

 **The pale woman with long blue hair held a halting hand to her partner as they approached the entry. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to pinpoint the script she had glimpsed for a moment. "A spell has been placed upon this place."**

 **"Whaddya talkin about?" Her partner rubbed his head. "everyone knows not to mess with Fairytail! You're loosing your mind Juvia."**

 **She shook her head, "It is there Gajeel, plain as day. Juvia needs a moment to read it."**

 **"Read it? Like it's some kind of script magic?"**

 **"Yes. Be patient, Juvia does not want us caught in a trap."**

 **Gajeel groaned, and sat down crisscrossed right there in the middle of the walkway.**

 **Juvia was not as skilled at rune script as Levy or Freed, but she could read it, if she bothered to take the time to decipher it as she did now. About ten minutes of studying, she began to read.**

 **"Welcome back wizards of Fairytail... Rules have been set upon the guildhall in regards to the upcoming Gypsies and Thieves Ball. These rules will be set on you as well when you enter, so pay heed:**

 **Rule 1. To attend the Ball, you must come dressed as a gypsy or a thief.**

 **Rule 2. The Ball is ladies' choice.**

 **Rule 3. A couple will not be able to enter the Hall without their partner the day of the Ball.**

 **Rule 4. Ladies, be wary of who you ask, for they cannot refuse you."**

 **As a huge smile appeared on Juvia's face, a groan and huge scowl came over Gajeel's. Without hesitation, Juvia barreled through the doors and called out, "Gray-sama? Gray-sama?" She glanced around and found him sitting at a table by himself. "Gray-sama! Juvia wants Gray-sama to join her for the Gypsies and Thieves Ball!"**

 **The guild was quiet, nothing happened.**

 **Gray frowned and lifted up his jacket to show her his wrist, a rune planted there. "Sorry Juvia, Someone already asked me."**

 **And to a woman like Juvia... it was as though her entire world came crashing down.**

 **Gajeel, still outside, stared holes into the guild. "I ain't goin in there. If Makarov wants his report, he can come out HERE."**

 **^.^**

 _I should've stayed with her. I should've said, 'To hell with Gramps, Lucy is too drunk, I'm stayin with her'!_

 **Natsu stared up at the ceiling from his bed. It was past lunchtime but he was still right there, laying in his bed, and he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.**

 _As soon as I find out who she asked..._

 **There was murder in his eyes. He kept trying to tell himself that Lucy was free to make her own choices, but if those choices were WRONG, wasn't he obligated to help fix it?**

 _Stupid Mira... stupid Freed. This is all their fault._

 **He knew that wasn't true though. He'd had plenty of times to make his feelings known, but each and every time he'd flaked out. Natsu sighed in frustration, flipped over and buried his head in a pillow.**

 **^.^**

 **Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna and Kinana were all crowding around Gray and Juvia. They'd made him admit that Lucy had asked him.**

 **"I dunno guys!" Gray groaned, "She'd said that she was scared to go with someone that wouldn't see it as 'platonic'." He glanced at each woman in turn, "She was drunk, and seemed to me that she was scared."**

 **Levy frowned. "This isn't right. No, Lucy's nervous and she asked the wrong guy. That's just GOT to be it!"**

 **Lisanna sighed, "She seems so happy when she's around Natsu, I thought for sure she'd ask him!"**

 **"Well Juvia couldn't be more mad at Love Rival!" Juvia shook, her hands held in tight fists. "Juvia will fight for Gray-sama!"**

 **Gray stared at Juvia's expression, a sweatdrop forming on his head.**

 **Mirajane had a thoughtful look in her eyes, "We can still make this work." Her face suddenly lit up with a perfectly She-demonic idea. "Alright girls-"**

 **"Hey!' Gray called out.**

 **"-And Gray," she glanced down at him, disapproving his interruption. "There are a few things we need to do."**

 **^.^**

 **Happy had come home soon after Lucy woke him up. He sat on the foot of Natsu's bed, staring at a side of Natsu he'd never seen in all his life. Natsu just laid in bed, burying his head in his pillow, or changing to his back and staring at the ceiling. He wasn't interested in talking.**

 **Then Natsu smelled someone coming. "Fuuuck! Happy, tell her I don't want company."**

 **Happy frowned but rose to fly to the door, before he was halfway there though, the door flew open and Juvia stepped in, "Natsu Dragneel! You will join Juvia for the Gypsies and Thieves Ball!"**

 **"WHAT?!" Natsu slapped a palm over his forehead, "Damnit Juvia! I'M NOT GOING!" Despite the words he spoke, matching runes appeared on both his and Juvia's wrists.**

 **Juvia started walking toward him slowly, blue flames seemingly emiting from her form. "You will. Must Juvia explain to Natsu as to why?"**

 **Natsu sat up and leaned his forearms on his knees, rolling his eyes. "Yes please. Explain to me why."**

 **"Because Juvia knows you love Love Rival. And if Natsu loves Love Rival, he will FIGHT FOR HER."**

 **Something occurred to the dragonslayer then.. _If Juvia's here... making me go with her, then does that mean that..._ "DAMNIT GRAY!" Natsu ran past Juvia and out the door. Happy cheered, Natsu being more like himself, and sped after him.**

 **The blunette however, had a sweatdrop forming on her head. "That did not go as Juvia planned..." She turned and ran after Natsu, "Wait! Juvia has more inspiring things to say! Don't hurt Gray-sama!"**

 **^.^**

 **Levy headed out of the guild shortly after Juvia. Mirajane had given her a simple task to start with, and Levy wanted it done before she started reading her new book. She started down the path before a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.**

 **"So you were caught up in this Ball rule's thing too Shrimp?"**

 **Levy turned around, spotting Gajeel leaning against the wall of the guild. She was holding a cat-sized plushie of a red dragon that caused him to raise a brow. She turned her chin up at him and turned back the way she had been headed. "Mira always finds new and exciting ways to use our powers. I think her twist on the Gypsies and Thieves Ball is intriguing! A brute like you just wouldn't understand." She smiled to herself, knowing that would get under his skin.**

 **Just as she predicted, Gajeel got up and started to follow her, "A brute like me huh? Well, this brute just kept from getting caught by Mira's little games, more than we can say about you!"**

 **"Humph." Levy feigned anger pretty well, "you were just lucky you had Juvia with you. I'm sure you wouldn't have even noticed Freed's spell if it weren't for her."**

 **Gajeel's voice rose, annoyed that she still just kept walking away from him, "You trying to pick a fight with me Shrimp?" Then he grinned widely, "geheh, you're just mad that I didn't fall for it. You're mad that you can't ask me to go with you!"**

 **That did it. She turned to look at him finally and she wasn't feigning her anger anymore. "For your information, I know exactly who I was going to ask." The solid script mage put emphasis on the word 'was,' but Gajeel didn't notice.**

 **He paid heed to what he did notice when she said it though, and that was the red dragon plushie she hugged close to her chest.** _She's going to ask Salamander?!_

 **Gajeel stopped and folded his arms. "Whatever Shrimp. I'm going back to the guild."**

 **"Sure Gajeel," she spit her tongue out at him after he'd turned around, quickly retracting it when he glanced back over his shoulder. So she decided to tease him one more time. "Have fun sitting on the outside looking in!"**

 **She continued on her way, hearing Gajeel mumbling under his breath as he started heading in the opposite direction. Levy couldn't help but feel a wide shy grin come on her face,** h _e is soooo much fun to mess with!_

 ** _^.^_**

 **Except once to go to the bathroom, stumbling into her chair that contained a sleeping exceed, Lucy didn't rise until well after lunch. She had opted to stay in bed with a headache she'd been trying to ignore. A wrapping at her door is what finally got her to shift from dead, to walking dead. Lucy shuffled down her stairs, yesterday's clothes wrinkled, hair a mess, and utterly uncaring about it. She opened the door and grunted when no one was there. The disheveled mage started to shut the door when she noticed a little red dragon on her front porch. She squatted down and picked it up. It sure was a cute little thing!**

 **Lucy looked to the right, then to the left, no one here. She looked back at the little plushie and smiled softly, then retreated back into her home, holding her new favorite cuddle buddy to her chest.**

 **^.^**

 **Not only did Gajeel smell him, he could hear him too. Salamander was coming his way, and fast. He wasn't gonna let him get away! If Levy was heading towards Bunny girl's house to ask that weasel to go with her, then Gajeel would just incapacitate the chump until after she asks him. He wasn't gonna be no sloppy seconds. The iron dragon slayer positioned himself on the path, barring Natsu's way.**

 **Sure as metal rusts, a raging fire dragon came racing down the path. Gajeel grinned and spoke up, "Hey Salamander! I got a bone to pick with you!"**

 **"Not now Metal head!" Natsu yelled, running past him, straight into the guild.**

 **"Wha?" Gajeel blinked. "since when does he pass up a fight?!"**

 **^.^**

 **"Yo BLIZZARD BREATH!" If it hadn't been that his guildmates already knew him, all they would have seen was a huge talking ball of flame, "I CAN SMELL YOUR STINK FROM HERE!"**

 **Mirajane and Lisanna turned around to look at him in surprise, then Gray walked in front of them. "Natsu, I-"**

 **The fire dragon immediately rushed him, slamming him against the wall. He then pulled him closer and socked him right in his jaw, sending Gray pummeling back into and through the wall. He propped himself up on an elbow and cursed, wiping blood from his lip.**

 **"NATSU!" Mirajane and Lisanna yelled.**

 **Makarov could have easily stopped this, but there he sat in his normal spot, unmoving.**

 **Lisanna turned to him, "Master, can't you stop this?"**

 **Without ever looking up, Makarov said, "Child, these are matters of the heart. They must come to terms with this for themselves."**

 **Lisanna bit her lip, but said no more.**

 **Natsu raced out the hole he'd made in the wall after Gray, but as soon as he breached the wall, a bar of iron struck him in the gut and pushed him far off course.**

*Electric guitar music here*

 **"Geheheh," Gajeel approached. "Don't forget about me little Salamander. I SAID I got a bone to pick with you!"**

 **Gray stood up, "This is stupid Flame head! If you'll just chill out and listen then maybe you wouldn't be so dumb!"**

 **Natsu growled, "I've already got it out for you Snowman! Now you're just makin me wanna put you further under!"**

 **Gajeel noticed the rune on Natsu's wrist and let out a growl himself, rushing Natsu in a tackle.**

 **"DAMNIT GAJEEL! GET OFF!" Natsu leaped back to his feet and started a shoving match with the other slayer.**

 **Juvia placed a hand on Gray's shoulder, "Is Gray-sama ok? Juvia tried to talk to Natsu, but he just-"**

 **Gray turned and smiled at her, "I understand. This is Natsu after all, he's not just gonna stand and listen to someone when he's pissed." He threw his coat off with a smirk, and popped his knuckles. "He's always had to let out some steam before he could listen to reason."**

 **Juvia eyed Gajeel after forcefully peeling her eyes away from Gray's toned chest, "Juvia is curious, what's gotten into Gajeel...?"**

 **Gray shook his head, "There's no tellin, maybe it's a dragon thing." Gray raised an arm in an effort to shield Juvia from harm, "I'm glad your here," he smiled at her from over his shoulder. "I may need your help to settle these two down."**

 **From the hearts in place of eyes on the blunette's face, she would be more than happy to help.**

 **"Get outta here you damn Cattle prod! I need to teach Gray a lesson!" Natsu grunted as he struggled.**

 **"You're gonna have to cancel that Flame brain, cuz I need you gone!" Gajeel grunted back.**

 **"Ice make, CUBE!" Gray yelled out and before Gajeel and Natsu knew it, they were the main attraction in the world's largest ice cube.**

 **"Now." Gray walked up to the cube bigger than an elephant, "use those dragon ears for once and listen!"**

* * *

So this chapter changed channels like... A TON, but I still thought it was a gas!

BTW Luv, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about "Lick" as a nick name, but I couldn't ever argue about how I may have earned it! XD

Ty all for your continued love and support guys! I popped out two chapters at once this time so that I might be spared the vicious threats from last chapter's end. I may be a tad sadistic, but I'm not heartless! Hopefully this chapter eased your desire to end my life, though I must say, I'd make a GREAT zombie. *PS3 Black Ops zombie slayer & Resident Evil player speaking*

Much love

Stay naughty

Seri!


	11. Ch 11 Jingling Keys?

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

Irish coffee with a mountain whip cream sprinkled with chocolate chips... heaven.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jingling Keys?**

 _Shit... Candle Muncher is gonna melt this cube in a matter of seconds if I don't keep the chill on..._

 **"Now." Gray walked up to the cube bigger than an elephant, "use those dragon ears for once and listen!"**

 **Juvia walked past him, "Juvia knows Gray-sama must keep them frozen, let Juvia speak to them." She smiled back at him before placing herself between the beasts and Gray, putting on her best game face.**

 **"Gray-sama never ASKED Love Rival. Love Rival asked him. If Love Rival wants a piece of Gray-sama, then it is JUVIA'S fight, not some dragon's quarrel! And furthermore, If Natsu thinks for even one moment that Juvia wouldn't-"**

 **"Oh Juvia!" Mirajane sung out to her from the other side of the Dragsicle, "You're getting a little off topic!"**

 **"Ehhh..." Juvia sighed, huffed and continued, "Natsu must ask himself a simple question. Does Natsu love Love Rival. If the answer is ANYTHING other than no, then Natsu must start listening to his guildmates. Now, can Natsu be unfrozen?"**

 **Gray sighed in relief at the cue to stop buffering his spell. They watched the fire wizard warily for ten seconds until Natsu broke free with an impressive roar. "DAMNIT GRAY! You really piss me off!"**

 **Gajeel looked very annoyed that Natsu was the first to break free.**

 **Gray returned to his fighting stance, but Natsu just planted himself on the ground, crisscrossed and puffed out cheeks. Mirajane came and knelt next to him, offering him some tea. First he turned away, ever the stubborn dragon, but Mirajane and that sweet smile placed it right under his nose again and he snatched it from her and drank it down.**

 _At least she knows how to make a good, spicy tea._

 **"So I'm listening. What now." There was no question in his voice.**

 **"Nothing." Juvia said. The way she stood, the expression on her face dared him to challenge her on this. "Natsu will do nothing. Natsu will not visit Love Rival, Natsu will not speak to Love Rival. Natsu is JUVIA's date."**

 **Natsu stared at her, wide eyed and blinking.** _When did Juvia become so scary..?_

 **^.^**

 **Happy had flown in with Natsu when he'd burst through the guild doors. He had hid behind Lisanna when he attacked Gray. Now Lisanna held him protectively as Juvia reprimanded their long time friend. Lisanna looked beside her as another wizard stepped through the newly renovated guild exit and folded his arms while watching the scene before them. Lisanna quickly looked away from him as he began.**

 **"That Natsu sure is somethin!" Bickslow laughed.**

 **"Sure is somethin, sure is somethin!" His souls repeated.**

 **"Yes." Lisanna murmured, giving Happy a tighter squeeze.**

 **Bickslow looked down at Lisanna, unable to see anything but the top of her hair. "Looks like your sister has got the whole guild buzzin! I love it! Keeps Fairytail on it's toes huh?"**

 **"Yea toes! Yea toes!" cried out his eternal echo.**

 **Lisanna looked up at him then, thinking about how different this Bickslow was from the one she knew in Edolas. Maybe if she just took a leap of faith, then another catastrophe like what was happening out here could be avoided. She blushed furiously... it was for the good of the guild! "Bickslow?"**

 **"Yea, what's up?" Bickslow's souls floated around him, quiet for a change.**

 **"Umm," She looked down again, burying her face in Happy's soft fur, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Sister's Ball..."**

 **Lisanna and Happy squeaked as suddenly Bickslow lifted her up and twirled her around in a circle, causing Happy to manifest his wings and fly before he was dropped.**

 **Bickslow laughed as he twirled her, "I thought you'd never ask! Way to show that strength Baby! Of course I will!" Matching runes appeared on their wrists mid twirl.**

 **"He will! He will!" The souls danced happily**

 **Happy covered his mouth, but couldn't help himself. "He liiiiiiikes her!"**

 **^.^**

 **Gajeel broke through the ice with a rumbling growl. "That was a low blow Popsicle." He glared at Gray for a while then looked down at Natsu and smirked. "So you're stuck goin' to Devil girl's party with Juvia huh? Geheh!"**

 **Natsu glared at Gajeel from over Mirajane, "You still wanna fight, Ice Pick Prick?! I'm all fired uuu-" suddenly the fire wizard's face went slack and he tilted... sloooowly... and collapsed to the ground. Mirajane giggled.**

 **"What happened to him...?" Gray cocked a brow.**

 **"Oh..." Mirajane smiled, "I may have slipped a little something in his tea..."**

 **"GeHAH!" laughed Gajeel.**

 **"Gajeel?" Mirajane sweetly called out his name. "would you be a dear and bring Natsu to the infirmary for me?"**

 **Gajeel was about to comply, then stopped and barked at her, "You think you can trick me into walkin' in there?! NO! I ain't goin' in that building til this whole mess is over!"**

 **Mirajane sweatdropped, "Oh well, thought I'd try!"**

 **Several Fairytail wizards enjoyed a good laugh from the attempt.**

 **^.^**

 **Lucy stood in her bathroom brushing her wet hair. Her soak had been refreshing and had taken the worst of her hangover away, and now as she stood staring at her own reflection; she could not muster up a smile. The girl lifted her wrist and stared at the rune stuck to her wrist. She had no idea when she'd gotten it. Frankly, she was terrified to learn what may or may not have transpired in the process of getting it. Her mind kept running around in circles, hoping to find an answer to all the gaps in her memory from last night.**

 **She stared at her reflection stubbornly. "Ok...**

 **"One. I went to the festival and stayed with Cana's card reading booth.**

 **"Two. Thanks to Gray's ass, it was freezing cold, so I finally enjoyed some drinks with her.**

 **"Three. …..Three..." She looked up to the ceiling, a finger on her lips. "What the hell is three?" After a bit of thinking, a smile finally graced those lips. "Natsu... hehe, Natsu was in the dunking booth!"**

 **Lucy stared into the mirror more, recalling how silly he seemed sitting up on the plank. How he'd ignited his body so the little girl who dunked him would see something more spectacular than just a soaked dragonslayer. She giggled at the memory. The more she tried to recall other memories from that night, that seemed to be the only thing she could remember after drinking with Cana. How did she get home? WHEN did she get home? Did she turn into a burden, or stay an asset? Lucy bit her lip, becoming worried again.**

 **A jingle was heard from her room.**

 **Curiously, Lucy peeked her head out of her bathroom. Nothing seemed amiss. Then is happened again! She walked into her bedroom and looked toward her dresser. The sound may have come from there...**

 **Then it happened again, the jingle made the satchel she kept her keys in to rumble.**

 _It's one of my... keys?_

 **Lucy grabbed the pouch and pulled out the keys, staring curiously. Then it happened again.**

 _AQUARIUS?! Oh shit! What does she want?! She's never... um... called me before? Is that what this is? She's calling me? CRAP! She's pissed I just know it! What do I do?!_

 **She couldn't very well ignore it... that would most likely be the WORST thing to do. Lucy set her keys down _CARE-FULLY_ and started digging in her dresser drawers for a swimming suit. Locating her old red and black striped bikini first, she stripped from the towel she was in and slipped it on. She then grabbed a red belt and buckled it around her waist with her keys firmly secured on it. The blonde then grabbed her boots from yesterday and slipped them over her bare feet. She then started to head out and paused.**

 _It's October... and I'm leaving my house in a bikini? I don't think so!_ **She ran back to her closet and grabbed a black strapped dress, tossed it over her head as she hurried down the stairs to get out of her house. Aquarius is not a patient spirit! She had to get to water fast—and not the river across the street... the last thing she needed was her neighbors seeing a pissed off mermaid girl bitching at her as loud as possible. Lucy started to sweat...** _What does she WANT?!_

 **^.^**

 **A fire dragonslayer sat disconsolately at his and Happy's fishing spot. Happy was cuddled up in a ball right next to him, snoring away. Natsu was holding his fishing pole, wringing his hands on it, possibly imagining it being the neck of a certain ice-make wizard. When he woke, Juvia, Lisanna and Mirajane all told him he needed to go do something relaxing. Lisanna promised that everything would work out, and once he's nice and calm, to come back to get his measurements.**

 _Measurements for what?!_ _They just don't get it. I finally figured out that I wanted Luce for my mate, but I'm supposed to be OKAY with her choosing that Ice freak? They don't GET IT!_

 _Dragons._

 _Don't._

 _Share!_

 **Natsu started grinding his teeth and suddenly the wooden pole broke apart in his grip. He frowned and abandoned the remaining wood to the river with a sigh.**

 _I hate him. Fuck! I hate her too! Everything sux, DAMNIT but she has nice hair..._

 **For some reason, thinking of her calmed him a little, only a little. He wanted to be mad, but if he closed his eyes, he could smell her. Strawberries and vanilla. The smell was intoxicating, with nothing in his hands anymore he clutched his knees and ground his teeth again, various levels of aggravation, agitation, exasperation plaguing his face. Why could he remember her scent like she was right there in front of him?!**

 **Way off in the distance, he heard footsteps. Running, heavy breathing.**

 _Holy shit, I wasn't imagining her scent. She's here! Well, over there..._ **Natsu suddenly felt very calm as his eyes trailed the direction he knew she was going. He wanted to go hunting again. Dragonslayer glanced at cat.** _He'll be fine right? Nah, better wake him up._

 **He nudged Happy. The kitty kitty murmured something incoherent about fish, so Natsu nudged harder.**

 **"Aye sir?" The exceed sat up rubbing a sleepy eye.**

 **Natsu grinned at his friend, "Time to go home Happy. Thanks for staying with me."**

 **Happy let out a big yawn, "I wanna go back to the guild. Carla might be there now, it's almost dinnertime."**

 **"Sure! I'll meet up with you there."**

 **Happy narrowed his eyes at him, "No more going after Gray...?"**

 **Natsu raised his hands innocently, "I'm cool Happy! Besides, Gray's over at the guild, I'm gonna stay here for a little bit longer." His face turned to another direction and became serious, "I'll be there soon."**

 **"I think you're being weird Natsu... but okay." Happy raised himself up into the air. He hadn't seen Carla all day, so Natsu couldn't blame him for leaving so quickly. Mirajane had tasked Happy to stay by his side like a babysitter. Making him want to leave hadn't even been an effort. Natsu grinned to himself proudly, then took off down the river.**

 **Running through the trees again was liberating. He barely made contact with the ground as he ran, each step landing as to never break a twig or any other kind of noise. Lucy was farther off than he had anticipated. Why was she so far out? What could possibly be the reason for her to be all the way out here? Soon, he took to the trees so that she would not spot him. He was under strict orders not to search her out.**

 _To hell with that, they're not the boss of me! …Besides! She could be in danger all the way out here by herself._

 **His excuses aside, he wanted to see her. Needed to. He hadn't gone this long from seeing her in quite a while now and never before realized how important those visits had been to him. Natsu halted when he came to a fork in the river. There she was, dressed in a short black dress and boots. Not hiking clothes for sure. He all but fell out of his tree at what she did next.**

 **Lucy grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted it. Lifted it all the way up! Over her head it went and she tossed it aside in one fluid motion.**

 _Whaaaaaaa? She's, she's... swimsuit?!_ **This was a time our fire wizard struggled with his self control. He was not used to these emotions—and what he WAS used to was doing what he felt like. Like fishing. He went fishing whenever he wanted! Missions... he went on missions whenever he wanted. Why should this be different? There she was, his prey. Wading in the water...there's no reason on this planet he shouldn't be able to jump down and make his presence known. Ask her to play with him more.**

 _Oooh but that would be fun..._

 **"Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy cried, pointing her key right at the water in front of her.**

 **Out stretched Aquarius, who lounged in the water much as we would on a couch. Her relaxed posture did not match her angry eyes.**

 **"Umm..." Lucy spoke, probably feeling very vulnerable in the water with her, "You... rang?"**

 **"I did." the water spirit quirked an annoyed eyebrow at her summoner. "And should I ever do it again, I'd expect a more speedy answer!"**

 **Lucy squeaked, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"**

 **Aquarius languidly placed her hands behind her head as she laid down in the water and sighed, "I suppose you have NO idea why I called you?"**

 **"...No... ma'am.." Lucy was obviously very nervous. Natsu couldn't help but grin. She was so cute when nervous.** _Shit! Did I really just think that?! Get it together man! You're furious with her remember!_

 **Aquarius gave her a sidelong look to match the frown on her face. "I called you to tell you that you are a fool."**

 **Lucy looked up at her with a frown of her own, "Now wait a minute! I-"**

 **She was hushed by nothing more than her spirit raising a finger. "I call you a fool and I will NOT retract it. You are a disgrace when you drink. Either learn to hold your liquor or _STOP DRINKING!_ " Her voice boomed in such a way that Natsu started to understand why Lucy came all the way out here. Damn but that swim suit looked good on her! The water glistened on her skin, so shiny...**

 **Lucy piped up to speak again, clearly offended, but Aquarius sat up and spoke over her. "Do you have any idea the mess you caused today? I mean honestly, I think it's pretty funny how wound up Leo is, but my Scorpio is watching your pitiful little life like it's some kinda of _SITCOM!_ " She put a hand to her temple as though she had a headache, "honestly, little summoner. You keep refusing to see what is right in front of you and I may make you seriously regret next time you summon me. I mean, really, do you HAVE to act the part of a dumb blonde? I know you have at least some degree of intelligence, why don't you try using it?"**

 **This was pissing Natsu off. The object of his desire was down there being ridiculed. He jumped down to go to her aid, but yelped as softly as he could manage when the back of his vest was caught barely after his feet left the branch. He hung in the air, and turned blue when he saw what kept him adrift.**

 **Mirajane herself had come to get him. In full on She-demon form, she stood in the tree with a very disapproving scowl. She continued to hold him like that and flew above the forest's canopy. Then she switched her grip to hold the front of his vest and hold him high, perhaps to shake him a little bit... "Shame on you Natsu! Eavesdropping? I know Igneel raised you better than that!"**

 **"I wasn't! Er, I didn't mean to! I mean, I was hunting! Please stop shaking meeee!" His motion sickness was starting to come on.**

 **"We are going back to the guild, and if you ralph on me so help me I'll make sure you wish you'd never been born!" That statement was with her full demon voice. Natsu would have cringed if he hadn't been fighting his motion sickness.**

 **^.^**

 **By** **the time Aquarius returned to her world, the sun had set and Lucy was trudging her way back to town in near dark. Her spirit had bitched, mocked and laughed at her, but ultimately gave her some much needed information. Lucy couldn't hold it against her, it was just Aquarius' way. She struck her as the kind of girl that typically didn't get on well with other girls. In her own way though, she had helped Lucy with exactly what she'd been struggling with before she'd called. Turn's out... she'd asked Gray to go with her to the Ball.**

 _Juvia is going to KILL me! Damnit how could I have done that to Gray? I'm the worst. She'd mentioned something about a mess I'd made... I wonder if Juvia came home and raised a huge raucous when she found out?_ **Lucy stopped.** _Is it even safe to go home? I wouldn't put it past her to plan some nasty revenge on me... oh Mavis! What am I gonna do?_

 **She missed Natsu. The spirit summoner hadn't seen him all day, and that was odd. It seemed that if he had of come while she was sleeping that he would have waited for her to wake. Typically that's what he did. But...**

 _But now I have a date with Gray... GRAY! Maybe he feels left out now and is looking for a date of his own._ **She giggled at that, imagining Natsu kneeling like a gentleman and asking some fair lady to join him for a Ball. The scene in her head was so funny she started laughing. A couple passing her on the street glanced at the girl who just started laughing for no reason and rushed past her slightly faster than they normally would have.**

 _It's just a dumb party. Fairytail throws lots of them! Juvia wouldn't do anything... too drastic, right?_ **That's what she told herself when she arrived at her front door. The spirit summoner was clearly paranoid from the way she gingerly opened her door, checking the ceiling and floor. The coast looked clear, yet she still tip toed to check every nook and cranny of her home before declaring it safe.**

 _Safe..._ **Lucy's eyes started to water.** _Either way, my behavior yesterday, one way or the other, stirred up some sort of trouble. There I go again, causing trouble for my guild._ **A few of her tears fell down her cheeks as she bit her lip. She snatched up her mysterious red dragon plushie and got into her bed not caring about her dry but river-logged bikini and dress.**

 **The star maiden curled herself into a ball, clutching her dragon tightly, and coaxed herself to sleep.**

* * *

As an Aquarius, I am tickled PINK to control this specific version of Aquarius. I JUST LOVE HER SO MUCH!

ALRIGHT guys, I'm getting a little sick of my laptop. XD Gonna go stretch my legs before I start on chappy 12. Hope you guys enjoyed! Take care and plz review. Tell me what you think! PLZ! Your reviews are what feeds my insomnia helps me pop out the chappys. Seriously, just tap the review button and type out sassafras... or sumthin. I'm sure my twisted little mind will make something positive from it!

Much love

Stay naughty

Seri!


	12. Ch 12 Restraining Tactics

Snavej pointed out something glorious! WE ARE ALL LIKE SCORPIO! I love it! I can imagine us all sitting around with him munchin' on popcorn and laughing at Fairytail's shenanigans. He'd be a blast to enjoy a movie night with! …...so long as he left his girlfriend at home! XD

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

zzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZzzzZZZzZzzzZzz

 **Chapter 12**

 **Restraining Tactics**

 **Come morning, it was Kinana's appointed task of escorting Natsu to the guild. Happy had been given STRICT instructions to inform the girls at Fairy Hills if he left his house prematurely. Natsu was sitting at the bar, feeling as though he had been placed under house arrest. The girls had been very upset with him eavesdropping on Lucy. Apparently, girls didn't want to know that guys watched them. It didn't make any since to him.**

 **His face was buried under his arms when Lisanna stuck her head in from outside the guild, "Code Yellow! Code Yellow!"**

 _What the fuck is she talkin' about?!_

 **Suddenly Mira and Cana each grabbed one of Natsu's arms, "What the-" and hauled him upstairs and tossed him into Makarov's study. "HEY?! WHAT THE HELL GUYS?!" Natsu started banging on the door.**

 **"Boy!" Makarov firmly called from where he sat at his desk. "If you can't pipe down, I'll see that you do."**

 **The girls rushed back to their spots, and carried on as though everything was normal. Sure enough though, soon the door to Makarov's study started getting a second pounding, but it stopped pretty quickly. Lucy entered the guild a moment later.**

 **"Oh hi Lucy! Are you hungry? Some breakfast maybe?" Mirajane waved to her from the bar.**

 **The blonde smiled at her, glancing around the guild to see who was or wasn't there as she approached. Juvia sat with Kinana, Wendy and Carla drinking tea, Levy was reading a book at the same table that Jet and Droy ate breakfast, and Cana sat at the Thunder God's Tribe table—that was weird... Bisca and Alzack were sitting at a nearby table watching as Asuka stomped around pretending the be a mad dragon (it was adorable!), Bisca seemed a little nervous, and asked her baby girl to try and settle down.**

 **Lucy smiled at the sight then turned her attentions back to Mirajane, "Some breakfast would be wonderful, thank you Mira."**

 **"Of course Lucy! We're family. We take care of each other! It's rough when the board's all empty like that." She motioned towards the board with her chin, nothing but empty thumbtacks up there.**

 **To anyone paying attention to the background, they'd see that Juvia was no longer at Wendy's table, but at a table quite a bit closer to the bar... where Lucy sat.**

 **As if Mirajane had already prepared it, she set a steaming plate of eggs with biscuits and gravy in front of Lucy. Lucy found this a little odd, but didn't question it—Mirajane could be very sensitive when it came to the food she served.**

 **"We missed you yesterday! You never came to the guild once! What were you up to?" Mirajane asked, watching Lucy from the corner of her eye.**

 **Lucy leaned her head in her hand, an elbow on the counter as she fiddled with her eggs. "I was nursing a horrible hang over from the other night's carnival... I wasn't in any shape to go anywhere. Alas, one of my spirits called me up... so I had to trek over to the fork in the river to summon Aquarius, hang over or no."**

 **"Oh you poor thing!" Mirajane started to shine a mug, then feigned shock when she looked to the rune on Lucy's wrist. "Oh my goodness! Lucy! You asked someone to the Ball?!" The She-devil set the mug aside and leaned in, if she had a tail it would have been wagging. "Tell me all about it!"**

 **"Ugh... oh Mira..." Lucy bit her lip, willing her eyes not to water. "That night with Cana, I didn't watch how much I drank at all!" She turned to where Cana sat. Cana just grinned back at her as she reclined in her chair across from Laxus and raised a glass to Lucy. The blonde just grimaced and turned back around. She then scooted up and put her head in front of Mirajane's and whispered, "Apparently, I asked Gray to go with me!"**

 **Mirajane straightened and placed a hand on her heart, she spoke in a hushed, dramatic whisper, "No!"**

 **Juvia was behind her now... her eyes practically glowing red. She started raising her hands to grab at Lucy...**

 **Lucy, still leaned in towards Mirajane, bit her lip, "I'm so scared that Juvia's going to kill me!"**

 **Juvia suddenly hesitated, lowering her arms. Mirajane had sneaked a brief 'back the hell off' look—as if Juvia was paying attention to Mira!**

 **"How... did Gray take it..?" Mirajane continued, concerned for the bluenette effecting the immediate health of their only celestial wizard.**

 **"Well, I'd probably remember if he'd gotten pissed at me, so I guess it went over well..." Lucy muttered.**

 **Suddenly Juvia went to attack mode again and lunged for Lucy, however, before Lucy ever had a chance of noticing any impending doom to her life, both Lisanna and Levy snatched up Juvia and raced her upstairs, tossing her in with Natsu.**

 ***Flash of inside Makarov's office: where an increasingly infuriated Natsu and now also a very vexed Juvia sat chained to the chairs they sat in, their mouths duck taped shut. Makarov sat on the floor between them in his usual contemplative position.***

 **Mirajane chuckled nervously, "That's good! That's good!" She glanced upstairs where Levy took a deep breath, and** **Lisanna gave a proud thumbs up to her sister.**

 **Off into the background again, you could see the Thunder God's Tribe table's reaction to the Juvia abduction. Cana and Bickslow were trying so hard not to laugh (SOOO hard!), while Laxus and Freed had sweatdrops on their heads, curious if they should be scared of these Fairytail girls and what they were capable of...**

 **"Do you think the two of you might have fun together?" Mirajane continued.**

 **Lucy frowned and pushed her plate away, only half eaten. "Honestly? I don't know. I can't even imagine what would have possessed me to ask him! I guess maybe on some subconscious level... maybe I like him...?"**

 **Suddenly a loud thumping could be heard from upstairs.**

 **"What in the world is that?" Lucy looked up to see Levy outside the master's study, and Lisanna hopping down the stairs.**

 **"Oooohh.. you never know with Master!" Mirajane grinned, "perhaps he's trying to get in shape for the Ball...?"**

 **Lucy and Mirajane stared at each other for a moment, then both started giggling.**

 **Kinana rushed up to Mirajane and urgently whispered something in her ear. Mirajane thought for a moment, and shook her head. Kinana nodded and ran off just as quick as she'd appeared.**

 **Lucy raised a brow, "Is everything okay...?"**

 **"Oh yes! Of course! Just a lot of party planning going on!" Mirajane took Lucy's plate and put it away to be cleaned. "So.. we have a few more couples since yesterday. You and Gray are not the only one I've heard of."**

 **"Woah," Lucy held her hands up, "Gray and I are NOT a couple."**

 **^.^**

 **"What the hell are you talkin about? What do you mean I can't go in?" Gray frowned at Kinana's bashful order.**

 **"GeHAH!" Laughed Gajeel, leaning against the wall just as he'd done most of yesterday.**

 **"Mirajane says it would be best if you didn't come in right now." Kinana tried to explain. "We are in the middle of a very... umm, covert operation, and you walking in would just... kinda ruin... it."**

 **"No way, that's dumb! I'm goin in cuz this is MY guild. Mira's not in charge." Gray started walking towards the doors, but stopped as Cana and Laxus stepped out.**

 **Cana placed a hand on her hip and pointed to Gray, "Alright Sparky, I'll discuss a few changes to our agreement if you'll keep him outta the way for a little while." She smiled at the ice-make wizard, "nothing personal there Gray, we're just not ready for Lucy to get distracted by your handsome face." She mock winked at him.**

 **Laxus grinned as he stepped toward Gray.**

 ***Flash of inside Makarov's office: where an incredibly irritated Natsu, a decidedly displeased Juvia, and a perfectly perplexed Gray sat chained to the chairs they sat in, their mouths duck taped shut. Makarov sat on the floor near them in his usual contemplative position.***

 **^.^**

 **"Well, I know you're dying to tell me, so let me have it. Who are the couples so far?" Lucy couldn't help but grin, her personal worries about Gray shouldn't shove away all other conversation.**

 **Mira grinned.** _Finally..._ **"Well, There's Freed and I of course, there's Alzack and Bisca, Romeo asked Wendy last night! Oh it was so sweet! I know the guys weren't supposed to ask, but it was just sooo cute! Turns out Lisanna is going with Bickslow, and Juvia asked Natsu.**

 **"Lisanna and Bicks—whaaat?" Lucy started coughing on nothing, "Juvia and Natsu?!"**

 **Mirajane nodded sweetly. "Mmmhmm."**

 **"Juvia, and Natsu."**

 **"Yes Lucy." She-demon just kept her smile.**

 **Lucy got very quite.**

 **"Umm, is something wrong... Lucy?"**

 **Lucy wasn't staring at Mirajane, she was staring past her. Not focusing on anything in particular, she just stared forward lost in some sort of deep thought.**

 _All this quiet out of her must be torture for poor Natsu up there. She needs to say something._ **Mirajane thought to herself.**

 **Lucy stood up, attempted to give Mirajane a cheerful smile, "I think I'll head home now. I'm feeling another headache coming on. Thank you for breakfast Mira," the star maiden turned, paused, then walked in a fast pace out of the guild hall.**

 **Cana walked up to where Lucy had been and leaned her forearms against the bar. "Well, how do you think that went?"**

 **Mirajane watched the doors close behind Lucy, she hadn't expected Lucy to react like that.**

 **^.^**

 **Erza found it humorous that Gajeel stood outside the guild as she approached. She stopped and greeted him and got a grunt in return. Riding his bad attitude off as his own version of a temper tantrum, she started reaching for the doors when they swung open to display her friend and partner Lucy.**

 **"Hello Lucy! Leaving so soon? I had hoped we might be able to share some cake." Erza could tell Lucy was upset despite her attempts to hide it.**

 **"Hey Erza!" Lucy glanced around, "no... I just need to get home. Thank you though." She started to continue down the path.**

 **Erza folded her arms and spoke, "Then I shall come by later so we can catch up. I will bring cake."**

 **"Ehh, It's fine Erza, I'll be back tomorrow..."**

 **"Nonsense. I will be by later."**

 **Lucy sighed, "Okay... I'll see you soon."**

 **Erza looked over her shoulder as Lucy went on her way. Something was definitely not sitting well with her, and she wouldn't let her go it alone.** _Lucy suffers far too much in silence. I will learn of what troubles her._

 **With a final glance at Gajeel, Erza entered the guild. More curious still were the ladies congregated upstairs in front of Master's door. Mirajane noticed Erza's arrival first and smiled brightly. She scurried down the stairs and took Erza's hands in hers. "I am so glad your back! Where have you been? No one's seen you since the festival!"**

 **The battle maiden smirked and showed her the rune embedded on her wrist. "I was out hunting."**

 **Mirajane's lips started in the shape of an 'o' then slowly spread to the shape of a cresent. "You DIDN'T!" She looked back to the rune, "how did you get a rune on him? He was not a part of Freed's enchantment!"**

 **Erza chuckled, "Come now Mirajane! We are not S-class wizards for nothing! I merely took a slice of his spell and applied it to Jellal before he knew what was happening."**

 **Mirajane couldn't help but be impressed. "Well," she giggled, "don't tell Freed!"**

 **"Aye," the red-head replied. "Now, what is going on up there?" she motioned to Levy, Lisanna and Kinana all upstairs, watching her and Mirajane talk.**

 **"Well..." Mirajane started to form a sweatdrop, "that is something we could really use your help on. Let me fill you in..." She started talking veeeery softly, hoping that maybe, maybe the dragon slayer upstairs might not be able to hear.**

 **^.^**

 **"Alright!" Erza paced back and forth in front of the captured Natsu, Juvia, and Gray. "From what I can tell, your actions as of late have been disgraceful! Operation: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder is a go, and all you three seem to want to do is ruin it!"**

 **Erza stopped and pointed to Gray, "YOU need to steer clear of Lucy, if she starts looking forward to being with you, then I cannot be held responsible as to how hot it gets when a dragon flambes you." Gray glared at her, while Natsu's eyes were now filled with extreme joviality.**

 **Erza then turned her finger to Juvia, "YOU! You are one of the masterminds of this plan! How could you try and piss it all away by attacking a guildmate while her back was turned?! This situation is not preferable to any of us, but we must play the hands we are dealt and move on." Juvia lowered her head in disgrace, tear streams dangling from her eyes.**

 **"And YOU." Ezra turned on the dragon slayer who managed to jump, chair and all, fearful eyes taking place of his previous mirth. She glared at him for an insufferable amount of time before she spoke...**

 **G...**

 **L...**

 **A…...**

 **R…...**

 **E…...**

 **Suddenly Erza grasped her hands together and practically had stars in her eyes, "I can't believe you actually admitted about how you feel for her! I'm so excited and I cannot WAIT to start planning the wedding!"**

 **The three girls in the room and all three of their captives formed sweatdrops from the fearsome battle maiden's unexpected glee. Makarov was the only one that seemed unsurprised, just a simple nod as he still sat crisscrossed on the floor with his eyes turned down.**

 **"Ahem..." Erza gathered herself. "But what you lack, Natsu, will be your undoing." Pause for effect, "I fear that if you carry on down this path, that you will frighten her off. Lucy is not some creature you can simply take for your own. While I am positive that she feels deeply for you, those feelings must be brought to light. Mirajane and Juvia's first step in this is to make her realize how much she misses you, I believe it is a more than adequate battle plan."**

 **Natsu's eyes furrowed, and Erza went on, "I understand that you do not wish to cause her pain, alas, when it comes to matters of the heart, sometimes it is unavoidable. I will keep her company today, and we will see that she is not lonely during this time. But understand this,,," Erza's eyes locked on Natsu's—a fire burned there that was more than strong enough to quell his.**

 **"If you pull anymore stunts like yesterday's fiasco, I will be the one to retrieve you... and you will be begging for the She-demon by the time I am through with you."**

 **Levy elbowed Lisanna with a snicker, "She must really be looking forward to a Fairytail wedding!"**

 **Lisanna giggled back, "Who could blame her?"**

 **^.^**

 **Levy and Erza left the guild together, Erza held a beautiful strawberry cake, and Levy carried a couple bags that held drinks and munchies. They chatted lightly with each other, but of course, there was a noisy dragon slayer on constant patrol of the door.**

 **Gajeel stood up straight, "Where are you heading off to Shrimp?" *AWW! HE'S LONELY!***

 **The two stopped and turned around to face him. Levy got a twinkle in her eye and folded her arms while saying, "The lawn gnome speaks!"**

 **Gajeel frowned, "What the hell is a lawn gnome? You callin me short?"**

 **Both the girls snickered as this, and Levy walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "No I'm not. I'm calling you a coward," poke, "who won't even once let himself be venerable," poke, "even to the guildmates he is supposed to be able to trust." Poke, "this Ball is supposed to be a fun way to let off some stress before the All Hallow's Eve Sacred Rite," poke, "where we all are going to have to be at our best and brightest for the people of Magnolia." Poke, "yet you stand around here," poke, "doing nothing and being a part of nothing!"**

 **Every time the blunette poked him, Gajeel backed up the teeniest bit. Now he was damn near close to the wall again. His voice was louder, but somehow far less impressive, "I ain't a coward, and I AM a part of Fairytail!"**

 **Levy put her fists on her hips and frowned at him. "So be a part of Fairytail and go in there!"**

 **"And loose a part of my free will?" Gajeel barked at her, "NO WAY!"**

 **"Well then that's your loss." Levy bit her lip, the slightest hint of sadness passing through her face. "I've got to go." Levy turned and rejoined Erza.**

 **"Hey!" Gajeel yelled out, "you never said where you was goin'!"**

 **Without turning around and as they headed down the path, Levy said, "Maybe I'm going out to find someone to take me to the Ball. My costume is too amazing to miss out on!"**

 **"Indeed," Erza agreed.**

 **Gajeel frowned, but stubbornly returned to his post against the wall. A growl escaping through his teeth.**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu was learning what 'measurements' meant. He was standing on a footstool with a supreme expression of indignation plastered all over his face. The girls had him sequestered in the infirmary. Kinana hummed while holding a thick golden sash she embroidered on, sitting in a chair that leaned against the only door leading out of the room—the chair's position told the story of a previous breakout attempt.**

 **Mira stood around Natsu in many different ways holding a tape measure, saying numbers out loud while Lisanna sat on one of the beds, recording her sister's findings. After what seemed like forever to the fire wizard, Mira stood up straight, staring at Natsu with a thoughtful finger on her lips.**

 **"I think the best course of action is mostly black, outlined in the same deep maroon."**

 **"Finding the same exact same shade might be difficult." Lisanna frowned.**

 **Mirajane giggled, "Not if we get Levy's help! I think it'll turn out to be breathtaking. You really are handsome Natsu, you're going to stop them dead."**

 **Natsu blushed with an embarrassed open mouthed frown.** _How the hell did I get into this mess..._

* * *

WOOOOOOOO! All done! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review so I'll know if I suk or not! I guarantee that every review has a distinct chance of not only making me leap for joy and become a giddy little girl, but will also give me another strong urge to lick that smiling cheek of yours!

MORE AQUARIUS MERRIMENT COMING SOON! I just luvies her so much!

Much love

Stay naughty

Seri! ( or as Luv has so dubbed me: *Lick* yes, my Luv, it's growing one me! :p )


	13. Ch 13 My Lucky Number

Hey guys! As always, I want to thank you, the reader. My story is barely over a week old, and 42 of you have chosen to follow my tale, and 21 of you actually favorited it! Many of you have shared your feelings with me throughout the chapters, and have shown me love. I pray that I can reciprocate the feeling. *LICK*

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 13**

 **My Lucky Number**

 **Lucy couldn't remember the last time she'd had some of the girls over to visit. It was so refreshing that it had turned into a sleepover without much words on the matter being said. Levy had just gotten out of the shower and dressed in the oversized T-shirt Lucy had set out for her. The shirt was gray with a black thirteen printed in the upper right chest on the front, and a large thirteen in the middle on the back. Lucy was already wearing the gray shorts that matched it, so she'd located a tiny pair of black shorts for her to wear tonight. Erza had simply requipped into her usual pajamas, dressing was always a breeze for her.**

 **It was so wonderful! Just to sit and talk and giggle! Erza had placed herself at the window sill, lounging there peacefully, tossing popcorn at Levy while she tried to catch it in her mouth. Lucy was finishing up her costume. Her friends had flipped out when they'd seen it half complete on her desk. They had kept going on and on about what a wonderful gypsy Lucy would make in a dress like that. Levy had pouted, wondering how the hell she knew how to make such lovely dresses. Yes, Lucy's Heartfillia heritage had her brought up learning many... ladylike skills. Dress making had been but one of them.**

 **Lucy let out a sigh as she finished sewing on the last touch, a silky black band that was sewed onto the skirt in a tilted circle. The dark maroon farbric really was a beautiful material to make a dress from. It had tiny black plus shaped twinkles embroidered all throughout it, and really added a nice zing to the dress.** *COVER ART! COVER ART!*

 **Erza and Levy congratulated her on a job well done, extremely well done, and helped her tuck it away in her closet so it would not suffer from wrinkles.**

 **"The night is still young ladies. I propose we do an activity to honor this night of October the 13** **th** **."**

 **Levy smiled. "Why don't we play truth or dare..?"**

 **Erza frowned, "It would seem that game typically branches into unlawful acts when the game consists of only girls.."**

 **Levy frowned, "Hmm. Since it's just the three of us LEVEL HEADED ladies, we might be able to keep the dares law abiding..."**

 **"I think we could." Lucy replied.**

 **Erza frowned at them.**

 **"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeze?" Both Levy and Lucy begged earnestly.**

 **Erza chuckled. "Very well, but it will stay lawful!"**

 **The other two mages cheered rather adorably.**

 **"OkayOkayOkayOkay," Lucy grinned, "Levy! You go first!"**

 **"Erza!" Levy turned to her scartlet haired friend, "truth or dare?"**

 **"What else? Dare." Erza smiled.**

 **"I dare you to go the entire game blindfolded!"**

 **Lucy squealed and jumped up to find something to use as a blindfold.**

 **Erza raised an eyebrow. "Really Levy? Is that the best you can do?"**

 **Levy smiled at her sweetly, "Just a little bit of prep work is all."**

 **Lucy returned with a pink and red handkerchief. Erza tied her hair back into a high ponytail while Lucy rolled up the cloth. Levy giggled the a kid in a candy store when Lucy placed it over Erza's eyes and tied it snugly.**

 **"A proper warrior knows how to fight even with her eyes closed. This will not waver my resolve." Erza said smugly.**

 **Lucy and Levy bit their lips, their tongues, anything they could do to keep from giggling, but despite their best efforts, the giggles fell from their lips just the same. Erza shook her head, but a slight smile graced her mouth as well. "Now it is my turn, heh."**

 **Even blindfolded, she pointed dead on at the Celestial wizard, "Lucy! Truth or dare!"**

 **"Eep! Uh... er," Lucy was suddenly wishing she hadn't just laughed at her friend... Erza was very good at waiting for one's just deserts. "...Truth."**

 **Sighing, Erza leaned her back against the window. "Why didn't you ask Natsu to Mira's Ball?"**

 **Lucy turned beat red. "Can I choose dare..."**

 **"NO," yelled Levy.**

 **"Oh absolutely," grinned Erza mischievously.**

 **Lucy eyed the battle maiden warily, more convinced than ever that Truth may be the better route.**

 **The blonde sighed and hugged her knees, her cheeks still red. "I guess... I guess it was because... well..." Lucy turned her head away from her friends and stared at her desk, a cheek resting on her knee. "He's just so... intense." She recalled their game of hide and seek. The fire in his eyes, the tone of his voice, the smile that teased his lips. Of how he would whisper in her ear, …...of how he watched her as though she'd been his prey instead of his friend. "He's, Natsu is... he's a predator sometimes. I'm embarrassed because I can't decide if it's exciting, or degrading when he acts that way towards me. And, if I had asked him—things might have changed between us..." Lucy looked back at her friends. "I'd just end up finding some way to mess up our partnership."**

 **"Lulu..." Levy sympathized.**

 **"Ludicrous." Erza frowned. She brought a hand to the front of her face, and slowly closed her fingers to form a fist. "Natsu is a warrior. Not just any warrior, but trained by the noble fire dragon Igneel. You say you worry about him being a predator? Then you'd best search for your man elsewhere." Lucy blushed, but Erza wasn't done, "The world calls them dragon slayers because their power grants them the ability to slay a dragon, but that is not what they are. Natsu is the adoptive son of a dragon, as such, is not privy to many of the civilized frivolities us humans take for granted. Anyway you look at it, a dragon is and will forever be a predator. He lives for a fight, so I would assume that he'd live for the hunt. It is as much as what makes him Natsu as his own beating heart. I do not approve of your answer, but I will accept that it was indeed, the truth."**

 **Things were quiet for a while. Erza retrieved her bag of popcorn without effort even though her vision was gone and said, "It's your turn Lucy."**

 **"Umm... Levy, truth or dare?" Lucy lowered her knees, and leaned back against her bed.**

 **Levy thought for a moment, "...Dare."**

 **The evil smile on the star maiden was priceless. "I dare you to use every wit in that big brain of yours to get Gajeel into the guild."**

 **"WHAT?" Levy squeaked, "LULU! What am I supposed to do! You're giving me an impossible dare!"**

 **"No she's not." Erza budded in before Lucy had formed words. "It may not be easy, but I'm sure you can figure it out. You seem to be the only one he's been interested in talking to, so you are probably the best candidate for such a task."**

 **The solid script mage couldn't help but blush. "He does seem to try to bug me every time I come and go."**

 **"Yea," Lucy added, "He just ignores us."**

 **"Really?" Levy puffed her cheeks, "That's so rude!"**

 **"It's Gajeel!" Lucy said, causing Erza a chuckle.**

 **The game carried on late into the night. Erza and Levy had raided Lucy's sake supply, but Lucy—who feared Aquarius' wrath—stayed heart numbingly sober. Although, with her sobriety came a wonderful idea for a dare.**

 **"Okay! My turn! I think this may be the last one of the night, so I want to make it good." The blonde rubbed her hands together, "Erza, truth or dare!"**

 **Erza's cheeks were a delightful tint of red and she smiled devilishly, "Dare of course."**

 **"I dare you to..." Lucy leaned in close to the other two girls, "sneak into Natsu's house, and 'borrow' his scarf."**

 **Erza's eyes widened from under her blindfold and Levy rolled onto her back laughing. "Breaking an entering is not lawful."**

 **This is where Erza's drinking benefited the Celestial mage, "Ahh," Lucy held up a finger, "where Natsu's concerned... would it not actually be considered fair play?"**

 **Levy stopped and thought about that, "He does break in here all the time!"**

 **"And eats my food."**

 **Levy repeated, "And eats her food!"**

 **Erza frowned, "A touch of cruel justice, that's true... but I cannot. It's unlawful."**

 **Lucy cupped her hands behind her head and smirked. "Oh well... probably for the best anyway. With his heightened sense of hearing and smell, and your lack of sight... I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to pull it off anyway..."**

 **Levy and Lucy stared at Erza. The requip mage's eyebrow started to twitch. "You don't think I could do it huh?"**

 _Got her..._ **Lucy held a big, closed more grin. "I wonder what your penalty should be for refusing a dare..."**

 **Erza stood up, determined would be an understatement. "That won't be necessary. I will do it. Natsu has yet to best me, and it will. not. be. this. day! REQUIP!" Suddenly Erza was wearing midnight blue ninja gear. The pink and red from the blindfold was visible only from where the ninja mask opened for her eyes. She had a katana sheathed behind her back and soft slippers that wound up her pants all the way up to her thighs. "Let's go..."**

 **^.^**

 **Restless as ever, Natsu laid on the roof of his cottage staring at the stars. Occasionally he would point to a star and draw a line of fire down to other stars to make the constellation images Lucy had taught him. The fire would dissipate shortly, but it made for a good, if fleeting, visual. Even here, the wizard did not feel at peace. He felt conflicted. It was an uncomfortable break in routine to be here instead of at Lucy's, and he couldn't stand it. Natsu constantly rebounded back to being angry with her. How could she ask Gray?** _If she had of just kept her damn mouth shut, then I'd be with her right now, instead of being locked up like an animal in a cage. Damn she's a pain in the ass._

 **That grated him to no end. One doesn't lock up a dragon, but... she was his pain in the ass. Not Gray's. His. No matter how he tried to stay mad at her, that seemed to make all the difference.**

 _Mine._

 **As though his thoughts triggered some sort of memory, he smelled her again. The sweet smell of Strawberries and vanilla came flooding to his senses again. His nose twitched..**

 _Wait a minute... I smell citrus... Levy?_ **His eyes widened as he smelled someone else as well...** _ERZA?_ **He sat up, looking off into the distance.** _Fuuuuuck! I smell sake! Sake and Erza? Hasn't my day been bad enough? Why is she here?_ **He'd have to take the good with the bad. Lucy was coming... Natsu took to the trees.** _What are they up to..._

 **It took far too long in the dragon slayer's opinion for the three of them to come into view. Erza's dressed like a damn ninja? What's the deal with that? Ninja-Erza pointed Levy to the back of his house, and pointed Lucy to the front. The two of them split from her and hustled to hide with eyes on both sides of his home. Then Ninja-Erza stealthily swept up to the cottage and entered through a window. Natsu wasted no time when the requip mage disappeared from sight. He jumped from the tree and made his way behind Lucy. Finally, she was in reach..**

 **Natsu squatted down behind her and put his chin right on her shoulder, "What's going on?" He whispered.**

 **As soon as she started to jump and yelp, Natsu yanked her into his arms and covered her mouth with his hand. His other brought a finger to his lips. "Shhhh." He found the blush that rose to her cheeks very rewarding, and her wide chocolate eyes teasing his playful side. Everything was right in the world again. He had her in his arms, and Nastu found himself at peace.**

 **Lucy rearranged herself to be knelt down in the grass rather than sitting on him as he asked again, "What's going on?"**

 **She smiled up at him, her eyes reflecting the moonlight as only Celestial beings should be able and said, "I got a few drinks in Erza and dared her to steal your scarf."**

 **Natsu blinked at her, "You did?" He was confused, "Why?"**

 **Lucy then looked away and bit her finger. He supposed that was probably just a nervous tick that she was displaying, but he found himself wishing that was his finger instead of hers...**

 **"I... well, I wanted to see you. You haven't come by lately and... you weren't at the guild..." Her face had lowered to the point that all he could see were her bangs.**

 _If only you knew... I was there.._

 **He tilted her head back up to his from her chin and smiled that happy Natsu grin, "I missed you too Luce."**

 **She smiled as well, though he could tell it was tainted by a hidden sadness. He couldn't stand it, he needed that sadness banished from her now, maybe even ten seconds ago. He buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Please don't be sad Luce." His voice was muffled as he spoke into her neck, "I'm so glad you came to see me."**

 **"Even at the cost of your scarf?" Lucy fretted.**

 **Natsu lifted his head from her neck and grinned playfully again, touching noses with her, "She won't find it." As he spoke, he trailed his nose up the bridge of her's, and rested his lips on her forehead when he spoke the obvious: "I'm wearing it, it's not even in there!"**

 **Lucy covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, "Of course it is!"**

 **Natsu grinned at her again and looked back towards the house, "What's taking her so long... She's gotta know I'm not in there."**

 **"Well," Lucy chuckled, she hadn't felt this happy in what seemed like ages, "she... might be blindfolded..."**

 **"Ge-HAH!" was heard off from the other side of the house.**

 **"What was that?!" Lucy jumped.**

 **Natsu grimaced, then looked at her and smirked, "Gajeel's back there. Messin with Levy I'm sure." He then stood up and held his hand out for her. "Let's ditch these guys."**

 **Lucy watched as a playful twinkle danced in his eyes. She had identified Provider Natsu and normal Natsu in their short interaction, and came to the realization and they were both just Natsu, Just Natsu. "What about our friends? Ditching them? Seems so mean!"**

 **"Well," Natsu turned back to the house. "Erza can take care of herself, she'd know if you were in danger... and Levy... heh."**

 **The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "And Levy?"**

 **"...Gajeel's carrying her off. We can go get her if you'd like," Natsu pumped his fists, ready to brawl if she gave the word.**

 **Lucy chuckled, "Levy will be fine. Fairytail wizards don't need babysitting."**

 **"Aww, so we're not gonna go beat Gajeel's ass?" Natsu pouted, "but he's on my turf! A dragon should know better!"**

 **"Oh Natsu." Lucy stood and put a hand on his shoulder. Without hesitating, he lifted a hand up and placed it over her's and was rewarded with another blush.**

 **Natsu grinned at her and pulled her away from the house, "Come on, Luce!"**

 **Lucy had reservations on leaving Erza to blindly grope around Natsu's home, she was about to speak of it when she turned to the Fire wizard and saw him with the biggest and sweetest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. "Oh Mavis, Natsu!"**

 **Suddenly footsteps were heard behind them. Natsu immediately stepped between Lucy and the newcomer. Jellal stepped into sight, only a mere ten paces away. The fire dragon slayer growled, "I never smelled you comin, what's the matter? You stink so bad you just smell like the dirt you're walking through?"**

 **"Natsu!" Lucy fwacked his head, "be nice!"**

 **He turned back to her with another pouty face, "But Luce! He's not supposed to be here! I can't smell him!"**

 **Jellal cleared his throat in an effort to regain their attention, "I have spent years in hiding. I've learned a few things about hiding my scent from beasts."**

 **Natsu leapt into a fighting stance, "Who you callin' a beast?!"**

 **Jellal walked past the two of them, only stopping briefly to say, "I have been waiting for Erza to come out in the open. I have a little payback of my own to dish out. I will see that she knows her friends are well taken care of."**

 **Lucy started tugging Natsu away this time. He was whining about the possibility of Jellal going into HIS house. Lucy sighed and let go of his arm, "Fine. You go argue with him then. I'M going home," and started marching off.**

 **The fire wizard looked off to his home, looked over at Lucy leaving him. Right, left, right, left. "Gah!" He scrambled after the blonde and lifted her up in one sweep, holding her hunched over his shoulder. The squeak she'd made had been music to his ears.**

 **"Put me down Natsu!" She pounded his back a few times.**

 **"Nope. Can't do it Luce." Natsu grinned, "it was my idea to ditch'em, You're coming with me."**

 **The way he took charge over their actions reminded Lucy a little of Predator Natsu, and that thought made her conclude that resistance was futile. She surprised herself by smiling about it.**

 **It didn't take long until he set her down on her feet, they were at his fishing spot! Without words, Natsu kicked off his sandals and started stripping off his vest. Lucy's eyes widened as the moonlight danced off his muscular bare back.** _Okay... that's new. I guess I'm a back kinda girl._ **He tossed the vest to the side, then pulled off his scarf and set it on top. Then he looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "Come on Luce!" With that said, he canon balled into the water.**

 **Lucy laughed hard when she heard him yelp about the water being freezing. He looked so cute for that split second of surprise before he closed his eyes and ignited his body. All of a sudden there was something majestic about him. His hair wafted in the air and his brows lowered in a look of concentration. Lucy saw no more point in denying that this man in front of her was incredibly attractive. She'd seen it before, but never really delved into it much. He was Natsu. She was watching him intently when his golden slitted eyes opened to lock onto hers and held a hand out to her. His smile held a hint of mischief this time. "Water's great now Luce. Come here."**

 **Her feet took a step toward him before her mind caught up, and once it did, she got fidgety. "Are you kidding knucklehead? I'm just wearing this T-shirt and shorts! I'm not getting in there!"**

 **Natsu groaned, "Damnit Luce! Just dive in! It'll be fine! You'll dry off in no time!"**

 **Lucy just puffed her cheeks stubbornly and folded her arms.**

 **Natsu's eyes narrowed with that playful twinkle again and submerged himself in the water. When he lifted himself back up he was, of course, completely wet—and he started marching himself out of the water. "Come'mere Luce! Gimmie a hug!"**

 **"Eep!" Lucy jumped and started running away.**

 **"You know that's not gonna work!" He hollered at her.**

 **She'd made it about five trees in before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her feet off the ground. Lucy giggled, but still kicked and screamed, trying to pry his slippery hands away.**

 **"Damnit, you always make things so difficult!" Natsu grunted, holding her tightly with both arms and tried walking backwards, back to the water. When he'd nearly made it back to the warmed water, he tripped on a blasted stone and both their eyes turned the size of dishes as they careened into the liquid that reflected the moon. The splash was so loud, a few birds flew from the nearby trees. Natsu's back took the worst of the fall, crashing onto the uneven riverbed. Lucy's weight pushing him further into the ground. He released her and she promptly lifted herself off, and he raised himself as well, rubbing his head and wincing.**

 **"Natsu! Are you okay? Wait, strike that! Serves you right! I told you-"**

 **"Geeeeeeeeeeze Luce!" Natsu groaned over her. "How many times do I have to tell you that you think too much? It's gonna be fine!"**

 **Lucy glared at him for a moment, then got her own mischievous look in her eye, and splashed him.**

 **The fire wizard's eyes widened, and grinned back with his canines showing, "Oh really?"**

 **She splashed him again.**

 **He shielded himself and promptly splashed her back. She yelped and they started going back and forth with this until Natsu delved underwater to snake around Lucy, grabbed her and dunked her under the surface. She turned around in his grasp under the water and pushed him deeper, using the momentum from her push to get herself back above the surface.**

 **Lucy took a deep breath and scanned the water. She didn't see him anywhere, growing accustomed to his tactics, she turned around, thinking he'd come from behind. As soon as she turned though, he popped out of the water from behind her (which would have been in front just a second ago) and wrapped his arms around her waist again. She squeaked as he tilted them both down back into the water again. She laughed and righted herself, which let Natsu right himself as well. He kept his arms around her and flipped her around gently so that he could watch her as she laughed. A smile frolicked on his lips as he watched her. Lucy leaned her forehead on his chest as her laughter started to die down.**

 **"Thank you Luce." Natsu sighed, reveling in the feel of her so close to him.**

 **She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him as well and laying her head against his chest. The Celestial wizard turned her head slightly to look up at him, "For what?"**

 **Natsu's eyes softened in a way she had never seen, it filled her with questions—yet he only answered the one: "You came for me today. Luce, just... thank you."**

 **He attempted to memorize the way the shadows danced on her face as he stroked through her hair, "You're not... sad anymore are you?"**

 **Lucy bit her lip in an effort to keep from grinning ear to ear, and shook her head.**

 **"Damn..." Natsu lowered his lips intensely close to her's. "Don't bite your lip like that, some of us find it very distracting." She felt his breath on her lips and he felt her body tense.**

 _Am I scaring her? Like Erza said I might...?_

 **He unwrapped her arms and placed her hand in his. "Come on. Let's get you home."**

 **Lucy tilted her head, not sure what had caused him to pull away, weren't they actually having a moment? Like in the romance novels?** _Oh Mavis... what am I thinking!_

 **Natsu walked her with him to where his vest lay. He put it on then glanced around. "Fuck!"**

 **Twisting her shirt to wring out some of the water, Lucy asked, "What?"**

 **"My scarf! What the hell happened to my scarf?"**

 **Lucy covered her mouth, "Oh Natsu! Erza wouldn't have given up!"**

 **He turned to Lucy and frowned, "You think she took it?"**

 **His partner smiled and gave him a sidelong glance, "Hmm, I dunno-you really think it sprouted legs and walked off itself..?"**

 **You could see a vein throb on his forehead as he muttered about thirteen different curses. He threw his head in the air and cried out, "DAMNIT ERZA!"**

* * *

Just a little side note, 13 is my lucky number. Throughout my life the number has followed me around. I was even born on the 13th, so I just thought I'd name the chappy for me, instead of the story. :)

Much love

Stay naughty

Seri! ( aka *Lick* )


	14. Ch 14 Oct 13th CONTINUED

Alright you fluffernutters! I started writing a chapter 14 that continued the story, but then I thought... wouldn't be fun to write a little bit more of what happened that night? Once I was a page or two into the NEW chapter 14, I received a review from my Luv (the reader that so aptly named me *Lick*)-and I smiled devilishly, already well into typing up her EXACT request. Hehehe... so if you think a touch of lemony goodness is not for you, just skip past this chapter. Better yet, just ditch my story and go look for the T ratings, cuz I've rated this M since day one. Everyone else, enjoy this bonus chapter, 13B, and be rejoiced, rather than scared that I desire to lick all of you. I am sure you would taste delicious! If I get many more followers I'm gonna feel like a whore! XD

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

 ** **Chapter 14****

 ** **October 13**** ** **th**** ** **, CONTINUED****

 ** **Levy crouched in the trees, staring towards Natsu's back door. She had to hand it to Lucy, it was a very nonchalant way for her to try and see Natsu without destroying the girls' plans. She loved her Celestial friend so much. Seemed as though most NONguildmates underestimated Lucy due to her blonde hair and outspoken personality, but Lucy was cunning and there was just no way of getting around that. The solid script mage was certain Lucy didn't know all the steps they had taken in their plan to help Natsu win her, but her friend definitely knew**** ** _ **something**_** ** **was up. The blunette was no stranger to being underestimated either. She recalled how Master had called her to be a candidate for the S-class trials. That man had faith in her, and it filled her with pride.****

 ** **It was dark... Levy wondered what it was like for Erza in there, blindfolded inside the dark house. She certainly was being quiet. The blunette couldn't hear a thing. Erza was amazing.****

 ** **The little mage perked her head up and blinked when she heard something familiar right behind her. She couldn't place what exactly it was, so she turned her head ever so slightly to try and get a glimpse through her peripheral vision. She spied a steel toe boot behind her... just within reach.**** ** _Gajeel's actually out here?_** _Wo_ _w..._ _h_ _e_ _rea_ _lly_ _mu_ _st_ _b_ _e_ _bor_ _ed_ _stay_ _ing_ _outs_ _ide_ _a_ _ll_ _da_ _y_ _long..._

 ** **Levy grinned to herself, and quick as a flash she grabbed his ankle and pulled it out from under him with all her might. The element of surprise was completely in her favor since the mighty dragonslayer came crashing down with an abrupt grunt. Wasting no time at all Levy jumped on top of him and bared a dagger she kept hidden in a sheath strapped on her thigh right against his neck, silently thanking her earlier deduction on the possibility of needing it before leaving Lucy's apartment.****

 ** **The blunette narrowed her eyes at the intrusive iron dragonslayer as her sharp steel glistened in the moonlight. Gajeel didn't look scared, he looked... excited? The smirk he grew was maddening,**** _Lu_ _lu_ _wa_ _s_ _rig_ _ht,_ _drag_ _onslayers_ _ar_ _e_ _weird..._

 **" **What are you doing here Gajeel? This is no business of yours." Levy tried very hard to sound formidable.****

 ** **The raven haired dragon slayer raised his arm to her shoulder, and trailed his fingertips tantalizingly slow down to her hand that wielded the dagger. His eyes never left hers and that smirk stayed glued to his face as he lifted the blade plus petite hand away from his neck. He planted his other hand on the small of her back, keeping her straddled on him as he sat up.****

 **" **Geheh..." He broke eyes contact with her and examined her hand and blade that he held in his. "Looks like I'm gonna have to be more careful when I come to say hi."****

 ** **Levy looked to her hand in his as well.**** _S_ _o_ _mu_ _ch_ _f_ _or_ _look_ _ing_ _intimidating..._ ** **"Let go Gajeel."****

 **" **What, so you can try to stick me again?" His smirk grew bigger.****

 ** **The blunette narrowed her eyes again and smiled slyly. "...Maybe."****

 **" **Damn woman, but you know how to get the blood pumpin!" With no further provocation, Gajeel squeezed her hand in just the right way to force her to drop the dagger, then released her hand to cup the back of her head as he pressed his lips to hers. Levy squealed at first, completely taken off guard by this man's advances, but her body responded well by tightening her thighs and knees to his sides and nipping his lip very forcefully.****

 ** **He broke their first kiss with a loud, "Ge-HAH!" Gajeel glared at her with the devil's look in his eyes, "everything you do drives me crazy Shrimp. You threatening me and biting me ain't gonna make me stop."****

 ** **Levy blushed wildly at this confession, her world was spinning as Gajeel stood up, still holding her to tightly straddle his torso, and started to walk away with her in tow.****

 **" **Ga, Gajeel!" Levy sputtered, trying hard to form her words, "my friends are back there! Put me down!"****

 ** **That ever present smirk let out another laugh, "Your friend's got company comin, and you and me got business need's finishing."****

 ** **Levy hadn't even beat down her previous blush when it came back all over again, so she tried placing an indignant look on her face, "Where are you taking me?"****

 ** **He kept walking without giving her an answer. The dragonslayer left the forest and made his way to the park close to Fairy Hills. The walk didn't take much time, but to Levy feeling awkward being held much like she would have held a toddler, it took far too long. Gajeel finally stopped, and sat down under a tree, adjusting her back on top of him and looked straight into her eyes. "Now where were we?"****

 ** **Levy frowned up at him, "We were trying to decide if you were worth my time." She knew how to get under this man's skin...****

 **" **Seems to me we were closer to seein' as how to spend that worthy time," He bent down to kiss her again, pressing her closely to his chest.****

 ** **This time, Levy turned her face though, and all Gajeel got was a refreshing whiff of her hair. "When you're feisty it just makes it more worth it Shrimp."****

 ** **Levy wiggled in her position in his lap. She had been trying to gain some extra height so she wouldn't have to look up so much to glare at him. However, this revealed not only his excitement in the form of his lower manhood, but immeasurable pleasure for her down in the nether regions. She stopped as soon as she discovered her movements were not as innocent as she had intended, but the damage had already been done.****

 **" **Mmmmmm..." Gajeel sighed, loving every bit of it.****

 _Thi_ _s_ _gu_ _y_ _ha_ _s_ _N_ _O_ _shame!_ _Oh_ _Mav_ _is,_ _I'_ _m_ _s_ _o_ _embarra_ _ssed_ _t_ _hat_ _I_ _could_ _just_ _craw_ _l_ _i_ _n_ _a_ _corner_ _and_ _die_ _,_ _but_ _Gaje_ _el..._ **again, her **blush was fully renewed.****

 **" _ **Gajeel!"**_** ** **Levy yelled at him.****

 **" **Call my name like that some more Shrimp, and I'm not ever gonna let you go."****

 **" **Ehhh..."****

 ** **He smirked again and tilted her chin up to his and laid his lips on her once again. For Levy, who found this incredibly enticing, it took a huge amount of discipline to slap him across the face. Their lips disconnected and Gajeel growled, his head pushed to the side, "What's the matter Shrimp?" His eyes turned to watch her while he kept his head turned from her slap, "you got a complaint?"****

 ** **The blunette was breathing heavy, and tried to keep her voice low and calm, "If you think your going to get anything out of me without so much as a 'How do you do' then you've got another thing coming! I am not some conquest, I am a Fairytail wizard! If you want me, then you are going to have to win my favor, and this-" she wiggled on top of him again, this time aware of the longing it would set off inside him (she smiled mentally when her movements caused him to grip her tighter and make him grunt),**** ** _ **"**_** ** **is**** ** _ **not**_** ** **the way to do it."****

 **" **Now." Levy placed her hands on his shoulders and looked challengingly into his gaze. "Let. me. go."****

 ** **He released her.****

 ** **On legs that blissfully worked without shaking, she rose herself from his lap and stepped away. Gajeel frowned at her and barked, "I ain't goin into that guild."****

 ** **Levy's brows lowered, "I never asked you to."****

 **" **Yea well..." Gajeel leaned his head against the tree and let out a long breath, "just skip the party with me."****

 ** **It touched her heart that he actually sounded earnest. Levy feared even giving him an inch though, with how clearly he had made his affections known. "No. You may be content with living your life alone, but I will not shun my friends. Mirajane has worked hard on this Ball, and I will support her by being there."****

 ** **When Gajeel folded his arms, Levy knew it was time for her to walk away. She'd said what she needed, and headed toward Fairy Hills. Gajeel watched her go, licking his lips as her steps naturally swayed her hips this way and that.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Erza sighed. Except for one sleeping exceed, this house was empty. If Natsu wasn't here, then neither was that scarf. Erza pondered the whereabouts of the dragon. Lucy's challenge had two parts.****

 ** **Break into Natsu's house.**** _Check._

 ** **Borrow his scarf.**** _Pending._

 ** **The dark held no handicap for the scarlet haired warrior. The blindfold liberated her in this fashion. She wasn't plagued by the movement of shadows to toy with her minds eye. She knew Gajeel had approached Levy because her hearing was not distracted by her sight. Her mind was more at peace to focus on sounds, and those sounds told her that she would not be rejoining with her dear friend, Levy, this night. Erza headed for the window by the front door. She deftly stepped over every piece of what have you that littered Natsu's floor without hesitation and ducked through the window.****

 ** **Once outside, she stood up straight and breathed in the fresh night air. Erza waited and listened. Natsu must be close. She knew he was properly cowed to stay at home... as per his instructions. He could be an idiot at times, but she had faith that he understood the necessity of Mirajane's orders. Her dilemma was that she heard nothing but the sounds of night. Crickets chirping, owls hooting, Fall wind blowing.****

 ** **A smile graced her masked face when she heard her lover's voice say, "Looks like the kitty has lost her mouse."****

 ** **Erza didn't even loose a second's time before she spun to land a kick to his shoulder. He blocked it as she knew he would and countered by stretching his arm to catch the thigh of her raised leg. The battle maiden tsked at him and spun again, this time kicking her final leg up to knock his arm away to free her first leg. Truly this man knew her well. He'd anticipated this maneuver and stepped aside right before her foot made contact just to duck back in and catch her, holding her in a traditional bridal style.****

 ** **It was Jellal's turn not to loose even a moment's time for he immediately pulled off her mask and pressed his lips to hers. He lowered her to the ground while he ambushed her mouth with his tongue. To secure his safety during this, once he had her on her back, he grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head and held them securely with one of his. Erza moaned at the sensation of his desire to overpower her and captured his tongue with a mighty suck. Jellal almost collapsed above her from the warmth her kiss brought to every inch of his body. He then willingly pressed his body onto hers and Erza wrapped a leg around one of his and tensed it, pulling him down just slightly to be in a more pleasing position for her. He reacted to his more perfectly placed position with a groan, releasing his lady from their kiss. Erza was not ready for him to have a breather—after all—he'd started this, and arched her back to such an extreme that her bosom pressed into his chest.****

 ** **The moonlight tinted his blue hair to almost white, a detail our blind battle maiden missed, while he bent back over her neck and nibbled and kissed it gently. Erza loved it when he was rough, but she hated it if he left visible marks, never liking the display of even a single weakness. In no way wishing the feeling of her breasts pressed to his chest to end, Jellal wrapped his free hand to the small of her back and slicked it down, down to cup one of her bottom cheeks and slowly gripped, and eventually escalated to squeezing her hard with a tiny twist to his wrist.****

 **" **Ugh!" Erza saw stars within her blindfold, she felt moist in a place only this man could ever make her, and longed for him in a way she hadn't experienced until now due to her lack of vision.****

 **" **Erza..." Jellal spoke low, his body pressed to hers, his hands frozen where they were despite her attempts to make him move to pleasure her more. He raised from her neck just a little so that she would feel his breath on her ear. "I am very upset with you."****

 ** **Erza shuddered, a motion that her lover, and only her lover was privileged enough to see. She continued tightening and releasing his leg with hers, trying to start him up again. She could feel his desire, he could not fool her. "Warriors such as us should not waste the short time we are given on this planet with such feelings. We must take advantage of the time we are given."****

 **" **Not tonight my love, that's not going to work. I have spent yesterday plotting my revenge for your trickery, and I will have... satisfaction."****

 ** **Erza stopped struggling and bit her lip in a sigh, "Very well. I will not fight you in this as long as you allow me to complete my task."****

 **" **Oh?" Jellal smiled, this woman never failed to amaze him.****

 **" **Yes. Release me now, and I swear I shall return in less than an hour's time." Erza wringed her hands, her wrists still gripped tightly by his warm hands.****

 ** **He chuckled, "Not even an hour, hmm? You feel that confident?"****

 **" **Indeed."****

 **" **Very well, Erza." Jellal kissed the sensitive skin right below her ear and released her.****

 ** **Erza reached her her mask before standing. Every inch of her body language screamed certainty as she replaced it over her face.** Jellal **thought the pink and red blindfold intriguing, but kept his silence on the issue. "Good luck, my love. I will see you soon."****

 ** **Erza Scarlet nodded once, then took off away from the cottage in surefooted steps. Jellal certainly was impressed by how that blindfold did not hamper her skills in the slightest.****

 ** **This would be a night to remember.****

* * *

There we have it! A chapter 13B. I hope you, my lovelies enjoyed. I wrote this while listening to the Kill Bill soundtrack, ehehehe, I appreciate Quentin Tarantino's music selections. Take care my lovlies! Again, if the text format is all screwy, I apologize and will fix it once my laptop is revived.

Stay naughty,

Seri

aka

*Lick*


	15. Ch 15 Spa Day!

My first almost-lemon chappie only got two reviews? **I** think I might have to trash my laptop and rethink my passion as a writer. T.T *sob*

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

 ** **Chapter 15****

 ** **Spa Day!****

 **" **You want us all to do what now?" Lucy raised her brow. She sat next to Levy in the guild that morning, Mirajane stood at the other side of their table smiling.****

 ** **Levy sighed, "I think it would be great, don't get me wrong—but I have a task to do today... and if it doesn't get done," her face melted to dangling tears, "Lulu will penalize me horribly, I just know it!"****

 **" **That's right I will..." Lucy leaned back in her chair smugly.****

 **" **Juvia thinks she can help Levy with her goal. Juvia knows Gajeel-kun well, he can be baited easily." Juvia came and sat on the other side of Levy, pointedly ignoring Lucy.****

 **" **Well good morning Juvia! Would you like some coffee?" Mirajane smiled.****

 **" **Yes please Mirajane, Juvia would like cream and sugar to go with it." Juvia sat in her chair with the perfect posture of a princess.****

 **" **Could you really Juvia? That would be so great! I would owe you big time!" Levy hugged Juvia's arm.****

 ** **Juvia merely looked off into the distance and lifted her other hand into a fist, "Of course I will. Any other course of action could leave Love Rival to victory, and Juvia**** ** _ **will not**_** ** **allow her another until Gray-sama is back in Juvia's arms!" The rain woman had started her comment with inspiring resolve, but by the end she was a teary eyed mess, flooding the guild.****

 **" **Okay okay Juvia!" Levy nervously patted her guildmate. "I'll gladly accept your help! Thank you!"****

 ** **The Celestial mage next to her sweatdropped, and opted for silence. She had tried to apologize to Juvia before they'd entered to guild, but between Gajeel's snide comments and Juvia's refusal to look at her—she'd found the conversation very one sided.****

 **" **Juvia believes it would be a simple task. Juvia thinks it would be about time to get Juvia's date to repay the favor he owes."****

 ** **Lucy looked over in Juvia's direction, suddenly looking quite perturbed, "Wouldja stop calling him your date?! You don't own anyone!"****

 ** **The rain woman giggled at the sudden power Lucy gave her and feigned a blush with her hands on her cheeks, "Such an honorable man, to never forget such things! Juvia feels so honored to carry a boon from Natsu-kun!"****

 ** **Lucy buried her head in the table, regretting her outburst in more ways than one. Everyone was staring at her. She just couldn't help it... spending time with Natsu under the moonlight last night had been—enlightening.****

 ** **Mirajane returned and placed Juvia's mug in front of her and looked to Lucy with a foxfaced grin, "Trouble in the ice-make wizard's paradise Lucy?"****

 **" **I haven't even seen his lousy face since the festival," Lucy groaned with her head still in her arms. "You'd think he'd at least try to talk to me."****

 ** **Juvia smiled to herself, and sipped her coffee contentedly, recalling a rather intense conversation he had forced on her after Erza had released them from their captivity.****

 ** _ **-FLASHBACK-**_**

 ** _ **Makarov had left the room with Natsu and the girls, abandoning the ice wizard and rain woman to nurse their tape inflamed faces.**_**

 ** _ **Gray rubbed an ice coated hand on his cheek, his jacket already flung to the chair he'd been so carelessly attached to a moment ago, "What did Erza mean when she said you attacked someone while their back was turned Juvia? I thought you were past those low blows."**_**

 ** _ **Again, Juvia hung her head down, nothing about this silly Ball was right. If only Master had of waited before sending her on that mission, things would have been different. She decided to bow in apology, "Juvia is so sorry... Juvia got carried away, and Juvia is so grateful that she was apprehended before she caused pain on her guildmate." She dared a glance at him, upon seeing his frown she quickly looked away again.**_**

 ** _ **She could hear Gray sigh after a moment, and possibly rearrange his stance—she couldn't tell. But she listened to every word he said with a very attentive ear:**_**

 **" _ **I can't say that I'm not flattered that Lucy asked me to go with her okay? But she made it clear at the time that she wanted it to stay as friends. I know that if I were to pursue her," His voice increased in speed and volume, "-which I'm not-" then his voice resumed at his normal pace. Gray's cool, musical droll of a voice, "it would never work out. Everyone here sees that Lucy's completely head over heels for that Flamehead except for the two of them. I'm not gonna come between that, we may fight a lot but he's like a brother to me."**_**

 ** _ **Her blue hair hung down both sides of her face, it reminded her of the drip drip drop. Without moving from her docile position she finally dared to ask, "Why is Gray-sama telling Juvia this?"**_**

 ** _ **She heard him sigh again and listened to his footsteps. His boots came into her line of sight and she felt his hands on her shoulders, urging her to stand up straight. Juvia complied a tad nervously, and when she wouldn't lift her eyes to his, Gray tilted her chin up enough so that there was no where else to look.**_**

 **" _ **Juvia. Are you looking at me now?"**_**

 **" _ **...Yes." Juvia answered his odd question awkwardly.**_**

 **" _ **Why do you think I'm telling you this?"**_**

 ** _ **Juvia had no response. She was using all her concentration to keep the rainclouds at bay.**_**

 ** _ **Gray sighed again, "I not a lovey dovey kinda guy okay? You drive me nuts with that. You're exhausting." Every word pierced her soul. The rainclouds were gathering, she was sure of it. "But you are also strong, caring, and unwavering. I can always tell a lot about you when we combine our powers, and those three qualities are what make you stand above the rest."**_**

 ** _ **Juvia's clouded eyes cleared just a little, looking to Gray more closely. She had started to glaze over him in her internal fight to keep the rain away. "Fairytail is what taught Juvia to be caring. Caring is not something that has helped Juvia in the past."**_**

 ** _ **Gray smirked, "But it does now?"**_**

 **" _ **...Juvia has not decided." was her hesitated response.**_**

 **" _ **Look." Gray swung a hand through his hair. "Ever since Mira's little meeting, I'd been keeping clear of the guild. But I couldn't skip the festival, Master was counting on me. I thought I'd be safe from anyone asking me since Cana and Lucy were the only single girls I was around. But then Lucy went and pulled a typical Lucy move by dodging her feelings and asking me."**_**

 ** _ **The rain woman started to lower her head again, but Gray would have none of it and straightened her gaze back to him. The ice-make wizard frowned at having to make her look at him again, "Would ya stop that already?" He sighed and let her go, putting his hands in his pockets, "I knew you would make me go with you as soon as you got back alright?"**_**

 ** _ **Juvia looked confused, of course she did. What was he getting at?**_**

 ** _ **Gray's frowned deepened and this time he looked away, Juvia thought she saw a splash of red on his cheeks, "I was... kinda countin' on it."**_**

 ** _ **Juvia's heart started beating so fast she thought it would jump right out of her chest. She couldn't help herself, she latched onto Gray in a close embrace and the skies were clear. "Gray-sama WANTED Juvia to ask him? Oh Gray-sama!"**_**

 ** _ **The one true love of her life put an awkward arm around her, "Like I said... kinda."**_**

 ** _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_**

 ** **After a most refreshing sip of Mirajane's perfectly prepared coffee, a smug Juvia set her mug down and spoke with her eyes closed, "Juvia will meet Mirajane and the others after Juvia helps Levy beat Gajeel. Tomorrow is the Ball, spending today at the spa is just what Juvia needs."****

 ** **Mirajane clasped her hands together happily. "That's so wonderful! I'll tell Master that I'm going out with the girls." She scurried away, happy as a clam.****

 **" **So what should we do first Juvia?" Levy leaned in towards her.****

 **" **Juvia thinks it would be best to find the fire dragon."****

 ** **Lucy sighed, "Good luck with that. He's off hunting Erza trying to get his scarf back."****

 ** **Levy laughed out loud, "She got it huh?"****

 ** **The celestial mage chuckled, "Yea she did!"****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Gajeel knew nothing good was gonna come from that smirk on Laxus' face as he approached the guild. Cana walked next to him and they both stopped in front of the iron dragonslayer.****

 ** **Lightning dragon laughed at iron dragon, "What are you still doin out here? Can't you go somewhere else to pout? I'm getting a little sick of your face."****

 **" **You got a problem pretty boy?"****

 ** **Laxus got a confident smile on his face and took Cana's wrist and held it up for Gajeel to see their matching runes sparkling in the sun. "Nope, I'm all good and taken care of, heh."****

 ** **Cana nudged him, "Wouldja stop showing that off already Sparky? It means I own you, not the other way around."****

 **" **Hah," Laxus' eyes were still on Gajeel, with a menacing grin, "whatever Cana. You have**** ** _ **my**_** ** **mark on you, and that mean's your**** ** _ **mine."**_**

 ** **Cana rolled her eyes as Laxus flung an arm around her shoulders and continued strolling into the guild. As an after thought, Laxus said, "I caught Jet going into the flower shop today... I wonder if he was buyin' flowers for a certain someone in there."****

 ** **Gajeel growled and Laxus laughed, entering the guild and leaving Gajeel to brood.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Natsu was pissed. More than pissed. He was a good hunter, damnit, yet he couldn't find a trace of Erza anywhere. He'd been searching the forest, lakeside and town since daybreak and there was nothing! It was nearly lunchtime and he was getting hungry—he needed his scarf back!**** _Dam_ _nit_ _Luc_ _y!_ _Alw_ _ays_ _a_ _pai_ _n_ _i_ _n_ _m_ _y_ _ass._

 ** **He was tired of trudging through Magnolia with no results. The fire wizard sat on a barrel crisscrossed and brooded. He closed his eyes to take another smell and still there was nothing. However the smell of baked bread made his mouth water.****

 **" **Naaaaaatsuuuu!"****

 ** **A head of pink hair looked up to see Happy flying towards him. He nodded to him, "What's up Happy?"****

 **" **Juvia asked me to find you. She says she wants you to pay back her favor."****

 **" _ **DAMNIT!"**_** ** **Natsu groaned. "She's gotta bud in while I'm busy doesn't she? Ugh!" He knew he couldn't just ignore it. He did owe her, and getting rid of that debt would be handy. So he stood up and nodded to Happy. "Alright. Let's go."**** _One_ _m_ _ore_ _ti_ _me..._ _Lu_ _cy's_ _a_ _pa_ _in_ _in_ _my_ _ass._ ** **Try as he might, he loved it.****

 ** **The flame tamer approached the guild with his hands cupped behind his head as Happy swooped into the guild. He curiously and innocently watched Gajeel as he passed him, not a word spoken.**** _That_ _guy_ _i_ _s_ _s_ _o_ _weird._

 ** **When he came in, Levy waved him over to her table. Juvia, Levy and Lucy all sat on one side, and Cana sat across from Lucy crisscrossed, smirking and poking the Celestial mage's down turned head. He quirked an eyebrow at that,**** _What's_ _g_ _o_ _t_ _he_ _r_ _dow_ _n_ _i_ _n_ _th_ _e_ _dum_ _ps?_ ** **Natsu sat in front of Juvia and leaned back. "So what is it?"****

 ** **Lucy peeked above her arms when she heard his voice. He noticed immediately and turned to look at her too, but she quickly buried her head in her arms again. Natsu's eyebrow twitched,**** _every_ _one_ _is_ _be_ _ing_ _s_ _o_ _we_ _ird_ _tod_ _ay..._

 ** **Juvia cleared her throat, trying to pull his attention back to her. When it didn't work, she did it louder. The rain woman frowned and Levy yelled, "Natsu!"****

 ** **He turned to them with his eyebrows raised in the most innocent expression imaginable. "Whaaat?"****

 ** **Levy sighed, Natsu was exasperating, but Juvia kept her cool demeanor. She felt as if she had won an inner peace that could never waver. "Natsu-kun. Our friend Levy-chan has a challenge she must complete before we can go to the spa this afternoon."****

 **" **Yea..." Natsu wasn't sure why that mattered. Why did they want to go to a dumb spa?****

 ** **Mirajane walked up to them holding a few bags. "Lucy? Cana?" She smiled, "are you ready?"****

 ** **Natsu perked up, "Mira? Where are you goin?" He bounced up out of his chair, "I'm huuungry!"****

 **" **Oh Natsu!" Mira chuckled. "Kinana and Lisanna are holding down the fort. You'll have to order from them."****

 ** **Natsu frowned. Mirajane's cooking was way better than theirs.****

 **" **Geez Pinky," Cana teased, "don't look too sad or they'll cook it bad on purpose!"****

 ** **Natsu harrumphed.****

 **" **Come on Lucy, let's get outta here." Cana grinned at her.****

 ** **Natsu watched as Lucy stood up and walked around the table. She sneaked another glance at him, and he grinned widely and gave her a peace sign. Lucy smiled back at him, whatever reservations she had about not wanting to look at him just a second ago dissipating. The girls started to head out and Cana elbowed Lucy, "Nice Lucy! He handled that pretty well. Laxus threw a fit when I told him I was going out for the rest of the day."****

 ** **Natsu glanced over at Laxus when he heard his growl. He was sitting at the Thunder God Tribe's table with only Freed for company. Freed looked pretty dumb waving to Mirajane with that big blush all over his face.**** _Whatev_ _er._ _Loo_ _ks_ _lik_ _e_ _I'_ _m_ _g_ _onna_ _che_ _ck_ _ou_ _t_ _a_ _sp_ _a_ _later._

 ** **^.^****

 ** **The iron dragonslayer had grown tired of his guildmate's comings and goings. Punks kept trying to talk to him. A little after Laxus' load of horse shit with him showin off his girl, Gajeel had jumped up to the roof to wait. Now he had two things to watch for thanks to that stupid Static head. Watch for Levy... and watch for Jet.****

 ** **The next thing he saw come out of the guild was a pathetic fluff of pink hair. He could smell Salamander's stink from a mile away. He watched as Natsu turned around to look right at him. "HEY RUST BUCKET! GET DOWN HERE!"****

 ** **Gajeel stood up and folded his arms, "You ain't the boss of me Salamander. I'm fine up here. Go away."****

 ** **Natsu grinned wickedly. "If you won't come down, then I'll just have to come up!" He leapt up and crested his fall to pummel Gajeel right in the face. Alas, Gajeel stepped to the side and Natsu went crashing through the roof, right back into the guild. He could hear Makarov curse at Salamander as he got back up to look through the hole at Gajeel. "You IDIOT! You're supposed to block me! Not let me crash through the guild!"****

 ** **Gajeel barked back at him from the roof, "What the hell do I care about how you think I should fight? You're the dumbass who crashed into the roof!"****

 **" **WHO YOU CALLIN DUMBASS YA COWBELL?" Natsu leapt back up through the hole to deliver a flaming side punch to the face.****

 ** **Gajeel did block this one, grinned, and countered with extending an iron arm out and pushing Natsu over and off the roof again. The hot head landed on the ground in a crouch and growled at him. "Fool me once Ding Dong," and the fire dragonslayer jumped to meet his rival again.****

 ** **Inside the guild...****

 ** **Juvia and Levy were sweating. The plan had been for Natsu to tick Gajeel off and make the dragonslayer stalk up to Natsu, only to slip on some well placed water and have the current sweep him into the guild. They had no idea Gajeel had moved to the roof! Makarov was steaming about the huge hole in his roof, and Lisanna was placing an ice pack on his head nervously.****

 **" **Juvia! What do we do? They're gonna kill each other out there." Levy bit her nails.****

 ** **The rain woman folded her arms and sighed, "Levy and Juvia released a dragon to catch a dragon... Juvia didn't consider a contingency plan..."****

 ** **Levy jumped when Natsu fell through the roof again, making another hole right beside her. She looked up through the hole to see Gajeel looking down into the room.****

 **" **Damnit Gajeel!" the solid-script mage shook her fist at him, "get off the roof! You're gonna bring the whole place down,"****

 ** **Gajeel flashed a grin at her, "It ain't my fault Salamander's so stupid! He's the one makin' holes!"****

 **" **RRRAAUGH!" Natsu roared, blowing Levy's hair and skirt, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He jumped back up and continued the brawl.****

 ** **Juvia walked to stand by Levy and looked up past the second hole. "Drip drip drop."****

 ** **Levy smiled when she saw rainclouds crowd the sky. Kinana yelped and started gathering buckets to catch the rain, and Lisanna put a fresh ice pack on the master's head as he whimpered.****

 ** **Curses and bangs and crashes were heard above them as thunder rolled and the downpour began. Levy stepped back from the rain but Juvia walked into it, staring up into the sky as she was one with the rain. "Drip drip drop..."****

 ** **Back on the roof...****

 ** **Gajeel wiped his mouth and gritted his teeth. "You got a real problem here Salamander. With this rain goin' like this, you ain't got no fire. Maybe you should beat it, with your tail between your legs."****

 **" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Natsu yelled, offended that Gajeel thought that's all he needed to win, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He leapt to attack him again. Gajeel lifted his arms to block him, but as soon as Natsu made contact with his makeshift shield, he used his magic to heat it up. However, heating up Gajeel's iron was only a split second distraction to throw him for a loop when Nastu swung his foot around the raven haired dragonslayer's ankle. Natsu smirked under a shadow of pink hair as he pushed against Gajeel's shield, giving him the leverage he needed to tug his foot—and inevitably Gajeel's ankle—back over to him. Gajeel grunted as his footing was stolen out from under him, the slick roof not allowing his remaining foot to stay steady as he fell on his back to the hard roof. Natsu hopped over him, grinning triumphantly and kicked his opponent's head to make him slide right down hole number one.****

 ** **Gajeel grunted when he tumbled all the way to the guild floor, spilling and crushing many of the buckets Kinana had painstakingly placed there. Gajeel sat up and rubbed his head as the rain receded. He looked around his surroundings and ground his teeth, "DAMNIT SALAMANDER!"****

 ** **Levy skipped over to him and squatted down beside him, her arms hugging her knees. Her sweet smile smelling of victory. "Gajeel Redfox. I think it'd be great if you'd come with me to the Gypsies and Thieves Ball! I've got a great idea for your costume!"****

 ** **Gajeel laid back down on the floor and slammed a hand to his forehead as the rune appeared on his and Levy's wrists. "I'm gonna kill him."****

 ** **Levy stood up, oh so cheerful, "Alright Gajeel! Juvia and I are gonna take off! I'll see you tomorrow! I'll be sure to drop off your costume!"****

 ** **Gajeel sat back up and glared at her, "Where the hell you goin?"****

 ** **Juvia walked up to Levy and down at her partner, "That isn't anything Gajeel needs to worry about. Come Levy, Juvia wants to go." She started walking away and Levy waved to her dragonslayer and took off with Juvia.****

 ** **Gajeel jumped to his feet and barked at their backs, "So you're just gonna trap me and leave huh?"****

 ** **The girls just raised their hands in another wave of goodbye and left the guild.****

 ** **Iron dragonslayer was not happy as he watched the doors close behind them. He stared at those doors like they were enemy number one before he turned and pointed to Freed, speaking in his loud, angry voice, "You and me ain't done Fruitcake!" Freed jumped, and Laxus laughed.****

 ** **Gajeel jumped back to the roof, ready to rain a whole lot of hurt Natsu's way-****

 ** **But Natsu was already long gone.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Mirajane sat in a chair, contentedly getting her nails and toes done, Lucy sat in a bath filled with diluted creams while her face was covered with similar creams with cucumbers covering her eyes, and Cana made long contented purrs under the hands of a talented masseuse. Mirajane had pulled out all the stops. The entire spa was Fairytail's today. The far wall to the back opened to a delightful hot spring, where the girls would go after the spa treatment was finished. What a perfect way to spend a day away from the busy life in a guild. Wendy had arrived next and sat next to Mirajane for her first manicure. After a while, Juvia and Levy arrived and all the other girls started asking questions.****

 ** **Mirajane sympathized with Gajeel—as if she really felt sorry for him! Cana had a legendary laughing fit, and Lucy couldn't help but wonder what Master would do to those two for putting huge holes in the roof. Wendy commented on how happy Levy looked, which caused her to blush furiously. Erza showed up next draped in her towel, and joined Lucy in the tub of creams.****

 **" **So I saw that you made it out with Natsu's scarf!" Lucy said to her friend, wiping her face from the creams and cucumbers.****

 **" **That I did. As long as I have faith, there will never be a challenge I cannot overcome."****

 ** **Levy laid on her stomach near Cana, receiving a soothing massage, "What did you do with it?"****

 **" **The challenge was that I merely borrow it, so I shall return it sometime tomorrow."****

 ** **Juvia groaned, also getting her nails and feet done. "Please please! Return Natsu's scarf AFTER the Ball, Juvia cannot stand the thought of him wearing it with whatever costume the man has concocted."****

 **" **Oh Juvia," Mira giggled, "Natsu's costume is going to be wonderful!" She winked at her, "You might have the most handsome man on your arm!"****

 ** **Juvia closed her eyes sadly, biting her lip, "Juvia knows for certain that that will not be the case."****

 ** **Lucy climbed out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her. "I think I'll go to the hot springs now. Rinse off all these creams the old fashion way."****

 ** **Levy rolled out from underneath her masseuse' hands, "Wait Lulu! I'll go with you!"****

 ** **Lucy smiled to her dear friend, and they stepped out to the hot springs together.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Natsu was relieved he when saw Wendy leave first. Romeo had walked right in and got her. He called it, 'picking her up,' whatever the hell that meant. If she had smelled him here, he was sure he'd be in a whole world of trouble. He just wanted to see Lucy again. What was the harm in that? He was leaning back in a tree facing the spa's backyard munching on his third bag of grapes, content to wait til Lucy started to head home. He'd drop down and talk to her; Mira and Juvia's so called 'plan' was null and void since she'd come to see**** ** _ **him**_** ** **last night anyway... right?****

 ** **He frowned and silently groaned to himself when he smelled that he had company. Natsu sat up and looked to the side of the building. Sure as fire burns, he heard the loud mouth's ugly voice call up at him.****

 **" **There you are Salamander!" Gajeel growled from below. "Days of sitting around outside that guild all wasted cuz a you!"****

 **" **Don't be dumb Sir Rusts-a-lot. They would have gotten you in the guild one way or another." The fire wizard smirked and leaned back against the tree, "Hell, you probably saved face by them makin' me do their dirty work."****

 ** **It must have really bugged Gajeel to be looking up at the lounging flame tamer since he jumped up to a tree and then to the spa's roof to look at him at eye level. "What're you talkin about, 'dirty work'?"****

 ** **Natsu sighed, wishing the conversation would hurry up and be over already. "Juvia and Levy had some sort of master plan to get you in the guild. I owed Juvia a favor, so when she asked me to go piss you off—I had to." Natsu opened his eyes and snarled a grin at his fellow dragonslayer, "and fuck if I didn't do a damn good job!"****

 ** **Gajeel frowned at him and opened his mouth to argue some more, but suddenly both Natsu and he got the same curious, blinking eyes when they heard a door slide open and heard two voices they knew well chatting back and forth. They both turned their heads to see two lovely ladies walking past the small patio to the fairly large hot spring, dressed in nothing but small white towels.****

 ** **And both of dragonslayers froze.****

 **" **I can't believe you put a KNIFE on him! That's so crazy! Was he scared? I'll bet he was shaking in his boots!" Lucy giggled and did an awful, just... awful, Gajeel impression, puffing out her chest and stomping primitively, "Big Strong Dragonslayer Raaaaaaa!" Then she feigned over dramatic fear, "Oh Levy don't hurt me!"****

 ** **Natsu snickered, his Lucy was makin' fun of Bolt for brains! How awesome was that?! Gajeel heard him and growled at him under his breath.****

 **" **No, no Lulu! I had wanted to scare him..." Levy looked embarrassed, "but that's not what happened."****

 ** **The two of them tested the water with a toe first. Levy sighed with pleasure and sunk herself the rest of the way in, sitting comfortably with her back facing the two accidental peeping tom-dragons. She looked to Lucy curiously, "What's wrong Lucy? It feels great!"****

 **" **Mmm... the water Natsu warms up is much warmer than this."****

 **" **Heh..." Natsu's eyes twinkled. This was fun!****

 **" **Oh Lulu," Levy sighed, "we can't all have temperature perfect boyfriends at our beck and call."****

 ** **Lucy sighed and stepped in, spitting her tongue out at her friend, "He's not my boyfriend."****

 **" **Geheh," Gajeel chuckled. Natsu frowned at him.****

 ** **Lucy sprawled her arms out around the rim of the rocks, laying her head back to look at the sky diagonal from Levy. "The sunset looks so pretty!"****

 **" **It does.." Levy replied.****

 ** **Natsu peeled his eyes from Lucy's chest to appreciate the sunset with her.****

 **" **Soooo..." Lucy lifted her head and eyed her mage-friend, "If putting a blade up to the guy's neck didn't scare him, then what in the world happened?"****

 ** **It was easy to hear the shyness in Levy's voice, "Well... call me crazy, but I think my threatening to kill him... kinda... excited him."****

 ** **Lucy gasped, "You're crazy!"****

 ** **Levy sat up urgently and looked to Lucy, nodding her head, "It had to of! Before I knew it, he'd made me drop my dagger and was kissing me!"****

 ** **Lucy squeaked, "No WAY!"****

 ** **Natsu looked over at Gajeel with an eyebrow raised, "You kissed Levy last night?"****

 ** **Gajeel's smirk grew, not looking away from his blue haired prey, "Geheh... twice."****

 ** **The fire wizard frowned. Gajeel got a kiss? Two? From a girl that was ready to chop his head off? What the hell was this world coming to?**** _I_ _kn_ _ew_ _I_ _should_ _o_ _f_ _we_ _nt_ _an_ _d_ _sav_ _ed_ _Le_ _vy_ _fro_ _m_ _thi_ _s_ _je_ _rk_ _las_ _t_ _night._ ** **He didn't quite understand why this information irritated him so much. It's not like he wanted to kiss Levy. Girls were weird.****

 ** **The door was heard opening again. Juvia and Cana walked out. Cana jogged up to the springs and stopped, "How's the water ladies?"****

 **" **It's perfect Cana!"****

 **" **Could be warmer.."****

 ** **Cana quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, "Suppose I'll have to be my own judge." She then stripped off her towel and slid into the water.****

 ** **Both Natsu and Gajeel turned around as quickly as they could at the sudden raise in ratings. However this did not keep their ears from burning:****

 ** **Cana: Damn Lucy! Have you gotten bigger?****

 ** **Lucy: Hey! Cana back off, don't touch those!****

 ** **Cana: But they're so squishy!****

 ** **Lucy: Eeee! How the hell are your hands so cold?!****

 ** **Juvia: This water feels so soothing. More sake Cana-chan?****

 ** **Cana: Hell yea! Hey Levy! Looks like you may have gotten bigger too!****

 ** **SPLASH!****

 ** **Levy: Cana! Careful with those fingers wouldja? AGG! Your hands ARE cold!****

 ** **Cana: *snicker* Alright, alright. Hope you girls don't act so timid when your man tries to touch'em tomorrow!****

 ** **Levy and Lucy: Canaaa!****

 ** **The two dragonslayers jumped down from where they'd been perched and parted ways. It was time to go home...****

* * *

*Grinning like a mad woman*

I KNOW RIGHT! Hot spring scene! There are just not _enough_ of them! Pleeeeeze share with me your opinions. Take care my lovelies,I hope you enjoyed.

Stay naughty

enjoy a bath

Seri, aka *Lick*


	16. Ch 16 Into the Woods We Go

Hey guys! Wb. I hope you enjoy.

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: **I** OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

 ** **Chapter 1**** ** **6****

 **Into the Woods We Go**

 ** **Gajeel made his was home with many things consuming his mind, infuriating as it was, they all seemed to be centered around a tiny blue haired mage. His cheek still burned from where she'd slapped him, he'd have to get her to do it again before the sensation faded much more. He liked her spunk. He hadn't intended things go so far, but all preamble bullshit had been thrown to the wind when she'd crawled on top of him with that dagger. He arrived at the Fairytail dorms and stalked up the stairs to his room. The iron wielder never really cared for a home—this was just a place for him to shower and sleep. Just a one room studio and it suited him fine. Pantherlily never seemed bothered by it either, but smelling that little sprite of a girl in his lair made him second guess things that before never would have mattered. He stood in the entrance and smelled deeply. She'd been here. Stepping inside the dark room didn't bother him, he could see just fine. Her smell led him to the small counter that entered into the tiny kitchen. On it stretched out a blasted costume. He growled and grabbed the note that was pinned to the plastic.****

 ** **Gajeel.****

 ** **I know these kinds of things really aren't your thing, but I picked out costumes for both you and I days ago and I just know you're gonna love it.****

 ** **~Levy****

 ** **PS. Don't worry! I don't expect you to tell me or anyone else that you love it, but I know you will!****

 ** **Curiosity got the better of him and he examined the costume. Upon identifying it, he grinned. "Geheh."****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **It was a lovely Autumn morning in the city of Magnolia. The ground was littered with multiple colored leaves ranging from the brightest of yellow to the deepest of red, baring the trees to winds that would only grow stronger as winter started to rear its heavy head. The people of Magnolia continued their preparations for the upcoming winter, oblivious to their local magic guild being all but shut down this day. FairyTail wizards and mages alike were busy prepping for the party their sweet Mirajane had worked so hard on. She had tried to give her friends and family something to look forward to before the Sacred Rite started to creep fear into hearts that were meant to be strong. And in that endeavor, she had been a success.****

 ** **The only fear conspiring to take the hearts Fairytail wizards were questions such as:****

 ** **Will she be shy?****

 ** **Will he dance with me if I have the courage to ask him?****

 ** **Will I be nervous?****

 ** **Will she never look at me again if I step on her feet?****

 ** **Will he smile when he sees me?****

 ** **Will she hate me after tonight?****

 ** **Will he love me after tonight?****

 ** **All these questions held the potential for great wealth, or great disaster. The difference was that These questions were those of life. A warm feeling stirred in the hearts of all guildmates, of hope. The feeling of being alive made these questions and breathed essence into them. Not as the questions that brewed from a long awaited and sometimes feared All Hallow's Eve Sacred Rite, which was meant to bid farewell to life. No, for the first time, every wizard of Fairytail anticipated something sensual. A celebration of life.****

 ** **In the dorms of Fairy Hills, that warm feeling seemed more like a lustrous glow filling the hearts of every lady there. In honor of their hostess, the She-demon herself, many of the girls had volunteered to sponsor a picnic at the park for a late breakfast. Natsu heard the word 'brunch' used. Some ladies had brought blankets for people to sit on but most just made themselves comfortable in the soft grass. The atmosphere was carefree as some ran and played games, others simply laughed and talked, and others lounged in the morning light.****

 ** **Lucy sat on a blanket shared with Levy, Mirajane and Lisanna. They giggled as they watched Plue try to open a container to get the sweet treats within. "Oh Plue!" Lucy smiled and opened it for him. They watched him enjoy the contents for a moment, before a ball bounced right into the middle of their blanket before it continued on its way. Unfortunately for the ladies, that ball was tailed by two very competitive wizards who were coming fast. Fire and ice wielders raced through the girl's spread, effectively destroying the remains of the their desert. Natsu and Gray reached the ball at the same time and started trying to kick it in different directions.****

 ** **Levy chuckled, "Well, at least we were pretty much done already!"****

 **" **Rrragh!" Lucy growled, "They really should watch where they're going! Look at this mess!"****

 **" **Sorry about that ladies!" Laxus approached them, "Gray's on my team, I'll make him apologize."****

 **" **Not before I make Natsu!" Cana ran past them, speaking fast, heading towards the boys.****

 ** **Laxus grinned after her and took off towards the three of them. Natsu kicked the ball out from under Gray and towards Cana, she took it and ran off, Gray and Laxus ran to catch up to her. Natsu hung back. He heard what Cana and Laxus had said, and if being the first to apologize was another way for his team to beat Laxus and Gray, then he'd go do it! He sprinted over to the girls and squatted down in front them and scratched his head.****

 **" **Uh, sorry about that guys." He said awkwardly.****

 **" **Oh Natsu," Mirajane smiled, "It's alright! I'm glad you're all having fun!"****

 ** **Lisanna giggled and Lucy sighed, "Oh Mira don't encourage him!"****

 ** **Natsu smirked at Lucy, "Aww come on Luce! Mira's got the right attitude!"****

 **" **Is it just you four playing?" Levy questioned.****

 **" **Well," Natsu frowned. "Gajeel and Juvia were supposed to be playing, but Ironeyes didn't want to be on either mine or Laxus' team, and Juvia didn't want to play against Gray. So looks that way."****

 ** **Levy's eyes grew mischievous, "Gajeel doesn't think he wants to play huh?" She turned to Lucy, "Come on Lulu! Let's go!"****

 ** **Lucy's head perked, "Wh-what?"****

 ** **Levy pulled her to her feet, "Come on! You'll be on Laxus' team, and I'll be on Cana's!"****

 ** **Lucy laughed, "Alright then little girl! Just so that you know, I hate loosing!"****

 ** **Lucy took off at a head start, Levy ran off after her.****

 ** **Natsu blinked after them, then glanced back at Mirajane and Lisanna, "What just happened?"****

 ** **Mirajane smiled, "Looks like it's you, Cana and Levy vs. Laxus, Gray and Lucy!"****

 ** **Natsu grinned, "Oh yea! I'm all fired up now!"****

 ** **He took off after them at more scramble than run.****

 ** **They ran after the ball. Laxus had just grabbed Cana, allowing Gray to kick the ball away. He was only wielding the ball for a moment though, because Natsu dove for it, knocking the ball away. Right to Lucy!****

 **" **Thanks Natsu!" and Lucy started kicking it back the other way. "Laxus!" She kicked it over to him just as soon as Levy came at her.****

 ** **Natsu just loved it. He took every opportunity he could to get his hands on Lucy. He would snatch her out of the air to keep the ball from her, he would wrap his arms around her waste to hinder her from kicking it. She'd noticed his attempt to sabotage her and she would try to trip him when he ran past, or would jump on his back to slow him down. They played back and forth with the ball until Lucy and Levy couldn't run anymore, then they all sat down to enjoy each other's company, breathing hard and exhausted, they still managed to laugh and joke. Eventually Gray and Natsu began to argue over who actually won the game, but since there hadn't been any goals to score points from, there wasn't any declaration of victory.****

 ** **Eventually Cana stood up and stretched, "Well ladies, I think it's about time we start to get ready!"****

 **" **Already?" Gray asked.****

 **" **Oh your right Cana!" Levy bounced to her feet. "Let's get out of here."****

 ** **Lucy turned to Gray, "We won't be able to get into the guild unless we're together. Where should we meet up?"****

 ** **Gray, who was of course, shirtless, reclined back into the grass, "That's right. Most of the guys are meeting the girls outside of Fairy Hills, but you won't be there huh?"****

 ** **Natsu listened carefully, trying to hold in his growl.****

 **" **Yes, I'll be at my house getting ready." Lucy replied, adjusting her seating so that she could see Gray, and Gray could see her.****

 ** **Natsu was growling now, though hardly audible, and Levy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.****

 ** **Gray smiled up at her, "I'll pick you up then. We'll be dressed up all funny together. That way when you think people are lookin at cha weird, I can just tell ya they're lookin at me."****

 ** **Lucy chuckled, "Always the gentleman!" She stood up and stretched.****

 ** **Natsu couldn't decide if he liked or hated when she did that...****

 **" **Lulu, are you going to need help getting ready?" Levy asked, stepping in front of an increasingly jealous dragonslayer.****

 **" **Nah," Lucy smiled, "I've got all this... stuff that Mira gave me for Cancer to fix me up with. I'm good. I'll see you there!" The Celestial mage started to walk off.****

 ** **Natsu started to go after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around ready to bite someone's head off, but hesitated when he saw that is was Cana. She winked at him, "Easy lover-boy. She's a big girl, she'll be alright. Besides, we're gonna have to get you suited up too!"****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **So the ladies disappeared to their respective homes, while the guys fooled around a little bit more before doing the same. Many enjoyed much needed showers or baths, others took naps. Soon enough, the sun started to set, and the men (the one with dates anyway) began to congregate outside of Fairy Hills. Elfman and Freed were the first there. Elfman was dressed in a black and white stripped shirt and well worn pants. He had a pair of handcuffs slung over his shoulder.****

 ** **Freed raised his eyebrow at the sight, "What pray tell, are you supposed to be dressed as?"****

 ** **Elfman smiled, "A real man will dress to make his woman happy, and my woman will go nuts over a captured thief!"****

 ** **Freed shook his head, and simply straightened his coat. Freed looked natural in his fancy coat and trousers. He appeared to be the kind of gypsy that would swindle you for all you were worth if you gave him an inch.****

 ** **Next came Laxus and Bickslow. The lightning dragonslayer looked breathtaking in his bright red coat and tan colored baggy pants. He donned a hat with a wide brim, clearly he had chosen gypsy. His companion, Bickslow seemed very excited with that tongue sticking out of his wide smile all the time. He was a cat burglar, the only part of him not covered in black was his mouth.****

 ** **Lisanna suddenly ran out of Fairy Hills, dressed as a cat burglar as well—but so much more than that! She was dressed in black leather all the way up to her chin. Her boots went up to her thighs and the heel looked like it could cut glass. Lisanna ran right through the doors and straight into Bickslow's arms. "You look great Bickslow!"****

 **" **Not near as great as you, Baby! Those boots are positively**** ** _ **sinful!**_** ** **" He replied. The two of them stayed arm and arm, and started heading for the guild.****

 ** **Laxus folded his arms, "Well, at least we know one of these girls can get ready promptly... How long are we gonna be stuck out here?"****

 **" **A real man can wait without complaining." Elfman retorted.****

 ** **Laxus snorted.****

 ** **Gray showed up next. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants tucked into his black boots. He wore a long cape and had a sword on his belt. He wore a black wide brimmed hat and a black mask and walked right up to the door and knocked.****

 ** **Natsu trudged his way to the group of testosterone, every inch of him expressing his sulkiness. He looked up at the doors, "What the hell is Gray doin here?"****

 ** **Laxus chuckled, "Ain't no tellin."****

 ** **All the men outside were surprised when the door opened only a little and Gray was pulled in.****

 **" **Aww, What the**** ** _ **fuck?!**_** ** **" Laxus exclaimed, "They never let a man in there!"****

 ** **Natsu snickered, "I knew he was a Ice princess!"****

 ** **The men had a pretty good roar of a laugh at Gray's expense.****

 ** **Next came Gajeel. He glowered after he arrived, and specifically made it a point not to talk to anyone. Of course though, Natsu was here to poke fun at him.****

 **" **What the hell are you supposed to be? Blackbeard?" Natsu laughed, "It's a Thieves and Gypsies Ball, not a pirate convention!"****

 **" **You dumbass!" Gajeel barked at him, "Pirates ARE thieves!"****

 **" **They're bad guys! Not thieves!" Natsu barked right back at him****

 **" **Thieves!"****

 **" **Bad guys!"****

 ** **Gajeel stopped and folded his arms, "Whatever Salamander. Least I got the girl I want!"****

 ** **This sent Natsu flaming, "**** ** _ **...What?!**_** ** **"****

 **" **Geheh," Gajeel smirked, "You heard me!"****

 **" **Would you guys pipe down?! They can hear you all the way inside! Geez.." Gray's voice was approaching the two of them.****

 ** **Natsu turned his flaming bad attitude his direction of course. "What in the flaming fuck are YOU supposed to be!? Did the Ice Princess go in there to borrow a dress?"****

 **" **For your information, I'm Zorro! Kinda like the Robin Hood of an alternate universe, not that a sizzle brain like you would understand!"****

 ** **Natsu took a step toward him but Gray kept right on talking, "You listen to me! Don't TOUCH Juvia tonight! You keep her safe and see that she gets there. I better not find any burn marks on her just cuz you can't keep your cool. I'll take her off your hands as soon as we get there."****

 **" **Yea well YOU-" Natsu paused, "you'll what?"****

 **" **You heard me." Gray narrowed his eyes, "I'm takin' my date back."****

 ** **Natsu's fired died down, "Well... you-you keep those ice talons off Lucy!"****

 ** **Gray was already walking off.****

 ** **Laxus grimaced at the sad little bowl of drama he just witnessed. "Girls take too damn long."****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **The Celestial mage sat in front of her mirror in the dress she'd worked on for hours. Cancer had explored the bag Mira had left for him and was just finishing the multitudes of braids he'd decided to dress her hair in. Those braids were decorated by many different colored feathers scattered all throughout her hair. She even had a few miniscule braids lacing through her bangs. Lucy had to hand it to him, it seemed like a nice way for a gypsy to keep her hair.****

 ** **When he tied off the last braid Lucy thanked him for all his help.****

 **" **Oh, we're not done yet, baby." He fished out one more thing from the bag.****

 ** **Lucy gawked at it, "What IS that? Is it supposed to go on my dress?" Cancer was holding a big, blood red rose that had deep maroon (the same shade as her dress) feathers jutting out from it where normally leaves would have been. There was a black netting material sewn under the rose that created an interesting effect.****

 **" **No baby, It's gonna complete your look right up here."****

 ** **He gently but firmly placed the strong clasp that was hidden under the rose into Lucy's hair. She was surprised how light the thing was. It hung where she would sometimes put a side ponytail and it made the large feathers display themselves all over that side of her head while a few of them stuck out toward the sky. "Uhh... are you sure this doesn't make me look like some kind of burlesque girl?"****

 **" **Nah baby. It tugs all those other feathers into your dress and makes the whole look pop."****

 ** **Lucy jumped when she heard a knock on her door.****

 **" **That's my cue, Baby." Cancer disappeared with a bow.****

 ** **Lucy smiled, now alone in her room, "Thank you, Cancer."****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Gray waited impatiently at Lucy's door. Why does she have to live so far away? If she really wanted privacy, she'd go to Fairy Hills where that flaming weirdo would be nailed to a stake for breaking in to. Whatever. Where the hell is she?****

 ** **The door opened and out walked a vision.****

 ** **Gray had to assertively remind himself that this was Lucy. He had to remind himself that she was a sister to him, and sinful thoughts would not be tolerated. He had just come from visiting Juvia, and she had looked a vision too—with her long blue locks down and silky: his favorite choice for her hair. She had dressed to match him. Female Zorro... pretty hot.****

 ** **These were the things he was telling himself when he scratched his head and said, "Wow Lucy... you look great."****

 ** **Lucy smiled bashfully, "You don't look so bad yourself! Zorro huh? Nice touch with the sword."****

 **" **Yea, I can't imagine how these... fencing swords could be good for much."****

 ** **Lucy chuckled, "Yea no kidding."****

 ** **Gray stepped back and awkwardly held his arm out for her, "Um, shall we?"****

 ** **Lucy smiled pleasantly and took his arm, "We shall!"****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **The sun was almost fully down by the time the two of them got to the guild. Walking with Gray had been just as refreshing as hanging with the girls had been the past two nights. He was a good conversationalist and down to earth. His logic matched hers and having a light conversation about Zorro had been fun. They could hear the guild before they could see the guild, and they chuckled about that.****

 **" **Looks like the party started without us." Gray smiled.****

 ** **Lucy laughed, "What, are you surprised?"****

 **" **Ha! No, not really."****

 ** **When they entered, the place was packed! Having nearly every member of FairyTail in the guild at the same time, rough housing, carousing and drinking could make even the fearless claustrophobic. Lucy scanned the room, but with so much going on, it was hard to tell what and who were where. Suddenly, Master's voice rang above everyone else's and eyes everywhere were pulled upstairs.****

 **" **LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" Makarov stood on the handrail, Mirajane, Freed, Laxus and Cana standing just behind him. Her eyes trailed the other faces up there, and she finally saw him. A fire dragonslayer stood next to a blue haired masked woman all in black. He looked amazing... His black coat trimmed in maroon fit him perfectly as though it had been tailored just for him. Only two precious buttons at his chest were clasped, leaving the rest of the coat to hang open and display his warrior's body in full glory; from his strong neck and defined collar bones down to his torso and the top of his V-line, he was a dragon god. His tempting V-line was cut off by a golden sash with an ornate dragon embroidered across it in orange and red. The sash appeared to be used as a belt, assisting the dark maroon trousers that slightly bulged over from where it was tucked into his shin high black boots. Sitting above his brow wound a dark maroon bandana where one large feather hung down. The feather looked just like the many she wore on her headdress. That feather is what made her realize that Natsu Dragneel had dressed to match her. A fact that she really shouldn't have been impressed with, it had Mira written all over it... but still...****

 ** **He was looking right at her with the eyes of a predator.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **As soon as he smelled her, Natsu took a look out the window. He had been going to leap out the window and greet her with a happy smile and whine to her about how cold Juvia had been to him. It wasn't**** ** _ **his**_** ** **fault she'd made him escort her! She didn't have to be an Ice queen! However, what he saw out there made his vision tint all in red.****

 ** **He watched her walk and talk and laugh on the arm another man. His goddess under the stars as the moonlight hugged every curve she had in her arsenal actually looked happy to be with Gray. He growled when she hugged his arm as he said something that was supposed to be witty. He wanted to rip his throat out and make him eat it.****

 ** **Juvia was behind him, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait Natsu. Just wait. Out of everyone here, Natsu must know that Juvia is the only being that feels the same."****

 ** **Natsu turned and looked at her, and saw the same murderous intent in her eyes as must have been in his. It shamed him to know someone here knew what he had been thinking.****

 ** **Juvia took his arm and he let himself be pulled from the window as she spoke. "Juvia will not rush into Gray-sama's arms. Gray-sama will have to come to Juvia and beg Juvia to dance." She paused and looked to him, "Juvia understands that this is not Natsu's way, but Juvia would advise Natsu against running to her side." The rain woman smiled to him for the first time all night, "Natsu looks very attractive tonight. Let her admire Natsu first."****

 ** **Sounded reasonable, but he wasn't sure he could do it.****

 ** **^.^****

 **" **LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" Makarov's voice boomed, "We are all officially here now. So shut up and listen to the Ball's matron."****

 ** **Mirajane stepped up. She made more than a few guildmates gasp when they saw her low cut emerald green gypsy dress. Her hair was styled to tumble down in curls on only one side of her head, and she jingled when she moved from not only the many multicolored bangles she wore on both wrists, but also from many tiny bells she had sewn into the natural pattern of her dress. "Thank you Master"****

 ** **The She-devil smiled as she looked down at her family and friends, "I am so glad so many of you came. You all look so amazing! If we were a guild of theives and pickpockets, we'd be the best this world has ever seen!" Her introduction was greeted with many hoo-rahs.****

 **" **Now, if you think about it, gypsies and thieves don't really do much formal Ball dancing." She waved her hand and suddenly the roof was transparent, everyone could see the stars in the night's sky. Magic lacrima must be very handy indeed. "Outlaws like gypsies and thieves did not have elegant ballrooms! Most may not have been fortunate enough to even have a place like this!" The platinum headed mage motioned to the guild they loved. "No, I believe, if they wanted to celebrate life, it would in the loving embrace of mother nature! Now," she turned to stare in the many faces of Fairytail. "Lend me your power so I can take us to a very special place. Out into the middle of nature to dance and play and make merry! Couples, hold you partner's hand and try to merge power. Those runes aren't there just for show! We must share our power to cast the spell to take us all to," she winked, "an enchanted forest!"****

 ** **Lucy was astonished to realize how much it bothered her when Juvia took Natsu's hand. She heard Gray tsk beside her. She looked over to him and he rolled his eyes and offered his hand to her. Lucy took it, then looked back over to Mirajane, refusing to look to Natsu and Juvia again. Mirajane was holding Freed's hand and had her eyes closed. The blonde decided it best to close her eyes too, and focus on channeling her power.****

 ** **It was an odd thing, to merge her power with Gray's. Feeling something so cold wrapping around her creation magic filled her with chills.****

 ** **Juvia and Natsu were not able to merge power at all. It wasn't working. All they did was cancel each other out. Natsu let go of Juvia's hand and grimaced at her. Juvia nodded and simply started focusing on her own power. The fire wizard frowned, unable to concentrate. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult? His Lucy was right down there and he didn't have a chance to get down to her.****

 ** **Everything went black. The darkness was fleeting but absolute. It had been as if everything and everyone had ceased to exist for that small moment. When the blackness faded, the entire guild stood in a meadow of pink and purple grass circled in tress. The trees had lanterns and charms hanging from them and fireflies fluttered through the air unhindered. The stars twinkled in the night sky in a way no one could ever see when close to a city. This looked like a great place to hunt down his prey. Natsu smiled at this new and surreal place and started pacing around the treeline as Mirajane announced the beginning of the Ball.****

From hot springs to enchanted forests, at least we're getting somewhere!

Stay naughty

Seri, aka *Lick*


	17. Ch 17 Baby Steps

HI GUYS! I missed you! Didja miss me? _I HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: **I** OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

 ** **Chapter 1**** ** **7****

 ** **Baby Steps****

 ** **As soon as Mirajane declared the Ball's beginning, it was as though the ground erupted with music. The melody was eerie but welcoming, ghostly, yet seducing; Lucy couldn't deny that this was one of the most amazing places she had ever been. It seemed as though the trees were humming to the tune and the breeze itself supplied the woodwinds. She did not realize what was happening at first, but the overwhelming sensation of being here in this place had coaxed a fair amount of her celestial magic to hover over her body, coating her in shimmering stardust. When the residual magic began to cloud her vision, Lucy noticed it and smiled, "Why not?" She spoke to herself and cast a hand into the air, sending the stardust straight into the sky. It was set free willingly and exploded into the sky in an enchanting silver explosion, giving the impression that even the stars danced to the music. She was still staring up into the heavens when she heard several guildmates cheering for her.****

 ** **Gray placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Nice touch!"****

 ** **Lucy smiled back at him.****

 ** **He scratched his head then, "Hey Lucy, do you mind if I try to find Juvia now?"****

 **" **Lady Zorro?" Lucy winked at him, "go for it."****

 ** **Gray chuckled, a tad nervous, "See ya later, Lucy."****

 ** **She wished him luck as he headed into the crowd, but she was not alone for long, a blue haired pirate tackled her from behind in a huge hug, "Lulu that was AMAZING!" Levy released her and pointed up at the night sky, "Just look at it!"****

 ** **Lucy grinned at her friend and Gajeel walked up behind Levy, "Yea, I think this place made my magic want to dance, I dunno."****

 **" **Why question a good thing huh?" Levy grinned back.****

 **" **Nice hat by the way." Lucy admired Levy's costume.****

 ** **Levy wore a weathered navy blue Victorian jacket that hung to expose the lacy blue bra barely covered by a lower cut short white tank top. Her hat was a gargantuan wide brimmed monstrosity with a huge plume that hung down the back. Truly a hat any pirate captain would be proud of. Lucy smiled broadly when she saw that Gajeel wore something similar, except instead of a hat he wore a handkerchief tied over the top of his head.****

 ** **Lucy couldn't help herself and gave him a tease with a closed mouth smile, "My my Gajeel, our dear scary pirate man!"****

 ** **Gajeel growled and turned to Levy, "I told you this was a dumb idea. Let's get out of here."****

 **" **Oh Gajeel!" Levy flashed one more smile at Lucy then started to pull him over to where some of the others were starting to dance.****

 ** **Wendy came to her next, dragging a Billy the Kid/Romeo with her. Lucy covered her mouth with a stifled laugh when she saw that Wendy was wearing her Butt-jiggle Gang attire. "Oh Lucy! I wish you could have seen yourself when your magic started twinkling all around you! It was so pretty!"****

 ** **Lucy smiled at the two of them, "It's this place Wendy! Mirajane wasn't kidding when she said it was enchanted."****

 ** **Wendy nodded. "I call feel it too. The air has been calling to me ever since we got here."****

 **" **Makes since Wendy-and may I say-you two look so sweet together! I hope you have a blast." Lucy nodded.****

 ** **This made the two younger mages blush as Romeo muttered something and pulled Wendy away.****

 ** **Lucy scanned the clearing. Cana and a few other girls were dancing around with tambourines, Gray had finally managed to find and speak to Juvia, Mirajane was dragging Freed everywhere with her, tying strings of bells to people's hair. Kinana was handing out snacks and drinks to anyone interested. She bit her lip when she didn't see Natsu anywhere.****

 _W_ _ell,_ _a_ _re_ _y_ _ou_ _ju_ _st_ _goin_ _g_ _to_ _st_ _and_ _aro_ _und_ _o_ _r_ _ha_ _ve_ _so_ _me_ _fun?_ ** **She asked herself, smiled and lifted her skirts to run over to Cana. Cana winked at her and passed her a tambourine and Lucy started to dance with the others.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **If there was ever a creature more breathtaking under a star filled sky, Natsu had never seen it. He was struggling with a way to approach her. He was stuck in an internal battle with himself. Natsu was furious that Lucy had enjoyed her time with Gray, furious with her mixing her power with the ice-maker when Mirajane cast the spell to take them here, furious that Lucy hadn't asked anyone about him. He had watched her send a part of herself up into the sky and even found himself jealous of the heavens! The dragonslayer knew his anger was irrational, but he'd never been that rational of a guy to begin with. He wanted to hunt down this mistress of stars and punish her for her transgressions against him. He was ready to pull her from her revelry and snarl his dominance to her for all to hear.****

 ** **What held him still, was that he knew doing those things would frighten her. Natsu needed a way to approach her, but this Lucy, this Lucy that now danced under her own element appeared to something more ethereal than real.****

 ** **Before he knew it, an actual Celestial being appeared next to him. He tightened his fists when Loke spoke to him.****

 **" **If you're not going to go to her, then I will. She looks too damn good to be dancing alone like that."****

 **" **You keep your dirty paws off her Housecat..." Natsu snarled.****

 ** **Loke held his hands out, "Hey now, I'm a member of FairyTail too! And Lucy's date ditched her! She's fair game!"****

 ** **Growling, Natsu pushed Loke aside and walked towards the dancers.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Lucy smiled and laughed as she spun. The tambouriners had started to become the main attraction. Men would grab one of them and twirl them and then the tambouriner would find herself in the arms of another and receive the same treatment over again. The multiple spins were exhilarating and borderline dizzying. She was proud that she was keeping the beat with her instrument, since so many people seemed determined to make her loose her bearing.****

 ** **It wasn't until someone caught her from a twirl with abnormally warm but not sweaty hands that her heart was caught in her throat. Lucy was spun right into his chest and he caught her like he'd caught her so many times in the past. Her startled eyes met with his hunter's eyes.****

 ** **Natsu spoke softly but powerfully, "I am very upset with you Luce." He lifted up her free hand and kissed it, his lips lingering there for a moment; he never looked away from her eyes, then released her with another twirl. Lucy turned to try and find him, but she was taken by Droy, who dipped her and sent her in another twirl. She stood there for a moment and lifted her tambourine over her head as she played, like she'd seen some of the other girls do during a free moment unescorted. She looked around her, searching, but was met with Loke-not Leo the lion, but his human form—who smiled at her.****

 **" **I have never seen a Celestial mage more stunning than you are tonight."****

 ** **Lucy smiled to her dear friend, "Oh Loke, always the charmer!"****

 ** **Loke put on his best smile and reached for her, but she spun around before he managed to grab her and was caught by Macao this time. "Having fun Lucy?"****

 ** **The blonde smiled at him fondly, "I am! Mira found a great place to hold the Ball,"****

 **" **She sure did!" He smiled and sent her twirling again.****

 ** **Warm hands again.****

 ** **This time he held her from behind, so Lucy lifted her tambourine beside her shoulder to continue the beat. Warm breath was felt on her neck which made keeping her voice steady a real effort, "Why are you upset, Natsu."****

 ** **She felt him sigh when she said his name and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he whispered in her ear, "You never should have asked Gray."****

 ** **Her eyebrows raised and blood rushed to her face, she started to look over her shoulder at him, but he spun her out again and was gone.****

 ** **This time, the spin brushed her against Cana, the card mage grinned and locked arms with her and they spun around together, rattling their instruments. The melody died down and they slowed to a stop. Cana playfully nudged Lucy, "Some party huh?" She was dressed in an old fashioned barmaid dress with sashes tied in her hair, around her neck and on her wrists.****

 **" **Yea." Lucy huffed, finding herself a bit out of breath.****

 ** **Cana grabbed her hand and took her to the nearest barrel, "Let's have a drink!"****

 ** **Lucy yelped as she was tugged, but gratefully took a seat on the log her friend had taken her to. She busied herself with adjusting her skirts when Cana came back with a drink for them both. The mage plopped down beside her friend and chugged her drink in one big swig, "Wooo! I love this place! I can feel magical energy everywhere!"****

 ** **The blonde chuckled at her friend, and took only the smallest sip of her own drink, just enough to alleviate her thirst. She looked out at the group still dancing. The music had slowed and there were only couples dancing now.****

 ** **Cana started laughing, "Lookit Gajeel! He looks so weird!"****

 ** **It was true. Levy had placed his hand on her waist, but he kinda just stood there holding her. He had this, 'I will hate you forever because of this,' kinda look on that Levy just giggled at. Lucy giggled too.****

 ** **Cana nudged her again, "So where's _your_ dragonslayer Lucy? Didja kick'em to the curb already?"****

 ** **Lucy took another sip, and frowned.**** _H_ _e_ _mus_ _t_ _b_ _e_ _baiti_ _ng_ _m_ _e_ _lik_ _e_ _h_ _e_ _did_ _when_ _we_ _played_ _that_ _game._ _He_ _s_ _aid_ _h_ _e_ _wa_ _s_ _ma_ _d_ _a_ _t_ _m_ _e!_ _Wh_ _at_ _am_ _I s_ _upposed_ _t_ _o_ _d_ _o?_ _W_ _hy_ _w_ _ould_ _h_ _e_ _o_ _nly_ _just_ _n_ _ow_ _ment_ _ion_ _th_ _e_ _th_ _ing_ _with_ _G_ _ray?_ _He_ _ha_ _d_ _t_ _o_ _o_ _f_ _known_ _ear_ _lier.._ ** **"No, I've barely seen him."****

 ** **Cana nearly choked on her** refilled **mug, "Seriously? With how much we worked to-" she paused, looking at Lucy like she was just realizing exactly who she was speaking with. "Oh... that's odd." The card mage hid her face in her mug.****

 **" **No!" Lucy reached for Cana's mug, "No Cana! What were you saying?"****

 **" **Look!" Cana pointed to the treeline, "There he is! Go get him girl!"****

 ** **Lucy turned to see Natsu standing on the far side of the circle of trees, staring at her with those eyes that almost looked... hungry. She turned back to Cana to get more information out of her—but her spot was empty. "Damnit Cana..." Lucy frowned. She turned back to where Natsu had been standing. He was still there, just staring at her.****

 ** **He looked so formidable. Had she been an enemy, a look like that would have sent her running, but she wasn't. She wasn't! Her eyes narrowed and stubbornness came visiting. If he was mad, then he would have to talk to her. Lucy took a decent gulp from the mug, it tasted really, really good(!), set it down and lifted up her skirts a little to go up to Natsu unhindered. He stood his ground until she was about halfway to him, then he backed into the shadows of the many trees. Lucy frowned and quickened her step.****

 ** **Soon she stood where Natsu had been. Lucy took a few more steps in. The music from the clearing dulled significantly, much more than natural. She scanned the woods. When she couldn't see any sight of him, she spoke softly, confident he would hear her. "Here I am. Are you going to talk to me now?"****

 **" **...Maybe." His voice came from up in a tree to her right.****

 ** **The star maiden turned towards his voice. She tried to spot him, but it was pretty dark over the canopy here. Her only source of light being from the clearing behind her. She sighed. "You said I shouldn't have asked Gray? Don't you think I know that? Juvia hasn't wanted to look at me ever since she came back! Seriously though, it's none of your business!"****

 **" **None of my business?" He was speaking right behind her!****

 ** **Lucy turned around as quick as she could, but he did not disappear this time. In fact, he began slow, deliberate steps toward her when he spoke again.****

 **" **That hurts Luce. I have no say in the matter?"****

 ** **He was so close to her now that she had to tilt her neck up to look at him, "Honestly? No! You don't have a say. I can choose whoever I want, whenever I want." Lucy gasped when she'd backed up into a tree. She could feel the tree vibrating a complaint. She hadn't even realized she'd been moving in reverse.****

 ** **Natsu's eyes narrowed. He placed a hand onto the tree she was pinned against right next to her head. He leaned forward close enough so that she could see the fire in his eyes, "As your partner, I think I have the right to tell you when you make a bad decision." His voice grew a little louder, "and choosing Gray was a mistake."****

 **" **Oh so you, Natsu Dragneel suddenly know everything?" Lucy's eyes were starting to tear up. She hated fighting with Natsu, she hated having all these mixed feelings about Natsu, she hated thinking he may have been about to kiss her the other day.****

 ** **Keeping his left hand on the tree, he moved his body in closer and used his right to caress her cheek. His thumb wiped a tear away that had not yet fallen. His voice was much softer suddenly, "Why are you crying? You're not sad."****

 ** **His eyes and stance remained that of a predator, but his hand and his voice were of Natsu. Just as before, when she'd recognized Provider Natsu with normal Natsu, Lucy realized that Predator Natsu was just Natsu. He was much more complicated than anyone, even herself, had given him credit for—but this was Natsu. Serious, playful or caring, he was all only one Natsu. What seemed intimidating before now seemed trivial. She couldn't help but recall when Cana had asked where _'her'_ dragonslayer was.****

 _My_ _dragons_ _layer?_

 ** **Lucy turned her face slightly to avert her eyes from his gaze. "I'm not crying. I'm mad."****

 **" **Well then." He chuckled, chuckled! "You look beautiful when you're mad."****

 ** **Her eyes widened and she turned back to him and almost immediately wished she hadn't because she could feel a weakness for this man she'd never quite felt before. He leaned his forehead onto hers in an effort to keep her from turning away again. The tips of his fingers from the hand he'd held to her cheek trailed down her chin, neck, shoulder and arm to grasp her fingers. Natsu lifted her hand between their faces, closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. Lucy's heart was beating fast and Natsu could hear it. He was finding it very difficult to keep his cool this close to her, but he couldn't allow himself to scare her... not now that she was so close to him. He traced his lips over the skin of her hand as he said, "You are beautiful all the time, tonight is no exception."****

 ** **Natsu placed her hand on his heart, "How do you not understand that you are mine, Luce?" The fire wizard had no idea the power that simple sentence held to Lucy. It echoed her dream that still haunted her perfectly.****

 ** **Lucy's breath was coming out in rasps. She'd barely managed to get out, "I'm not anyone's."****

 ** **Natsu touched noses with her. "You're dead wrong Luce," he whispered back to her. "A dragon never forgets what is theirs." He stared at her intensely, trying to memorize every detail of her large chocolate eyes. Once he was satisfied that she was not interested in looking away from him, he lifted his chin up and kissed her nose with a light, sweet peck. "But... If you feel like running away from me again, just like you did by asking Gray..." He fixated on her eyes again, "I won't stop you."****

 ** **That was a moment where Lucy caused Natsu to experience several different feelings at once. Surprise, disappointment, want, hunger and excitement were but a few when she ducked her head down and out from between his arms and took off in an all out run here in this new forest.****

 ** **Natsu sighed and called out loud, "I won't stop you, but I WILL find you!"****

 ** **The fire dragon started walking at a carefree pace. The new smells of this place were fasinating. He'd never been in a forest that actually felt alive. Natsu walked deliberately to give Lucy a little hope before he caught her, and he would catch her. He walked over large rocks and logs, bushes and streams. Soon, he came across that dull roar he'd been hearing for quite some time and he smiled.**** _Cle_ _ver_ _lit_ _tle_ _Lu_ _cy_ _i_ _s_ _tryin_ _g_ _to_ _hid_ _e_ _her_ _sc_ _ent_ _i_ _n_ _wa_ _ter_ _agai_ _n_ _huh?_ ** **Before him flowed a waterfall four times his height. He looked in the other direction and discerned that Lucy had gone that way for a little while before doubling it back to this waterfall. He sniffed. There was stale air past that fall, which probably meant a cave. That and there was no denying that there was a strong smell of strawberries and vanilla coming from past that water. Natsu grinned, snarled, crouched and leapt into a run, hopping on stones to reach the waterfall and past the waterfall. He never stopped. From Lucy's point of view, he burst through the wall of water straight at her, taking her cheeks into his hands and brought his lips to hers before she ever had a chance to dodge him again.****

 _Mine._

 ** **His kiss was not gentle, nor was it sweet. Natsu pushed his way into her mouth and held her there so that he could taste every inch of her. He felt like he would explode from desire when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and begin to reciprocate the same hunger he displayed. She did not shy away from his advances like he had feared she might, Lucy returned them and made him steam with want. Natsu had never kissed anyone before in his life, but that did not matter when his only goal was to show Lucy his passion, his hunger, his feral desire. He could smell her arousal clearly for the first time, and realize that this was not the first time he'd smelled it. He simply understood what this smell finally was. The flame tamer had always liked the faint smell, but now the scent was strong and he knew now exactly what was causing it.****

 ** **Deny it all she wished, she has been wanting him for quite some time. Now that Natsu knew this, he scoffed off every insecurity he had about being intimate with this woman. She wanted him too, and he would never be fooled again. He growled into their kiss, thinking of all the times he could have done this already. Damn but she tasted delicious! His growl caused her to purr, and the heat stirring in his body just got a whole lot hotter.****

 ** **He broke from their kiss and fell to his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he leaned his head on her bosom, willing his body to calm down. Her chest was heaving up and down just like his, so while his body was not exactly going to calm, he was not about to let her go.****

 **" **Now... Luce... wouldja.. stop, running from me?" Natsu was having a hard time forming intelligible words.****

 ** **Lucy began stroking through her dragonslayer's hair and breathed heavily for a while before answering.****

 ** **"No."****

 ** **Natsu smiled and began to laugh, and laughed more when he heard her laugh with him.****

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm personally rather fond of how this chappy played out. ^.^ Please share your opinions with me-it's the only way I'll stop sukin and start lickin!

Stay naughty

Dance like nobody's watchin

Seri, aka *Lick*


	18. Ch 18 Happy Thoughts

_YOU'RE BACK!_ Hellooooooo nurse! You so pretty! Sooooo _PRETTY!_ C'mere! I must lick you! You smell nice too. *grin*

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 18**

 **Happy Thoughts**

 **"Stop squirming down there! Just pathetic, you should have come without that human body, it weighs you down and makes you weak!" Erza sat on a log in the clearing, one foot keeping a certain sandy-haired spirit being plastered to the ground. The red haired battle maiden was flushed with the taste of liquor. "More sake!"**

 **Jellal had already retrieved a new jug for them. He poured some into his lady's cup and returned to his spot next to her. Completely unperturbed by the lion spirit she had pinned to the ground. He knew how Erza got when she drank.**

 **"Erza! I'm sorry! Come on! Lemme up!" Loke whined, "this body can't take much more abuse."**

 **Erza shot a glare down to him that froze him in his wails before she stated, "My** ** _abuse_** **will only make you stronger!"**

 **Levy walked up to them and whispered to Jellal, "What's he in for...?"**

 **Erza answered for him, "This pathetic bag of fluff was trying to go after Lucy in the forest. I know of his reputation! Any protector of justice and women's chastity would have done the same! This filthy womanizer must be** ** _punished!_** **"**

 **Levy adorned a sweatdrop on her brow as Gajeel walked up behind his blunette, "Geheh, maybe Salamander was right for once, only exceeds make good cats."**

 **"That's cold!" Loke harrumphed. He'd tried keeping his pride in tact, but it seemed an impossible endeavor when being held down by one woman's foot.**

 **Levy was curious, "You were going after Lucy? In the forest?" She glanced out over at the trees.**

 **Gajeel looked down at Jellal, who was enjoying his fresh glass of sake, "What the hell are you dressed as?"**

 **"It was Erza's idea.."**

 **"Jellal is the mighty Robin Hood!" Erza's voice boomed proudly, "Enemy of the rich and hero to the poor! I am his partner and most trusted confidant, Will Scarlet!" She ran a hand through her hair as she introduced herself and she practically sparkled. Indeed, if she had of been the true Will Scarlet of legend, Robin Hood would have** ** _never_** **bothered with Maid Marian.**

 **Levy whispered, this time much quieter, to Jellal, "Wasn't... Little John supposed to be Robin Hood's right hand man in the stories?"**

 **Jellal just shook his head, and offered Erza more sake.**

 **^.^**

 **"Happy was right, these are like pillows!"**

 **Lucy gasped when he suddenly turned his face towards her breast and nuzzled his nose into them. "Nat~su!" She took him by the shoulders and pushed him away. Her ears may have been playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she heard a whimper come from him, "you can't touch those!"**

 **Natsu ducked out from her hands, stood up and came back from her side to wrap his arms around her waist again. He brushed his nosed on her cheek, "Why not?"**

 **"Why not?!" Lucy stuttered, "are you crazy?"**

 **"You're the one who's crazy. You like it when I touch you, but you say I can't." He buried his face into the bridge of her neck.**

 **Lucy turned beat red, "That's—that's not the point Natsu." She tried moving to where she could look at him, but he fished around behind her and breathed in her hair deeply. She felt his grip on her waist loosen slightly so she turned around to try and catch his gaze, but once she faced him, he cupped her cheek in one hand and lowered his mouth to lick and nibble her neck, suddenly holding her extremely close with the one hand now at the small of her back.**

 **She gasped and Natsu smelled arousal more pungently. He lifted his head to meet her gaze, placing his forehead on hers, "This is fun, isn't it Luce?"**

 **Her eyes widened, "Fun..?"**

 **Natsu granted her with a cheeky grin, "Yea, I'm really happy I got to kiss you."**

 **Assuming her blush would just be a permanent part of her face from now on, Lucy sighed, "More like you** ** _stole_** **a kiss from me..."**

 **"I can do that?"**

 **"Huh? Na-" Lucy started.**

 **Natsu wasted no time in tilting her chin up and met her mouth with his. His lips were warm and inviting this go around. He coaxed her lips open with his and dove into the kiss. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as he brought both his hands to her cheeks and leaned in towards her. She took a step back, nearly breaking their second kiss ever, to which Natsu growled and moved his hands again. One to be buried into her hair, the other holding her firmly mid back. He parted lips with her only in the slightest to whisper, "There you go, running away from me again," before resuming his exploration of her mouth. He was much more gentle for this second kiss, but it still held the same wistful passion that held their first in such fond memory. As a penance, he decided to take away her feet and leaned forward again, this time dipping her backward. Natsu held her close as he lowered her to the cave's floor and pressed his body against hers, sharing a touch of his power with her to guard against the cold stone. Lucy moaned against his lips when he did this—Natsu pulled his head back and looked at her wide eyed, red now tinting his face as well.**

 **"Damn Luce," he breathed, "I... you shouldn't make, those noises... they..."**

 **Lucy bit her lip, confused by what he was trying to say, or maybe—just confused about everything!**

 _And now she's biting her lip again? This woman will be the end of me..._

 **" **Ohhh Luce," Natsu shook his head, "what did I tell you about biting yourself like that?" He couldn't help himself, he growled and nipped at her neck. "I'll bite you now, you don't have to."****

 ** **Lucy raised an eyebrow, she was beginning to grow a touch of confidence in their sudden change of status. "Oh? Do I get to bite you too?"****

 ** **The evil grin that suddenly covered Natsu's face nearly made the Celestial mage regret her words. He pulled off the bandana that was beginning to bother him from his forehead, and lifted up to his knees and shrugged off the coat Mira had made for him. Lucy hadn't noticed that she bit her lip again as she watched the waterfall play with the shadows that caressed his chest and torso. Natsu leaned back on top of her again and nipped her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "I think I'd like it if you bit me."****

 ** **Just like that, Lucy felt shy again-confidence gone. This dragon of hers did her in with his voice, and his breath, and his nips. Natsu however, was all instinct at this point. He traced nibbles and kisses down from her ear to her neck, those lips of his felt blissfully warm. Once the fire wizard was almost to her shoulder he opened his mouth wider, lightly biting but mostly sucking her sweet skin to taste her more fully. He found his actions rewarding in more ways than one when his partner let out another delicious moan that sent him quivering for more of her. Natsu explained his lust to her by pressing his lower half onto her, his length unmistakably between them. It hadn't occurred to him how good it would feel! Rubbing against her banished his mouth from her neck when he was overcome by a powerful grunt of pleasure. The feeling was amplified still when his star maiden forcefully brought her hands to the bare skin of his sides, right above his hips and began to grip his skin—hard. She grasped so tightly it was on the verge of hurting and Natsu just loved it. Lucy was pulling his lower half even closer to her and groaning over the sensations it granted her. Natsu felt that this was a natural way for him to move his body, so simple, so**** ** _ **great**_** ** **!****

 **" **Nat..su!" Lucy was overwhelmed with the feeling of him being so close to her, she needed more of him, needed it more than anything. She arched her back, trying to bridge whatever gap was missing from how she felt and what she wanted.****

 ** **The fire dragon looked down at his prey. He examined her eyes clouded in a way he had never seen, admired her dainty mouth that she now left open to breath-and moan-and gasp. His eyes traveled down and widened at her bubbling over bosom, barely held in by her dress. They heaved up and down by her rapid breathing and Natsu kissed good bye to sanity. He lowered his teeth down to the low neckline of her dress and ripped her breasts free with his teeth.****

 **" **Nat~su! My-dress!"****

 **" **I'll get you a new one." Natsu growled, "later."****

 ** **Now he contended with a black lacy bra that looked to be no challenge at all. He could see the arousal she held for him and he did not have the patience to remove it. Natsu planted his mouth to the edge of the cloth and snaked his tongue under it, easily pushing the frilly thing to the side so he could receive the treasure it held. He brought that darker pink color into his mouth and feasted. He sucked and released, nibbled both the pink and surrounding peach, and dragged his tongue all over it. He concluded that these were so much more than pillows.****

 **Lucy surprised him by bringing her hand to the breast he ignored. She massaged it as he tasted her.**

 ** **He thought to himself,**** _holy fuck she's hot... hands! I can use hands too!_

 **She was writhing underneath him. Lucy lifted one of her knees up, inevitably brushing her skirts up as well. Natsu heard the tussle of cloth and swung an arm down to reach for her leg. She hummed and he lifted his head to meet lips with her again, leaning into her mouth as she started to explore his mouth for the first time. He brought his hand down to her thigh, sharing his magic to warm her chilled skin there—which caused another delightful groan from Lucy that vibrated in his mouth. Natsu pushed back into their kiss to fight for dominance as his warmed hand slipped closer to her core. With her skirts pushed up like this, he could smell that sweet scent of her lust like a wave of euphoria. He shook with desire once his fingers reached the culprit of that smell. Lucy was making unintelligible Mmm sounds while she let him reclaim their kiss. He drove into her mouth as he slipped his fingers past another irritating piece of cloth and was met with wet, silky soft skin as to what he never could have imagined.**

 **When his fingers stroked her, Lucy reeled her head back and moaned louder than any of her other noises, and she had not been quiet. Oh but his warm fingers were the best thing in all of this world and the Celestial heavens! She clamped her legs around him selfishly and breathed hard as he stroked her. Natsu was biting her neck again and his other hand had crept to cradle that neck. She squeezed him between her legs and felt his aroused member twitch on her thigh. She shuttered and tried to regain the capability of thought.**

 _I am Lucy Heartfilia_

 _I am in a cave_

 _Natsu Dragneel is seducing me..._

 **She did not want to stop. Natsu was loving her in a way she'd never thought possible, thought left her consciousness again when the man above her slipped three fingers right into her core. Lucy screamed, there was no other word for it. She swung her head to the side as Natsu wiggled the fingers within her. Suddenly his lips were to her ear again, "You like that Luce? It smells like you like it."**

 **"Naaaa!"**

 **"Yes?" He ground his lower half over her thigh and groaned.**

 **"Oh Mavis Natsuuu!"**

 **"Damn I need you Luce." He whispered her name sensually into her ear.**

 **He lowered his lips to her hand that was still massaging herself and he licked her middle finger, "I've never seen you do that before, do you do it a lot?" As Natsu spoke, he started slipping his fingers out and back in her wetness. This caused her grit her teeth and clutch her hands, one on his side and one on her own breast—it didn't matter, she felt she had to hold on or fall into nothingness.**

 _I am Lucy Heartfilia_

 _I am in a cave_

 _Natsu Dragneel is seducing me...!_

 **" _ **Natsu..."**_** ** **She called out to him.****

 **" **I'm here Luce." Natsu purred to her.****

 **" **We, no, Naaastu," she feared he would hate her for this, "we should stop.."****

 ** **The fire dragon sighed, that was it. With those simple words, she'd called him off. He groaned and kissed her again, but sweetly just teasing her tongue with his as he slowly pulled his fingers from her which caused her to gasp. She suddenly felt cold with his fingers' absence. Natsu brought his hand up to look at it, then he looked at her and stuck one finger in his mouth at a time, sucking them clean.****

 **" **Damn but that's a sweet taste."****

 ** **Lucy sighed heatedly, watching him enjoy her juices, but the only thing she could think to say was, "Weirdo."****

 **" **You're the weirdo Luce. Here we are, having a great time, and you tell me we gotta stop." It was easy to tell he was trying to keep his tone of voice at talking, and not whining.****

 ** **Lucy turned her head to the side, trying to calm her breathing. It was not easy with the dragonslayer still on top of her.. "How did this happen Natsu?"****

 ** **Natsu lifted up to a squat above her and shrugged. "It happened because I love you."****

 ** **The Celestial mage's eyes widened and whipped her head to look at him again. "Wh-what? No, No! You said you were mad at me."****

 ** **Natsu gave her that bright, irresistible smile, "I forgave you already because you love me too!"****

 **" **What?" Lucy frowned, sat up and pushed him from his squat, sending him to fall on his rump. She busied herself with situating her dress so she could have a moment to think.****

 ** **Natsu chuckled, "Let me guess, you're thinking too much again huh?"****

 ** **She stared at him, curious about how he could be so carefree in his declaration of love. Who was he to declare her love for him? "I don't think you know what love is, Natsu... to say it so lightly."****

 ** **The fire wizard shrugged at her again, "Have faith Luce. The heart knows what the heart wants."****

 ** **The moon shown through the waterfall to reflect a constant dance of light in this little cave. It accentuated every muscle on her dragonslayer's toned body in a pale blue glow. Lucy shook her head, staring at this man who wanted her, a man she'd never really seen as sexy even a little until the day she almost drowned in the river. After what had just happened between them, there was no denying that she wanted him too. He was watching her watch him. His eyebrow started to raise, a twinkle full of mischief in his eyes.****

 ** **Lucy's eyes went wider, she'd seen that look not too long ago. "Natsu! If you think I'm going to give up my virginity just because you caught me here in this cave—you, you can forget it!"****

 **" **Aaaww," Natsu rotated away from her and stood up. "Alright Luce," he looked over his shoulder at her and licked one of his fingers she'd blessed the heavens for granting him not a moment ago, "I got my prize for catching you... this time." He started walking to the tumbling water.****

 ** **A blushing Lucy asked, "Where are you going?"****

 ** **Natsu waved with his back still turned, "I'll be right back... just need to take a dip real fast." He stepped through the water and dived down the cliff. She giggled, finding herself a little curious of just how big of a problem it was that he was trying to fix.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Natsu and Lucy found an interesting scene when they returned to the Ball. Lucy was wearing Natsu's coat close to her already, but when she saw the whole of the FairyTail guild drunk, she held it a little tighter. Nearly everyone was sprawled out on the ground, or sitting down conversing loudly and rambunctiously. Erza was a contestant for being the loudest:****

 ** **She stood up tall with a foot right the back of her victim. "Oy Loke! Where has your power gone! You seem so weak even a womanizer like you should be ashamed! I**** ** _ **may**_** ** **let you up if you bring me MORE SAKE!"****

 ** **Another contestant for the loudest drunk would definitely be Levy:****

 ** **She was sitting down grasping Pantherlily in a breath stealing bear hug, "Oh this is so much fun! Lily! Did you know that Gajeel's actually really, really funny when he tries to dance? Oh! Cana!," she waved in some general direction, "Come pet Lily! He's soooo soft! Just like Gajeel's hair!"****

 ** **Gajeel was sitting right next to her, his own face a little flush from alcohol as well, and looking pretty annoyed. "I'm sittin right here ya know..."****

 ** **Lucy couldn't decide who was louder, but she definitely knew who was scarier. "Uhh," she turned to look up at Natsu... he wasn't going to be any help. He was stunned to silence.****

 **" **Umm, Erza? I'm sure Loke would be more than happy to get you more if you'd just... get off of him!"****

 ** **Erza turned to face the voice that called her, "Lucy? Ahh! You've returned!" She turned back down at Loke and kicked him away, "you are free to go, but get me that SAKE!"****

 ** **For the sake of survival, Loke snatched up Mirajane's proffered bottle and brought it back to Erza. She took it from him without even looking at him. The Celestial spirit then came over to his summoner. He frowned when Natsu stepped closer to her as he approached. "Thanks for that Lucy." Loke eyed Natsu for a moment and heard him growl. "I think I've had about enough for today." He bowed to her gentlemanly, his pride all but gone from Erza's treatment, "I will be by to see you soon."****

 **" **Yea, take your time, Fleabag..." Natsu muttered.****

 ** **Lucy elbowed her dragonslayer and smiled at Loke sympathetically, "Alright Loke. You take it easy."****

 ** **With nothing else to be done, Lucy brought Natsu over to where Levy and Gajeel sat with Juvia and Gray. They joked, laughed and argued. Lucy and Levy enjoyed a few drinks together and started to sing. Juvia feel asleep against Gray's arm, and Gajeel and Natsu engaged in their own competitive drinking game.****

 ** **In the end, the happiest entity present was the forest itself. Witnessing so much life and love had been a rare treat. The magical energy shared amongst wizards and nature had been bliss. Energies here never had such a reason to sing as it did this night. The trees hummed their thanks to the visitors, and in the end, hoped this tribe of magical creatures would return to their woods someday—for without a doubt, their company and their lust for life would be greatly missed.****

* * *

I am currently in the process of reediting all of my chappys to the format I likes _cuz..._

Windows 10 update fixed my lap top's connectivity problems! _OMG_ Microsoft did something RIGHT?! I gotta brace myself for when the other shoe drops. o.o;;

Much love

Stay naughty

Make a stranger smile

Seri aka *Lick*


	19. Ch 19 It's a Beautiful Life

*Lick!* Ahahahaha! I got you!

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 19**

 **It's a Beautiful Life**

" **M-m-m-mmmirajane...?" Freed leapt out of his bed when he'd woke and found a companion there. The platinum haired mage was sleeping peacefully. They were both still in their costumes from last night, and Freed was close to having a panic attack from having a center fold model right there in his bed.**

 **Mirajane yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw the look on her bashful gentleman's face. The She-demon sat up and waited for Freed to collect himself, then stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She knew it would make him fidgety again, he was too sweet-to let himself get so flustered so easily! "Good morning Freed! Last night was so wonderful, don't you think?"**

" **Wh, wha, errm, yes, the Ball was," gulp, "lovely Miss Mirajane.."**

 **This caused the girl a giggle and she released him, giving him a quick kiss on the nose. She then glanced around his room, "You have a lovely room, Freed. So well kept."**

" **Yes, well... it would have been neater had I known I would have guests."**

 **Mirajane giggled, "Let's go find Cana," she started to pull him out of the room.**

" **...Cana's here?" Was that a squeak in his voice? He's just too cute!**

 **She emerged from his room and followed a hall to the smell of toast. Pulling Freed along with her, the end of the hall opened up into a living room that they went past to get to where she saw Cana sitting at a table munching on fresh toast while fiddling with her Laxus card. Laxus himself stood with his shirtless back to them, turned toward an oven where he continued to toast bread.**

" **Good morning Cana! Did you sleep well?" Mirajane asked as she finally released Freed and sat next to her.**

 **Cana looked to her with a cocked brow, "Yea actually, too good. I didn't know _you_ were here."**

 **Mirajane smiled sweetly, "Yes... well, the transportation spell we cast last night... had a little tweak to it!"**

 **A chuckle was growing inside Cana's voice as she replied, "Such as...?"**

 **Laxus turned to face to two girls and the red faced Freed who stood behind them.**

" **Well..." Mirajane appeared a little nervous at having to confess, "Think of it kind of like a two way train ticket... When the party ended, the spell put everyone to sleep and send them home to their beds."**

 **She looked to Laxus and Cana who still just stared at her with one brow raised, so she sighed and continued. "Or in the case of matching rune partners... we would wake in the male partner's home..."**

 **Laxus chuckled, but Cana reeled her head back in laughter, "Damnit girl! You had me thinkin my Laxus card had reacted all weird from the magic in that place! You knew the whole time we'd end up here? Oh that's too great!"**

 **Freed took a seat at the table and gripped his head, what was he getting into with this 'sweet' Mirajane who'd asked him to join her for a Ball?**

" **If that's the case," Laxus turned and gave a piece of toast to the take-over mage. She nodded in thanks. "We may need to hurry and open up the guild, because I'm sure we'll have a certain dragon around with very ruffled feathers soon."**

" **HAH!" Cana's laugh made Mirajane jump, "Little Natsu's gonna wake up next to JUVIA! Oh man this is priceless!"**

" **Oh dear..." Mirajane sweatdropped. She noticed Cana was not in her gypsy dress from last night. "Umm, Cana? Did you... already have a change of clothes here?"**

 **Laxus left the kitchen, stating that he was going to get dressed.**

" **Heh... Yea, about that.." There was no blush on Cana's face as she smiled, "things may have gotten a little heated when we came here the other night to discuss amendments to our deal."**

" **Oh my..."**

 **^.^**

 **Her pale skin reflected the morning light coming from the window. He admired the hand that rested on his pillow while still wrapped in the fog of sleep. It had been a very peaceful sleep and he found himself curious as to how he had gotten home. Last he knew, they had been in the forest... drinking and laughing. This caused more questions to brew in his head and his eyes locked on the feminine hand resting on his pillow. His eyes trailed the arm and was met with blanket. He sat up and noticed he still had his costume on. More questions bubbled in his head.**

 **He took the blanket covering his guest and began to sweat a little when he saw a head full of golden hair gleaming in the morning haze.**

 _...Lucy?_

 **The girl turned onto her back and slept with a soft smile on her face. She still wore Natsu's coat from last night, but the ice-make wizard was not noticing that. The dress she wore was ripped-right in the middle of her neckline. Gray could see everything she had to offer through a lacy black bra she wore under the tattered dress. He had no idea how she'd gotten here—or himself for that matter. Last he knew he was trying to get Natsu and Gajeel to keep it down because Juvia had fallen asleep.**

" **Ahh... Lucy?" Gray sweated.**

 **Lucy murmured happily and turned onto Gray's side of his bed and snuggled a pillow contentedly.**

 **Gray wasn't sure what to do! Why was this happening? This had to be a trick. If it was, it sure as hell wasn't funny! He was just a man, and there was a girl in his bed showing off more than just cleavage. "Hey! Lucy!"**

 **Lucy casually opened an eye, "Mmm?" Her smile was genuine.**

 **Gray pointed at her nervously, "Uh... b, boobs...!"**

 **Her eyes widened, registering Gray's face and voice, " _EEEEEK! GRAY!_ " She scrambled for all the blanket that she could hold, covering herself as quick as she could and looked around her surroundings. "What the hell am I doing HERE?"**

 **Gray scratched his head and caught a glimpse of his wrist, the rune was gone. "I'm not sure, but it smells like one of Mirajane's master plans..."**

 **Lucy's eyes widened, "Oh Mavis... Gray! We gotta go!"**

" **Well, yea... but what's the rush?"**

 **The blonde frowned and crooked an eyebrow at him. "If I woke up here... where do you think Juvia woke... hmm?"**

" **Ah _shit!_ "**

 **^.^**

 **As Lucy and Gray raced to Natsu's cottage, they knew they were in for some trouble. They could hear the commotion before the house came into view. High pitched yells and accusations were followed by violent bangs and clashes. When they arrived at the front of the house, Natsu was blasted out of his front window by a jet of water. He landed face first in the mud as more and more water poured over him.**

" **Natsu!" Lucy cried, rushing up to him and trying to help him up. All she ended up doing though was getting good and soaked right along with him.**

" **Ice-make _DOME!_ " Gray cast a half sphere of ice around his guildmates to shield them from the water's barrage. **

**The ice wizard walked up toward the house and opened the front door and a massive amount of water came through it. He had never been so glad he stood behind a door. When the water receded, he walked into the cottage, "Juvia?"**

" **Gray-sama...?" Juvia peeked around a corner, "GRAY-SAMA!" She rushed into his arms and started to cry, "Oh Gray-sama, it was awful! Juvia woke in Natsu's stinky bed! Juvia fears the beast did HORRIBLE things to Juvia! What happened? Why did Gray-sama leave Juvia!"**

" **Hey, hey," Gray stroked her hair, "It's alright. This has Mirajane written all over it. Stop crying Juvia, I'm pretty sure Flamebreath doesn't even know what to do with a woman, he didn't do anything. Everything is gonna be okay."**

 **He let her cry in his arms for a bit. He couldn't blame her. It was probably pretty traumatic to wake up next to that guy.**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu sputtered out a face full of mud when the ice wizard placed the dome over him. Lucy was pulling him up, but he slipped on the mud and suddenly they were both on the ground again.**

" **Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy panted, crawling off of him and trying to shake some mud from her hands.**

" **She's crazy! Why the hell would that crazy lady sneak into my bed and start accusing me of all sorts of shit!" Natsu suddenly looked to Lucy pleadingly, "Luce! I swear! Nothing happened!"**

 **The Celestial mage smiled at him. "I know Natsu. I trust you."**

 **Natsu granted her a relieved smile, but the smile started to slip upside down as he looked her over. Lucy was wearing a pair of black baggy pants that were far too big for her, tied sloppily in the front; as well as a over sized white shirt, knotted up at the middle of her torso. Thanks to that soaked white shirt, he could clearly see the black bra he'd met with last night. "Uh... Luce?" His voice squeaked a little, "What, umm, what are you wearing?"**

 **Lucy blinked at him, frozen, considering something that was not the full truth, "Ummm..."**

 **Natsu lifted up to all fours and sniffed the girl sitting in front of him, his eyes narrowed, "Those are... _Gray's clothes?_ Luce!"**

 **Lucy sweatdropped, "Well, ummm..."**

 **The fire wizard stood up and punched a fist full of fire into the dome, shattering half of it into millions of pieces. Lucy yelped and shielded her head.**

" **DAMNIT GRAY!" Natsu raced to his door—it wouldn't open, frozen shut. He went to the window and crashed his head right into a sheet of ice. "DAMNIT ICE PRINCESS! This is _MY HOUSE!"_**

" **So calm down and I'll let you in!"**

" **Natsu!" Lucy had run up to him and grabbed his hand, tugging him back, "You tore my dress remember?" She blushed, "I HAD to get different clothes on!"**

" **Wait... so you're saying that you woke up with Gray, like I woke up with Juvia?**

" **YES," Gray said from inside, and Lucy from behind him.**

" **Damnit you dirty pervert of a Snowman!" Natsu growled, "GET OUT HERE!"**

 **The door burst away from the house by a jet of steaming hot water. Juvia walked out with her eyebrow twitching. "Gray-sama is inside Natsu-kun. Make him pay for his disloyalty!"**

 **Lucy frantically started pulling at Natsu's arm as Juvia started walking away.**

" **Oh yea, I'm all fired up!" Natsu turned around and picked up Lucy just to sit her down on the ground. "I'll be right back."**

" **Natsu no! What are you gonna-"**

 **Natsu ran off into the cottage and more clashes and bangs and curses were heard. Lucy sat there with a blank face and a sweatdrop as smoke and ice protruded the windows.**

 **^.^**

 **Happy flew into Fairytail as fast as he could, "Help, help!" He cried, "Juvia's gone nuts! She flooding our home and trying to kill Natsu!"**

 **Laxus started laughing and Mirajane smiled nervously, "Oh dear, that can't be good..." She looked over at Cana, "Hey Cana, will you mind watching the bar for a while? I suppose I have a problem I should fix..."**

" **Will I?" Cana rose from her table and swung her legs over the bar in a quick graceful fashion, "Free drinks for the bartender right? Take your time!"**

" **Uhh... maybe I should ask Freed."**

" **Nope! Too late now! Besides! That guy wouldn't know what he's doing! Off with ya now!" Cana cheerfully made shooing motions.**

 **Mirajane looked over to Happy, "Alright, let's go!"**

 **They took off towards Natsu's place, Mirajane was surprised to come across a very mad, but calm Juvia. "Juvia! What's happening!"**

 **The rain woman stopped, her lips trembling, "Oh Mirajane! It was awful! Gray-sama woke with Love Rival!"**

" **How... how do you know that..?" The She-demon asked cautiously.**

" **Juvia cannot say more, the pain is too much! Natsu-kun is making him pay!"**

" **...Ooooh dear.." Mirajane sighed, bowed to Juvia politely and kept running after Happy.**

 **The She-demon and exceed came to a scene of fire and ice. Both were being wielded without abandon outside Natsu's wrecked cottage. She looked to her left and saw that Lucy was standing somewhat behind a tree shaking her fist at the two wizards and yelling for them to stop. Mirajane ran up to her. "What's going on Lucy?"**

 **The blonde looked Mirajane with relief as Happy landed in her arms, "Mira! I'm so glad you're here! They are both crazy mad because Juvia and I slept in their beds! I can't understand how this happened!"**

" **Umm... yes well," Mirajane sweatdropped as a nervous grin came on her face, "that one would be my fault.. sort of." She looked to the fire and ice masters and morphed into her demon form.**

 **Mirajane spoke in her demon voice, "I will stop them."**

 **Natsu and Gray were both colliding together for another attack when suddenly a She-demon came between them, grabbing hold of both their faces and holding them above the ground. "Would you two GIVE IT A REST?"**

 **She tossed them both to the ground in front of her, and continued to speak strong and powerful, "The transportation spell I used to take us to the forest last night is what brought all of you home. Every couple with matching runes were sent away together. Now, if you two want to continue to register a complaint..." The She-demon parted her legs in a ready stance and narrowed her eyes, an S-class Fairytail mage ready to do what she must. "I am the one you should take it up with."**

 **Gray and Natsu turned blue.**

" ** _Well_?"**

" **No! No!" Both the men responded at once.**

" **We get it Mira!" Natsu trembled.**

" **Thanks for telling us Mira!" Gray shivered**

" **We're sorry Mira!" Both the wizards said at once.**

 **The She-demon smiled, then morphed back into herself, "Good. Now let's all just calm down, and go back to the guild for some coffee."**

 **The boys' faces stayed toward the take-over mage while their eyes moved to give each other sidelong glances, "Ehhh..."**

 **^.^**

 **The guild did not get many visitors that day. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were filled in on the whole transportation spell uninterrupted. Gray sighed after Mirajane's heartfelt apology and muttered something about finding Juvia. Lucy gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he left. Lucy and Mirajane chatted for a while, while Natsu feasted on his lunch. Eventually, Lucy was ready to go. She missed her apartment and wanted to get out of Gray's very muddy clothes.**

 **Lucy bid farewell to her guildmates and headed to her home. She hadn't even made it half way there when Natsu caught up to her. She was balancing on the curb like always when Natsu slowed down ungracefully once he made it to her.**

" **Hey Luce!" Natsu smiled at her.**

" **Hey. What, did you run out of Gray to fight?"Lucy muttered, watching her footing.**

 **Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground, "Yea... sorry about that Luce. I kinda went a little nuts."**

" **Yea you did." Lucy frowned.**

 **Natsu looked forward, a frown on his own face as well, "I got mad when I imagined you in that Snow-mo's bed." He narrowed his eyes, still watching the road ahead of him, "I mean, you looked smokin' hot yesterday, and I missed out on seeing you this morning because of him."**

" **No Natsu," Lucy said sadly, glad that she had a reason to watch her feet. "It wasn't Gray's fault, it was mine." She sighed and hopped down the curb and looked at him. He stopped and turned around to look back at her. "I wish you'd stop blaming Gray. Everyone, _including_ Gray have been super sweet to me even though I just know they're ready to strangle some sense into me." She sighed and walked up to Natsu to stare him straight in the eyes. "Any way you look at it, all of this happened because I got drunk, and thought it would be best to take a friend to a couple's Ball."**

 **The dragonslayer held her gaze, unmoving, not even blinking.**

 **Lucy bit her lip and kept her tears at bay, "I was too scared to invite you to go with me. I didn't want things to get weird, and to be honest..." she looked down, away from his piercing eyes, "things between us started to get a little weird since I fell into the river." She motioned over to the curb she had just been balancing on. She sighed when Natsu still didn't speak. He still hadn't even moved a muscle. Lucy looked back over at him, held her breath, took a chance and kissed his cheek. "I understand if you don't want to see me right now. I kinda get the feeling I wouldn't want to in your shoes..." She then started walking past him, cursing herself for being so close to tears.**

 **An extremely warm hand grabbed her wrist, and tugged her back in front of him. Natsu pulled her into a hug and grasped her tightly. Lucy's breath hitched at the tight embrace, then laid her head against his shoulder. He felt so warm.**

" **You think too much." He spoke lightly at her ear.**

 **Lucy chuckled inwardly at his simple statement.**

" **I meant it last night when I said I loved you Luce. So I guess that means I'm gonna get mad about stupid stuff that maybe can't be helped. I dunno, it's dumb I know. I don't think I'm really ever gonna be the kind of guy to act rationally about those kinds of things." He took her shoulders and pulled her away far enough to look at her, grinning. "Besides. Gray really, really bugs me. If it hadn't been you, I'm sure I would have found another reason to kick his ass!"**

 **His lady laughed a little at that.**

" **Come on Luce." The soft smile he wore melted Lucy's heart all over again, "Let's get you home."**

 **This time as they walked, Natsu kept an arm around her shoulders. The afternoon air had a chill to it that had Lucy content that he was willing to share his gift so freely with her. They were silent for the rest of the walk, it didn't seem like anymore words were needed. She felt so comfortable walking down the street with him like this. Natsu, well Natsu was happy that with his arm around her shoulders like this, he knew she was safe.**

 **When they arrived at her door, she fished her keys out of Gray's abnormally big pockets and unlocked the door. Lucy walked in and turned to Natsu. She started to say something, but Natsu spoke up first.**

" **Hey Luce?"**

" **Yes Natsu?"**

" **Can I... still steal kisses?" He watched her eyes widen while he stepped in and shut the door. Not waiting for an answer (after all, it wouldn't be stealing if he waited for permission) and snatched her by the waist and melded his lips to hers. He pushed her forward and to the side a little to pin her against a wall so she wouldn't go anywhere and lifted a hand to bury it into her hair. His tongue was granted access past her lips and he tasted her again. She was still just as sweet as she was yesterday.**

 **He growled as he moved closer to her, pressing his chest into hers. So soft... he could do this all day! His hand on her waist started to lower down to her hip when Lucy broke their kiss.**

" **Natsu!"**

 **Again, Natsu simply moved to her neck with sweet nibbles and kisses as he purred, "Yeess?"**

 **Lucy started batting at him, "Would you get offa me! I have dried mud all over me!"**

" **S'ok Luce, just makes ya more... rustic!" She shivered as he scraped his teeth along her neck.**

 **She pushed him away and he _did_ whimper, albeit quietly. Lucy glared at him. "Both of us are muddy as hell and you don't get to sit on any of my furniture until you wash up!"**

" **Aww Luce!"**

" **No!"**

 **She started marching upstairs before he would see the smile that was threatening to overwhelm her face. Before even five seconds past, she heard him scrambling up the stairs after her. "So we both have to take a shower?"**

" **We have to wash, yes." Lucy entered her bedroom with a dragon close behind. She sat at her desk and began unbraiding braid number one.**

 **Natsu frowned. "What are you doing?"**

" **Getting all this stuff out of my hair. I can't wash it like this."**

" **How long will that take?"**

" **Umm, I dunno why?"**

 **Natsu shrugged, eyeing the bathroom, "I thought we were gonna wash up."**

 **And here Lucy thought she might make it a day without blushing! "Natsu! Go home to shower! I'm just going to take a bath after I get done. You won't miss anything!"**

" **Aww Luce!" Natsu sat next to her on the floor and placed his hands on her thigh, looking up at her pleadingly. "My house is wrecked! There's ice everywhere! It'll take forever to repair and thaw out! Can't I just stay here with you?"**

 **Lucy looked down at him and saw his puppy face. This could possibly be the first time he'd actually _asked_ to stay over! "You've been really moody today... promise you won't wreck anything?"**

" **I'll be good!"**

 **The blonde frowned at her partner. How the hell could she say no when he looked at her like that? What was she supposed to do if he tried something like he did last night? What if—** _Ugh! Damn him! Why does he have to look at me like that?_ **"Alright Natsu... shower's all yours."**

 **Lucy started another braid, then looked back down at him curiously still there on the floor looking up at her. Except now he looked serious—in an _incredibly_ handsome way. "Wh, what?"**

" **Cone with me."**

" **What? _To the shower?_ " **

" **Yea! We'll be done twice as fast!"**

 _Somehow I doubt that..._ **Lucy thought to herself.**

" **Natsu..." She nudged her leg to send him rolling, "just get in the shower all ready!"**

 **The fire wizard stood up and walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Fine. I thought it'd be fun is all."**

 **Lucy was red all over by the time her depressed little slayer went to the bathroom all by his lonesome.**

 **When she finished undoing her last braid, she heard the water turn off. She was putting the feathers away when Natsu stepped out. He only wore a towel around his waist and his skin was still delightfully moist. Her dragonslayer heard her change in breathing and smirked, "My clothes are muddy."**

" **Umm.."** _What's wrong with me? I cant even take my eyes off him! Oh Mavis!_ **"There should be some stuff that Virgo brought for me and my teammates in the bottom drawer... over there." She hesitantly motioned her hand at the dresser near her bed without ever looking away from him.**

 **Natsu stared at her, relishing the fact that her eyes appreciated what she saw. He walked over to her first, and kissed her chastely on her lips. "Okay Luce. Thanks." Teasing her was going to be fun.**

 **He turned around to check out the contents of the drawer and Lucy stared at his backside. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she might die.** _What did this guy DO to me last night? I can't... I shouldn't! Oh Mavis how am I going to stay off of him tonight? I'm not that kind of girl!_ **Lucy stood up, took a deep breath, and hauled ass to the bathroom as fast as her feet could carry her and slammed the door behind her.**

 **Natsu turned to the door with a curious expression. "You okay Luce?"**

 **Lucy was leaning against the bathroom door as she fished for the doorknob lock. "...Yea. Just... ready to get this dirt off of me! Ah ha ha..."** _I sound like such an idiot!_

 **Natsu shook his head and fished through the drawer. He listened to the water she started running for her bath, reflecting on the sound of the waterfall from last night when he found his clothes. The spirit had left a pair of dark blue pants that were cut the way he liked, trimmed in red. He put them on and the matching one sleeved vest that went with it. Good old Virgo was figuring out what he liked! Why would she have had these here at Lucy's house though?** _Eh, ain't no tellin with her._

 **He looked back at the bathroom door and debated if she'd be mad if he went in there... probably. Natsu sighed, walked over to the door and sat down, leaning on it. He closed his eyes and listened to the light splashes and the breathing of his prey. He started to think about how he might be able to get her to just stay in with him the rest of the day. The dragonslayer didn't like the idea of her possibly wanting to go out. Not today. He'd had to share her far too much lately and he was unwilling to let anyone but him even look at her for the rest of the day.**

 **She needed to stay with him, here. Surely he could come up with a way for her to want that too. He grinned as he came up with a few options.** _Gotta watch out for those dragons..._

* * *

I know I know! I'm such a tease! Imagine how my husband feels! XD ! I hope you guys enjoyed! We'll see ya in Chapter 20! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL LICK YOU LATER!

Much love

Stay naughty

Always say please! Pretty please may work better ;D

Seri aka Lick


	20. Ch 20 He Loves Me

Hello my lovlies! I'm so glad you've returned! My little corner was getting dark and lonely. ;)

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people, if I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

 **Chapter 20**

 **He Loves Me**

 **Natsu was annoyed with how long it was taking to get their dinner. It wouldn't be long before Lucy got out of her bath and he wanted to be there. He was waiting at a nearby deli and staring holes into the worker who seemed to be taking his dear sweet time. When he finally finished, Natsu took it from him as politely as he could (not very, considering he snatched the bag out of his hands) and headed back to Lucy's.**

 **Entering through the window revealed that Lucy was still in the bathroom, but since he didn't hear any splashes-he knew that she was out of the bath. He tried not to think about her nude wet body beyond that door, but the more he tried, the less he succeeded. The fire wizard set the food from the deli on Lucy's kitchen counter and glanced around the place.**

 _Table. Wall. Vase. Wet—NO! Closet. Doorknob. Naked—DAMNIT!_

 **His head whipped back toward the bedroom when he heard the bathroom door open. He saw a glimpse of her wrapped up in a towel walking past the bedroom doorway, and he raced back over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind in three seconds flat.**

" **Natsu!"**

" **Hey Luce! I missed you! You take too long. You smell nice." He was speaking into her neck and breathing her in.**

" **Natsu, I need to get dressed-"**

" **What for?" He nibbled her neck.**

" **Uh..." she blushed, "because I have a guest...?"**

" **Nobody's here but us, Luce."**

" **Yea knucklehead.. you're my guest." Lucy sighed as he clamped onto her neck and sucked lightly.**

 **After he enjoyed a moment with her skin, he lifted his head and spoke in her ear, "I'm a guest? I don't like that word. Sounds too formal."**

" **Okay Mr. Dragon. If you're not a guest, then what are you?" Lucy asked.**

" **Mmm.." Natsu smiled and turned her around to face him. "Just Natsu. Your partner. No way am I just a guest. We know each other too well."**

 **Lucy had to smile at that, it was true. "We do know each other pretty well don't we?"**

 **Natsu seemed stoked that she agreed with him, "Hell yea we do! It's like we've been together for a long time already."**

 **The Celestial mage blushed at that, "..Together?"**

 **Natsu flashed her a cunning smile and tilted her chin up to meet his lips with hers. His warm tongue delved into her mouth briefly before he pulled away, "Together."**

 **When she simply continued staring into his eyes, he went on, "If I have my way, we'll stay together. Dragons keep what's theirs."**

 **A hint of a grin crossed Lucy's lips when she said, "And if I run again?"**

 **The fire dragon growled and pulled her hips against his and held her there firmly, "I'd come find you." His voice lowered, "and you'd owe me another prize."**

 **Lucy's heart found its way back to her throat when she heard him speak those words. It almost sounded like he was daring her to run. She'd have to find Jellal someday and get him to teach her his little trick on hiding smells. Then who'd be laughing? "You know, I used to kinda get freaked out when you talked like that."**

" **Oh yea?" Natsu blinked curiously, "used to? What about now?"**

 **She blushed when she confessed, "I think it's kinda hot..."**

 **The dragonslayer grinned mischievously, appreciating her squeak when he lifted her up and held her by making her legs straddle his torso, spinning her around. "I knew you'd come around!"**

" **Na, Nastu!" Lucy yelped, feeling very vulnerable about still only being in a towel.**

 **He dunked her onto her bed and leaned over her with one arm. "Thanks for letting me stay over Luce."**

 **Lucy cocked an eyebrow at him. Her hair was splayed all over the pillow from how he'd manhandled her. In an effort to buy time to calm her breathing, she said, "You still owe me a dress."**

 **Natsu groaned, "Are you still on that?"**

 **His lady chuckled, "You're not the only one who doesn't forget!"**

" **Just another reason for me not to let you get dressed, Luce." He idly twirled some of her hair around his finger.**

" **Oh Mavis, Natsu, you are incorrigible!"**

 **His eyes moved from her hair back to her eyes, a delighted spark in his eyes, "Encourageable?"**

 **Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but Natsu used it as an opportunity to steal another kiss. He leaned in on her quickly and swung a leg over her as well. He aggressively placed his mouth onto hers and toyed with her tongue, there was just no getting used to her taste. Truly this woman was his mate. He wouldn't ever consider anyone else, Lucy was for him and it made everything that had ever happened make sense. His instincts were calling for him to make her his, to show her exactly why she would never want anyone but him. The dragon caught her tongue with his teeth momentarily and she moaned her pleasured surprise. He chuckled without parting from her lips, but then she struck back at him by capturing his tongue in a powerful suck. Natsu groaned in the unexpected pleasure that sent a strong wave of lust to every inch of his body. His strength failed a little and her actions nearly had him fall on top of her. He growled and pressed his body to her's to regain dominance and she hummed delightfully, releasing him.**

 **Lucy smiled and cooed out, "Got you..."**

 **Natsu growled again and brought his hands to her chest and his teeth met with her neck again. The towel covering her was soft, but what was underneath was much softer. His partner seemed incredibly pleased that he toyed with both at once. Her face was blushing madly when he lifted himself from her neck, placing quite a bit of pressure to her bosom. She called out his name and that was that. With another growl Natsu pulled away the towel like unwrapping a long awaited present. He stopped short suddenly when the towel fell to her sides as he found her pale skin in all its glory. Perfection didn't even start to describe his opinion. "Ohh Luce..."**

" **NATSU!" Lucy started reaching for her blanket, towel, anything! Warm hands grabbed her wrists before she laid a finger on any cover. Natsu swept her into his arms and sat on her bed with her in his lap. He put his lips to hers again and pressed his tongue through. One hand held her head right at his, announcing his hunger to her in the way he assailed her mouth. The other hand gently lifted her nearest leg and rested it on his shoulder. Very warm fingertips then trailed from her ankle to her knee, when those fingers reached about mid thigh he felt Lucy shudder and moan across his lips. She felt him smile and she knew the predator had come for her. His fingers ghosted down to her middle where he teased the skin there that he found so soft. Lucy groaned as the new sensation hit her and his hand on her head fell to the back of her neck as she broke from their kiss to cry out for him.**

" **Nat~suu!"**

 **He nibbled her jawline with a devilish smile still decorating his lips and replied, "That's a much better way to say my name. I love you Luce, I'll always be here when you call." He laid her back down on the bed as he tickled her core, laying on his side right next to her. The flame tamer watched with deep interest as her breasts went up and down with her unsteady breathing. He warmed her three favorite fingers and thrust them into her and he clamped his lips around her nearest nipple. The scream of pleasure he got from her was more than enough to make his length stronger and harder than it had every been. He grunted as he felt it push onto Lucy's thigh. Lucy sighed in resignation and lifted her head to see him at her breast and raised a hand to dig into his hair. Once she had a strong grip, she used it to lift his head up violently to meet her eyes. Natsu's eyes were slitted and dangerous, she hadn't a clue how much her tugging at him like that affected his already aching drive. He breathed heavily and looked into her eyes just like a beast would to their prey.**

 **That look was the sexiest thing she'd ever borne witness to. Lucy let out several rasped breaths before she worked up the courage to say, "Clothes off. _Now._ "**

" **Aye sir." He breathed before kissing her teasingly, feeling her attempt to capture his tongue again. The wizard lowered himself to her breasts, nibbled both of their tips, and lowered himself more, tracing his lips down her belly. He could feel her shiver as he lowered his feet to the floor and his lips reached that sweet aroma of her lower middle. He breathed it in deeply even though he knew he'd never forget it, and planted his lips on the softest part of her entire body. Lucy instinctively arched her back as much as it would bend as she screamed out his name more than once.**

 **It was maddening, how much Natsu enjoyed Lucy's untainted creams. He obeyed his lady as he sucked her there, halting occasionally so delve his magically warmed tongue about her by shimmying out of his vest. Yes. He would make sure she would never be interested in anyone but him. Only he would ever get to taste her treasures. She was his, and would remain forever so. Only he would be so willing to please her. Lucy would stay with him, she would cry only his name. He growled into her core as he thought of how he'd do this all day everyday if that's what it took. She was his.**

 **The vibrations down there from his growl was Lucy's undoing. Her eyes widened but she saw nothing as a wave of euphoria came over her like nothing she'd ever experienced before. The first orgasm of a virgin is a rare and unexplainable sensation of numbness and pressure, of tingles and chills, of multiple heated waves of immeasurable pleasure that comes beating down the walls of sanity. She had tried to clamp her legs together, but Natsu held them down, prolonging the state of bliss that his partner found herself in as he received an immense bounty of her juices he loved so much.**

 **Natsu didn't quite understand why he felt so pleased, but he was very content with himself when she ceased trying to lift up her thighs. He made one more sweet, long lick up her middle and stood up to look at the lady that would be his forever. Lucy looked back at him with her mouth agape, her eyes fogged with the remains of ecstasy. The fire dragonslayer discovered that his hunger felt surprisingly sated. His woman was pleased. Soon she would be his mate. He silently decided that it should not be this day, let her think on it some first. She seemed to like to think—and he was pretty sure she'd think of him well.**

 **He smiled and leaned down to her face and pressed his lips to hers in a long, closed mouth kiss. Then he leaned his forehead to hers and said, "See, you didn't need to get dressed to enjoy my company."**

" **Damn you Natsu..." She murmured. Her eyes were growing heavy. Natsu glanced out the window and discerned that it was barely past dinnertime.**

" **Hey Luce, are you going to sleep?" Natsu nuzzled his nose on her cheek.**

" **No..." she lied.**

 **Natsu'e eyebrow twitched and she turned to her side and snuggled one of his arms. "Luce! What are you going to sleep for?"**

" **Mmmm..."**

 **He sighed and half smiled at her. She had had a trying day... he supposed he could let her rest. His hunger had been satisfied, so there was not a reason in this world he shouldn't just lay here with his mate-to-be. Eventually, he drifted to sleep as well. Not before he'd managed to memorize the exact color of her skin and freckles, the pattern of her breathing, and shape of her lips while she let out tiny little kitten snores, of course.**

 _Mine._

 **^.^**

 **That morning, Natsu woke up with the happiest feeling he'd ever felt.**

 **That is... until he noticed he was alone in the bed.**

 **He sat up and scanned the room. The Celestial vest he'd worn yesterday was no longer on the floor, but folded neatly and placed on the dresser. He frowned.** _How the hell does she always wake up before me here?_

 **The fire wizard sniffed the air, but it didn't help much. This whole place carried her scent—and these bed sheets smelled like...**

 **He leaped out of the bed like it was filled with snakes.** _Not now... where the fuck is Luce?_

 **Rubbing a hand through his pink spiky hair, he called for her. No answer. He walked to the bathroom and knocked. No answer. Frowning, he opened the door to find the room empty.**

 **Not bothering to replace his vest, he walked into the kitchen in his search. Natsu spied the deli bag he'd gotten yesterday for their dinner on the counter. Lucy's half of the meal was gone. Attached to the bag was a slip of paper. He pulled it free and recognized Lucy's neat penmanship.**

 _ **Dragonslayer,**_

 _ **You are so sweet to have gotten this for us! My sandwich was just the way I like it, and may I say that you've earned some points by knowing exactly what I like! Thank you!**_

 _ **Now to matters at hand.**_

 _ **I'm gone and I'm not coming back. I'm finding a nice cozy place to stay in the forest for a while and there's**_ **nothing** ** _you can do about it!_**

 _ **Catch me if you can, Lucy.**_

 **Fire emitted from Natsu's body as he began to grip the frail paper tightly. The smile he wore was that of a hunter introduced to a fresh and intriguing challenge. Lucy wanted to play huh? He wondered how far of a lead she had... Natsu raced back to her room, threw on his vest and raced out the window.** _She's gonna owe me another prize..._

* * *

And may the odds forever be in your favor! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Much love

Stay naughty

Wear clean undies, or go commando. Either way is _GREAT!_

Seri aka Lick


	21. Ch 21 She Loves Me

So hey! Howzit goin, lovlies? 'Member me? Yea, this chappy took a while, but I think I'm happy with it now. I love you! I missed you!

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people, if I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

 **Chapter 21**

 **She Loves Me**

 **Fairytail's Celestial mage shut the door to her apartment as quietly as she could. She carried a huge satchel that hung from her shoulder and stretched across her body to rest on her hip—it was stuffed full. The sun was only beginning to stretch its arms for the morning light as she sneaked away from her apartment, not precisely sure how far away she needed to go before her dragonslayer would not be able to hear her.**

 **Lucy was feeling pretty happy with herself. Seemed like she was able to make it all the way out of her place without waking him. He was always such a heavy sleeper when he was in her bed. She'd always assumed it was because her bed was so soft—that's what he'd always said—now she wondered if it had been more than that. He said he loved her.**

 _Natsu loves me...!_

 **Sleeping with the one you loved surely helped someone to sleep peacefully. Lucy blushed at the thought. She started taking the streets in a wide circle. Most of the town still slept this chilly morn.** _I was putty in his hands last night, just like I was in that dream._ **She shivered,** _how does he do that to me? I've never gone so far with a guy—and only after only our first kiss!?_ **The answer was right there in from of her. He was Natsu. She knew him better than anyone she'd gone on a date with, hell, she knew him better than she'd known her own father! He'd protected her ever since they'd met, they clicked! They'd always clicked.** _Looks like we click in the bedroom too..._

 **Sure he drove her nuts sometimes, but all the guys did! He didn't creep her out like Laxus, or make her feel like a sister the way Gray did, _and_ he wasn't just plain rude all the time like Gajeel. No, Natsu has always been special to her. **

**As she walked, sucked in her own thoughts, she came across a woman setting up her flower stand. Lucy stopped and admired the flowers. She glanced up at the pleasant looking flower vendor, "Are you open yet?"**

" **For such a sweet young girl like you? Of course! It's never too early for flowers!"**

 **Lucy smiled politely, "Thank you so much!" Her blonde hair hung from her shoulders as she bent over the flowers, "What three kinds of flowers do you have that might have the strongest smell?"**

" **Oh! Well without a doubt it would be these beautiful dianthus," the older woman motioned to some light purple, almost pink blossoms with many long narrow petals crowding around it. "And of course, these always popular gardenias," she moved her hands to her collection of lovely white blooms. "Or we have oriental lilies known around here as star gazers."**

 **This caught her attention, "Star gazers?"**

" **Oh yes. Many star gazers are white, I feel quite fortunate to have gained a few pink ones because legend has it, only the blooms that truly point their gaze to the stars are blessed with the stars' presence."**

" **Wooow..." Lucy stared at the beautiful lilies with speckled pink petals that faded into a white border. The way the petals spread themselves even made the form of a star. Certainly these were her new favorite flowers! The mage haggled with the prices, but in the end she felt like she'd still spent too much. The woman had made a good argument about supply and demand, what with it being October. Thus Lucy didn't have much of a leg to stand on, so she bit the bullet and paid for the over priced flowers. She had some of all three that the vendor had offered, the smell of all three at once wasn't really all that flattering, but it might suit her needs of masking scents from a predator's nose.**

 **Lucy sighed,** _I'm sure I won't beat him today... but I WILL someday! These flowers should at least trick him for a little bit, they do smell pretty strong._ **She stuffed the others in her bag, but kept her star gazers out. Lucy smiled when the color made her think of Natsu. Ever since he'd caught up to her in that cave, he has been so confident. How the hell did he know she loved him?**

 **She stopped.**

 _I love him?_

" **Hmmm.."**

 **She thought about him. His smile, his resolve, his refusal to except defeat. His kindness toward her, his teasing playful side, of how he was the only one who simply had to look at her to get her heart pumping...**

 _Well... I had been willing to give myself to him last night..._ **She blushed, still admiring the flower as she walked down the street,** _I suppose if missing him already, of thinking about him constantly, of relishing the fact that he will be coming after me is love... then I have that times ten, no, times twenty—because it's so much more than that..._ **A warm feeling came over her as she admitted this to herself.** _I've never wanted to be, umm, intimate with someone so badly. It's not like when I might have leered at a cute guy. Natsu... he... he takes my breath away—damn him! Ugh! How I managed to get him off of me in that dumb cave is beyond me! Really! Damn dragons and their caves..._

 **As she continued her scenic route through Magnolia, she started to braid her hair, she weaved the three star gazer lilies into the braid. It wasn't the neatest braid, but her hair was off her neck. Lucy hadn't dared fixing it at home while Natsu slept. The braid was barely long enough to go over her shoulder, but at least with it there, she could look and smell the star gazer whenever she wanted.**

 **The morning was still young when she reached the forest's edge. She smiled and walked with a sprig in her step. Her heart felt light as air! On one hand, she wasn't going to make herself easy to find—and on the other... Lucy couldn't wait for the hunter to come for her.**

 _I love you too, Natsu... but you're gonna have to work for it to make me say it!_

 **^.^**

 _NOON! Why did I have to sleep til NOON?! What the hell's wrong with me!? Damnit! She could be anywhere!_ **Natsu had raced down the street from Lucy's house blindly, he stopped, frowned, and pulled her letter out again.** _A cozy place in the forest... well, I'm not smelling her here, so let's get to that forest! It'll be easier to smell her there. She must have gotten up pretty early for the trail to have gone cold._

" **Oy! Salamander!"**

 **Natsu turned his head down a conjoining street to see Gray and Gajeel walking towards him.**

" **What do you want?" He yelled over to them from where he stood.**

 **Gray smirked, "Laxus and Bickslow may have gotten their payback on Freed, but we thought maybe we'd do just a little bit more."**

 **The two wizards now stood in front of him, Natsu frowned, " _Now?_ "**

" **Yep." Gray and Gajeel each took one of Natsu's arms and started dragging him away from his prey.**

" **Guys! I don't care about any of that! Come on! Lemme go!"**

 **Gajeel grinned widely in that freaky way he seems to do, "Don't worry little Salamander. It won't take long, 'sides, Erza's been waitin for ya. She's got your scarf, ya know."**

 **Popping his neck, Gray still smirked, "It's not good to keep in all this pent up aggression. Let's go show Freed exactly how much trouble his little spell caused us."**

" **Damnit!" Wailed a fire dragon.**

 **^.^**

" **Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"**

 **A flurry of sand revealed her spirit's arrival. "We are here Lucy! Where's the party?"**

 **Lucy winked to him, "I want you to blow around so much sand, no one would EVER recognize this for a tent!"**

" **Wicked!"**

 **^.^**

" **No can do Freed," Laxus smirked, "you brought this on yourself when you aligned with the demon girl."**

 **Freed, in all his damaged pride, was tied up and hung upside down in front of the guild. He became disconsolate when Laxus refused to cut him down. Gajeel, Natsu and Gray had attached a note to his torso:**

 _ **Punch the leprechaun for good luck.**_

 **Laxus continued his way into the guild. "Maybe someone will cut you down... heh... eventually."**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu raced through the streets of Magnolia, trying to find Lucy's scent. He couldn't find anything strong enough to follow. There was no telling where she may have entered the forest now. He dug his hands in his hair, "Ugh! She's not gonna beat me!" He slowed to a stop when a rumbling in his stomach reminded him that all he'd had today was the sandwich from the deli.** _This sux. Well, the trail's already cold... may as well grab some food!_ **He turned aside and sat himself at an old man's ramen stand. "Three of your biggest, spiciest bowels please!"**

 **^.^**

 **Lucy sat in a room sized lacrima tent. The enchanted tent was much bigger on the inside than the outside should have allowed. She sat on the rugged floor contentedly eating an apple. Her spirit Virgo appeared at the entrance and ducked down to peek in on her master.**

" **I believe my task has been completed to the best of my ability, Princess. Is it punishment time now?"**

 **Lucy smiled to her and tossed her an apple, "Thank you very much Virgo. You can stay and enjoy an early dinner with me if you'd like!"**

 **The spirit tilted her head, "Considering the plan, it would be best if I left-but if you don't mind, I'll keep this apple to remind me of my would be punishment time."**

 **She vanished in a puff of white smoke as Lucy yelled after her, "You didn't have to make that so weird ya know!"**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu stood at the forest's edge, determination on his face.** _She's probably feelin pretty cocky right about now._ **He took a big whiff of air, and turned his head north. The scent was barely discernible, just a tease of strawberry and vanilla. He took off in a sprint past trees and over fallen logs. The fire wizard halted after a while, concerned about the smell not getting stronger. Natsu sighed and cupped his hands behind his head when something in the tree caught his eye.**

 **Frowning, he jumped up into a tree to investigate an odd looking net that was hanging from it's branches. Natsu pulled up the net and gasped, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. It was a bag of strawberries! He looked around and saw three others in different directions. "Damnit Luce!"** _Which way do I go? Fuck! It was all fun and games til she came prepared._

 _It's still not going to work, Luce. All I need to do is catch your REAL scent once._ **Once again he couldn't really be upset with her. His mate was cunning. Something that could save their lives someday.** _Hell, it already has a few times... I know your tricks Luce. I'm coming for you._ **He tied the bag to his belt and collected the other bags too. Now that he knew to watch for real strawberries, Natsu breathed in again.**

 **He continued northwest, sure that he smelled vanilla. He moved at a slower pace, looking to the ground for tracks. He found rabbit tracks, deer and even a skunk's print, but no Lucy tracks. Not yet anyway. The fire wizard looked up to find another bag of strawberries. He jumped up to collect it and popped a strawberry in his mouth.** _Not bad. They'd be better in nice hot tea though._ **He descended back to the ground, but yelped in surprise as the ground collapsed underneath him. The pink headed dragonslayer screamed like a little girl when he plummeted down a deep Virgo-made hole.**

 **He jumped back to his feet and shook his fist at nothing, "Damnit Lucy! Damnit Virgo! Now the forest is booby trapped?!" Lucy was going to pay for that! He started scrambling up the hole, but it wasn't til the stubborn dragon's fourth attempt before he clawed his way out, slinging curses left and right.**

" **How wouldja like it if I just burned this whole place down huh?" He yelled, good and mad, "that would make ya come out! _DAMNIT_!"**

 **^.^**

" **Ah-choo!" The sneeze came at Lucy with surprise, but the tickle in her nose hadn't left and she lifted her hand in an attempt to cover it before:**

" **Ahh-choo!"**

" **Ah-choo! ...Ugh." She itched her nose.** _Man, I hope I'm not coming down with something!_

 _ **^.^**_

 **Natsu advanced through the forest much slower now. He'd come across three more hidden pits and had resorted to tossing rocks or heavy twigs in front of him if he was unsure of the ground in front of him. He couldn't believe the sun was beginning to set and the only thing he'd caught a good whiff of were some lousy flowers. Weird time of year for flowers, but he didn't think much of it. The hunter in him growled out his frustration of missing her scent. He knew she was here, her residual magic was everywhere! What has she been up to? He stilled as a chill breeze blew by him, blowing up more dust than it should have. Looking to the ground, Natsu noticed something he hadn't before. He squatted down and picked up a bit of sand. Sand... not dirt.** _...Sand?_ **He frowned,** _did she summon that sand slinger Scorpio?_ **When he growled this time, you could see his agitation when it caused a vein to throb on his forehead.**

 _That's why I haven't been able to find any tracks! Damnit! She got to where ever she's goin, then had Mr. Sandypants blow everything around! Fuck! Why can't I smell her?_ **He sighed and decided to jump back into a tree. There the wind blew a little bit more and he sat crisscrossed on its lower branches.** _I hate doing things the slow way._ **Natsu closed his eyes and did nothing but breath. Every scent the swirling breezes brought his way he smelled. He shut down every other sense he had except for his sense of smell. If she was here, he'd pick it up when the right wind came his way.** _Avoiding those pits are going to be a lot harder once it gets dark. Come on Luce... where are you?_

 **He was beginning to miss her. He'd spent the last several hours searching for her scent and now he felt if he did not find it soon he may just go crazy. The guild wouldn't be too happy if he lost his temper and burned the forest to the ground. He needed to hold her again. Why was this so much more complicated than before? Since when did she become some weird master woodsman?** _Did she talk to Jellal? I'll kill him! He doesn't get to teach her SHIT!_ **He discovered that his train of thought was making him growl. The hunter needed to cool his temper if he wanted to pick up her scent.** _Deep breaths. In... and out..._ **He sighed, eyes still closed. Natsu couldn't stand anything even close to meditation, he just wasn't that kind of wizard,** _...damnit!_

 **He waited.**

 **He smelled flowers**

 **He waited some more.**

 _Something familiar about those flowers..._

 **And waited more.**

 _There is is again. Those flowers must be... with Lucy? I can smell it—barely._

 **A fiendish grin came over Natsu as he opened his eyes.** _I love how clever that woman is. I smell you, and I'm coming... All bets are off once I get my hands on you..._

 **The thrill of the hunt returned to him much like a long missed friend. He welcomed his feral instincts, and followed the scent he had been longing for.** _Not much longer now._

 _ **^.^**_

 **The sky had changed to a deep purple and Lucy was really starting to feel the exhaustion from waking so early and using so much physical and magical energy. She also felt both excited and apprehensive over her dragonslayer not arriving yet. Maybe he was stuck in one of Virgo's holes. Should she go find him? Would he really let such a thing as a deep hole in the ground keep him from succeeding? The mage giggled at the thought,** _not likely. From the look in his eyes yesterday, he wouldn't let anything stop him. That is—_ **she gasped—** _unless he_ doesn't _really love me._

 **She shook her head.** _Don't be dumb Lucy. Natsu doesn't say anything he doesn't mean!_ **She lounged on the carpet with a rolled up blanket as a pillow. She'd have to use that blanket soon, the night air would have a chill to it tonight. A powerful yawn over came her and she stretched her hands over her head all the way to her pointed toes. Her motions caused her to roll onto her belly, where she faced the tent's opening.**

 **The first thing that made her eyes lift to the entrance was the sudden rise in temperature. Her eyes widened when she saw why.**

 **There, crouched on all fours much like a feral animal ready to pounce, he was. His eyes all but glowed and his body radiated heat. His smile was, for lack of a better word, wicked. Lucy thought she might be dreaming until his voice convinced every cell in her body that she was very much completely awake and conscious.**

" **I don't know why you're so tired when I've been doing all the work." His voice was low, menacing. He seemed more beast than man and his voice reflected that.**

 **A chill went up Lucy's spine. Her eyes remained locked on his as she slowly lifted herself to all fours just like him. Natsu growled at this display of defiance. His lady twitched at his dominant noise and backed away a bit, still on all fours. Her mind was going one hundred miles a minute. She had never seen him like this unless he'd been faced with an enemy that had earned it. Never had eyes such as these been locked on her before.**

 **He began to creep through the tiny opening into her den. It had been dark inside, but now it took on a bright orange luminescence that screamed glory to the red dragon. "You're mistake, was taking something precious from me."**

 **His anger and burning desire was one in the same. He watched this girl crouching as if she was one of his kind and savored her presence. He stopped at one pace from her and stared, a beast toying with his meal. Celestial mage stared into the conquering dragon's eyes, not daring to be the first to make a move, Lucy was entranced. Star dust began emitting from where her hands and feet touched the ground unbeknownst to her as she stared into the predator's unblinking gaze.**

 **All Lucy did was blink her eyes and he was on top of her. He'd rushed her, quite literally, in the blink of an eye and had her on her back. Now that the beast had his prey in a remarkably less defiant position, Natsu faded into a creature more familiar to the star maiden. His eyes, golden and slitted, were back to normal but his expression warned her of his determination to take what was his. He smiled cunningly when he said softly, "Clever little mage thought she could beat me at my own game."**

 **Lucy breathed heavily, she had never felt so aroused in her life without even a hand laid on her. "I best you at so much already," she panted, "I guess I can let you have _one_ thing that your better at than me."**

 **Natsu grunted at her and pressed his lips to hers, slipping his almost painfully hot tongue into her mouth. He didn't care to be gentle. He heard her heart beat more rapidly and knew she approved his kiss. His hand took her's and entwined their fingers, while the other slipped under her shoulder to grasp the back of her neck. Natsu tried to dominate their kiss, but found himself intriguingly pleased when Lucy fought back. The heat in her mouth and pressed onto her body caused the girl to press her legs together impulsively. Natsu growled at the movement under him and knew it would not be long before he had her screaming his name. She would be his this night. This stubborn mage who would go to extreme efforts never to agree with him would see that they were meant for each other.**

 **Lucy groaned underneath him and clutched her hand in his. The stardust emitting from that hand began swirling up Natsu's arm. Her other hand lifted to his cheek and held it tenderly, calming the beast inside her partner considerably. He purred as he broke their kiss and leaned into her hand. Stardust reflecting in his eyes when he opened them to look into hers.**

" **Like I keep saying. I will find you Luce."**

 **The lady stared back at him, water building in her eyes, "Sure took you long enough!" She smiled when she spoke her fears, "for a moment, I thought you may have thought it wasn't worth the effort."**

 **Natsu blinked at her in surprise, "Are you kidding? Luce! How many more times do I gotta say I love you? I'm always going to come for you."**

 **Tears slipped from her eyes as stardust floated freely in the tent, "Everyday Natsu. Everyday. I will love you everyday. How could I ever love anyone else?"**

 **His eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to admit it so freely. She _had_ been doing some thinking. He smiled brightly and nuzzled her cheek with his, sharing her tears. "You couldn't. I'd kick their ass!"**

 **Lucy laughed and wrapped both her arms around his neck, embracing her dragonslayer tightly. He couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled him down and he wrapped his arms around her as well. He had never felt so happy, so excepted in all his life. They held each other, and knew everything in this world was good and pure.**

 **That is, until Natsu spoke in a near growl into her ear, "Now. There is the matter of my prize..." Suddenly pure was not the right word to describe their embrace.**

 **The star maiden released him and sat up, a raised eyebrow and slight smile on her lips, "I don't suppose you'd accept another flower...?"**

 **The fire wizard sat up, slouching against his palms when he barked, "Hell no! For some _crazy_ reason, I can't stand the smell of those damn flowers!"**

 **Lucy giggled, "I can't imagine why..."**

 **They locked eyes in a comfortable silence.**

 **Then Natsu started to get that certain twinkle in his eyes again, a smile slowly growing on his face.**

 **Lucy's eyes widened. "Umm, Natsu?"**

" **Yea Luce?"**

" **You're making me plan my escape route when you look at me like that."**

 **He smirked, "You wouldn't get far."**

" **Oh really?"**

 **The fire dragonslayer leaned forward and lifted to all fours again, his face close enough to hers that she could feel his breath. "I'm yours Luce. Why would you ever want to run? Take me for your mate and me mine already."**

 _Mate? Man, this guy really is a dragon huh?_

" **A mate..?" She managed to stutter out.**

 **Natsu adjusted himself to sit directly in front of her and caressed her cheeks in both of his large, battle worn hands, "Dragons only mate for life, Luce. I want you to know that."**

 **Lucy smiled shyly, "Knucklehead. Nowadays we call that marriage."**

" **Marriage?" He blinked, "what, like a wedding and stuff?"**

 **Lucy laughed, "Yea weirdo! That's what your 'mating for life' is."**

 **Natsu folded his arms and thought about it. "Mmmm, not really." He looked back at her, "we've gone on a lot of missions, I've seen a lot of married people. They make a vow to love each other, sure," he shrugged, "but they don't seem loyal to the other." He frowned, "And then there's Wakaba. He's married, but he's always watchin Mira and calls his wife annoying."**

 **Lucy tilted her head, "Not all marriages are like that. What about Bisca and Alzack? They only ever have eyes for each other."**

 **He smiled, "Yea, they found something good didn't they?"**

 **Lucy took his hand, blushing, "So did we."**

" **Heh," Natsu smirked, "only took a million years to figure it out!"**

 **Lucy leaned forward onto her hands and knees, planting a kiss on his lips. "Maybe not that long."**

 **Nastu smirked and pulled her head back to his, giving her a deeper, more meaningful kiss. The stardust in the air twirled as Lucy's mind filled with the love she felt for this lunatic, this pyromaniac, this man that was nearly the opposite of anything she thought she'd ever be attracted to. His tongue was still warm, but refreshingly so, instead of borderline painful. She felt warmth all around her, it was so comfortable and inviting. Lucy scooted closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She yelped when her partner grabbed her legs and placed them around him, setting her on his lap without ever breaking away from her taste. He purred into her lips as she settled down on him, burying her tongue into his mouth; she took full advantage of her extra height on him, savoring his taste as her heart began to beat faster to accommodate the growing need her body ached for. The fire dragon held her closely, gripping her lower bottom hungrily. It certainly didn't take much for this blonde to get him going, and cupping her rear seemed to be doing just the trick.**

 **Straddling him, Lucy lifted up to her knees and curled her neck down. Her hands moved up to his cheeks, making his head tilt up to keep her lips on his. Natsu never let go of her rear, but as she lifted up, he pulled her lower half onto his torso to keep his desired contact. He smelled her arousal again, that sweet smell that put her typical scent of strawberries and vanilla to shame. The flame tamer's breath became ragged as the smell started to consume him. He shook out of their kiss and looked up into her eyes, he felt feverish, wrecked with his desire for this maiden of the stars.**

 **Natsu's eyes looked to hers desperately, "Be mine, Luce. Be mine!"**

 **The mage above him found herself surprisingly calm. Here they were, in a place of _her_ choosing, where she felt she might finally have at least a minute ability to control her actions. She smiled down at the dragon that gripped her tightly, proud of how evenly her breaths came when his were clearly greatly disturbed. **_I must be a pretty good kisser!_ **A playful glint came to her eyes.**

" **Say please."**

" **Luce..." Natsu growled.**

" **You have to say please." Lucy's voice purred to him, stroking his cheek.**

" **Mmm," he couldn't look away from her deep chocolate eyes. "If I say please, will you take off your clothes?"**

 **Lucy buried her hand into his hair and tugged, "Natsu!"**

 **Natsu winced but grinned, he _liked_ that, "Keep on like this and I'm gonna rip'em off..."**

 **Lucy blushed furiously, releasing his hair.**

 **The look of the predator crept into his eyes and he lifted his hands to her shoulders, slipping the small blue vest she wore down her arms.**

" **Natsu, say please."**

 **He chuckled from deep in his throat, "Not unless you sweeten the deal."**

 **Lucy bit her lip, "We don't ever say please do we?"**

 **Natsu growled when he saw her chew her lip, "Naw. Not our style." He pulled her vest off, leaving only her tube top and licked the skin along the top of her blouse.**

 **Lucy hissed and pulled him by the hair back to meet her gaze, causing him a grunt. "Luce!" He was starting to feel uncomfortable in his nether region from her mistreatment.**

" **Eyes up here bub."**

 **The spark in her dragon's eye was unmistakable, "Luce. You are my love, you are my prize. Be _mine_."**

 **Lucy felt powerful on top of a dragon. Her magic sparkled everywhere around them, and his orange glow made her star dust twinkle brighter. Her smile grew as she listened to him continue.**

" **You gotta know that you're stuck with me. I'll do anything for you, be mine like I'm yours."**

" **So long as it's not saying please?" Lucy giggled.**

 **Natsu laughed as well, combing though her hair with his fingers, "Yea, anything but that." He brought her head back down to his and kissed her gently, tracing his tongue on her lips. Lucy parted her lips to invite him in, but he pulled back. "Well?"**

 **Lucy smiled softly, "Natsu Dragneel, I love you."**

 **Natsu raised an eyebrow.**

 **She chuckled, "And I am yours."**

" **Alright!" Natsu rejoiced, grabbing her by the hips and sitting her back down on his lap. She squealed when his lap felt _significantly_ different than it did before. He simply shrugged at her, "I'm all fired up!"**

 **He slipped out of his vest with the quickness and tackled her onto the carpet, he'd been about as patient as he could be, but no more. Natsu lowered his teeth to her top with intentions of destroying the offending cloth.**

" **NATSU NO!"**

 **He froze with his mouth wide open, lowered to her breasts.**

" **You are NOT ripping anymore of my clothes!"**

 **Natsu groaned.**

 **Lucy sighed, relieved that she'd saved her blouse. "Look, I'll take this off and you can take your scarf off."**

 **Natsu looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm undressing you Luce. Me!" Without anything else said, he lifted her shirt up over her head. He wasn't pleased at a bra still being there.**

 **Lucy was removing his scarf while he studied her bra. He frowned, "How the hell does this thing come off?"**

 **Lucy blushed, but she put her fingers to her back and said, "There. It.. it should lift right off now."**

 **He grinned and put a hand right at the middle of undergarment and grabbed the bra off of her. Natsu admired her bare upper half by showering it with kisses immediately. Natsu spared not an inch as he kissed, licked and nipped. Lucy was blushing and holding fist fulls of his hair. He could smell her arousal again, and he started to lower himself further down. Lucy whimpered when she had to let go of his hair to let him continue. He lifted to his knees to unbuckle her belt, his fingers were fumbling and his irritation showed on his face. He stopped and looked and glared when he heard Lucy chuckling at him. Natsu twitched an eyebrow, "Now you're laughing at me?"**

 **Lucy attempted to repress her smile, "Not at all, Slayer."**

 **He kept his eye on her while he unfastened her belt and pulled it free, tossing it to the other side of the tent. Natsu grinned fiendishly at her before looking back to her skirt. He hooked his thumbs under both skirt and panties and pulled them down, all the way down her pale legs. It felt like it took far too long for the hungry dragon. He started to come back on top of her but Lucy sat up and pushed him away, it was his turn to whimper.**

" **Nope. I've already been naked for you, now you undress for me."**

 **Natsu widened his eyes at her command, then stood up and ungracefully shimmied out of his pants. He actually growled when a pants leg refused to dislodge itself from his foot. Now naked, as his lady demanded, he looked back to her. She was such a vision, and she'd said that she was his.**

 **He tackled her to the carpet much like he had before and dove into a passionate kiss. Lucy moaned in pleasure feeling his skin on hers. She used her fingers to explore his exposed back. She felt his muscles moving under his skin as he brought a hand to grasp her breast in his hungry attempt to hold all of her in one hand. He faltered above her for a moment when his manhood brushed the soft, moist skin of her region and they both moaned together at the foreign experience. She attempted to catch his tongue as her hands trailed down his sides to his hips. He growled his way from her lips and began to plant warm, lingering kisses down her neck. Her hands still continued to explore every bend of his body until she could not reach farther. Then she dragged her hands back up to his torso but ended up digging her nails into his sides when he bit down on her neck.**

" **Ahh! Natsu, that hurts!"**

" **Then why did your smell pick up after I did it?" His hand abandoned her breast and lowered to her hip, then her leg. He lifted his head to meet her gaze, "is the dragon charmer afraid of a little pain?"**

 **Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not afraid of you." She dug a hand back into his hair and pulled his neck to her and bit—hard.**

 **Natsu gasped as he jerked, the tip of his length entering her. This made them both gasp.**

" **Oh _fuck_ Luce! That feels... ugh, amazing!"**

 **Lucy shivered, suddenly feeling very nervous. She'd heard about this hurting the first time. She actually worried about how wonderful it felt, just barely inside her. "You're so warm, Natsu..."**

 **He started to push into her a little more, breathing in rasps. He'd thought about entering her before, but he never thought it would feel like _this._**

" **Naa~tsu!" Lucy's legs curled around him, pushing him in the rest of the way in one fatal swoop.**

" **Lucy!" Natsu grunted, the sensation of her increased warmth playing tricks with his basis of reality.**

 **The Celestial mage breathed hard. Her idea was to dive him in and get whatever pain her virginity cost her over with. The plan left her mind when she felt him fully within her however. Thoughts of pain left her immediately—for there was only the marvelous feeling of Natsu being one with her. Perhaps it was the warmth his magic was emitting, perhaps it was that she was his mate, heart and soul. She didn't think on it. When her lover started to pull away, she clutched her legs around him tighter to pull him back in. She could hear Natsu cry out when she did this.**

" **I love you Natsu!" Lucy gasped.**

 **Natsu grunted, using his strength in defiance of her legs' grasp to pull a bit away just to push within her again. He needed his mate to know he was in control. Lucy yelped as Natsu lifted her up with him, his eyes glowed and he rushed her into the wall of the lacrima tent. Lucy whimpered when her back was pinned to the wall. She grasped his shoulders and neck as her legs stayed securely wrapped around the top of his hips. He started to thrust into her from where he stood, leaving nothing for her to do but simply cling to him helplessly. The stardust pulsed to his pumps, reacting to Lucy's increasing pleasure. Natsu growled has he took his mate. Lucy matched him thrust for scream. She never contemplated that this feeling could get any better until he slammed himself into her in just the right way. It was then that she screamed his name again, making Natsu's willpower falter.**

" **You will only ever scream for _me_ like that. You are MINE!" He started trying to pump his length into her the same way he had when she cried for him, and every once and a while, he had her duplicating the sound.**

" **Oh Na~tsu, I can't, I-" Lucy released something she had no idea she was holding. She moaned uncontrollably as euphoria took her, numbness causing tiny bumps on her skin on the outside and warmness coating her like a blanket on the inside. The stardust all about them whirled around the two and slowly started settling on both of their bodies, allowing itself to be absorbed. Her lover sighed as the wetness from her climax flooded onto him. Her orgasm had clamped around him tightly and his inexperience caused him to let go inside her shortly after, the ecstasy from his release caused his legs to shake but Natsu proudly managed to stand his ground. Natsu groaned and locked Lucy into another kiss, what better way to ride out this feeling than with the taste of the woman he loved most?**

 **He sunk them both down to the floor as he kissed her. The fire wizard unlocked their lips and leaned his forehead to hers and hummed. What a perfect prize she granted him.**

" **If that," he panted, "is what I get for catching you all the... all the time, I guarantee it'll never take me so long again."**

 **Lucy sighed, still holding him tightly with arms and legs, "If _that_ is what you get every time, you'd never let me stay at home."**

 **Natsu chuckled. "I think your right."**

* * *

Go easy on me guys, I've never written a lemon before, ^^;; Constructive criticism is welcome—and btw, no wise cracks on how short the lemon was! I don't care what anyone says—male virgins don't last long! XD

Aaaaaand let's not forget all the super great fun the chapter had before all the super great, nakie fun! This is my biggest chappy ever after all. Appreciate all of it lol—don't just hate on the inexperienced lemon writer! o.o;;

Much love

Stay naughty

Strawberries need whip cream

Seri aka Lick


	22. Ch 22 She Loves to Hate Me

Welcome back guys! I missed you. :) Thank you for all the fantastic reviews last chappy! It really made my day! It's nice when good things happen. :D

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people, if I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

 **Chapter 2** ** **2****

 ** **She Loves to Hate Me****

 ** **Levy sighed, sitting at a table in the guild hall. She'd been wanting to speak with her friend Lucy ever since she'd woken up next to a very disoriented dragonslayer the morning after the ball. The blunette felt she might be getting sick—she never had a hard time focusing on her books, but she gave up after re reading the same sentence about ten times.**** _Gajeel..._

 ** **She wondered how things would have turned out if he hadn't still been drunk from the other night. He'd been such a jerk to her! Accusing her of sneaking in because she missed him.**** _Ugh!_ ** **Mirajane had explained as members came in, but Levy refused to speak to Gajeel until he apologized. Levy frowned, her problem was that he hadn't even tried to approach her since then. What has he been up to? It had been a whole day since the ball and she hadn't seen him.****

 _Haven't seen Lulu either though. Did she stay home with another hangover?_

 ** **After a morning blissfully spent in her OWN apartment today, she had come to the guild to wait on her friend. Levy didn't want to just go knocking on Lucy's door, but she might be doing just that soon.****

 ** **Erza's arrival pulled Levy out of her thoughts. She sat down across from her and greeted her with a nod. "Good afternoon Erza, I didn't see you yesterday."****

 **" **Yes, apparently not many guildmembers checked in at all yesterday." Erza's eyebrow twitched, "I would suppose it was due to the clause in Mirajane's teleportation spell..."****

 ** **Levy leaned her chin in her hands and smiled, "I suppose so. I didn't get to the guild until afternoon. I had slept in too."****

 ** **The battle maiden looked at her skeptically, "You woke with Gajeel, yes?"****

 ** **Levy's eyes widened and she turned red from Erza's bluntness, "Y, yes.."****

 **" **It seems that my personal battle last night of maintaining a lady's chastity was destined to be fraught with peril," Erza leaned back with a sigh. "Who knew Mira had such a devious plot to place us all in the same bed. Surely it did not go over well by most." She smiled slyly and gave a sidelong glance to her book worm friend, "I heard that Evergreen was so offended that Elfman had sneaked her into his bed that she left him stone for the rest of the day!"****

 ** **Levy covered her mouth as a giggle flooded out, "Poor guy!" Something then occurred to her, "Wait a minute... Erza? Last I knew, Jellal didn't have a home. Doesn't he just usually stay at an inn or make a camp? How did that work out?"****

 ** **Erza's calm demeanor faded and her lip wobbled, "Her spell made me into the worst matron of all Fairy Hills history..."****

 ** **Levy's eyes widened, "You mean...?"****

 ** **The much feared battle maiden chewed at a tissue as she mumbled out, "He was in**** ** _ **my**_** ** **bed, where men are forbidden to tread. Yes—that's right!" Her eyes started to rain down tears, "your honorable matron had a man in her room!"****

 ** **Smiling nervously as a classic sweatdrop came onto her blue locks, Levy replied, "It's alright Erza! It wasn't your fault!"****

 ** **Suddenly it seemed that flames of anger consumed the crimson haired warrior, "I removed him from our sacred walls before he knew what was happening. I made sure he knew that a second offense would bring my full wrath upon him."****

 **" **Uhhh..."****

 ** **Erza suddenly leaned back in her chair again, as if she hadn't just appeared ready to rip someone's head off, "However, all that was before I knew of Mirajane's... two-way ticket. I spent a good portion of the rest of yesterday searching him out to explain—and er, apologize."****

 ** **Levy was ready to change the subject, lest Erza start inquiring about her own experience, "I see you have Natsu's scarf."****

 **" **Indeed. I have no need for it anymore." A spark of victory in her eyes, "he should show up soon I suppose."****

 ** **As if by fate's design, the doors suddenly swung open to reveal the arrival of three more wizards. Gajeel and Gray were laughing it up, approaching the bar and Natsu eyed Erza and Levy's table and marched right to them, looking very displeased. Erza closed her eyes with a smirk and held up the scarf with her back turned to him. Levy smiled nervously as the fire dragonslayer stopped behind her friend, snatched the scarf and headed back out the way he came.****

 **" **Uh, hmm.. Well he's just a barrel of sunshine isn't he?" Levy described.****

 ** **Erza nodded, "A dragon is a very possessive creature, and I have had his scarf for more than two days. I suppose I should find a way to make it up to him."****

 **" **I wonder where Lulu is? I haven't seen her since the Ball." Levy's eyes kept looking to Gajeel, talking with Gray as if they were old buddies. It seemed out of his character not to be sitting quietly at her table, or picking a fight with another wizard.****

 **" **I'm not sure, however we all know how she likes her privacy. I'm sure she'll be around eventually. Her spirits are there to help her should she be in danger." Erza replied nonchalantly.  
****

 **" **Yea..." Levy was watching Gajeel under her bangs again.****

 ** **Things between them grew silent for a moment while Erza watched the distracted script mage in front of her. She finally spoke when she decided that Levy had sunk into her own thoughts again. "Is anything the matter Levy? You seem distressed."****

 ** **Levy popped her head up too quickly to not seem suspicious in the warrior's keen eye, "Who me? No, I'm fine."****

 **" **Hmm." Erza began to grow the beginnings of a tiny sly smile. She knew Gajeel was the one Levy had been watching. "I think to celebrate our triumph over the previous morning is cause for a toast. Would you mind getting us something to drink from the bar, Levy?"****

 ** **Instant confirmation was Erza's when she saw the blush rise on her friend's cheeks, "Umm, over there? Um, okay Erza." Levy pursed her lips together and stood up, eyes already on her destination. "I'll be right back."****

 ** **Erza simply nodded and closed her eyes, happy with giving her friend a reason to go over there.****

 ** **The blunette put on her game face and walked over next to Gray—purposely ignoring Gajeel—that creep still hadn't apologized.****

 ** **The boys had been teasing Mirajane passively about this and that when the She-demon turned to her, "Well hello Levy! Sorry, with Lisanna and Kinana out, I've been a little too stacked to come to your table."****

 ** **Levy smiled to her like not a thing in the world was wrong, "Oh that's just fine Mira, I understand! Out of all of us, it's you three that do the most work around here. No worries."****

 ** **Mirajane smiled back to her pleasantly (Levy noticed with delight that Gray and Gajeel had silenced upon her arrival), "You're so sweet Levy! If you wanted a free drink, flattery will definitely help!"****

 ** **Levy giggled with her, "I'll have to remember that," she smiled and winked at the lovely woman on the other side of the counter. "For now, would you mind getting me and Erza two virgin Island iced teas?"****

 **" **Certainly." Mirajane nodded and walked down the bar a little to prepare them.****

 ** **Gray looked to Levy, "How's it goin' Levy?"****

 ** **Levy took a seat next to him and leaned her head in her hands again, "It's goin. Still no missions up on the board, so Team Shadow Gear is just as bored as everyone else."****

 **" **Yea." Gray harrumphed. "October stinks."****

 ** **Levy would not allow herself to glance at the dragonslayer on the other side of the ice wizard, but from her peripheral vision, it seemed that Gajeel had no such reservations.****

 **" **It's not all bad. Halloween is pretty fun." Levy mentioned.**** _Eyes on Mira. Just keep looking at Mira! Don't let him know he's on your mind!_

 ** **Gray frowned and tapped on the counter, "So long as we aren't all worn out from the Rite..."****

 ** **Levy thought it might be a good time to look to Gray then, pointedly**** ** _ **not**_** ** **at Gajeel, "It'll be fine Gray. We've all grown in power so much this past year, last year's went pretty well, I'm sure this one will be a piece of cake."****

 ** **Gray smirked, "Yea, your right. This'll be nothin for Fairytail."****

 ** **Mirajane returned and Levy thanked her, nodded to Gray and got up to return to her table. Before she walked away however, she allowed an eyebrow to twitch as she tilted her chin slightly higher, displaying her unhappiness toward Gray's companion. Only then was she content to walk back to join Erza.****

 ** **Erza nodded her approval when Levy sat back down. She kept quiet however, knowing the dragonslayer's attentions would now be honed in on their table. The warrior mage raised her glass to Levy, "Cheers, to friends and mornings better spent elsewhere."****

 ** **Levy noticed Gajeel glanced their way after he heard Erza's curious toast.****

 ** **^.^****

 **" **No amount of begging will make Juvia spare you," an irritated Juvia spoke to the recently suspended Freed. She had watched Gray and company enter the guild she had also been heading to, she barely managed to duck out of sight before the trio saw her. She'd mentally thanked Gajeel for not mentioning her presence, as he'd surely smelled her. The rain woman was not prepared to speak with Gray yet. Much to her surprise, Gajeel and Gray had dragged out a squirming green haired script wizard while Natsu carried a bunch of rope. Gajeel had gone on about how 'the pretty boy was finally getting his paybacks' and the like. Juvia watched intently as she listened to how Gray was complaining about all the trouble his little spell had caused them, and noticed that Natsu just seemed like he was in a hurry. Not long after the three had returned inside, Juvia walked up to give Freed her own piece of mind. Halfway to him however, she about jumped out of her skin as the fire dragonslayer burst back through the doors and ran off into the distance.****

 **" **But Miss Juvia! I was only doing what I was asked! Following orders are supposed to lead to higher rank! Not a constant barrage of ridicule!"****

 **" **Freed's spell could have made Juvia loose Gray-sama forever!" She folded her arms stubbornly, "If Juvia had her way, Mirajane would be strung up right next to Freed."****

 **" **Oh now that is really too much!" Freed's green hair nearly touched the ground as he swung, "Miss Mirajane does more for this guild than anyone, you should... ugh, show her respect." He was struggling in an attempt to free himself, but Gajeel's knot tying skills were not to be made light of.****

 **" **Respect," Juvia pouted, "where was Juvia's respect when she woke in Natsu's room? The place smelled of kitty litter and dirty socks." Sure she knew she exaggerated, but she wanted Freed to know this whole Ball scene was not fully thought out. "For that matter, Juvia would also string up Love Rival. This whole mess was her making as well." She harrumphed and started walking away. Away from the guild, away from Gray. She heard the doors open behind her as she went, but Juvia wasn't curious enough to turn around. It was at the sound of his voice that gave her pause.****

 **" **Juvia—hey Juvia, where'ya goin?"****

 ** **The blunette's eyes went wide and used every bit of her will power to continue her walk, eyes forward. She may have heard of Mirajane's folly, but she still was not prepared to face Gray. She'd sent a dragonslayer after him last she saw him after all.**** _And I am_ not _sorry._

 **" **Damnit Juvia," she heard footsteps coming after her and soon the man of her dreams was walking right next to her.**** _Eyes forward Juvia. Eyes forward! Don't look at his handsome face... or his majestic, unkempt hair..._

 ** **She could hear aggravation in his voice, "You know that stunt yesterday wasn't my fault right? What's your deal?"****

 ** **Gray tried to get in front of her, but she turned her head away with stubborn puffed cheeks and kept walking. "This is weird. I've never had a problem trying to get you to look at me before. What's all this about?"****

 ** **Juvia scoffed, but managed to keep her tongue,**** _as if you'd ever needed to try!_

 ** **As she continued walking, Gray tsked and pulled her aside (her surprise caused her to yelp) and into a narrow alley. He pinned her to a wall once there, one of his arms resting on the wall next to her shoulder, blocking her exit. His other, she was very aware of-stayed around her wrist that hung to her side.****

 **" **Following you isn't my thing, and you seem to be makin me do it a lot lately. Wouldja cut it out?" His voice was deep and agitated, but to someone as hopelessly infatuated as Juvia—****

 _Oh Mavis but Gray-sama is so amazing! His serious voice is seducing Juvia right where she stands! If he keeps looking at Juvia with those lowered eyebrows she might just die! What if he looks away? Then Juvia really would die! Oh! His hand is almost touching Juvia's! He's so strong, so confident! What does one do in a situation like this?!_

 **" **...so just stop so we can get past all this."****

 _Oh no! Juvia didn't hear him! What did he say? Oh no! He's staring at Juvia...! Is he getting mad? Gray-sama is so handsome when he's mad!_

 **" **Fine. Talkin is over rated anyway." Gray tsked. Juvia's heart stopped when Gray met her lips with his. Never in a thousand years had Juvia ever really thought this moment would come. Gray was kissing her—**** ** _ **willingly!**_** ** **It wasn't just any kiss either. He pressed his lips into hers as though she might cease to be substantial, a very real possibility actually; since the rain woman was repeating 'don't melt, don't melt' on and on in her head. The taste of his tongue left her constant inner monologue blank. She had envisioned them together so many times that she was blown away by how little her fantasies had done this man justice. Juvia had never been kissed before, not even once. Before Gray, everything was rainclouds and downpours; after Gray, there simply hadn't been anyone else she needed bother with.****

 ** **The rain woman found herself at peace, but at war all at the same time. When Gray finally released her, he seemed just as out of breath as her, and yet of course in her mind's eye, that could just not be possible. Gray-sama was perfect.****

 **" **I'm not perfect." Gray said as though reading her mind, causing Juvia a start. "Which is why I need you to hear me out. Now... if you'll come with me," the ice-make wizard entwined their fingers, "we'll grab something to eat and figure this out like we were gonna do yesterday." He frowned, "until you disappeared on me."****

 ** **Juvia let him pull her out of the alley and back toward the guild, and in the first time in forever ((XD purely by accident I swear! I noticed it while proofreading XD)), that constant inner monologue of hers stayed silent.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Soon after Gray left, Gajeel found himself listening in on his pirate queen's conversation. Mostly trivial bullshit, he just liked hearing her voice. She'd gotten all upset over nothing yesterday morning and he hadn't seen her since. Of course, she had to act like the typical woman stereotype and continue to act mad about whatever the hell she was mad about. He was just teasing her, why'd she have to get all huffy and puffy about it? He kinda liked it, kept him on his toes.****

 ** **Finally, Erza was all formal about 'bidding her a good day' and left. He was getting impatient. Before the obnoxious red head was out the door, Gajeel stood up and headed his way over to the pint sized blunette. She smelled great... not as good as she smelled in his bed, but still.****

 ** **He stood beside her, but she had grabbed a book to stare at so that she could ignore him, at least that's what he figured. He cleared his throat, nothing. Frowning, he did it louder.****

 **" **If you have something in your throat, Gajeel, you should go back over there and order another drink." Levy mentioned, never looking up from her book.****

 ** **Why the hell did she have to be like that? Can't she see that he wanted to see her? "What are you reading Shrimp?" There. He said something, that's what you're supposed to do right?****

 ** **Levy sighed and closed her book, leaning back in her chair with her eyes shut like she was annoyed. "It's just a recent installment of the compendium of magical traditions and Rites," as if that gibberish was an answer.****

 **" **Uh huh. Sounds great. Let's get out of here Shrimp." Right to the point, any woman should be able to appreciate that.****

 ** **Levy didn't move or open her eyes, "Nope."****

 _Damn woman._ ** **"Why not?"****

 ** **She finally peeked one eye over to him, her frown was sexy, "Because you were nothing but a brute yesterday. Mirajane had devised that spell in the hopes that rune partners would get some quality time together come morning, and all you did was pick on me! I'm not going anywhere, and**** ** _ **you**_** ** **should apologize!"****

 ** **Okay, so this is getting stupid. "Apologize?" Gajeel barked, "I ain't apologizin for crap! All I was doin was playin, you were the one actin like a kid."****

 ** **Now Levy stood, and leaned forward, looking him straight in the eyes in a full fury. "**** ** _ **A kid?**_** ** **A kid huh? Well maybe this**** ** _ **kid**_** ** **knows when it's time to stop**** ** _ **playing with dragons!"**_**

 ** **Calling her a kid sounded like it was a mistake. Too late now. "Damnit Shrimp, I ain't apologizin, you can just forget it, I didn't do nuthin."****

 ** **Levy narrowed her eyes, grabbed her book and sat at a different table.****

 ** **He knew she was mad, she was cute when she was mad. Now she didn't want to talk though, and that bugged him. He could always just pick her up and leave with her like he wanted, but it seemed a little cliché for the dragon to kidnap the damsel. Gajeel decided to just go to her new table, sit down across from her, and watch her ignore him.**** _She can't stay here all day._

 ** **^.^****

 **" **No Miss Mirajane, I fear Laxus-sama has forsaken me," Freed hung his head as he allowed Mirajane to support him as they walked. Being suspended for hours had left him wobbly. It hadn't been until evening when Kinana arrived, telling Mirajane that Freed had been tied up outside. She felt so horrible! No one wanted to mess with her, so it seemed they were going to go after Freed. It was cute when his teammates dunked him in the booth, but the three that did this today went way overboard. This was going to stop.****

 **" **No he hasn't! He just had faith that you could endure," she was just about willing to say anything to raise his spirits. Mirajane couldn't stand seeing sweet, steadfast Freed this way. She had a few choice words for Laxus too...****

 ** **Upon arrival to the home he shared with Laxus, They could hear the tail end of an argument between lovers~****

 **" **If I wanna have a drink or TWENTY with him, it's none of your business! Go to hell Laxus!" Cana yelled as she exited the house.****

 ** **Laxus tailed close behind her, yelling back, "That Bacchus has got more than drinks on his mind Cana, You aren't**** ** _ **going!**_** ** **"****

 ** **Cana turned back around, "Screw you! You aren't my boss! Hell, at this point you'll be lucky I come back to visit you at all!"****

 **" **Cana, I'm telling you," the thunder dragonslayer was storming up to her, "you are**** ** _ **not**_** ** **going!"****

 ** **The card mage turned back around and marched on down the path, right by Mirajane and Freed without even noticing them.****

 **" _ **Damnit!**_** ** **" Laxus cursed and went after her—also not bothering to glance at them.****

 ** **Mirajane and Freed blinked curiously, then looked to each other. They started to share a laugh as they continued into the house, it would seem that misery really did love company.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **With the sunset and still no Lucy, Levy decided to call it quits. She stayed at the guild instead of trying her friend at her house because of the big lump of dragonslayer she'd acquired at her table. Alas, now it was time to turn in. Perhaps a nice soothing bath would calm her nerves. She glanced at Gajeel, who was still sitting in front of her looking off to the side. She closed the book she'd managed to finish despite all her distractions and stood up, refraining from looking at him.****

 ** **Of course, her handsome slayer had to stand up as well. With a sigh, she waved good bye to Kinana and headed out.****

 ** **Gajeel was right on her toes when they were outside, "Hey Shrimp. Uh, sorry for calling you a kid, that wasn't cool."****

 **" **Well at least you can be sorry for something." Levy kept her eyes forward. "Now if only you could realize the way you acted yesterday was like a total ass."****

 ** **Gajeel was quite for awhile. She could hear his footsteps echoing hers. "Maybe... I coulda been nicer. I'm not used to havin company."****

 _Holy crap! Is that the best he can do?_ ** **Levy thought to herself.****

 **" **I'd like to walk with ya if you're not too pissed Shrimp."****

 **" **It's Levy."****

 **" **I call you Shrimp."****

 **" **But it's Levy."****

 **" **Yea okay, Shrimp." Gajeel smirked. He heard the hint of a laugh in her voice.****

 ** **They took the shortcut through the park to get to Fairyhills. Gajeel stopped once Levy passed a certain tree he was fond of. She stopped and turned around, curious as to why he stopped.****

 **" **This is as far as I go Shrimp. I like it here."****

 ** **Levy looked around a bit and realized with surprise that the tree he stood by was the tree he had taken her to the other night. Was Gajeel being nostalgic...?****

 ** **She didn't bother to hide her smile when she said, "Ya know, I never got my dagger back."****

 **" **Geheh, you didn't need it. The thing may cause ya more damage than good."****

 ** **Levy raised an eyebrow.****

 **" **Come're," Gajeel beckoned, a slice of gentleness in his tone.****

 ** **The mage didn't think she should, but she wanted to, so she walked over to him and stood under the tree.****

 ** **Gajeel put an arm around her, and then the other, hugging her to him warmly. "Didja know you're pretty cute when you're mad? It's gotta be why I'm so good at pissing you off."****

 ** **Levy blushed and hid her face into his tunic.****

 **" **The pirate costumes you picked out was pretty cool..." Gajeel wasn't sure what to say.****

 ** **Levy chuckled and decided to look up at him, "I never thought I'd hear that!"****

 **" **Yea well," Gajeel glanced away. He was very surprised when Levy pulled his head down and kissed him lightly on his lips.****

 ** **She opened her eyes and rubbed his nose with hers, "For speaking the truth." Levy deftly slipped from his grasp as he tried to pull her back in for more.****

 ** **The blunette laughed and started sprinting away, "I'll see you tomorrow Gajeel!"****

 ** **Gajeel growled under his breath, "Yea you will."****

 ** **^.^****

 **" **That's so awesome Luce!" Natsu grinned.****

 ** **The two of them were laying on the rugged floor of Lucy's tent. She hadn't felt comfortable being naked out in the woods, so she had convinced her slayer it was best to redress for the night (and it did take some convincing!). She was snuggled up to him with his arm around her as she lifted her index finger into a thin layer of stardust that hovered above them in the tent. She smiled as she wrote Natsu's name out in the air.****

 ** **It stayed for a while before the stardust consumed Lucy's manipulations. The fire wizard then tried to do it, and the stardust was barely disturbed by his fingers. "Aww." He pouted.****

 ** **The blonde giggled at her lover and started to draw a dragon's face with teary eyes. She didn't get far when Natsu realized what she was up to.****

 **" **Hey!" He grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest and glared at her, "we don't gotta be mean!"****

 ** **Lucy giggled again and kissed his cheek.****

 ** **"How come I've never seen you do this before?" Natsu queried.****

 ** **The blonde shrugged, "I'm not sure. It first happened at the Ball, but now it I think I can-kinda-control it."****

 ** **Natsu half smiled, then looked back up at all the stardust floating around. "This is great Luce. You'll distract the bad guys with your star works show while I kick their ass!" He made a fist in front of his face with a triumphant grin as he spoke.****

 **" **Star... works?" Lucy repeated questionably.****

 **" **Yea, kinda like fire works."****

 **" **Hmm.." Lucy lifted her finger again and swirled it around fast and watched it continue to spin until it appeared to all get sucked into the swirls she'd created, then a moment later, all the magic burst free in a silent and peaceful rain of glitter.****

 **" **Wooow, see? Star works!" Natsu snickered, "I mean, it's no _dragon_ made fire works, but it's still cool."****

 ** **Lucy nudged him. "Oh shut up Natsu."****

 ** **He chuckled and they laid there, appreciating the moment. Eventually Lucy fell asleep while they talked, still attempting to respond even though the sandman had taken her. Natsu noticed the change in her breathing and quieted. He simply brushed her bangs from her face and admired her.****

This is my mate Father Igneel. You'd just love her I know. Wherever you are, I hope you know that I introduced you to her. ...I love you Luce, and I will always be here. **He smiled, thinking of everything they'd gone through to get to this point,** whether you like it or not!

* * *

Much love

Stay naughty

Dream big, Live bigger

Seri aka Lick


	23. Ch 23 Parson Brown

㇩5 It's my lovlies! Hello lovlies! Come sit with me and share in my bounty of hot chocolate! My Luv said she'd bring marshmallows. :D

㇩5 Major brownie points to anyone who can pm me the connection of this chapter's title to its contents! Come on, it's easy if you just think about it. :)

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 23**

 **Parson Brown**

 **The first thing Lucy felt that morning was an ache in the lower region, "Ugh." She rubbed her forehead, "that's new." Upon opening her eyes, she noticed a red glow emitting from the ceiling. "Wha? Hey Natsu-" she blinked curiously when she discovered she was alone.**

 ** **She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Natsu! Where'd you wander off to?"****

 ** **She heard a thump and a whoosh, and he was suddenly sitting next to her, the red glow above her was gone. "Mornin Luce! Glad you're up! Come look outside!" He started tugging at her arm.****

 **" **Ugh, Natsu! I just woke up! Can't we just relax for a little while?"****

 ** **He stopped and let go of her, "Well yea I guess Luce, so long as you don't mind being snowed in for a few days."****

 **" **Huh?" Lucy glanced out the exit and winced at the bright white that was out there, just like that: she wasn't so sleepy anymore, "snow? Natsu! It's snowing!"****

 ** **Natsu snickered, "Duh! That's what I was trying to show you!"****

 ** **The blonde hung her head, "Aww... I hate the cold."****

 **" **I figured that's why you wanted to mate a fire dragonslayer!" Natsu grinned as though there wasn't a thing wrong.****

 ** **Lucy snapped at him, "Stop calling it that! I'm not an animal!"****

 ** **Natsu blinked wide eyed at her, "Well sure you are. If you're not a plant or a bug, and you breath air," he grinned, "then you're an animal!"****

 ** **Lucy sighed. "I'm not dressed for this."****

 ** **Natsu squatted next to her and put a very warm arm around her shoulder, "You worry too much, Dragon charmer." He nipped her ear, "it's just cold. I beat the cold everyday when I beat up on Gray."****

 ** **Chills ran up her spine from those delightful teeth, Lucy turned to look at him, her expression soft and loving. "Are you offering to keep me warm Natsu Dragneel?"****

 ** **Natsu's eyes rounded a bit and looked past her, itching his cheek, "Well yea, it wouldn't be the first time—Ack!"****

 ** **Lucy had pulled him into a kiss, his initial shock faded quickly and she felt him zest up his kiss with magic to warm his tongue. He scooted closer and wrapped her into his arms, and she felt like she might melt. His lips pressed to her as though he was more than willing to take her virginity all over again, while his tongue played with Lucy's in sultry caresses. His lips then curled up into a smile as he growled, "I could get used to this," and dove his tongue in deeper.****

 ** **Lucy hummed her pleasure, Mavis but she loved this wizard. There she was, bundled up into a tiny ball with this man surrounding her, consuming her mouth, and not only did she not mind, she cherished it.****

 ** **Alas, all good things come to pass and she began to break away. Natsu chose to argue her actions by pulling her back in and upping the passion scale by attempting to lay her down on the carpet. Lucy groaned at him yet he just growled back.****

 ** **She pushed him harder this time, "Natsu!" She panted, holding him at bay, "we need to pack up and get out of here."****

 ** **Natsu sighed and began to nibble the crook of her neck and whispered lowly, "Hey, don't blame me, you started it."****

 **Lucy gasped when he brought an extremely warm hand to her breast, "Na~tsuu! And I'm going to," pant, "end it too!"**

 **"Howzat?" Natsu's tongue was trailing down to her tube top.**

 **With a groan and a touch of regret, Lucy shoved him away, sending him into a backwards somersault. She had to give him credit, for someone who tended to act pretty clumsy, he handled his roll gracefully. She stood up quickly to encourage him to stay off of her.**

 **Natsu scratched his head and pouted, "I knew you were gonna do that..."**

 **"Then maybe you should have listened the first time!" She all but yelled.**

 **Natsu grinned, "Listening to my mate... sounds like a bad habit to me!"**

 **Grumbling, Lucy took his ankle and dragged him outside. The snow was coming down fast, she was stunned, "but it was so nice out yesterday."**

 **Her partner quickly draped the blanket she'd brought over her shoulders. He'd warmed it, but it wouldn't last long. "Hey Luce? How does one of these lacrima tents come apart anyway?"**

 **Holding the blanket close brought a smile to her face. He could say the stupidest things at times, but it was a person's actions that defined them, "You just pull the pegs out." She pointed to the stakes in the ground, but it didn't do much good since those stakes were buried in snow. Lucy started to bend down to where she knew one was, but Natsu lifted an arm in front of her.**

 **Looking over his shoulder at her, "Let me Luce. You just focus on staying warm."**

 **Lucy debated on summoning Horologium, but she didn't want to sit in a clock while Natsu cleaned up her mess. Her legs were freezing by the time Natsu reached his arm down into the snow in search of the final stake. When he yanked it out with a triumphant grin, all the snow on top of the tent came crashing down where the magic tent had been.**

 **"Oh yea!" Natsu grabbed a bag of strawberries that had fallen with the snow.**

 **Lucy laughed through chattering teeth, "You kept those?"**

 **He looked at her like she was clueless, "Well, yea. I'm not gonna let tasty berries go to waste." He popped one in his mouth, "Mmm, they're pretty good cold!" He walked back to her and wrapped a refreshingly warm arm around her, "Want one?"**

 **"Natsu, it's freezing! Why would I want to put something cold in my mouth?"**

 **He grinned and snickered, "So you can give me strawberry kisses!"**

 _Ugh, That has to be his worst joke ever..._ **"Natsu! It's** ** _cold!_** **Let's go!"**

 **Natsu sighed, she wasn't being any fun. "Alright Luce, hop on my back, you won't be cold."**

 **"Huh?" Lucy tilted her head, "you never want to let me ride piggy back."**

 **Natsu laughed nervously, a sweatdrop appearing, "Um, well, eh heh... about that. It was never that I didn't want to..." He blushed! Natsu didn't seem to be much for blushing, but that was definitely a blush, "it's just that... I liked it a little too much."**

 **Lucy's mouth made a perfect little "oh" shape.** _In that case, I wonder if he'll even get us back to Magnolia—since he knows he can act on those feelings now._ _Great... now I'M blushing!_

 **" **Come on Luce! I can see you turning blue."****

 ** **The Celestial wizard swung her satchel around her shoulders, and they headed out.****

 ** **Natsu was trying to ignore his mate's generous breasts being pressed into his back; he took great effort in watching his footing instead of the sweet pale legs he held to either side of him. He certainly tried to ignore the alluring humming Lucy produced while she so contentedly laid plastered to his back like another skin. A fire mage sweating was a puzzling sight.****

 ** **As if it hadn't been already, it became torture when Lucy decided she was bored. First she started drawing circles on his shoulder.****

 _I can handle that._

 ** **Then she nuzzled her cool cheek into his hair and he could feel her breath on his neck and the back of his ear.****

 _I can handle this..._

 ** **Then Lucy gripped him tighter from her legs to gain more leverage to gift him with tiny ghost kisses on his neck.****

 _Damnit Lucy! I gotta get you outta the cold!_

 ** **The woman then moved her head to the other side of him and planted her teeth on the back bridge of his neck and began sucking, moving her tongue up and down the flesh she'd captured.****

 **" **Unnnggh!" Natsu almost slipped, "Hey Lu-" his voiced squeaked! "Ahem, hey Luce! We're almost there!"**** _Trees! Snow! White! Leg...FUCK!_

 ** **Lucy lifted her head up to see the end of trees and she hopped to the ground. Poor Natsu felt it necessary to kneel down on one knee for a moment once she pranced past him.**** _You can save the world more than once, but this woman can bring you to your knee? Shit! ...I can't move._ ** **He lowered his head so that she might not see the distressed little chibi face he was exuding _((adorable!))._****

 ** **The star maiden stood between two trees, her back to him. "The town is so quiet..."****

 ** **Natsu tried raising himself,**** _nope, not yet,_ ** **and said, "Most of them are probably staying in, not really ready for all this cold yet." His voice sounded strained to him.****

 **" **I suppose."****

 _Just straighten one leg... then the other... okay. I'm gonna need strength if I'm gonna get her back for that! Walk... forward. Fuuuuuck-_

 **" **Hey Natsu?"****

 **" **Yea Luce?" He tried to talk normally,**** _I hate her._

 ** **Lucy turned around to see her lover standing tall and strong. She smiled and walked back over to him and took his hands in hers down by their hips. She looked straight into his eyes, her deep chocolate pools obviously full of love, raised to her toes and gave him a tender, chaste press of her lips to his. "Thank you Natsu. I would have been in a real bind if you hadn't met up with me back there."****

 _Fuck but I love her..._ **"Yea you would've," he stuttered, "I mean, anytime Luce!"**

 ** **He noticed a twinkle in her eye when she said, "I really would have."****

 **" **You had nothing to worry about." Natsu raised an eyebrow.****

 ** **Lucy turned back around and started walking to town, "I might have even had to call a certain lion spirit to come help me."****

 ** **Natsu's breath caught in a low growl, "Hey,**** ** _ **hey!**_** ** **" He scrambled to catch up, "not once did you think you needed to call him! Say it! You didn't think about him at all while you were waiting on me!"****

 ** **She smiled and just kept walking.****

 **" **Luce!"**** _I wonder if there's a way to lock a spirit into their own damn world,_ ** _ **"Luce!"**_**

 ** _ **^.^**_**

 ****Gajeel watched his prey intently from where he sat on the little sofa. She was contentedly laying on her belly on his floor in front of the fireplace reading a book. Pantherlily had let her in, he had nothing to do with allowing her to invade his lair.****

 ** **The traitor was sitting on the floor next to the script mage sharpening a dagger that looked more like a long sword in his current form. He'd told Gajeel that he'd bumped into Levy at the market and she'd asked if they had any firewood yet.**** _Of course we don't. He's got his fur and I'm_ practically _cold blooded. Why the hell would we need firewood?_

 ** **Pantherlily had mentioned Levy's concern over them being cold, and brought the firewood she had been getting for herself over for them. 'Who needs a fire all to herself when she can share it with others?' Is what she'd said.****

 _Why do I get the feeling she just wants to snoop around? She wouldn't find anything. I didn't mind her bein here the other day, so why is it buggin me so much today?_

 ** **He didn't see it, but Patherlily did. Gajeel was bothered because Levy had done something nice—simply to be nice. Something he didn't think his partner could quite grasp. Levy was an incredibly kind-hearted girl and she was simply concerned for friends being cold. The exceed was sure she would have done the same no matter who she may have run into. Pantherlily felt fortunate that he'd been the one who'd bumped into her, the fire felt really nice against his fur.****

 ** **So now Gajeel was stuck with the dame laying there in her sexy glasses sprawled out on his floor... ignoring him... again. He'd started to bitch at her a couple of times, but every time he opened his mouth, his cat would give him that damn**** ** _ **'shut the fuck up'**_** ** **look that Gajeel took for good advice.****

 **" **Hey Gajeel! I found something, come here!" The excitement in her voice sounded odd to him, what the hell could be so thrilling about letters on a page? She lifted up and sat crisscrossed with her back to the fire, still looking to the book that was now in her lap.****

 ** **Gajeel stood with a mental grunt and walked over to her. He towered over the tiny woman sitting in front of the fire. Levy lifted her head all the way up to his face and patted the spot in front of her, looking a little annoyed that he was just standing there.****

 ** **He frowned and sat down after Pantherlily gave him another look,**** _I think I hate having company, where does she get off bossin me around?_ ** **"What is it Shrimp?"****

 ** **The blunette smiled brightly, her previous frustration forgotten and showed the open page to him, "Look! It actually mentions Metalicana here!" She pointed to an old sketch of his adoptive father. It wasn't a very good depiction. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, what was she researching dragons for?****

 ** **Levy read out loud the tiny excerpt the book included about the dragon and frowned.**** _I should have read this to myself before showing him. This isn't anything new at all..._

 **" **That's it?" Gajeel asked, annoyance clearly sounding through his voice.****

 ** **She didn't look up from the book as she sadly responded, "Yea... seems so." She hung her head a little lower, "Sorry Gajeel."****

 ** **Gajeel was frowning and noticed another 'look' that Pantherlily was giving him. From the way he held that dagger—looked like he was thinkin about using it...****

 ** **The dragonslayer looked back at Levy. The way she sat buried in her book looked different.**** _She's sad? What for? There ain't gonna be nuthin new about Metalicana in some musty old book._

 ** **Gajeel half smiled, "It's alright Shrimp." He put an enormous hand on the top of her head, "I think it's cool that you'd show it to me at all, but if you're wanting to know about him, I'll bet I could tell ya way more than anything you'd read in a thing like that."****

 ** **Levy knew him well enough to know that his patronizing pat on the head wasn't meant to treat her like a child, but that still didn't make her care for it much. She lifted his hand off of her and brought it to her lap, tracing the top of his fingers with the index from her other hand idly. "Yea, I know... I was just hoping to find something that might be of use to you guys."****

 ** **Gajeel wasn't sure how to get his hand back. With her touching him, he was unable to ignore that special smell that drove him crazy. He could recall the taste of her lips as though it had just happened. He glanced over to Pantherlily, who just smirked at him and walked off into the tiny kitchen area.****

 **" **Uh," Gajeel began, "you don't need to worry about us Shrimp. We'll be alright, with or without dragons."****

 ** **Levy looked up at him, not smiling, but not frowning either.****

 ** **Gajeel looked into her eyes for a little while, wondering if she'd get all pissed again if he tried to make a move. "You ain't gonna pull another toothpick on me again are you? Geheh, last time you looked at me like that, you seemed ready to gut me." It wasn't**** ** _ **really**_** ** **the same expression, he just wanted her to start thinking the same direction he was, considering her fingertip was starting to give him goosebumps.****

 ** **The mage smirked, "Toothpick huh? I can bet you weren't thinking it was a toothpick when it was against your neck!"****

 _Bingo._ ** **Gajeel grinned widely, "You wanna know what I was thinkin when you were holding it against my neck huh?"****

 ** **Levy's eyes widened as Gajeel quickly scooped her up and set her into his lap and meshed lips with hers in one fluid movement. He left one hand cupping the back of her head and the other lightly massaging her arm right under her shoulder. This was definitely the best kiss they'd shared yet because, much to his surprise, she was the one who parted her lips to reach past his, and she was the one who intensified their closeness by wrapping her petite arms around his broad neck. Gajeel growled as he simultaneously tasted her tongue in his mouth and her breasts pressed against his chest. His hand had lost contact with her arm so he brought it down to her waist, where he ended up grabbing a fistful of sweater. That fist shook because**** ** _ **this**_** ** **time around, he knew he needed to try a little more self control than the first time. She was actually reciprocating his passions! He did not want to frighten her off like he figured he'd done the first night he tasted her.****

 ** **Everything was going perfect until Warren's voice rang loud and clear in their heads.****

 _::Attention FairyTail! Y'all listen up!::_

 _Damnit!_ ** **Gajeel thought as Levy pulled away, looking past him. Following directions like a good little girl and listening for more of Warren's telepathy instead of tending to the dragon who had finally managed to get her into his claws.****

 ** **^.^****

 **Natsu was so relieved when they'd finally stepped through the door of Lucy's apartment. If it hadn't been for the cold, he would have taken her teasing shenanigans down a peg way before they'd made it out of the woods. However, not everyone could be super awesome manipulators of fire now could they? She would have frozen solid romping around in the snow with him, despite whatever efforts he would have taken to keep her warm.**

 **All that was irrelevant now that they were here... in nice warm shelter.**

 **He did not even wait for Lucy to shut the door. The second she stepped through that doorway, Lucy found herself swept up onto the fire wizard's shoulder. He kicked the door shut behind him and started marching upstairs.**

 **"What are you doing? Natsu!" His mate struggled, but there wasn't any hope for her, so he just kept walking.**

 **"You could have broke my door! Lemme down!" She continued to struggle.**

 **Natsu walked her straight to the bedroom and tossed her down onto the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. He crawled on top, straddling her and leaned forward over her, taking both her wrists to either side of her head. That stopped her gibbering. Natsu looked down at his gorgeous mate's wide round eyes and flashed her an evil grin. "You thought I was just gonna forget how you took advantage of my bringing you back to town Luce?"**

 **He could hear her heart beat faster as awareness of his reasons filled her expression. He looked down at her pale pink lips when she licked them nervously as her breathing became labored.**

 **"Natsu~I was just—ohhh!"**

 **He pressed his pelvis area into hers to show** ** _exactly_** **what she had done to him and his smile grew as he smelled her body's titillated response. "I should burn your clothes away for how you tortured me back there, Luce." His voice was low and husky, he burned for her brighter than the sun's forbidden love of the moon. Natsu brought both her wrists above her head to hold them with one hand so his other incredibly warm hand could slip under her top and clutch her breast. Lucy tossed her head to the side and moaned as he began to grind his aroused lower half against her moistening middle.**

 **Lucy peeked an eye open and looked to him with as close to a smirk as she could manage, and spoke between breaths, "I had no idea I'd effected you so much."**

 **His pink hair waved slightly as he shook his head at her, "Everything you do to me will have an effect Luce. Always."**

 **Natsu's continuous talk of always and forever would never stop making Lucy's heart soar. She knew he didn't lie, he would forever be hers. Never again would she have to walk this world alone with his warmth flooding her heart. That heart was skipping beats by the way he'd taken control and tossed her onto the bed with no intention of letting her back up. It filled her with a powerful lust, knowing that he desired her exactly as she desired him. He acted as though there was not a thing in the world that would stop him from taking her in precisely the way he wanted, and she found that irresistible.**

 **He lifted her top off and over her breasts and planted his lips right on her nipple as he rubbed the other. With sucking motions and devious nibbles he had her calling his name. Leaving a tantalizing bite mark on the underside of her breast, he released her and brought both his hands down to her belt. Natsu endured the hands his mate dug into his hair as he impatiently fumbled at her belt.**

 **"Oh Natsu~damn you!"**

 **He growled eagerly as her words only grew his want to take her. He would make her scream louder this time...**

 _::Attention FairyTail! Y'all listen up!::_

 ** **At that moment, a man ringing his voice in the fire dragonslayer's head was a complete (for lack of a better word) mindfuck. He reacted as though someone had just punched him in the face and fell backwards on the floor. Natsu held his head, "Ughh, I'm gonna**** ** _ **kill him!"**_**

 ** **Lucy sat up and pulled her top back down on reflex. Natsu's heart sank as he saw her listening intently. It looked like he and his brand new mate were going to have a decent little argument before the honeymoon.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Cana was headed down the snow covered walkway with her friend Bacchus. Neither of them wore so much as a jacket as they stumbled and laughed through the otherwise quiet street.**** **It was barely lunch time, yet both of them treated it as a lovely time to drink. The drunken martial arts master paused when he noticed Cana had stopped dead in her tracks, staring off into space.**

 **He stood in a slouched position and a single eyebrow raised as he watched Cana slowly start to smile, eventually smirk, then break out into boisterous laughter.**

 **"Oh** ** _man,_** **this is gonna be** ** _great!"_** **Winking, the card mage pulled Bacchus' arm, "Come on, you're gonna wanna see this!"**

 **^.^**

 **Warren stood outside a lone pavilion out in the snow covered vacant fairgrounds. Mirajane and Freed stood with resolute expressions to the telepath's left; Makarov had his eyes closed as he stood to his right.**

 _::Attention FairyTail! Y'all listen up!_

 _::I've got Master here with me at the fairgrounds and he's got something to say, so stop what your doing and pay attention!::_

 ** **Warren laid a hand on his master's shoulder, and Makarov's eyes opened.****

 _::Alright my children!_

 _::It has been brought to my attention that some of us harbor ill will to a fellow member of our family. So I'm telling ya all to get out here and do something about it! FairyTail is having a snowball war!_

 _::It's an all out magical showdown! Anything goes! Anyone hit mortally by snow does the walk of shame until only one team stands. Freed is the home team captain. Anyone who still has even a little problem with him is on the invading team. Invaders! If you win, then revenge has been achieved. Home team! If you win, then Freed will have regained the honor he should never have lost in the eyes of his guildmates._

 _::The Snowball War of FairyTail starts in one hour! So get your sorry tails over here and prepare for battle!::_

 **Freed and Mirajane looked to each other and sly smiles grew upon their lips. If the boys wanted a fight, they were going to get it.**

* * *

Who will side with the home team? Who will the invaders be? What's with the microphones and pavilion over there kinda like from the Grand Magic Games? FairyTail is in a Makarov sponsored, all out magical snow battle next time—in Fairy Tail: Let it Snow!

(I own NoT-A-ThinG!)

Much love

Stay naughty

Stay warm and cozy by a fire

Seri aka Lick


	24. Ch 24 Let it Snow!

㇩5 Mad props to Dax Linur! He was the ONLY reader who shot me a pm about last chappy's challenge! It's from one of my favorite seasonal songs, Winter Wonderland. Ergo the connection to the chapter where suddenly everything was covered in the brilliant white of season's first snow. Parson Brown was what the couple named the snowman they made in the song. A Parson is a beneficed member of the clergy, typically a Protestant who can, of course, perform marriages.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown.  
He'll say: "Are you married?"  
We'll say: "Nah man,  
But you can do the job when you're in town!

Three ㇩5㇩5㇩5's to Dax and a *LICK!* Grats man! Thank you!

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 24**

 **Let it Snow!**

" **Wait... let me see if I got this right." Lucy Heartfilia was putting on the final touch to her winter wear, a red pair of mittens to match her beanie. "You, Gray and Gajeel _strung him up_ and left him hanging _upside down?"_**

 **Natsu was not happy with all the layers of clothes his mate was putting on. She'd just left him on the floor to explore her closet for winter clothes. He made a mental note to slip a salamander down Warren's pants sometime in the near future. The thought of having a full on snowball war sounded cool, but he had been busy doing something better. Unfortunately, his pretty blonde didn't seem to feel the same way. Looked like they weren't going to skip it. Thus, there he sat crisscrossed on her bed, watching her go back and forth grabbing warm stuff to cover up that delicious body he'd only barely laid his claim to. She'd started asking about why Makarov thought Freed's honor needed redeeming, so Natsu had enjoyed telling her what had transpired between them yesterday.**

" **Yea we did! It was pretty great Luce," he started to laugh. "Then Freezebrains put a sign on him tellin people to punch the leprechaun for luck!"**

 **A more observant person would have noticed that his partner was _not_ laughing with him. **

**Lucy watched him laughing for a small moment before she clocked him in the head with her pillow, "NATSU! How could you? Freed never did anything to you!"**

 **The fire wizard held the pillow, contemplating a pillow fight, "Like hell he didn't! He screwed over everyone!"**

 **Lucy ground her teeth, "No he didn't! Oh I can't believe you guys are _picking on him!_ " She stormed out of the room, right down the stairs and out the door.**

 **Natsu found himself alone in the apartment.** _What the hell just happened? She's mad?_ **He turned around and jumped out of the window, landing next to her, "You're mad, Luce? We were just playin around."**

 **Lucy was walking at a fast pace, "You don't get it Natsu! Freed doesn't 'play' like you and Gray do. You can't just string people up like that, especially a friend!"**

 **Natsu groaned, "It's not a big deal Luce!"**

 **He walked ahead of her a few steps before he'd noticed that she'd stopped. He looked over his shoulder, "Luce?"**

" **This happened... yesterday?" Lucy's eyes were covered by her bangs.**

 **Her partner cupped his hands behind his head, "Yea?"**

 **His face was filled with a dash of panic and a pinch of fear when she asked her next question, "When I was in the woods... waiting on you...?"**

" **...uh..."**

 **Lucy started walking again, and gave the delinquent a hard shove as she passed him.**

" **Hey!" Natsu whined. He made a few faster steps to catch up, "It wasn't my fault Luce! Cowbell and Snowflake, they-"**

 **The walk to the fairgrounds was not a pleasant one for the two new lovers. The more Natsu tried to explain, the more Lucy was unwilling to listen.**

 **^.^**

 **The wind blew a cold breeze that was easily ignored by the ice-make wizard and rain woman. They were the first on the scene. A large tent had been set up on the far side of the fairgrounds and in front of it stood a lone wizard. Freed stood diligently with his sword piercing the ground while his hands rested on the top of it's hilt.**

 **Gray and Juvia watched him suspiciously from afar.**

 **"So it looks like he's got a base of sorts over there."**

 **"Juvia does not know why he would need one. This will be over quickly and revenge for his transgressions will be ours." The rain woman's eyes narrowed as she watched the wind wrap around Freed's hair and fling it to the west.**

 **Gray looked to Juvia and smirked. "Let's make a fort of our own."**

 **Juvia snapped her head toward her handsome Grey and fought down a blush, "Y,yes. Yes Gray-sama, together Juvia will make the best fortress imaginable!"**

 **Gray took Juvia's hand and with a few incantations the two rose a huge ice wall of such a design that rivaled the Great Wall of China. Juvia had provided assistance to Gray's maker magic, and she looked disappointed that it was merely a wall instead of a fantastic castle for her to be his queen in. Alas, more of her fantasies running away with her mind.**

 **"Woah, nice one Iceman," complimented Gajeel, "that fruitcake doesn't stand a chance." The iron dragon looked over his shoulder to see Levy marching straight past them, not even sparing them a passing glance. "Where ya goin Shrimp?"  
**

 **Levy turned around and glared at all three of them, "I'm going to the home team, as should all of you! Nobody should be bullied by other members of their own guild!" Her gaze zeroed in on Gajeel, "Especially the way you did! He could have suffered severe blood pooling! He did nothing to deserve that," She was yelling now! She'd been so quiet during the walk here, " _and you know it!"_**

 **Sweatdrops started coming down the back of Juvia and Gray's heads as they watched the other two wizards. Gajeel grew a colossal look of defiance as he barked back at her, " _FINE!_ Side with the pansy! I choose to stay here where free will rules!"**

 **Levy spit out her tongue and stretched her lower eyelid before she turned back around and headed straight for Freed's tent.**

 **"Don't expect me to go easy on you woman!" The dragonslayer yelled to her back.**

 **Gray chuckled, "So you and Levy..."**

 **Gajeel whipped his spiky haired head over to Gray, "Don't start Twinkle Toes!"**

 **Within the hour numerous guild members arrived. All of the girls entered Freed's tent, leaving Juvia the sole female invader. Laxus had started pointing out that they needed to stay spread out and that loosing was not an option, not after what they'd had to endure. It was time to settle the score, not only with Freed, but with all those girls who took it to the extreme with their crazy power trip. His attempt at an inspiring speech was interrupted when they heard the voice of a very loud fire wizard walking up with his partner.**

 **"WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE GONNA GO TO HIS TEAM!? WE'RE A TEAM! WE GOTTA STICK TOGETHER!"**

 **"No way am I gonna go against the home team here Natsu! One of our own is over there and he needs our support! I'm going to help him and _you should too!"_ Lucy was yelling as well, however her voice did not carry near as well as Natsu's booming roar. **

**Natsu folded his arms stubbornly, "No way. I'm not goin over there. All Freed had to do was tell Mira how NOT COOL a rule like that was and he wouldn't be in this mess. I'm staying right here." His announcement was met by a few of the invader's team's cheers. Things were looking up with three dragonslayers on their team. Everyone could clearly hear Elfman declare Natsu a 'real man'.**

 **The fire dragon couldn't help but think his mate was pretty sexy when she growled at him, true it made him jump a little... but it was still hot. Lucy waved him off and continued on her way to where Freed still stood his vigil. He watched her until she disappeared into the tent,** _just exactly how mad is she? Girls can be pretty crazy when they're mad-and my Dragon Charmer-_ **Natsu cracked a smile,** _is the best kinda crazy I know._ **  
**

 **"Aww, what the _HELL?_ " Laxus grumbled when he saw Cana and Bacchus heading toward Freed's tent from the other side of the field. Pantherlily swooped down and spoke with the both of them for a brief moment; the thunder dragonslayer strained to hear what was said, but the wind clouded his ears. He saw Cana nod to the drunk maniac and head into the tent. Bacchus followed Pantherlily to a pavilion where Makarov sat.  
**

 **There were quite a few members who opted for spectating. Most of the older members, but also younger such as Kinana, Romeo, and Wendy. Bisca and Alzack sat near Laki with little Asuka bouncing with excitement from her daddy's lap, and a few others who thought it best to stay out of this particular tiff with all of Fairytail's S-class wizards involved.  
**

 **The pavilion sat off to the side opposite the audience. Happy and Carla stood on a counter where Makarov spoke to them. Pantherlily joined them as Bacchus took a seat next Warren. There were only three seats and three microphones, and with the Quatro Puppy Guild member filling the last seat, the announcers were set.  
**

 **Laxus frowned when he looked out to his team. Natsu and Gray were already arguing, and some of the other guys were looking like they were ready to jump in and start an all out brawl. Tensions were high. His team consisted of himself, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Elfman, Jet, Droy and Max. The thunder dragon was about to step between fire and ice when he heard a voice next to him.**

 **"Let me." It was Jellal, dressed in full Mystogan gear.**

 **Laxus raised and eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"**

 **"I've already discussed it via Warren's telepathy. I was a part of the spell, I can be part of our retribution."**

 **A smirk grew on the blonde's face, "Heh. Retribution huh?"**

 **^.^**

 **Carla flew past Freed and into the tent. The tent had huge pillows scattered everywhere and ladies sitting and standing and talking. Bickslow was having the time of his life being the only guy in the tent, all the girls must be crazy jealous of the bond he had with Lisanna! Sure Laxus was his captain, but giving Freed a good dunking should have been the end of it.**

 **"Listen up home team!" Carla called out. "Hold still while I get a head count!" She flew around counting every one and ended with nine. "My friends, you are at a disadvantage here. You are nine and the invaders just got a tenth team member cleared."**

 **Erza smirked, "It wouldn't be the first time we've overcome such odds."**

 **"But still though," Levy put a thoughtful finger to her lips, "a few more targets to keep our numbers up would have been nice. We shouldn't underestimate them. They've got three dragonslayers over there, and you can bet all three are pretty riled up."**

 **Lisanna frowned, "I wish more would come here instead of sitting in the audience."**

 **Evergreen laughed, "They are afraid of course! Honestly, it takes more than just courage to face either the Thunder Legion on one side, or Laxus on the other!" Evergreen made a face at Cana when the card mage laughed at her statement.**

 **"Listen guys," Lucy winked, "We can still out number them." The star maiden pulled out a specific key and called out, "Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Out came the two sweet little twins and Lucy smiled brightly at them, "You guys are gonna be a BIG help today! Are you ready for a snowball fight?" Suddenly the two twins poofed into Lucy #2, and pumped her fist, "Oh yea!"**

 **Levy gave her friend an enormous smile, "Oh Lulu that's _brilliant!_ "**

 **Folding her arms with a frown, Evergreen said, "Yes, but you said _outnumber_ them. Are you so blonde that you forgot how to count?"**

 **Lucy felt a vein pop on her forehead from her teammate's statement, "You wanna go there with me, Medusa?"**

 **"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!"**

 **"Now _calm down_ all of you." Erza did not yell, her voice carried commands good enough without the need of raising her voice. The battle maiden turned her eyes back to Lucy, "Did you have anything else in mind?"**

 **Lucy beamed, "As a matter of fact, I still have a trump card! And I'll bet he'll come without me having to hold open another gate!" Lucy winked at her team, "Oh Loke!" She sung out sweetly, "we could really use your help!"**

 **Leo the Lion appeared in front of his summoner with her hand already to his lips, "As always, my love for you will _forever_ put me by your side." He then kissed that hand without ever unlocking eyes with her. The way he looked at her made Lucy wonder if he knew about her and Natsu... she hadn't told anyone yet! She snatched her hand away from the handsome lion spirit, "Thank you Loke, we could really use your help."**

 **Carla nodded. "Alright. So you have eleven, Invaders have ten. I will go tell Master. The battle will begin soon." The exceed turned to leave, but stopped and smiled genuinely at the team that stood up for the honor of their guild mate. "Good luck to you," and she left to complete her errand.**

 **Mirajane came into the tent from the back entrance, that endearing sweet smile all over her face. She carried a large bag on her shoulders. "Alright! Boys, time to step outside and watch the Invaders with the same unfaltering dignity that Freed has out there."**

 **"Why?" Bickslow and Loke said at once.**

 **The She-demon smiled cunningly, "Because us girls are going to prepare with a little intellectual warfare..."**

 **^.^**

 **"Are you kidding Sunspot? That's an awful team name!" Grey yelled at Natsu.**

 **"You're the one who's an eyesore, Glacier Brain! It's way better than what they're callin us now!"**

 **Jellal stood in between them and yet they continued to argue over what they wanted their team to be called.**

 **"I'm about to knock both of you guys out and feed you to the girls if you don't just shut the hell up!" Laxus stated with his eyebrow twitching. "If this keeps up there's no way we're gonna beat Erza's team. If we can't cool it and work together I'm gonna get rid of ya myself!"**

 **"He'd do it too guys," Elfman stared at Laxus and fretted. "I want you on my team so let's just cut the crap and destroy this game like real men!"**

 **Gray folded his arms and tsked, "Yea whatever. I'll stick with Invaders so long as I once and for all get to prove to Fairytail that I won't dance like a little puppet."**

 **Juvia thought about that for a moment, "Juvia did not dance like a puppet, Juvia danced with Gray-sama and just loved every moment of it."**

 **"Speak for yourself, because of that lady's choice thing, I couldn't get a date." Droy pouted.**

 **Max grinned, "Going stag wasn't so bad. Laki was lookin _good!"_**

 **"Damnit guys, stop reminiscing and get ready to dominate!" Laxus growled.**

 **Natsu and Gajeel turned to look at the Home tent at the same time. "Look, they're coming out," Natsu announced.**

 **Bickslow exited and folded his arms with his tongue hanging out despite the cold. "WHAT?" Laxus cried out, "There's that good for nothing piece of work! What, is he already whipped? What the fuck is he doing over on that end? Damnit!"**

 **Laxus' reaction was nothing compared to a newly mated fire dragon seeing Loke walk out of the tent next to stand vigilant on Freed's other side.**

 **"What the _fuck_ does he think _HE'S_ doing?" Natsu started storming toward the other side of the fairground with flames for eyes. " _HEY! HEY HOUSECAT! THE FIRE YOU'RE FUCKIN WITH AIN'T FOR SMOKIN! GET THE-"_**

 **Gajeel and Gray grabbed him and started pulling him back, "Save it for the fight Hothead! What's your deal! You know we can use magic right? Shut up already! Of course Lucy would use her most powerful spirit," Gray spat out through ground teeth.  
**

 **" _Lemme go! I know that prick came out all on his own! I'M COMING FOR YA KITTY CAT!"_ Natsu struggled against his captors.**

 **Loke, all the way on the other side of the field, just smirked at the restrained dragonslayer-adding fire to the flame.**

 **"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" Makarov's voice boomed loud and clear from where he stood on the counter of the pavilion."You're out as soon as a snowball gets you in the vitals." He pointed to the sky where the three Fairytail exceeds were flying about, "they are the referees, what they say goes!  
**

 **"NOW! GET AT YOUR READY!"**

 ****Close up on the home tent's entrance, cue entry music: Jet's "Are You Gonna be my Girl" (LOOK IT UP :p). The ladies start to come out in a slow motion sequence as the song continues****

 **The FairyTail home team girls were all dressed alike. They wore blinding white, form fitting dress/coats outlined in a thin line of purple faux fur. The buttons shined a polished silver and the hoods hung down behind their backs. They wore skin colored leggings that added to the effect that what they wore were short dresses instead of a very appealing coat. The ladies also wore long black lace up boots adorned with white fur legwarmers. Mirajane, Erza, Cana,** **Lucy #2** **and** **Evergreen** **chose to leave their coats slightly unbuttoned to show off cleavage from their ample bosoms, while Lucy, Levy and Lisanna chose to button theirs up completely for the added warmth. The snow nymphs filed in beside their three male teammates and stared toward the invading team's direction with no fear in their hearts.  
**

 **"Woah..." Gajeel and Laxus spoke at once.**

 **"T, two Lucys? Wh, which one is Lu, Lucy..?" Stammered Natsu.**

 **"Alright FairyTail!" Warren's voice rang through the microphone, "we've really got something special for you today, but first, let me introduce our surprise guest! Quatro Puppy's one and only drunken arts master: Bacchus Groh!"**

 **Bacchus hailed FairyTail with a raised fist, " _WILD!"_ **

**Laxus yelled across the whole field when he saw Cana raising her arm to wave at Bacchus, "Damnit Cana!"**

 **"I'm gonna kill him." Natsu growled, watching Loke watching one of the Lucys.**

 **Jellal turned to Juvia and Gray, "Whatever you two do, make sure defense is your first priority."**

 **They nodded, no argument there.**

 **Makarov's voice boomed out again, "Let the Snowball War of FairyTail, BEGIN!"**

 **The home team held their ground and Laxus called out to his team, "They're callin us the Invading team, so we're gonna show them just how Fairytail conquers! Let's go!"  
**

 **Nastu was already running past him, "OUTTA MY WAY THUNDER BUTT! I'm gonna end this quick!"**

 **"Damnit Natsu!" The rest of the team took off after him, bridging the gap between the two teams.**

 **^.^**

 **"Here they come." Freed smiled, "our opponent is almost in range. Are you ready Levy?"**

 **Levy smirked, "Sure am! Let's take these boys down a peg!"**

 **^.^**

 **Juvia and Gray were taking up the rear of the assault. The two of them were the first to see the word 'snowball' appear over the heads of all the rest of their team. Each letter was made out of multitudes of snowballs. " _LOOK OUT,"_ both of them yelled at once.**

 **The invaders noticed the shade from the snow and heard their teammate's cries all at the same time. Jet easily ran out in a wide circle, Max barely managed to avert the snowball's course by shooting a sandstorm directly above him. Jellal used a similar tactic and shot a giant blue orb into the air, decimating many snowballs. Droy cried out as he was buried by Levy's onslaught, while Laxus and Gajeel barely rolled out of the way.**

 **㈴4 Announcer Warren: "The Home team definitely had a strategy in mind in the beginning guys! Just look at Levy use that script magic, she's a real pro!"**

 **㈳5 Annoucer Bacchus: "Damn! The invading force already has a man down! _WILD!"_**

 **Erza wasted no time and expertly swung shot after shot from a loaded sling out toward the predicted dodge that Gajeel and Laxus performed. Her constant twirling and ducking to swing and reload her sling gave her the look of an expert dancer.**

 **㈴5 Announcer Bacchus: "I knew Erza was _hot_ but check her out now! Titania is a sexy little ice queen! Keep shakin it up Mama, it's just _WILD!"_**

 **㈳8 Announcer Warren: "Oh man! Look at Mystogan! I think he's looking at Erza a little too much!"  
**

 **㈳4 Announcer Makarov: "HAH! It's not often anyone gets to see the great Erza Scarlet dance!"**

 **Gajeel quickly shielded both himself and Laxus with an iron shield. Laxus turned around at Gray and Juvia, "Counter fire now!"**

 **With the perfect ratio of ice and water, came snow. Both the wizards shot out several snowballs at the exact time Natsu made stopped a mere 15 paces away from Loke. The fire wizard smirked at him, "Time to eat snow Furball!"**

 **Natsu threw his snowball straight for the spirit's nose. Natsu's snowball and Gray and Juvia's many, many snowballs all seemed to stop right before hitting anyone on the home team.**

 **㈴8 Announcer Warren: "UNBELIEVABLE! The invader's attack has been halted in mid air and... wait, what is that?"**

 **㈴6 Announcer Bacchus: "Oh man this is wild! Am I seeing things, or did all those snowballs just turn into kittens?"  
**

 **㈳5 Announcer Warren: "Wait, Cana's using her cards to contact me, yes... Wow! Freed has written a rule into the battlefield! She says all snowballs flying toward the home team will turn into cute furry kittens that go to play with the audience!"**

 **㈶1 Announcer Bacchus: *throws his head back in laughter* "HAH! _WILD!"_**

 **㈴0 Announcer Warren: "And she says that's only rule #1! Oh man what have the invaders gotten themselves into!"**

 _ **"What the**_ **hell? We can't even shoot you guys with snowballs?" Natsu cried out. He watched all the kittens run off toward the audience. He could hear Asuka going nuts about all the cute little kitties.  
**

 **"Pay attention Knucklehead!" Both Lucys yelled at once as they started throwing several snow projectiles at him. He managed to dodge them ungracefully but then found a foot planted on his face. Natsu heard Loke say, "Get back there with your team!" and pushed him with said foot, sending him flying back through the air.  
**

 **㈴2 Announcer Warren: "Would you say that was a branch off of your drunken fighting style that Natsu was using to dodge all those snowballs, Bacchus?"**

 **㈳3 Announcer Bacchus: "I don't know what that was but it sure was wild! Lookit him fly! That Loke sure has a mean kick!"**

 **"Damnit!" Laxus grumbled, "If we can't hit'em with snowballs, what the fuck are we supposed to do?" He and Gajeel were still taking shelter behind the iron dragon's shield. The entire home team had started throwing snowballs, placing his team on complete defence. Some were dodging, others were using their magic to shoot the snowballs down, but none of them bothered making another snowball to attack with.**

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsu flew into both Gajeel and Laxus, sending all three of them into a face full of snow.**

 **Elfman ran to them a hauled Natsu off of the now very disgruntled other two dragonslayers. "You guys gotta stop laying around, they're not waiting on us to just get back up! Be a man!"**

 **They could hear Jet's voice in the distance, "INCOMING!"**

 **Bickslow was sending his souls in with bags of snowballs, one of them dropping its bag in an attempt to take Max out.**

 **Gajeel growled, "We can't take'em out with fuckin' kittens! What do we do?"**

 **"Isn't it obvious?" Nastu grinned, "we take'em out with snow squares! Anything that's not a 'ball'!"**

 **Laxus' eyes widened, "Oh course! Damnit Natsu! You're right! Script spells are nothing it not literal!"**

 **"Geheh," Gajeel smirked, "it's that kinda outside thinkin that makes you such a freak, Salamander."**

 **"Yea? Well it's savin your ass today!" The fire wizard yelled to Juvia and Gray behind them, "Didja hear that Snowman?"  
**

 **Gray frowned, "Yea, I heard ya. We need to get closer."**

 **Laxus frowned, "Jellal's up there providing a pretty good distraction shooting down all those snowballs. Natsu and Gajeel, we're gonna have to defend these two so they can pick off the other team with the... ugh, snow squares."**

 **Natsu was melting a snowball into the shape of a square, "Yea, you guys have fun with that... I'm gonna go soak a cat." He smirked and took off toward the home team again.**

 **"Damnit Salamander!" Gajeel yelled after him.**

 **㈴1 Announcer Warren: "It's looking like Home team is beginning to feel a little cocky! They're spreading out. Cana, Lisanna and Evergreen are heading off towards the dragonslayers, Erza is heading towards Mystogan, and Lucy and Loke are heading to meet Natsu!"**

 **Erza calmly walked toward her lover, swinging her sling back and forth beside her leg. Halting ten paces from him, she smiled. "You know how this will end don't you? Thanks to Freed's script magic, this will be over soon."**

 **"Fuzzy kittens huh? If only Liliana were here." Jellal smiled to her.**

 **"Indeed," Erza would not look away from her target, "she would be having quite a time if she could have come."**

 **The tattooed wizard began to step toward her, but out of nowhere flew the She-demon herself behind him. She merely laid both her hands on his shoulders from behind, smiled and flew off. Yet it was enough to make Jellal fall to the ground.**

 **In just a few seconds, Mirajane had done the same thing to Max and Elfman. She'd tried to touch Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu too, but Gajeel and Laxus saw her go for Elfman and managed to dodge out of the way. Natsu had lucked out-he was back flipping away from Loke's onslaught at just the right time to avoid the She-devil's touch.**

 **㈴7 Announcer Warren: "Wait, Cana's sending me another... Rule #2, If anyone so much as touches Mirajane Strauss, they will become paralyzed for the duration of the game!"**

 **㈴6 Announcer Bacchus: " _HAH! WILD!"_**

 **Erza stepped the rest of the way over to Jellal, and dropped a snowball onto the top of his head. "You should have stayed away my love. This team you are on never had a chance." She smirked and began walking away, debating who her next victim would be.**

 **Evergreen tossed snowballs at the downed Elfman (several) and Cana shot at Laxus. However, the thunder dragon only smirked at her and dodged. He moved right out of the way for her snowball to fly right between Gray and Juvia's heads as they cried out, "Snow flurry SQUARES!" Cana's eyes widened and she yelled for Evergreen to duck, but it was too late.**

 **Lonely paralyzed Max was gifted with a wave good bye from Bickslow as one of his souls dropped their snowballs right on top him.**

 **㈶1 Announcer Bacchus: "Wild huh! Just like that we lost so many players!"**

 **㈴4 Announcer Warren: "That's exactly right Bacchus my man! Not only did the invaders loose Mystogan, Max and Elfman, but the home team just lost their first two, Cana and Evergreen as well! Snow squares huh? Who knew?"**

 **㈵2 Announcer Makarov: "Only Natsu would have come up with a crazy way around the rules like that..."**

 **Laxus frowned. "Okay. We get it Freed, yesh. You don't want anyone to touch Mira. Got it. Now, if only she'd keep her claws offa me..."**

 **"GeHAH!" Laughed Gajeel.**

 **Cana grunted, "You guys are such pigs."**

 **Laxus knelt beside Cana and smiled genuinely, "I'm sayin that because I only want your claws on me, Cana."**

 **Cana blushed, no alcohol in over an hour and she blushed! She quickly looked away from Laxus' eyes. "...I need a drink."**

 **"HEY!" Happy swooped down, "None of that! Cana, Evergreen, Elfman! Get off the field! Laxus, no speaking to the deceased!"**

 **"Yea, yea cat. Come on Gajeel, I'm sure Lisanna's around here somewhere." Laxus scanned the field.**

 **"Well, Thunderdome... it's been fun, but I think I'm gonna let you deal with the red head over there. I'm goin after the eggheads." Gajeel started off toward the tent, giving Erza a wide birth. She didn't even give him a passing glance. The battle maiden wanted the enemy's offensive power, and she'd deduced that that meant taking out Gray and Juvia.**

㈵4 **Announcer Warren: "It's down to:**

 **Mirajane, Freed, Erza, Lucy 1 and 2, Levy, Lisanna, Bickslow, and Loke  
**

 **vs.**

 **Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, Juvia and Jet!  
**

 **Will the invaders make a comeback? Will the home team continue to dominate? One thing's for certain, this is still anyone's game!"**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Stay naughty

Share a giggle

Seri, aka *Lick*

ps. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy, please review my work! I have been getting only one to two reviews per chapter lately. Just let me know if you enjoyed it or not guys. Is it getting boring? Have I made this story too long? What's the word?


	25. Ch 25 Battle on the Fairgrounds

I'd just like to say...

Thank you so much for the resounding support you all gave me when I became concerned of the direction this tale was taking us. You guys have stuck by me for a while now and apparently—you want to keep me around. *tears of joy* I hope I replied to all of you—I think I did. I love you, and I hope you enjoy the second and final part of Fairytail's snow battle!

OH! btw, I have been keeping the story in bold, so that the thought dialogue is better separated from the narration. I've grown to really like it and am a tad confused by some of us saying it's difficult to read. My eyes may not be the greatest, but I'm not seeing a complication to reading it at all.

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people, if I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

 **Chapter 25**

 **Battle on the Fairgrounds!**

 **Lisanna scuffled around in the snow,** _just a sweet little squirrel here, nothing to see..._ **She watched attentively as Gajeel abandoned Laxus, Juvia and Gray. She then noticed Jet zip past.** _He's not going to let anyone catch him. I'll try to get him by sneak attack!_ **Lisanna and her bushy tail scurried off toward the home tent, same direction as Jet.**

" **Face it Laxus." Erza smiled slyly, "unless you want to add to the feline community, you may as well admit defeat."**

 **Laxus tsked, "That's where you're wrong. We're gonna bury you."**

 **With no more provocation, Gray and Juvia sent a volley of snow squares her way. The battle maiden's eyes widened and she flipped and twisted out of the way. "Clever, very clever! I'd expect no less from Fairytail!" Erza kicked the snow off her boot. She smirked and produced her Lightning rod blade, "Very well. I will subdue you and let others from my team take you down with a snowball. Wait and see."**

" **Heh." Laxus shuffled to his ready stance. "Take whatever shot you find guys. Today we take down Titania."**

 **Juvia released the ice-make wizard's hand and looked to the sky. "Warriors would have a hard time fighting with no traction... Drip, drip, drop."**

 **^.^**

 _She would use Gemini..._ **Natsu thought to himself,** _this 'perfect copy' crap is getting on my nerves. She even smells like Lucy. How the do I tell if she's Lucy or not? What kind of mate am I gonna make if I can't even tell her apart from her damn spirit?_

 **Lucy stood a few paces behind Loke. Loke seemed cocky as ever, watching him with that casual smile of his.**

" **Just what the hell do you think you're doing Cat? Get lost already." He growled to the spirit.**

" **Heh," Loke straightened his glasses, "Never going to happen, lizard. I'm bonded to Lucy for the rest of her life. And... as long as I'm around, it's gonna be a long a fruitful life."**

" **You chose the wrong team Natsu, you were already warned, now you're goin down." The Lucy sounded like Lucy, but the fire-wizard was undecided. She threw a snowball at him and he easily flicked a fire, melting it instantly.**

 **Loke came at him, his regulus powers making his fist shine. Natsu blocked and countered with a flaming fist of his own, but Loke caught his arm by the wrist, smirked, and tossed the wizard over his shoulder—sending him on the ground right at Lucy's feet, "Predictable."**

" **Ouch..." Natsu grimaced. He looked up to see Lucy about to pop a snowball at him and grabbed her ankle, pulling her leg. She yelped and started to fall, but Natsu quickly snaked around her and caught her princess style. "Hey Luce! You're not still mad at me are ya?"**

 **Loke yelled, "Hey! Put her down!" He scooped up some snow as the sky clouded over and an unexpected monsoon started pouring down.**

" **Thanks for the save Natsu!" Lucy playfully kicked her dangling legs.**

 **Natsu was staring down Lucy's coat. All that water dousing her... slipping between her breasts.** _No goosebumps... Luce hates the cold, this_ must _be Gemini!_ **Natsu closed his eyes and dropped her into the muddy snow.**

" **Owww! Damnit Natsu! What the hell was that for?!" Lucy cried.**

 **Natsu tilted his head as a Loke snowball whizzed past him, and lowered himself to try to grab at the muddy snow.**

 **Lucy stood up and pointed a key at a growing puddle, "Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"**

 _WHAT?!_

 **Out came the spirit. She glanced around, "A puddle...? Really?" She turned to Lucy and stopped, "Gemini...? Oh Gemini! It's been so long! How have you been?"**

 **Lucy #2 smiled, "Been great! Hey, you know all those times you had to help out that pink guy over there?"**

 **Loke laughed as Natsu growled, "...Pink... guy...?"**

" **You want me to get him out of your hair?" Aquarius smiled evilly, turning to look at the soaked dragon.**

 **Lucy #2 planted a hand on her hip and gave her a thumb's up, "You got it!"**

 **The smile on Aquarius was nothing but malicious, "Leo, you've been getting on my nerves lately too, so I think I'll soak you BOTH!"**

" **Hey!" Loke jumped, "No wait! But we're on the same-"**

 **The Celestial spirit twirled around and launched a powerful wave at both Natsu and Loke. Natsu was hit first, and was sent straight into Loke, but as the water pushed him, he managed to slam the handful of muddy snow right into the lion spirit's face as they both careened into the horizon.**

㈴5 **Announcer Bacchus: " _Wild!_ That mermaid dame packs a punch! That girl is hot, hot, hot!"**

㈳8 **Announcer Warren: "I think he managed to get Loke out! What do the refs say?"**

 **Pantherlily gave the pavilion a thumbs down with a smirk.**

㈶1 **Announcer Bacchus: "It's good! Loke's _OUTTA THE GAME!"_**

" **Damnit Aquarius! You just had to get Leo too? He was one of the best on our team!"**

 **Aquarius harrumphed, "Don't blame me. I just do what I always do." She peeked an eye at Lucy #2. "Now... I'm getting out of here, and don't think I'm going to forget that you brought me out from a nasty, slimy puddle, Gemini!"**

 **The mermaid spirit poofed back to her world to the sound of Gemini's, "EEP!"**

 **^.^**

" **Those are some pretty freaky clouds over there. Juvia must really be goin' at it! I can't even tell what's happening." Lucy peered over Freed's shoulder.**

" **Yea..." Levy frowned, "I hope they're okay."**

 **Freed smiled, "There's nothing to fear. It's simply rain. Not a single one of us would let that stop us."**

" **Yea but it's really coming down! Just look at the size of it!" Lucy stared.**

" **Good thing it doesn't reach here. She must have a pretty good control over it to make it so big yet so small." Levy sighed.**

 **Lucy smiled, "That's our Juvia!"**

" **Ladies." Freed frowned. "Gajeel comes in from the east."**

" **Really?" Now both girls were peeking over Freed's shoulders.**

" **Don't worry. If he gets too close, Rule #3 will set in." Freed smiled fiendishly.**

" **Poor Gajeel," Levy sighed, "if only he'd listened."**

" **Humph." Lucy folded her arms. "I'm beginning to think that's one thing dragonslayers _can't_ do."**

" **Come on Lulu." Levy winked. "Let's go trip that dragonslayer up!"**

 **^.^**

 **Gajeel slowed when he got closer to the tent. He had just barely missed Juvia's onslaught with that crazy rain. What the hell was she up to? With all that rain over there, how was anyone supposed to shoot a snowball?** _Geheh, maybe that's the point. If we can't throw them, neither should they. 'Cept her and Gray still can. This game is in the bag._

 **Suddenly a huge wall appeared in front of him with giant letters spelling out: WALL. "Damnit! Levy must know I'm comin. She ain't gonna get the best of me!" Gajeel started to head around the wall and another popped up in front of him and he nearly crashed into it. He squawked and fell to avoid flattening his nose. That wasn't what irritated him though. He heard laughing.**

 _Shrimp and Bunny-girl huh? Well ain't this a nice haul?_ **Gajeel raised himself back up, dusted himself off and turned around to take the other way. Sure enough, another wall rose, and the only way out was going back the way he came.**

" **You really think this is gonna stop me?" Gajeel growled and extended his iron arm to bust through the wall. While he did this, another round of snowballs that spelled 'snowballs' appeared over his head. He quickly rolled towards the wall he broke, narrowly escaping. "Damn."**

 **He was coming up on the side of the tent. He walked closer, but suddenly he found himself unable to walk, "What the..."**

 **He saw the two mages in front of him, falling to the floor laughing.**

㈳7 **Announcer Warren: "Would you look at THAT! The mighty iron dragonslayer just grew _BUNNY EARS!"_**

㈴4 **Announcer... Cana?: *leaning over past Bacchus and talking in his microphone* "That's right Warren my man! Rule #3, any invader that gets too close will grow a pair of fuzzy ears and only move as that animal can. *she cooed out her next comment* Good luck Ga~jeel!"**

" ** _WHAT?!"_ Gajeel felt around in his hair and shivered when he touched the long bunny ears that now protruded from his head. " _FREED!"_**

 **Walking with his held held high, Freed came to the side of the tent from where he had stood this whole time in the front. "The rules are absolute Gajeel. Consider yourself fortunate. I could have just as easily taken away your powers—or the air you are breathing. Going to a ball with this lovely young woman sounds much more appealing than hopping around like a bunny, now doesn't it?"**

 **Lucy and Levy were now sitting in the snow, wiping tears from their eyes. Bunny Gajeel was just so adorable!**

" **You mean I can't walk cuz I have ta _hop?_ " Gajeel barked.**

 **Freed folded his arms, "That is exactly what I mean."**

 **Levy turned around and gasped, " _Lucy get down!"_ The script mage grabbed her friend and dove back into the snow as an oval snowball flew past them.**

 **They all looked out well past the other side of the tent, where the attack came from. "Jet," Levy said, "it always bugged him that I could hear him coming when he used his speed magic."**

 **Then all four of them saw Lisanna seemingly grow out of the ground behind him.**

" **DAMNIT JET! STOP GAWKING! _BEHIND YOU!"_ Gajeel screamed at Lisanna got the back of Jet's head with a snowball.**

㈴5 **Announcer Bacchus: "OH! Looks like that sweet lil slice of cheesecake just got Jet from behind! Don't mess with that sweetie pie, she's _WILD!_ " Cana and Bacchus were sharing a few drinks now.**

 **Bickslow's voice could be heard from the edge of the monsoon, agreeing, " _WILD!"_ as his souls echoed, _"Wild! Wild!"_**

 **The three home team members looked back to Gajeel the Bunny, and all three of them scooped up a snowball. The iron dragonslayer frowned, then extended his arm and hooked the back of Levy's hood and brought her back to him. "I ain't hoppin," he said to Levy, then turned to glare at Lucy and Freed. "If you throw those then you might hit her. So I say, back off!"**

 **Levy giggled in his arms, her coat felt reeeeal soft, "Oh they won't throw those, don't worry Gajeel." She stretched her neck just about as far as it would go and kissed his cheek. Her lips felt so warm on his cold cheek, and so soft.**

㈳8 **Announcer Warren: "WOAH! You saw it here first ladies and gents! Levy is actually _kissing_ someone!"**

 **The blunette raised her other hand while her lips were pressed against flabbergasted Bunny Gajeel. This hand just so happened to still wield the snowball she'd just made, and planted it right on her captor's forehead.**

㈳3 **Announcer Bacchus: "Looks like he paid for that kiss! HAH! All it takes is a pretty girl to send the mighty iron dragon to his doom! _WILD!_ Watch out for that little girl guys!"**

 **Bunny Gajeel frowned (one of his ears drooped, _kawaii!_ ) at the small woman in his arms, "Betcha feel pretty good about yourself now huh?"**

 **Levy smiled, "Uh huh!"**

 **Happy's voice yelled from above, "You're out Gajeel! Get outta here!"**

 **The dragonslayer grunted and placed Levy back on her feet, then tried to walk off. However, the bunny ears were still in place, so walking was out of the question. "Rrrrr, damnit!" Gajeel sat down in the snow and crossed his arms. "I stay RIGHT HERE."**

 **Happy looked to Pantherlily, who nodded. "Okay Gajeel," the blue cat yelled down, "just remember that you're dead!"**

 **The girls and Freed could hear him grumble.**

 **^.^**

 **Both Erza and Laxus breathed heavily, though it was clear that Erza was more banged up than him. She had not only been engaging with the thunder dragon, but she'd also constantly had to swerve, duck and trip to avoid the snow squares Gray and Juvia had sent her way. Her beautiful coat Mira had given her was tattered and muddied. The red headed warrior always managed to dodge or receive his lightning attacks via her lightning blade, but her ankle felt like it might be twisted from the slippery ground and her wrists ached from the constant lightning strikes she allowed her weapon to absorb.**

 **Laxus smirked, "Face it Scarlet. Here in the rain I carry the upper hand. You're tired, why don't you just give it a rest."**

" **And let a pompous brat like you best _me?_ " Erza changed her stance, "not on your life."**

 **Laxus started shooting lightning down on top of her and she collected every one of them. Surely she had enough power stocked in her sword by now to take out even a true dragon. It would come in handy... but not this day. She wouldn't dream of using such a spell against one of her own, even this cocky S-class wizard.**

 **Erza was biding her time. She searched for that perfect angle to present itself, the timing must be perfect. So she stayed on the defensive.**

 **Suddenly Laxus lost patience and ran toward her in a crouched run. This was it so long as-**

 **Gray and Juvia started shooting snow squares right behind her. _Perfect!_**

 **Erza's eyes narrowed as she back flipped over the stream of snow squares and upon landing she took her slingshot and spun it, catching one of the invader's own weapons and spiraled around, flinging it right for Laxus—right toward his big mouth.**

 **The thunder dragonslayer's eyes widened and dove to the ground right before the snow hit him. He had to roll and jump back up in an instant though because Erza was right on top of him. The two locked eyes for a moment, then one of Bickslow's souls dropped a big pile of fresh snowballs right beside Erza's feet.**

 **Unbeknownst to non-spectators, Mirajane and Lisanna crept up behind Gray and Juvia.**

㈵6 **Announcer Cana again? *She'd very quickly lunged herself over Bacchus and slurred into the microphone* "It's a good thing you let Sparky there off his back Erza! He seems to get excited when he's on his back!"**

 **Laxus looked away from Erza and toward the pavilion, " _For_ _fucks sake, CANA!"_**

 **The opening the thunder dragon left was just too good to pass up. Erza spun and shot at him with a victorious battle cry.**

 **Too late to save himself, but not too late to react, Laxus swept his leg in a powerful low kick right before the snowball struck him on his ear; this sent all of the snow from the Erza's new pile flying toward not only Erza, but also Gray, Juvia _and_ Mirajane and Lisanna. From the force of his kick, and the plentiful amount of snow Bickslow had provided that was still relatively fresh from rain, it was enough to almost completely cover the front side of all 5 players. All of them blinked with dish sized, unbelieving eyes. **

㈴8 **Announcer Warren: "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! It would seem that though Erza took out Laxus, Laxus' brutal counter attack just covered not only three of the home team in snow, but also two of his own!"**

㈴6 **Announcer Bacchus: " _WILD!_** **How do the referees call it?"**

 **All three of the exceeds were conferring up in the sky. Eventually they all turned to face the pavilion and simultaneously gave them the thumbs down signal.**

㈳8 **Announcer Warren and Bacchus: "THEY ARE ALL OUTTA THERE!"**

㈶7 **Announcer Makarov: "I knew it was only a matter of time before friendly fire took some of them out, but did it have to be _Laxus_ who did something so reckless?"**

 **The crowd erupted in hoots and cries, to loose six players all in an instant, that was quite a feat! Everything quieted down as those players started shuffling off the field. Even the monsoon halted, leaving a quickly icing over plain.**

㈶2 **Announcer Bacchus: "Who does that leave, Warren?"**

㈴4 **Announcer Warren: "Well, for home team that leaves Freed, Levy, two Lucys and Bickslow. As for the invaders... now it's just Natsu..."**

㈵1 **Announcer Bacchus: "He got blasted all the way off the field, is he even coming back?"**

㈳3 **Announcer Makarov: "If you don't think he's coming back to finish this, then you don't know Natsu very well..."**

 **The remaining Home team congregated at the front of their tent. Freed pointed Bickslow to the middle, and pointed both Lucys to the mid middle. Levy stayed with Freed, but started climbing up to the top of the tent for higher ground.**

 **Mr. Bunny Gajeel was still sitting in the snow, refusing to hop himself anywhere.**

 **By now the sun was on it's downward slope toward night. Not yet setting but beginning to stretch its arms from another day of hard earned warmth for mother Ghea and all her children. The referees were starting to wonder if the game was completed when the overwhelming quiet was broken. A hand could be seen grabbing hold of the far side of Gruvia's ice wall. People were pointing at it off in the distance, leading other eyes to it. All of Fairytail started cheering when a head of pink, spiky hair could be seen being hefted up above the wall.**

 **The sole invader left, the fire dragon slayer peeked his head up over the wall and looked about curiously. Where was everybody? He could see Bickslow, then his Lucy and fake Lucy, and that's as far as he looked. Natsu checked to make sure a bag was still secured at his waste, then grinned out to the field, "It's almost dinnertime." Natsu pumped his fist, "and I'm ready to get this over with!"**

㈴6 **Announcer Bacchus: "Hah! There he is, and he looks hungry!"**

 **He ran along the wall and with enough speed built up, the fire wizard launched himself high up into the air, heading right to Bickslow. Sticking out his tongue, the helmeted wizard cast his hand out toward the flying dragon, "Now babies!"**

" **Now! Now!"**

 **The souls under Bickslow's employment flew forward and started casting snowball after snowball at their master's attacker. Natsu never faltered, he emitted a ring of pure heat that kept every speck of snow at bay and it made his target start to sweat. Bickslow brought two of his souls to hover in front of him while he crossed his arms to block Natsu's incoming attack. The two of them crashed into each other and all that could be seen was the rise of snow and mud from such a clash.**

 **When gravity reclaimed the flying debris, it was Natsu standing next to a smiling Bickslow laying flat on his back—out cold. Natsu kicked snow onto his opponent's torso and walked forward, toward the tent, toward the pair of Lucys.**

㈶4 **Announcer Bacchus: "Just like that? Bickslow is out? Damn that's wild!"**

㈴6 **Announcer Warren: "That's our Natsu...!"**

 **^.^**

 **Casualties sat together beside the pavilion. Mirajane was already passing out cups of tea to warm their cold bones.**

" **Just like that he took out Bickslow." Laxus smirked, "We may still have a shot after all."**

" **Don't count your chickens yet," Cana winked, "We've still got four to your one out there. And he's heading right for our girl. If there's anyone who might be ready for whatever he's going to dish out, it'll be Lucy."**

 **Elfman gripped his fist, "No way! Natsu's a real man! He'll get past her even if there are two of her! You'll see."**

" **I dunno..." Loke reclined in his chair, an icepack on his head, "Lucy's tough as nails, and Gemini will know how to fully utilize Lucy's new powers."**

" **...New powers?" Mirajane looked over her shoulder back toward the game.**

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Lucy 1 and 2 both had their Celestial whips out after witnessing how easily Bickslow had been taken down.****

 ** **They watched as Natsu walked up to them, he looked so strong and resolute. His body language showed no doubt when he stopped and stood before them. "My apologies Luce, earlier I had a hard time telling whether or not Gemini was you, but I can promise you it will never happen again."****

 ** **Lucy #1 sweatdropped, "Well yea, that's kinda the idea of having a double Knucklehead... you're not supposed to be able to tell us apart."****

 ** **Natsu shook his head, "Never again. I know who you are. That's important. I'll always know you, for you."****

 ** **The Celestial mage couldn't quite place it, but his words struck deeply and swelled her heart.****

 ** **That was about the time Lucy #2 started to slip out of her coat...****

 **" **AHHHHHHHH!" Both Lucy #1 and Natsu screamed out.****

 ** **Lucy #2 blushed as she started unfastening the buttons keeping her coat from coming further down from her shoulders, "But I'm a perfect copy... looks, smell, even taste.." she licked her lips.****

 **㈴5 **Announcer Bacchus: "What is going on? One of the Lucys is** ** _really_** **putting on a show! This is** ** _SO WILD!"_****

 **㈳3 **Announcer Warren: "I think we know which one is** ** _our_** **Lucy now!"****

 **"** ** ** _Gemini!_** **Cover up! That's my body you're showing the WHOLE GUILD!" Lucy waved her arms frantically.****

 ** **Natsu stripped off his vest and covered Gemini's front, looking very awkward doing so. "Cut, cut it out!"****

 ** **Lucy #2 grinned to herself, kicking Natsu's foot out from under him. Natsu barked in surprise as he fell to the ground, and yelped when both Lucys started pelting him with snowballs. He rolled, scooted and jumped, avoiding every one of them. Getting ticked off, Natsu grabbed a snowball of his own and threw it at Lucy #2.****

 ** **Lucy #2 squeaked when the ball stopped in front of her, and with a white puff of smoke, a little kitten fell to the ground, smiling and jumping and playing.****

 **" **Oh yea..." Natsu scratched his cheek, "I forgot..."****

 **" **How could you forget that Natsu!" Lucy #1 yelled, "it's only our** ** _biggest_** **advantage!" She turned to Lucy #2 with a glare, "Let's fall back to the tent, stripper!"****

 **" **Aww, okay." Sighed Lucy #2.****

 **" **Hey! Where are you goin?" The fire wizard scrambled up to catch them.****

 ** **Lucy yelled at Lucy while they ran, "How could you just start** ** _stripping_** **! That's my body you have on!"****

 ** **Lucy #2 shrugged, "Use them if ya gottem I say."****

 ** **Lucy #1 sighed, "Some perfect copy!"****

 **" **Wait up guys!" Natsu chased after them.****

 ** **Once the Lucys made it to the tent, they turned back around to face him. Once Natsu made it a little closer, he fell to the ground, though he had nothing to trip over. He lifted his head, and saw Gajeel sitting off to his right. He couldn't help it—he started cracking up.****

 **"** ** ** _Bunny Ironface?! Oh man!_** **Ahhaha! What did they** ** _do_** **to you!"****

 ** **Levy called down to Lucy, "He doesn't know does he...?"****

 ** **Lucy #2 folded her arms, "I guess not. Hehe, Aquarius must have blasted him out of earshot when they announced that rule."****

 **" **No..." Lucy #1 grumbled, "he probably just wasn't listening..."****

 ** **Lucy #2 whispered in Lucy #1's ear, "He sure is cute with those cat ears, you** ** _suuure_** **I can't have nakie time with him?"****

 ** **Lucy #1's vein popped again, "** ** _Yes I'm sure!"_****

 ** **Natsu quieted, "Cat ears...? What are you talkin about?" He tried to stand, but he couldn't get any higher than all fours.****

 ** **Freed, Levy, and both Lucys started throwing a volley of snowballs at him. He yelped and rolled and backward somersaulted, "Wait a minute—" He smirked and placed a shield of fire between him and them. Then Natsu tried to stand again. It was odd, like his muscles weren't built to move that way. "What's goin on?!"****

 **" **Damn Salamander, you really are clueless," Gajeel grunted.****

 **" **HEY!" Pantherlily yelled from above, "no talking Gajeel!"****

 ** **Natsu started to snicker again, his furry pink cat ears twitching.****

 **" **Hey Natsu! I think Leo's cat ears are much cuter than yours!" Levy called out.****

 **" **What?!" Natsu felt on his head. He screamed when he felt silky soft pointy ears jutting from his head. "What the hell?! FREED!"****

 ** **Freed smiled and started to say something, but Lucy held her arm up, "Natsu's had this coming. Let Gemini and me take care of this." She turned back to Natsu, "Here, kitty ~ kitty!"  
****

 ** **Lucy #1 nodded to Lucy #2, which signaled Gemini to place her arms out, palms forward. With a few incantations Lucy #1 would soon wish she could remember, Lucy #2 then sent out a blue, almost black mist that appeared to have the same stardust the guild had seen Lucy shoot out during the Ball floating about in it. This mist traveled to Natsu's flame shield and suffocated the flames before dissipating.****

 **" **My fire! What was that?! That was cool!" Natsu yelled, then started to scramble to the side. His shield was gone, and he couldn't walk! "Damnit!"****

 ** **Lucy #1 struck her whip out and wrapped it around his ankle, and tugged hard. This dragged him closer and Lucy #2 ran to him with a big clump of snow she planned on dropping right on his face. Natsu grinned, swung his legs in a big rotation which pulled Lucy #1's whip from her hands as he jumped into the air. He quickly unhitched the bag he had at his hip and as he landed in front of Lucy #2, he put the bag right over her head. The spirit's body went blue from cold as the bag's contents coated her in white, powdery snow.****

 **㈳3 **Announcer Warren: "Now** ** _that's_** **thinking outside the box! …...The refs agree!"****

 **㈴8 **Announcer Bacchus: "Was that Lucy or fake Lucy again...?"****

 ** **Gemini did not stick around. The spirit poofed in a cloud of smoke and Natsu's wet bag of snow tumbled to the ground. Levy and Freed both started throwing more snowballs at Cat Natsu as Lucy decided to take a more direct approach. The cat/dragon turned around to face her, but instead he felt her land right on his back, flattening him back into the snow.****

 **" **Ag!" Natsu grimaced, "Luce! Get off!"****

 **" **No!" Lucy yelled, "I'm** ** _not_** **loosing again!"****

 ** **Natsu started to lift up onto all fours, but Lucy kicked his foot and he went back down into the snow. Levy quickly slid off the tent and nodded to Freed.****

 **" **Damnit Luce! I'm not—" He flipped her over and started to crawl away, but Lucy grabbed his ankle and yanked at it as hard as she could.****

 ** **Without the momentum he needed, and the fact that he was trying to stand up again instead of continuing to crawl, this made him tumble to the ground—again. Natsu rolled onto his back and started to sit up, but a bloodthirsty Lucy landed on top of him. At that particular moment, Natsu found himself more intimidated by her than Erza and Mirajane combined. He barely caught her hands in his and they started pushing against each other.****

 **" **Just say you're sorry already!" Lucy yelled.****

 **" **What?!" Natsu barked, barely keeping her at bay, "For what?!"****

 **" **Apologize to Freed! You're not a bully damnit!"****

 **" **NO!"****

 **" **YES!"****

 **" **NO!"****

 **" **Damnit Natsu!"****

 **" **Lucy, LEMME UP!"****

 **" **Now you're gonna have to say please too!"****

 **" **NOO!"****

 ** **During their interpersonal conversation, Freed and Levy arrived to stand next to either side of Natsu's head. Both the wrestlers were far too distracted by the other to care about anything else. Freed and Levy started granting Natsu the honor of a Boondock Saint demise:****

 **" **And Shepherds we shall be  
For thee, my Lord, for thee.  
Power hath descended forth from Thy hand  
Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands.  
So we shall flow a river forth to Thee  
And teeming with souls shall it ever be.  
In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti"****

 ** **The home team wizards each tossed a snowball onto Natsu's head, bringing the Snow battle of Fairytail to a close.****

 ** **Laxus leaned back in his chair, "And there Freed goes, always a sucker for the dramatic." He couldn't help but feel proud of him.****

 **㈳8 **Announcer Makarov: "Copyright infringement aside—HOME TEAM WINS!"****

 ** **Cheers were heard from all around. Freed helped Lucy up, then offered a hand for Natsu. At first the fire wizard sulked at his proffered hand. Then Natsu grinned, scratched his head (blissfully now cat ear free) and let the script wizard help him up. They shook hands, and another roar of cheers erupted out from the crowd.****

 **㈳8 **Announcer Makarov: "Now you brats get back to the guild. Time for good drink, and good company!"****

 ** **Yet another renewed explosion of cheers echoed all around, filling the entire fairgrounds with lively exuberance.****

* * *

I just couldn't help myself. XD It was bad enough that Natsu was going to loose, so I spruced it up Boondock Saint style. Next chappy should have hot chocolate, much eggnog, and if not lemon, then at _least_ some heavy fluffy stuff for my fluffehnutters!

Much love

Stay naughty

Enjoy a Hersey's kiss and think of a loved one. ;)

Or me. Hehehe

Seri aka Lick


	26. Ch 26 After Parties Kick Ass

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people, if I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

 **Chapter 26**

 **After Parties Kick Ass!**

 **"To the eternal unity of** ** _FairyTail!_** **" Makarov yelled as he stood on a table with his mug held high. Cheers and whoops resounded within the guild hall as all present clinked glasses.**

 **Nearly all the snowball warriors crowded together at one table. Juvia sat contentedly with Gray next to her, casually resting an arm over the top of her chair; Erza sat next to Jellal, both of them somewhat quiet. Laxus was sitting with Cana on his lap, she was yelling to Bacchus over at the bar that she was still sober. Kinana and Lisanna had insisted that Mirajane sit and enjoy for once, so she and Freed sat next to Gray enjoying hot chocolate, the She-demon's mug had a ton of marshmallows in it. Loke sat next to Lucy, pouring her more eggnog while she laughed with Levy, who sat between her and Gajeel, fiddling with his hair, lamenting the loss of his adorable bunny ears.**

 **"Get used to it Shrimp, that ear crap ain't my thing." Gajeel snorted.**

 **Levy giggled, "I think I know what you should wear for Halloween!"**

 **Gajeel whipped his head over to her, "** ** _No way!_** **I ain't dressin up anymore!"**

 **"Awww," both Levy and Lucy sighed sadly.**

 **Cana leaned over the other way suddenly, Laxus nearly spilled his drink from her unexpected change of direction, "At least you guys got to see your slayers' ears!"**

 **"Our slayers?" Levi asked.**

 **Cana went on without hearing them, stroking through Laxus' hair, "We had it all set up for Laxus to grow the cutest little teddy bear ears! It was gonna be great, aw, we really missed out!"**

 **"Ugh.." Laxus gained a sweatdrop, "I think I dodged a bullet."**

 **Lucy snickered, "You call it dodging a bullet—I call it, Erza whooped your ass!"**

 **Many of the girls shared a hearty laugh.**

 **"Rrrgh," Laxus growled and turned on Gajeel, "Where's Natsu? Shouldn't he be here catchin some of this grief?"**

 **"Don't look at me man." The iron dragon sighed, "for all I know he's still on the fairgrounds."**

 **^.^**

 **"Ugh! Happy, let's just** ** _go! I'm starving!"_**

 **Happy was flying around everywhere. The sky was purple, it would be dark soon with no moon in sight, the clouds had brought on more snow. Not to mention his wings were getting cold. "Okay Natsu. I guess your vest must be buried in the snow by now."**

 **The fire dragon stood shirtless, not cold at all and cupped his hands behind his head. "I'm beginning to wonder if the spirit didn't take it with her when she left. I should've been able to sniff it out easy." He grinned to is favorite blue cat, "Race ya back to the guild!"**

 **Happy smiled brightly, "Last one there has to eat Lisanna's cooking!" He took off past his partner.**

 **"Hey! That's not cool! HAPPY!" Natsu took off after him, "Wait up!"**

 **^.^**

 **Lucy leaned her head in her hands, spacing out when she heard Loke call to her.**

 **"Lucy?" Loke wore a handsome blue suit though he was in his human form, simply enjoying being a member of FairyTail.**

 **"I'm sorry Loke," the spirit summoner responded, "did you say something?"**

 **Loke sighed, "I was merely asking if you'd like another glass." He opened his eyes and looked her up and down, "are you feeling okay?"**

 **Lucy smiled, "I'm alright, I think this eggnog might be a little strong is all."**

 **The lion spirit frowned and looked into her eyes searchingly, "You can't fool me Lucy." He smiled and motioned his head to the door, "let's go for a walk."**

 **"Umm.."**

 **"I know you need to talk to someone." He winked, "I won't bite."**

 **Knowing that he was definitely someone she could trust, she stood up. "Okay, but I don't think there's really much to say."**

 **Making sure to stay a gentleman, Loke stood when she stood. Levy looked up at Lucy, "Are you leaving already?"**

 **Lucy smiled down at her, "I'll be back. Just going on a walk to clear my head."**

 **Winking to Levy, Loke mentioned something about the eggnog being a little strong. As they were walking to the door, they were stopped by Makarov's booming voice. "Lucy! I'd like a word with you in my office."**

 **Lucy froze, "Ye, yes Master."**

 **Loke turned around with a frown,** _damnit. What the hell does he want?_

 ** **^.^****

 **" **Hey Lisanna! More beef please! This stuff is the best!" Natsu was scarfing down his weight in food in Lucy's chair. Cana had taken Loke's.****

 **" **Geez Slayer, slow down or ya won't have any room for nog." Cana slurred.****

 ** **Levy had traded her hot chocolate for a mug of eggnog once the night came in full bloom. "He sure built up an appetite."****

 ** **Mirajane smiled, "Never fails. If he's even a little late for a meal, he eats three times his usual amount."****

 ** **Happy was sitting with Mirajane, eating a fish and talking between bites, "Yea! And his normal amount is already too much!"****

 **" **So you never found your shirt huh, Fire princess?" Gray said slyly.****

 ** **Natsu stood up and growled, "Don't start with me Numb-nuts, and least I make you're lame excuse for a habit look good!"****

 ** **Gray stood up, effectively ruining Juvia's groove, "What're you trying to say?"****

 **" **You heard me, jerk!" Natsu grinned.****

 ** **As they started to fight, Erza sighed. "So now it truly is a FairyTail celebration."****

 ** **Jellal patted her shoulder reassuringly.****

 ** **Sure as an untamed flame spreads, the fight grew like a virus. Soon many of the men were involved and even Levy asked if it was going too far.****

 **" **Let them get a little more of it out of their system. Many of them have just been sitting around all day." Erza smiled, "exercise is good for the soul."****

 ** **The fire wizard returned to their table, and grabbed the last bite from his dish. "Where's Luce?"****

 ** **Levy hitched a thumb upstairs at Makarov's door. "She's been in there for about half an hour already."****

 ** **Natsu looked up and raised an eyebrow at the Celestial lion spirit looking straight down at him from the railing. "What's he doing? Just waiting on her?"****

 **" **I guess," Levy yawned, "they were headed out for a walk when Master called her."****

 ** **That made Natsu's ear twitch.**** _Cowardly lion was gonna take her out while I was gone? My mate? This creep's gotta go..._

 **" **Thanks." Natsu said to Levy, then stood up and headed upstairs to have a little chat with the unwelcome cat.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **An exhausted Celestial mage dragged herself out of her master's office. She briefly had a moment to wonder what time it was before she suddenly got tugged into a corner**** **near the top of the stairs. Lucy felt the warmth of the man she loved against her back with his arms wrapped tightly against her waist. This little corner afforded them some privacy that he had been waiting to take advantage of. "I missed you Luce." He nuzzled his face into her hair, embracing her as though he had regretted ever letting go.**

 _Oh wow that scared me! I'm not used to this side of Natsu. Calm down, calm down!_ **Lucy stilled her breathing first. Would this man ever stop taking her breath away? She realized that her arms were returning his embrace and loosened her grip. "Don't think you're off the hook bub! I'm still mad at you."**

 **She felt his chest chuckle from her back, "Then why do you smell so happy to see me?"**

" **What?" Lucy allowed herself to grab at her annoyance, "you can't** _ **smell**_ **emotions!"**

 **Natsu blinked and turned her around so that he could look at her, but he did not let release her—there was no telling where she might run off to. "I can't? But I was so sure you were happy when I grabbed you."**

 **Lucy was trying very hard to hide a smile, she was ecstatic that he had been lying in wait for her. It made her feel more special than any other person in her life ever had before. However, some stubborn feminine part of her knew that she needed him to know her frustration.** _But he's making it really hard to remember exactly what I'm frustrated about!_

 **Natsu bent an arm up to point at her lips and grinned, "See! You're even starting to smile!"**

 **Lucy puffed out a cheek and narrowed her eyes, "Don't do that!"**

" **Do what?"**

" **Don't try to make me smile when I'm trying to be mad." Lucy grumbled.**

 **Natsu looked at her with the question all over his expression, "Isn't that what mates do? Try to make each other happy?"**

 **Lucy pressed her lips together, trying to glare at him, alas her anger was gone. She was tucked away in a corner of the guild with the man that she loved, and he'd done that magical thing that always made her forgive his behavior.** _Love really is blind._

 **Natsu started wiggling his fingers about her waist, "This coat is really soft, hey Luce! You looked really great out there in the snow, I'm sorry if I made you mad."**

 **His complement with an apology tacked on at the end surprised her, and she finally let her smile show. That smile brightened her lover's face as she said, "It won't be the last time."**

" **But I'll try."**

" **Try to keep me from getting mad? Fat chance Natsu. Your Natsu."**

 **He chuckled and scratched his head, "Yea, but it's way better when I make you happy, so I'll try to keep you happy."**

 **She stared into his eyes,** _happy wife, happy life huh?_ **Her eyes widened at the direction her thought had taken her. Marry? If what Natsu had said to her was actually the case—he felt as though they were already more than married.** _Happy mate, procreate...?_ **Lucy cheeks felt warm.**

 **The rest of her followed suit because Natsu gently brought her in for a kiss. His tender embrace sent sparks throughout her body and she began to part her lips to let him in. Natsu drove past her lips when he felt her invitation. He held her tightly and caressed her tongue with his, hoping to express his love for her in the best way he knew how.**

 **It felt cold when Lucy parted from his lips, not to mention lightheaded and dizzy. When she opened her eyes she saw the hunter staring back into hers. She couldn't help but shiver when she imagined him running after her again. His little game certainly was a thrill, what would she ever do if she ended up succeeding? Lucy smiled, she wanted this weird fire dragon man to find her. Oh to be back in that tent right about now...**

 **Natsu nuzzled her cheek, "Now you smell excited."**

 _Yea well... when you talk all low and sensual like that, I'm only going to get more excited..._ **"You can't smell emotions Natsu," she paused, "shut up."**

 **He only smirked and leaned his forehead against hers, "This one I can."**

 **His blonde shook her head and pushed him completely against the corner and she took a step to leave, but he pulled her back and kissed her again. Just a tease of tongue before he released her. "I love you Luce." He didn't smile, but his eyes danced with undeniable happiness.**

 **She granted him a closed mouth smile and stepped away backwards, waiting til the last second to break their eye lock. Once she traveled the three steps it took to get to the stairs, the mage turned and headed down to join the others.**

 **Levy smiled when Lucy reclaimed her seat. "What did Master want Lulu?"**

 **Lucy sighed, "He asked me about the magic Gemini used to put out Natsu's fire. When I told him I didn't have a clue, he had me sit and meditate with him. Something about exploring my own capabilities."**

" **I can help you study if you like." Levy offered sincerely.**

" **Oh, maybe sometime after the Rite." Lucy yawned, "I see some of us already left."**

" **Yea," Levy hiked an elbow over her chair. "Erza and Jellal bailed, but that wasn't near as fun as watching Bacchus trying to get Cana to leave with him." Levy giggled, "Laxus wasn't having it. They almost started brawling and all Cana did was laugh about it. Honestly, I don't know if FairyTail can handle Laxus and Cana together."**

 **Lucy smiled, "I wonder what Gildarts would have to say about it!"**

 **A sweatdrop formed on both their heads at the thought.**

 **Gray stood, followed by Juvia. "Yea well Laxus was just lucky I never got around to griping him out for taking me and Juvia out during the game. We still could have beat you guys if he hadn't been so reckless."**

" **You're one to talk Gray," Lucy responded. "It was probably the only way any of you could have taken Erza out."**

" **Whatever." The ice-make wizard tsked. He turned to Juvia, "come on, I'll walk you home."**

 **Juvia was more than happy to take his arm and let him escort her.**

 **Natsu joined them and they stayed for a bit longer, enjoying good company and good drink just as Makarov had ordered. Lisanna and Kinana placed a big bowl of marshmallows at the remaining tables and Lucy ended up tossing them at Natsu, while he tried to catch them. It was a small victory every time she managed to get him on the nose. Levy started to dose off, and Gajeel mumbled something taking her home. It didn't take long for the other guild members to head home as well. Happy flew with Natsu and Lucy for a little while, observing how closely his two partners walked with each other.**

" **Hey Natsu?"**

 **A head of pink hair looked up at him, "What's up?"**

" **I'm gonna head home. Refereeing is hard work."**

 **Natsu and Lucy smiled up at him and he replied, "Yea, okay Happy. Get some rest."**

" **Good night Cat," the blonde by his side said.**

 **Happy swirled away, feeling his namesake at leaving the two of them to be alone.**

 **The two arrived home with no words needing to be said. Natsu helped his tired mate up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once they breached the doorway, Lucy turned around and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. He returned the embrace readily and relished in it. He breathed her in and knew there was no where else he'd rather be. How was it that she could return his love, he couldn't fathom. He pulled her away slightly and dragged his fingertips to the buttons of her soft coat. Natsu reminded himself to have patience as he started to unfasten one button, then the next.**

" **Ever since your spirit started to undress in front of everyone, I've wanted to do the same to you." He spoke casually in a low voice.**

 **Lucy blushed, "She managed to get you to take your shirt off. That's less work for me."**

" **Heh," Natsu grinned awkwardly. "I'll get her for that. She was just plain playing dirty." He was down to her fourth button and her bosom was distracting him from the rest of her buttons. She wore a red frilly thing under her coat and he needed to see it, taste it, and remove it.**

 **Lucy wasn't sure what to do while he fiddled with her buttons. She looked over his handsome chest and wondered if she should stop him. Earlier today she was furious with him, but it all seemed like dust in the wind now. Wasn't that the whole reason Master Makarov had them engage in the snow battle? To put hard feelings and past judgements aside? To her knowledge, no one knew about the new relationship budding between her and Natsu, did she want them to know? Would they approve? Would she care?**

 **When Erza and Jellal became public news, it was like a breath had finally been exhaled. Much of Erza's pent up frustrations had been released and FairyTail had another reason to throw a party. However, the requip mage didn't mind all the dirty questions that followed the news. Lucy didn't know if she could face those.**

 _Have you slept with him?  
Yup  
Wooow, already! You whore you!_

 **A whore? A 19 year old virgin couldn't be called a whore right? ...Would they understand that waiting wasn't an issue for them? They knew each other so well already and the sexual tension was just... too much.**

 **Like now. She swirled her finger on his torso while she watched him work her buttons. His face seemed very focused on the buttons, was such a simple thing as buttons really so complicated for him? She chuckled at her handsome slayer and slipped her new coat off her shoulders and it fell to the ground, causing Natsu to drop the button he was working on at her waist. He looked so silly staring at his now empty hands. It was Lucy's giggle that brought his head up to her eyes and brought his smile back.**

" **Thanks Luce," Quick as a flash his hand cupped her head and pressed his lips to hers. She squealed in delight and clung to his shoulders when his other hand slid down her back and bottom to bring her thigh up to his hip. He held her firmly with strong, warm hands and she could feel his passion grow. The hand at her head sloped down to her waist and she squealed again when he lifted her up.**

 **Suddenly Natsu broke their kiss when he started to chuckle**

" **What's so funny?" Lucy breathed out.**

 **Natsu grinned and deposited her on the bed causing her to squeak. "Those sounds you're makin are so cute. I love it!"**

" **Better than your growls and hisses." Lucy retorted as she slipped off her long black boots.**

 **Natsu enjoyed watching those boots come off, then planted his palms onto the mattress next to her hips and leaned toward her grinning devilishly, "You love those growls and hisses."**

 **Lucy stared at him, eye for eye, "You're crazy. I can't stand them."**

" **Liar."**

 **She smirked, "Nope."**

" **There it is again!"**

 **Lucy started laughing and kissed his nose.**

" **Oh you're not getting out of this by acting even cuter Luce." Natsu leaned forward more, causing his blonde to lean back, "I'm gonna show you lying is bad."**

 **Her confidence was high as she narrowed her eyes at his challenge. "Maybe I should just kick you out of my house. I don't need any lessons from _you."_**

 **This made her dragon growl and start to nibble her neck, "Nah. You'd miss me too much."**

 **The star maiden closed her eyes and enjoyed his attentions. Reclining on her elbows, she could feel the supernatural warmth he radiated. He had one knee up on the bed while the other still rested on the floor to the other side of her. When he began using his tongue along with his teeth Lucy hissed and rubbed her legs together.**

 **After a long lick and a nibble to her ear, Natsu couldn't help but say, "Is that a 'hiss' coming from my Dragon Charmer?"**

 **Lucy chuckled, "Shut up Knucklehead."**

 **Natsu slipped a bra strap down, "Why would I do that?" He planted kisses along her collar bone as he started to smell her arousal, triggering his own ten fold.**

 **Suddenly Natsu stopped and lifted his head and stared intently out her window. Lucy looked at him curiously.**

" **Natsu?"**

 **He stayed perfectly still, hovering over her.**

 _Well this is awkward. What's up with him?_ **"Natsu...?"**

 **He stood up and looked down at her, "Sorry, just waiting for something stupid to happen before I have to sit in the snow this time."**

 **His lady stared up at him, not following what he was dropping.**

 **Grinning, he knelt down on the floor in front of her. "Nevermind Luce." He gently hooked his fingers around the waist of her leggings and peeled them off, revealing a matching pair of red lacy panties. He stared at her for a moment, licking his lips. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it might jump from his chest. That red color really brought out the pale perfection of her skin.**

" **...Are you looking at my scars? Don't!"**

 **Natsu lifted his eyes back to her face, "N, no! I didn't even see any."**

" **Liar."**

" **Luce..." Natsu rose up and put out the lamp, leaving the room in intense dark from the moonless night. He vision was not challenged, but he knew she couldn't see a thing. In the cloak of darkness, he disregarded his pants—he didn't want them, and sat on the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held his other hand over his shoulder, lighting a flame to dance between his fingers. "You see this here?" Natsu used his pinky finger to trace a thick white line that stretched from the edge of his collarbone to the middle of his chest. "This is a scar. You have nothing like this, but even if you did; I would love it just as I love everything else about you."**

 **The light from his hand flickered as it emblazoned his skin in a vibrant orange. Lucy leaned forward and kissed his scar, kissed it many times until she coated the entire length of it. Natsu hummed contentedly. She remembered this scar, and it deserved her love just like the rest of him. When her lips reached the middle of his chest, she inescapably noticed that he sat bared to her on the bed. Seeing his manhood so close intimidated her. That thing had been inside her? She supposed it was possible, but how the hell had she enjoyed it? Oh but how she'd enjoyed it!**

 **Tentatively, she ran her fingertips along its shaft. She nearly jumped when she heard him murmur louder and clutch her tighter. His hand had sunk from her shoulder down to her hip where he'd slipped it under her waist band, desiring to touch her skin, not some silly piece of fabric.**

 **It looked swollen, so she had to ask hesitantly, "Did... did that hurt."**

 **He spoke softly, "Hell no it didn't." He craned his neck around to suck on the far bridge of her neck as he put his flame out, bringing his extraordinarily warm hand to rest on her upper thigh. Lucy groaned at his tongue and longed for it elsewhere, there, everywhere.**

 **Having lost all chance of sight, she closed her eyes. His hand crept towards her core and her breathing hitched. Feeling the need to reciprocate, Lucy turned around and swung a leg over him. Standing over him on her knees, she reached out until she found his cheeks and lowered her lips down to kiss him. He growled into her mouth, the tip of his length brushing her bottom. She leaned into him and he happily laid back for her, grasping her hips. She almost had him on his back when she heard an unsettling bang, and then a groan from her lover.**

" **Oooooow..." Lucy heard as she felt a hand lift from her hip and the slightest of silhouettes showing her that he was rubbing his head.**

" **Oh damn—I just made you bump into the windowsill didn't I...?" The star maiden bit her lip, she felt horrible. She started to get off of him, but Natsu quickly grabbed her and sat her back down on his hips a bit more forcefully than he'd meant to.**

" **It's okay Luce, I've had way worse. Just..." He pivoted their position so that they were angled correctly on the bed. When she made no move to continue their recent activity, he added, "you pack a way bigger punch than a dumb window ledge."**

 **When she laughed, Natsu lifted up to hug her tightly. Lucy laid her head on his shoulder and trailed her fingernails from both hands up his back. He reacted immediately by straightening his spine and hissing, and then a growl when she dug her nails into his shoulders. "And don't you forget it," she whispered.  
**

 **His response was in the form of a deep, guttural laugh. She hadn't heard that sound before, but it sounded mirthful, kind of. Natsu rushed his lips back to hers and tasted her sweet tongue. They pushed toward each other hungrily and he slipped both his hands down to the soft but unwelcome fabric keeping him from completely feeling her moist want for him. He nipped her lip and got a nip in return.**

" **Ugh, Luce." Natsu panted, "sssstand up, will ya?"**

" **Huh? Why?" She nibbled the soft skin of his adam's apple.**

 **He grunted with an odd, fidgety pleasure, "Just stand up."**

" **On the bed?" Lucy had lowered herself to lightly suck on his left nibble.**

" **Fuuck!" He cried out, who knew the skin there could be so sensitive? "Yaaaaas Luce, stand up—ahem—stand up!"**

" **Okay..." Lucy hesitantly stood up, delivering that glorious smell of arousal right to his nose.**

 **Natsu growled at the offending cloth in front of him and slid it down. Lucy supported herself by placing her hands on the sturdy shoulders before her, lifting one foot, then the other to completely rid herself of it. He tossed the thing as far away as he could, making a mental note to burn every pair she had before the specific smell that caused his sanity to hide in the corner caused him to act instinctively on exactly what he and he alone wanted.**

 **He grabbed her hips and growled as he coerced her to step forward so he could taste the source of that smell. He hummed with pleasure at the same time his mate groaned loudly, slamming her hands onto the wall in front of her to keep from falling. There was no pause for him, he devoured that soft skin like the delicacy it most certainly was. His tongue fondled her first, and he delighted in not only her taste, but her delicious moans as well. When he slipped his tongue into her, he heard his name and felt an intoxicating warmth flood his mouth. Truly this is where his mate hoarded all her fire. Well, she would share it with him tonight.**

 **Natsu greedily wrapped his lips around hers and sucked in her warmth while he held her firmly just below the hips. His actions were rewarded by not only some of the sweet juice he craved, but also a symphony of moans and his love beating at the wall. Lucy's legs became weak as she enjoyed his tongue's caresses but he held her securely, more than happy to support her while he feasted. As his mate's arousal began to reach its peek, his lust became unbearable. He lowered her to the sound of a whimper and felt satisfied that she wanted more. The fire dragon wrapped loving arms around his mate.**

 **With a lick and a nip to her ear, he whispered sensually, "I love you, Luce, are you still mine?"**

 **Heatedly, Lucy nodded and whispered lowly, "Yesss. Natsu. Just as you are mine. No one but me gets to touch you."**

 **Natsu licked her lips before kissing them briefly, "The Dragon Charmer sounds just as possessive as us dragons."**

 **With her lover guiding her hips, Lucy lifted up to mount him. She hesitated as his tip entered her and heard him groan and grip her hips. Curiously, she lifted off of him, then back in... barely.**

 **Her lover groaned loudly at the tease she fed to him. He trailed magically warmed fingers up her back and to her bra. She still just hovered there, only dousing his tip into her fire. As a penance for the many teases he had endured today, he simply singed a part of her back strap instead of struggling with whatever odd clasp it possessed and freed it from her arms. Grabbing a breast fiercely with one hand, and wrapping a powerful arm around her fragile waist, he made her cry out his name as he brought her down on him. Her warmth finally enveloped him and he moaned out his pleasure.**

" **Na, Nat~su!" Lucy inhaled sharply as he pulled her down past her walls of reason. She needed more of him and didn't care if she embarrassed herself to get it. The blonde started lifting and coming back down on him. She felt herself breathing raggedly at the feeling of such a rod inside of her. So hard, so warm, so perfect. The groans and hisses Lucy had her lover spilling out was a kind of music she hoped she'd never forget. He released her breast and pawed at her back with both his hands, pushing her chest into his. Then Natsu suddenly clamped his arms and hands down on her, preventing her from moving at all. She wanted to move! It felt so good to move, why would he halt her so? She opened her mouth to complain about this injustice, but he spoke first. His words were placed between heavy breaths, every word an obvious effort for him.**

" **Just, hang on... a sec—Luce." He held her so firmly that she didn't have a choice on the matter.**

 **Not even a minute passed before the hunter came for her.**

 **He growled and pushed her down onto her back without ever exiting her fire. It was a shame that Lucy's night vision was not as good as his, for his eyes were focused pools of gold with slitted pupils that would have reflected even the slightest of light. So was not the case for Natsu. He saw every bounce of her breasts as he started to pump into her, he could see the white of her teeth as she alternated calling out for him and gritting her teeth. He watched as her body started to luster with the sweat of her bliss. She tossed her head to the side and gripped at her sheets. She screamed for him and her eyes flew open and only saw the vague shape of her hunter's spiky hair. He watched it all as he continued to thrust into her. Again and again, the feeling of being inside of her was indescribable delectation, the constant motion of her bosom was pure titillation, and the sound of her screaming his name was nothing but gratification.**

 **It was shortly after he'd lifted one of her legs up onto his shoulder that Lucy suddenly arched her back and threw her head deeper into the mattress. Pounding into her from the new angle her raised leg had granted unlocked something within that gifted her with ecstasy. Her lover grunted as her raised leg bent to cross nearly at his neck as her other squeezed him at his waist. Lucy's inner walls tightened down against his manhood and the sound that came from her voice could not be defined as a scream or a moan, but it was certainly a sound of supreme pleasure. As her liquid love started to dose her lover, he too lost control and groaned his delight as he loosened into her.**

 **Lucy moaned when she felt his length somehow grow even harder and gasped as she felt an intense heat flood into her, making her feel as though she might never be cold again. The star maiden cried her love for him and he lowered his lips to hers, eager to prolong this blessed feeling they shared in a passionate kiss.**

 **Eventually, the lovers parted and Natsu brought the blanket up for Lucy's comfort. She sighed contentedly and cuddled up onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, possessively, then turned his head to speak with his lips grazing her forehead. "Do you think we could maybe... do that again tomorrow? ...Luce?"**

" **Luce...?"**

 **His lady nudged him, "Go to sleep knucklehead."**

" **Um... Please?"**

 **Lucy opened an eye and looked up at him as if he'd broken an unspoken rule, "What?"**

 **Natsu grinned, maybe that word wasn't so hard to say after all... so long as it was for something truly worth it, "Please?"**

 **His dragon charmer never really liked giving a straight answer. She just nuzzled even closer to him and repeated, "Go to sleep Knucklehead."**

* * *

END SCENE!

Ya'll don't be a stranger! ㈴1 I love you and still long to lick ya. Suppose I'll settle on blowing kisses to those of you germaphobes. NOT! I'll just catch ya by surprise. Hahaha, you really thought I'd settle for something as lame as that? Nope.

Much love

Stay naughty

Don't fear your inner freak, go out and play.

Seri aka Lick


	27. Ch 27 Stardust

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people, if I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

 **Chapter 27**

 **Stardust**

 **Natsu laid in his lover's bed wide awake. Morning was soon to come, but the sun had not yet come to reclaim the night. The wizard stared up at the ceiling while he listened to his beloved's soft breathing. His heart was troubled as he recalled a conversation he'd had last night.**

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 **" _You're really getting on my nerves, four-eyes. What do you think you're doin?" Natsu approached Loke slowly, his body language screaming out his will to fight._**

 ** _The lion spirit leaned on the railing in front of the master's office and shook his head at the dragonslayer coming closer. "You just don't get it. I guess I'm not surprised, Celestial wizards don't speak of it much so it makes sense that you wouldn't know."_**

 **" _You're the one who doesn't get it." Natsu clutched his hands into fists. "Time for you to go back to your litter box, cat."_**

 ** _The sandy haired spirit stood up straight and half grinned with his eyes closed, his hands rested in his pockets claiming he was unperturbed about the dragon coming to rip his head off. "Changes are happening Natsu. Changes that have been brought on by your damn animal instincts. You ravished my summoner yet you have no idea of the consequences something like that can bring." He looked to the fire wizard then, and narrowed his eyes. "You need to back off, and let someone who knows a thing or two to stay close to Lucy."_**

 **" _What?" Natsu was beyond angry now, "I ain't going no where. You're the one who needs to back off. I love her, and it's way better for her than whatever notch you're trying to put on your bedpost."_**

 ** _Loke scoffed, looking up to the ceiling. "You love her? Whatever man. Your weird little dragon claim is simple infatuation. For her sake, you need to step aside before she gets hurt."_**

 **" _What do you know." Natsu growled, his fists started to catch flame._**

 ** _Cocking an eyebrow, Loke said to him, "I know that love is fickle and soon your instincts will find you something you think smells better and you will leave my summoner tainted and broken. Step aside now so I can help her. What you've done already has changed the general flow of her crea-"_**

 ** _Natsu held him by the collar of his suit and lifted him off the floor. His eyes were shadowed as he spoke, "If you think a dragon's love is fickle then so be it. If you're so confident then you will_** **leave** ** _and let our love play out. I'm telling you though... you ain't getting a chance with her because she's mine." He looked up and showed the puny Celestial spirit the golden, slitted eyes of the son of Igneel. "Hate to burst your bubble, but a dragon's claim is forever. She's with me."_**

 ** _It took immense will power to set his mate's contracted spirit back on his feet. Loke straightened his suit and frowned at him. "I will be back to speak to her some other time. I can tell you're being unreasonable. Watch her carefully Natsu. She's going through changes that she doesn't even understand. I know she'll call for me soon." He smirked, "I don't have to stalk her constantly to make sure she doesn't forget about me."_**

 ** _Natsu growled and punched at the puff of smoke where Loke had been standing._**

 ** _Gripping his fists so hard they shook, Natsu muttered through ground teeth, "Asshole."_**

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

 **Natsu sighed. Sleep would not come for him again, he had too much swimming around in his mind. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at the sound of his mate's murmurs. She was so beautiful. Lucy rolled over and laid her head where his had just been and smiled sweetly in her sleep. Watching her turned an upward curl to his lips. He would never understand how she had chosen him. By running from him that night at the ball, he knew she had chosen to walk his path. Such was much of the reason he called her Dragon Charmer. Not many would think to flee only to gain.** _Heh, guess us dragons really are weird._

 ** **Lucy understood him though, and for that he owed her a debt he could never repay—but spend his entire lifetime trying.****

 ** **Digging through his hair, Natsu realized his mind was still swimming with too many thoughts. How was a guy supposed to get any sleep with all this stuff controlling the direction his of mind? Lucy was his, and he was Lucy's. All the other things were pointless. He stood up, stretched and found his clothes.****

 _Crap. I still don't have a vest. Guess I should head home._ ** **He turned and looked back at Lucy.**** _I'll be back before you wake, I love you._ ** **Natsu deftly left through the window and closed it securely behind him. On street level, he enjoyed a run back to the cottage he shared with Happy.****

 ** **^.^****

 **All was dark in the closed guild hall. With the first brushes of light brought the door swinging open revealing Mirajane and Erza to start a new day. They chatted lightly with each other as they brought some bags of groceries in. Mirajane only held one because her friend had insisted that she carry all the others. Honestly, Erza was more chivalrous than most men nowadays.**

 **They set the bags down on the bar and went to work putting them away.**

 **"So Jellal had no hard feelings then?"**

 **"Of course not." Erza said matter of factly, "Jellal understands the risk of standing against what is right." She smirked to herself, "and he knows what happens should he stand against me as well..."**

 **Mirajane giggled nervously, "Of course! Yes well, there is certainly a reason why we're so proud to have Erza Scarlet as a member here!"**

 **The battle maiden turned and nodded to her friend with a smile, "As we are proud to have you as well, She-demon of FairyTail."**

 **It was when they had almost finished tucking the rest of the groceries away that Gajeel and Natsu both came storming into the guild yelling at each other. Erza and Mirajane peeked around the corner, curious about the sudden commotion.**

 **"No way man, you know how much trouble I almost got into cuzza last time? I'm not doin it dude! Gramps would have us cleanin the basement for a month!" Natsu barked at him.**

 **"I knew you lost your balls the second you showed up here yesterday stinkin like the bunny-girl. You ain't got any guts no more." Gajeel folded his arms and shook his head.**

 **"I got balls!" Natsu yelled at him, "plenty enough to kick your ass!"**

 **The iron dragonslayer barked back, "Just try it Salamander! You ain't got nuthin anymore!"**

 **They were growling at each other when Erza walked out from the walk-in pantry, "Good morning boys, so lovely to see you getting along this early in the morning."**

 **The two of them stopped, Gajeel just turned to look her direction, but Natsu yelped, "Oh hey Erza! Yea you know us! FairyTail friends all the way!"**

 **"Yea. Whatever." Gajeel turned around and walked out.**

 **The ladies watched Natsu as he watched Gajeel exit. Natsu seemed a tad nervous.**

 **"Oy, Natsu, what was that about?" Erza asked, making her way out from behind the counter.**

 **"Hmm?" The fire wizard looked back to her, "nothing really. That guy just doesn't know when to quit."**

 **The battle maiden raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And you do, I suppose?"**

 **"Eh heh, heh," Natsu scratched his head, knowing he didn't have much room to talk.**

 **Suddenly Mirajane smiled brightly, "Oh my goodness! Natsu doesn't want to get in anymore trouble because he has a lady he needs to impress!"**

 **"OH!" Erza clasped her hands together and her eyes went wide, "You're right! NATSU! You and Lucy?! When is the wedding? I will see that the cake will the the grandest in** ** _all_** **the land!"**

 **Stepping back warily, "Uh..." Natsu raced around Erza and slammed his palms onto the counter in front of Mirajane, "Mira! We need food! Hurry before she traps meee!"**

 **As though the mage already knew why Natsu had come, she held out a small bag of groceries with that sweet, understanding smile.**

 **Natsu grinned broadly and thanked her, snatching the bag, "I'll talk to ya later, Erza!" He high-tailed it out of there.**

 **The red haired mage ran after him until the front door, "You get back here Natsu! I will find you!** ** _Natsu!"_**

 **Mirajane placed a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright. Give it time, you know they'll let us know eventually. I happen to recall a certain requip mage that took her dear sweet time letting us know about her relations."**

 **With a heavy sigh, Erza followed Mirajane back into the guild.**

 **^.^**

 **With a spring in his step, the fire wizard was excited that nothing happened on his way back to Lucy's. No iron dragon laying in wait to snatch him into something—probably fun—or some jerk ice guy to push him into a fight. Happy hadn't even showed up. He should take him fishing tomorrow. With a leap to her window, he saw that she was already out of bed. Upon entering her home, he scanned the area. There was stardust everywhere!** _What the hell is going on?_

 ** **He walked through the bedroom and noticed the speckled silver dust was heavier around the bathroom door. He closed his eyes and casually knocked, "Hey Luce, are ya in there?"****

 ** **He waited and got nothing. Natsu knew she was in there, the her scent was all too strong. He stared at all the silver glitter floating around and frowned. He knocked again, a little harder. "Luce! What are ya doin?"****

 ** **Nothing...****

 **" **Alright, you're kinda freakin me out so I'm comin in!" His grin was full of sharp teeth. Upon opening the door, he froze.**** _Holy hell! This stardust stuff is everywhere! I can hardly see anything!_ ** **Suddenly very worried about his mate, Natsu stepped forward to where he knew the bath was. He squatted down next to it and could see that Lucy was soaking in the tub—but she had fallen asleep, and her head was dangerously close to sinking under the water in her slouched position.****

 ** **He dipped his hands into the water and brought her up a bit,**** _man she's slippery... and so smooth!_ ** **"Luce.. Lucy!"****

 ** **She looked like she was sleeping soundly but his moving her should have woke her, she looked flushed. Natsu sat her up and felt her forehead, no fever, just warm from her bath. "Luce!" He shook her a little.****

 **" **Oh Nat...suuu," she murmured, still sleeping.****

 **" **Wouldja wake up already, ya weirdo! Luce!"****

 ** **Natsu jumped when the stardust started twirling around. He tightened his grasp on her shoulders as he looked up and down and all around, "Hey... uh, Luce? What's goin on?" He looked back to her, "**** ** _ **Wake up!"**_**

 ** **To his immense relief, her eyes fluttered open and the stardust in the air started fluttering down onto their skin. "Na, Natsu...?" She blinked.****

 **" **Are you okay?" Natsu stared into her dilated eyes, "sleeping in the tub is bad, ya know."****

 **"The... what? Tub!" Lucy looked around her and squealed, "** ** _What are you DOING in here! Natsu GET OUT!"_** **She pushed him away and he scrambled back to the bedroom, "and SHUT the door!"**

 **Standing up, Natsu shut the door and sighed, "Yeeesh Luce! I was only checking to see if you were okay..." He looked to his arm and raised an eyebrow at the stardust seeping into his arm.** _I'm... absorbing it? But this is Lucy's magic... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

 ** **He was leaning against the door he'd just shut, examining the disappearing dust when Lucy opened it, promptly tumbling a dragonslayer back into the bathroom. "Aggg!"****

 ** **Lucy looked down at him blocking her way, "Natsu, quit screwin around.." as she stepped over him, draped in a towel.****

 ** **Natsu rubbed his head, "Geez, that's cold Luce."****

 ** **The Celestial mage bit her lip and turned around, "I'm sorry Natsu... old habits and all."****

 ** **He still sat on the floor with a disgruntled expression.****

 ** **With a sigh, Lucy walked back into the bathroom and sat down in front of him, her legs tucked neatly under her. She took his hand and placed it on her heart, "I'm sorry."****

 ** **He repositioned himself so that he was squatting in front of her and took hold of her shoulders, "I was really worried about cha Luce! All that stardust everywhere, and you were asleep in there." His eyes widened, "you wouldn't wake up! You were sleeping way deeper than you normally do. What's goin on?"****

 **" **I don't know Natsu..." Lucy's eyes started to water. "This is news to me, I just don't know."****

 ** **Suddenly she found herself in his arms, warm, strong, loving arms. "Don't cry, Luce." Natsu's voice was soft but confident, "We'll figure this out." He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed both her eyes so that he could share in her tears. He then stared into them deeply, "I'm going to have to ask you not to take a bath without me around." He half smiled, "Wizards aren't supposed to drown in their own bath."****

 ** **Lucy blushed, "Are you kidding me? What, are you just gonna sit and watch?"****

 **" **Now there's an idea!" He grinned brightly, "I could even help! There wouldn't be a chance of you falling asleep then!"****

 **" **Oh man... maybe we should just play this by ear instead of planning out my next bath time..."****

 **" **Heheheh," Natsu was still thinking about it.****

 ** **Lucy groaned and started to get up, but it seemed to be a thing now that her dragon would pull her back down into a kiss. He'd pulled her into his lap and immediately pushed his tongue into her mouth. Natsu growled into her lips and massaged her tongue with his magically warmed one. Lucy moaned into his passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart started racing and she enjoyed his exploration past her lips. It was when he started pulling her towel down that Lucy breathed heavily and broke the lip lock, "Natsu!"****

 **" **Let's get into the shower now Luce," her hunter responded huskily.****

 **" **No Natsu, I want breakfast."****

 ** **He started nibbling the bosom above her towel, "So after breakfast we'll get in the shower?"****

 **" **I want to, ahh! Natsu! I wanna go to the guild to~day..!"****

 ** **His fingers were all over her, the towel had been considerably loosened, "I already went there, we got everything we need right here." He curled his warm tongue under the towel to go over her pert nipple.****

 **" **Yugh!" He was getting her all revved up, "Na, Nastu!" She started pushing him away and he whimpered.****

 **" **Aww, Luce! Why do ya keep doing that!"****

 ** **His lover stood up and adjusted her towel, "I just got myself all washed up to start the day! Forgive me if I don't want to make myself all sweaty again so soon!"****

 ** **He showed those pointy teeth again in a grin, "But then we'd get that shower!"****

 ** **Exiting the bathroom and walking to her closet, "You are so incorrigible!"****

 ** **Natsu was now leaning against the bathroom doorway, "Totally encourageable!" He barely caught her damp towel she'd aimed at his face from her closet—where he couldn't see her.****

 **" **Get us something ready to eat Natsu!"****

 **" **Mmmm, your towel's still warm. I'm takin it with me!"****

 **" **Just put it in the hamper, wouldja!" She yelled from her closet.****

 **" **No way." Natsu draped it over his neck and walked into the kitchen.****

 ** **Dressing herself in a black skirt and white sweater, Lucy sat on the bed and pulled on some white knee high socks. She started to smell sausage as she clamped her hair up just right so that its golden strands would feather out around the clamp. Smiling to herself she said, "It's kind of nice havin this guy around. Smells great!"****

 ** **Her eyes widened when Natsu popped his head in, "You like me around for more reasons than just my flambe skills!"****

 **" **Damnit Natsu! Can't you turn your ears off once and a while?!"****

 **" **No way," he grinned, "ya never know what I might miss out on!" He scratched his cheek, "maybe you should stop talking to yourself." He ducked beneath a slipper she threw at him and laughed back into the kitchen. "Breakfast is up Luce!"****

 ** **Lucy came into the kitchen to see the dragon standing proudly in the kitchen. He'd cooked several sausage patties, heated bread into toast, and had slices of cheese out. "Uh, sorry, I can't really do eggs, but there's eggs in here too."****

 ** **She smiled and walked up to him and pecked his cheek, "That's fine, eggs are quick. I'll scramble some up if you'll get this to the table. Thank you Natsu."****

 **" **Not a problem. If the dragon charmer wants breakfast, it's the least I can do." Natsu kissed the bridge of her neck before gathering up what he'd prepared. He set them on the table quickly and returned to her in the amount of time it took her to set out the eggs and grab the skillet. She started breaking the eggs, handing the shells to him to throw away. While they worked, Natsu started the conversation.****

 **" **So the first time you ever saw that stardust stuff was when Mira took us to that forest right?"****

 ** **Lucy turned around to grab some milk for the eggs. "Yea that's right, but I don't think that has much to do with anything other than us being in that crazy place. Everyone's magic was acting at least a little weird."****

 ** **Natsu shrugged. "Not mine."****

 **" **That's just because you're always weird."****

 **" **Heh," Natsu grinned, "you're probably right. Okay... so when was the next time?"****

 **" **In the.." Lucy started.****

 **" **Tent." They both finished. Lucy blushed, and Natsu quickly wrapped his arms around her waist while she scrabbled the eggs. He buried his face in her neck as they both fondly returned back to that night. How the stardust reflected his orange glow—of how he'd lusted over her with such intense animal passion.****

 **" **You gave us a great memory, Luce. When you agreed to be my mate..." He lifted his face to smell her hair.****

 ** **She blushed and removed the skillet from the heat, "...the eggs are done."****

 ** **Natsu placed his hands on her hips and spun her around, catching her in a kiss before she'd finished turning. The kiss was short lived, but when her dragon met her eyes again, they were filled with earnest, grateful love. His hand caressed her cheek and he said, "Thank you Luce. I wanted you—so much, but for a while there I worried I would never be the one to claim you."****

 ** **Lucy smiled, "Well... it didn't seem like you'd take no for an answer."****

 **" **Not when you kept running away like that." Natsu smirked.****

 ** **He followed his egg-wielding mate to the table and they sat down to eat. Of course Natsu ate more than half of what was prepared before Lucy was even halfway done with her single plate. He tilted his chair back and reached for another loaf of bread that sat on the counter.****

 **" **Soooo, let's say the tent was the first 'normal' time my magic leaked out, since we weren't in some who knows how magical kinda place." Lucy continued.****

 **" **Okay." Natsu started toasting the bread he held in his hand, "so why did the stardust go all over us in the tent?"****

 **" **Hmm..." Lucy was still flushed from remembering that night, "emotional magic?"****

 ** **Her partner thought about it for a moment, "We were being pretty sappy there for a little bit..."****

 **"** ** _ **Really Natsu?!**_** ** **" Lucy yelled at him.****

 **" **Woah!" He held his hands up, "don't throw a fork at me or anything, I was just saying!" He leaned forward, "you'd finally—**** ** _ **finally**_** ** **admitted that you not only liked me, but you agreed to be my mate. That's heavy stuff, Luce. If my emotions can increase my fire**** ** _ **,**_** ** **then maybe it's sumthin like that."****

 **" **The whole, make-Natsu-mad-to-get-him-to-kick-the-enemy's-butt technique?" Lucy smirked.****

 ** **Natsu smirked as well, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." ((Natsu-the big, pink HULK))****

 ** **Thinking it over for a moment, she nodded. "Seems like a good hypothesis, but-"****

 **" **Hypotha-what now?"****

 **" **Hypothesis."****

 **" **Hypothamiss? You mean hippopotamus?"****

 **" **No Natsu, nevermind!"****

 **" **But what about just now...?" Lucy continued. "I was just taking a bath..."****

 **" **Hmm." Normally Natsu wouldn't care to talk about this kind of stuff, but it involved his mate's safety, so he persevered. "Maybe you fell asleep because of how much magical energy you'd used." Natsu frowned, "why are you casting spells in the bathtub anyway?"****

 **" _ **I WASN'T!"**_** ** **Lucy growled, "like I'd summon any of my spirits while I was bathing!"****

 _Hehe, I'm the only one who gets to walk in on her bath and live to tell about it. Eat that up kitty cat!_ ** **"Okay, okay. There are other spells though, I mean, you cast that one with Gemini back during the Grand Magic Games right?"****

 ** **Lucy quieted, "Oh... you mean like the Urano Metria?"****

 ** **Impatiently, Natsu waited for his mate to continue, taking a bite of his toasty bread.****

 **" **Hmm... but I wasn't... Natsu I wasn't doing anything. When I'm in the bath, I just..."****

 ** **Her partner raised an eyebrow.****

 ** **Lucy frowned, "I just think about stuff... like, the stuff that happened that day... or past few days."****

 **Natsu sat up and rested his elbows on the table, counting on his fingers. "So let's see. Your hippopotamus on emotional magic-"**

" **Hypothesis."**

 **" **Heterologous on emotional magic, your magic came from you when we met in the tent." He smiled, "so... when you were in the tub—thinking too much..." Natsu stared at the ceiling and started to grow a grin.****

 ** **Lucy's eyes widened, and began fading into a deeper flush of color.****

 ** **Oh but her lover suddenly felt so, so good about himself right about then! He slowly looked across the table at her,**** _She's red! Like really red! My hypochondriasis must be right!_ ** **Natsu kept his elbow on the table and pointed at her, grinning widely. "You were thinkin about**** ** _ **me!"**_**

 ** **She pressed her lips together and Natsu smirked louder, reclining his chair. "You were thinkin about me and aaaaaall that stardust stuff started comin out of you."**** _Oh this is too great!_ ** **"So much that you passed out!" Then it was his turn to widen his eyes. He stood up quickly and slammed his palms on the table, making the red Lucy jump. "But it didn't stop! Nah, there was way too much of the stuff. You..." He snickered,**** _this is so awesome!_ ** **"You had a dirty dream about me!" Natsu couldn't help it, he started to laugh, and laugh, hold his sides and laugh more.****

 ** **What Lucy didn't understand, was that he wasn't laughing**** ** _ **at**_** ** **her—precisely. He was laughing for joy that it was**** ** _ **him**_** ** **on her mind.**** _Not that chump ice freak, not the cat that needs to be neutered, me!_

 ** **His lovely blonde took her turn at slamming her palms down on the table and vociferated, "Well you were a lot nicer in my dream!" Lucy stormed to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.****

 ** **Natsu's laughter was cut short by the sound of the door slamming shut. He tried to stop—but his smile was still huge, "Aww come'on Luce!" He shouted after her, going to the door and leaned his face against it. This caused his voice to sound muffled, "I'm laughin cuz I love it! You can't get enough of me so you gotta dream about me too!**** ** _ **Luuuce!**_** ** **It's pretty great!"****

 **" **Well then I'm all done with you and I'll just—SLEEP a lot more!" He heard her yell from beyond the door.****

 **" **That's so cold! What about me?" Natsu whined.****

 **"** ** _ **Go get a magazine like any other guy would!"**_**

 ** **Natsu leapt into an excited stance, "You got pictures in one of those?"****

 **"** ** _ **NO!"**_**

 **" **Aww..."****

 ** **The fire wizard pouted on the other side of the door. "What're ya mad for?"****

 ** **He listened, his ear on the door. Nothing.****

 **" **Hey Luce, didn't ya wanna go to the guild...?"****

 ** **No response. Natsu frowned. He could hear her breathing, her heart was beating a little faster than normal too. He grinned, "So is it time for that shower yet?"****

 **" **NO WAY!"****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Lucy sat at her desk. Writing something smutty wasn't any easier now that she was no longer a virgin. She definitely found that disappointing, didn't experience make a writer great? There was definitely a horny dragon on the other side of her door, but she was so embarrassed that she couldn't even think about opening it.**** _Maybe tonight I should just get him to cuddle with me._ ****She smiled,**** _would be nice to actually let him do it willingly._ ** **She supposed it wouldn't**** ** _ **technically**_** ** **be the first time, but... close enough. She jumped when she heard a thump on the window.****

 ** **Happy was there waving at her. Lucy smiled and let him in.****

 **" **Hey, is that Happy?" The two of them heard from the other side of her door. "What's up?"****

 ** **Happy looked to Lucy with question marks above his head, "Why is Natsu on the other side of the door...?"****

 ** **Lucy folded her arms and barked at the door, "Because he's a jerk!"****

 **" **But you still love me right?" His voice carried pretty well through the door.****

 **" **He liiiiiiikes you!" Happy snickered.****

 **" **Shut it Cat!" Lucy growled. "I'll let him in when I'm good and ready."****

 **" **But I need to talk to him, Lucy!"****

 **" **Oh Yea?" Natsu walked right in, "What do ya need Happy?"****

 **" **HEY! Natsu! You're supposed to be locked out!" Lucy pointed and shouted.****

 ** **The dragonslayer cupped his hands behind his head and closed an eye at her yelling. "I was? I thought the closed door was more like a symbolic thing."****

 **" **That doesn't mean you can just break my door!"****

 ** **Natsu squatted in front of Happy, "What's up?"****

 **" **Oh hey Natsu!" Happy smiled. "Not much. Mirajane and Erza just wanted me to find you and ask if you'd be able to come help with preparations for the Rite."****

 **" **But the Rite is still over a week away. Why do they-" Natsu paused. "I see what they're up to..."****

 ** **Lucy was looking at her door, "The doorknob doesn't turn anymore..." She was a sad mage.****

 ** **Natsu grinned at Happy, "You tell them I'm not fallin for it. It's a trap and I'm on to them!"****

 **" **What do you mean Natsu?" Happy asked quizzically.****

 ** **The blonde in the background turned to them, "A trap? What are you talking about."****

 ** **He snickered, "Those coots just want gossip! You tell'em I'll help, sure, but I'm not going over there right now. Preparations aren't for another week." He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Yup. They're gonna have to get up pretty early if they're gonna catch me!"****

 **" **Gossip?" Lucy and Happy asked together.****

 **" **Yeah." Natsu turned to his mate, "They think we're together, but they don't know for sure and I bet it's driving them nuts!" His joviality was her blush.****

 **" **Eep! Are they getting that nosy already?!" Lucy went from red to blue.****

 ** **Happy whispered to Natsu, "What's with her?"****

 ** **The fire dragon patted his cat on the head, "Happy, meet my mate." He motioned towards Lucy.****

 **" **WHAT?!" Happy jumped in surprise, "You two are—official?"****

 ** **Natsu nodded proudly, "Yup."****

 **" **Now wait a minute guys," Lucy waved frantically, "let's not go nuts—and Natsu! DON'T introduce me as your 'mate'! People are gonna get the wrong idea!"****

 ** **Her partner blinked, "But—"****

 **" **HEY Happy!" Lucy interrupted, "you just let them know we'll be by to help them out in a few days... DON'T you tell them anything else!"****

 ** **Happy raised his arms, "But—"****

 **" **You're gonna be screamin 'but' when I kick the both of yours!" Lucy's voice echoed at them intimidatingly.****

 **" **Umm..." Happy could tell Lucy meant her words, with a glance to Natsu he said, "Okay Lucy. I won't tell anybody."****

 **" **Good. It's our news to tell." The mage noticed that Happy seemed unhappy, "hey Cat." Happy looked back up at her, "Thanks." She gave him a thumbs up, "I just don't want them all up in our business yet is all. It'll be fine."****

 ** **Happy smiled, "Aye sir." He manifested his wings and bid them farewell before he flew back out the window.****

 ** **Lucy bent over her bed to close the window back. When she stood back up straight, the blonde looked over her shoulder at her lover. He stood perfectly still with his arms folded, looking out the window. She couldn't help but admire him for a moment. He always looked so confident. During the Ball he seemed like an unearthly Dragon God, when he'd arrived in the tent he was the embodiment of the fire dragon in human form. And now he stood in her bedroom, and called her his. Lucy found her eyes resting on his torso, so many curves displaying his long sought after strength. Strength he had always been willing to share with her to see her safe. She was the luckiest woman on earth to have such a man to be hers. Lucy pulled her eyes back up to his face and discovered his gaze had moved to her.****

 **" **Wh, what is it?" She asked hesitantly.****

 ** **Natsu tilted his head, "I was going to ask you the same thing."****

 ** **Lucy shook her head, "Natsu, I'm not ready for those girls to ask me all those questions they'd asked Erza when they learned that she'd taken a lover. I'm not—"****

 **" **Ashamed of me?" The wizard interrupted.****

 ** **Lucy jumped, "No! Hell no, Natsu! Don't even say that! I wouldn't, I couldn't..."****

 **" **Because if I was in your place, I might be. I'm not the gentlemen you used to talk about wanting with the other girls." Natsu dug a hand into his hair.****

 ** **This made Lucy jump again, "You heard stuff like that?! Natsu you really gotta tone those ears down."****

 **" **No way. It has come in handy way too many times."****

 ** **Lucy sighed, "Anyway... considering Mira and Erza's 'request' for you to come by... we should probably stay in today. I do think I need to talk to someone about my magic leaking from me though." She blushed when she saw her dragon's grin growing, "I can't be spending all my magical energy just by thinking about you."****

 **" **So does that mean I didn't do a very good job last night...? I didn't see any stardust floating around then." It was too fun to tease his star maiden.****

 ** **Lucy turned redder and almost shouted, "It's a GOOD thing it doesn't happen every time, Knucklehead! At least that means I have hope to gain control over this."****

 **" **Yea yea." Natsu feigned sulkiness.****

 ** **Lucy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't worry Natsu," she blushed a little and kissed his jawline. "I believe we have all day for you to make my dream come true."****

 ** **Natsu chuckled mischievously, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her for a mere two seconds before pulling away and scratched his cheek with his index finger, looking up at the ceiling, "I dunno Luce, wouldn't want to be late for lunch after you thought breakfast was so important."****

 **" **Oh shut up, Knucklehead." Lucy kept her arms around his neck and used her body to nudge him.****

 **" **Aye sir." Natsu agreed in a low voice and leaned in to kiss her sweetly, more than happy to be a player in his mate's dirty little secret.****

 ** **^.^****

 ** **Mirajane wiped down the guild's counter with a smile on her face. She recalled all the odd things that had led up to the Ball. She remembered how so many guild members had used her as a soundboard to discuss their worries and listened to her advice. She triumphantly thought about how much her family and friends had been dreading the All Hallow's Eve Sacred Rite in the beginning of the month and how they felt now, that the Rite was brooding just around the bend. Everyone knew it was coming, but the peace she could see in their hearts gave them strength. They would reminiscence on all the smiles they found on Magnolia's citizens during the Festival of the Dancing Sky; the joy of making a child laugh was something anyone could enjoy, yet there were not nearly enough who bothered to try. The guild members worked as a team to bring something special to Magnolia and that helped build a greater brotherhood not only to the neighbors of the town, but a stronger bond between citizens and FairyTail.****

 ** **And throughout it all, she saw new love budding. Mirajane kept a keen eye out for those sorts of things. Love not only built a stronger heart, but increased a wizard's basic ability. Emotional magic was a powerful and ancient thing never to be taken lightly that made the guild she and so many others loved even stronger. The Gypsies and Thieves Ball had brought feelings to light that was not hindered by a stuffy formal atmosphere. There had been beauty everywhere, in nature and in her guildmates—and she did not mean the beautiful costumes they had donned. No one had to dance if they did not want to, and if they did, there had not been an important way they were supposed to dance. Since their visit to the enchanted forest, the platinum haired bartender would notice little things, like how Gray would go and sit with Juvia, of how Gajeel would always wait outside for Levy simply to walk into the guild with her and watch her read. She even loved how Cana and Laxus seemed to fight everyday and yet continue to return to each other. Those two enjoyed the challenge they presented to one another. Mirajane thought of how her sister brought out a foreign light to their Bickslow. She glanced at the two of them now, Lisanna was spoon feeding Bickslow the last of his soup. Mirajane wasn't sure how, but the two of them had turned it into an adorable little game.****

 ** **And then there was all the trouble she and the other girls had gone to on Natsu's behalf. Those two had been borderline hopeless. Their fire wizard's ingrained dragon instincts had been going haywire since the Ball's announcement. Mirajane chuckled to herself as she recalled all the many shenanigans one or the other had pulled since then. However, she certainly hadn't taken a blind eye on the many times both of them weren't here. It had been a few days, and neither had showed up. The She-demon couldn't help but entertain fancies of the two of them having a pre-wedding honeymoon. It was the idea she liked best when she thought of the two's daily absence. Perhaps they could use a fresh batch of food delivered, almost everyone was feeling the financial pinch this late into the jobless month. The townsfolk helped the guild with donations here and there, it was a big help with keeping their members fed and happy.****

 ** **All in all, the general attitude of FairyTail was different this year, and Mirajane loved it. She glanced at Freed and found herself blushing and she quickly looked away. Yes, this year her guildmates were happy, this year they were not weighed down with the dread of the All Hallow's Eve Sacred Rite—and this year, the Rite would go smoother than ever because of it. The strongest magic came from the heart, and FairyTail wizards possessed hearts that held loyalty, friendship, dreams, and love, and no amount of fear could ever hold enough power to sway hearts such as these.****

* * *

Reviews are welcome, cake is more welcome.  
Thank you for taking the time to read my work, I hope you enjoyed. ^.^  
See ya soon, and yes—shower or no, I still very much want to lick you—you look like you MIGHT taste like peppermint.

Much love

Stay naughty

Happiness is infectious,  
Share your smile.

Seri aka Lick


	28. Ch 28 Love, Life, and Creation

_*Glomp!*_ There you are! Oh I missed you so much! Come're lemme look at cha. Yup! You still look as lickable as ever! Hey... where are you going...? _Get back here and let me give you the love and licks you deserve!_

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people, if I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

 **Chapter 28**

 **Love, Life, and Creation**

 **A few members of FairyTail had traveled to the Capitol City Library in search of answers. Lucy had faced her close friend Levy and filled her in on her situation. The blunette had been more than happy to drop everything and come along to help. This was day three of their getaway from Magnolia and answers were proving to be elusive.**

 **"I don't know Lulu. This is all foreign to me, we've been researching all this time and I still haven't come up with anything more than a basic knowledge of Celestial wizards, a compendium of Celestial Spirits, and a few autobiographies of past wizards." Levy looked exhausted.**

 **Lucy's head laid on the library table. "Me neither... and if I have to read another of Canet Drask's Great Celestial Alliance Battles," she sighed, "I'm going to loose my mind."**

 **Levy straightened her glasses and laced her fingers thoughtfully. "Has it occurred to you that this might be a personal skill that you haven't honed? Most mages worth their salt end up having something that is unique to them, maybe this isn't something we're going to find in a book."**

 **"But—what about," Lucy lifted her head up.**

 **Not allowing Lucy to complete her words, Levy said, "It's definitely linked to emotions, we got that. I'm more or less curious how it only just now started to become an issue."**

 **"Natsu," Lucy replied.**

 **Levy looked up at her and smiled, "You really do love him, huh?" She watched her friend nod and continued, "well, at the moment he sure is being a pain."**

 **"Ahhh." Lucy thought fondly, "when is he not?" With a sigh, she felt that she had to mention, "it's not his fault though... it's mine. It seems that my magic has been able to take form ever since I started to recognize my love for him." She leaned her face into her hands and a hint of red splashed her cheeks as she smiled softly, "even at the Ball, when it first happened... I had begun admitting my feelings for him."**

 **Watching her closely, Levy pressed her lips. Natsu and Lucy were together. Natsu and Lucy admitting their feelings and turning into a couple! It seemed as though the entire world was going topsy tervy. She seemed so happy, it was as though her friend's heart sang every time she so much as thought of him. Levy wondered if she felt the same way about her dragonslayer.**

 **"I think it was sweet that Gajeel tagged along." Lucy continued, "at least the boys have something to do instead of having Natsu stuck here in the library with us."**

 **This made Levy blush, "I dunno. I mentioned to him that I was heading out with you and he volunteered to come along." Levy shook her head, "we aren't talking about that, we need to keep on track."**

 **Lucy leaned back in her chair and sighed, "We aren't getting anywhere today either. It's almost time to meet up with the boys for dinner."**

 **"You want to pack up early?" Levy took off her glasses.**

 **"Oh Mavis,** ** _yes_** **!" The Celestial mage slammed the book in front of her closed.**

 **Levy giggled at her friend's enthusiasm. "What should we do?"**

 **"Let's take a walk around the outskirts of town." Lucy smiled, "it's really pretty country out there."**

 **The blunette started stacking books. "Alright then! Lead the way!"**

 **^.^**

 **Snow hadn't touched this part of the country yet. The two mages walked down a path shaded by trees of red and orange. Leaves would fall from them occasionally and it gave the distinct memory of the fire dragonslayer's power. At least it did for his lover. Lucy walked with her hands behind her back as Levy hummed to herself. The air was crisp and chill, but hardly jacket worthy. Their walk had proved to be rejuvenating for the two ladies who had kept themselves cooped up in a library for the past few days. As they walked, Levy found an oddly large pine cone that they began tossing back and forth as they chatted.**

 **Levy was walking backwards as she tossed it back to Lucy. The blonde had missed her catch, and jogged back the way they had come to grab it. When she turned back around, she was terrified at the scene that awaited her.**

 **A huge man with untamed red hair had her friend's wrist and held her dangling off the ground. From Levy's face, she was trying to yell out but no sound escaped her voice.**

 **The Celestial mage narrowed her eyes at the unwelcome visitor. "Put her down."**

 **The man gave her a big, vicious smile. "Oh I don't think so. The two of you look far too tasty for me to just let you scamper on your way."**

 **"Open! Gate of the bull! TAURUS!" She wasn't going to waste anymore words with this creep who wasn't going to put her friend down.**

 **"Lookin good as ever Miss LuuuUUUuuucy!"**

 **Lucy pointed to the man in front of her, "Take out Levy's new boyfriend Taurus!"**

 **"I hope I get a smoOOOoooch!"**

 **The bull spirit pulled out his mighty axe and ran toward their guest. However, once the spirit got within three paces of Levy's captor, he froze midstep and a magic circle appeared underneath him. "I'm sorry Miss Lucy, but I can't mooOOove!"**

 **"What?" Lucy took a step back.**

 **With the big guy distracted, it was Levy's turn. She quickly hiked her free hand up to his arm and used the leverage to swing her leg up to kick him in his jaw. He cried out and released her while she was in mid circle, causing her to continue her flip and land on the hard ground with only her stomach to catch her. A fall like that knocked the breath out of her but she took the good with the bad, being belly first in the dirt was far batter than being held by a jerk like that. The script mage scrambled up to her feet and backed away, closer to Lucy.**

 **"She's a Celestial mage boss!" A sniveling voice was heard behind them. Levy looked over her shoulder and Lucy turned around. There were three other men now behind them, the speaker was a short, incredibly skinny creature, to his right was a handsome man with lime-green hair pulled back into a ponytail. To his left was a tall cloaked man, taller than the man who'd grabbed Levy.**

 **"That's fantastic!" Red replied. "Celestial wizards are rare nowadays. We'll fetch a good price for her."**

 **"Oh no you won't!" Levy yelled as she spelled the word DISPEL and sent it Taurus' way. Lucy quickly pulled out her Fleuve d'etoiles and stood to Levy's back in a ready stance.**

 **Levy's magic reached Taurus and the magic circle disappeared. "Hey! I can mooOOOoove again! You know, your friend's pretty hot too Miss Luuucy!"**

 **"Ugh! Taurus! Just get him!" Lucy called out.**

 **As Taurus started to swing at Red, the cloaked figure raised his hand and another circle appeared not only under Taurus, but under Lucy and Levy as well. The blonde mage's eyes widened when her Fleuve d'etoiles went out. "Oh no!"**

 **Ponytail man smiled charmingly and stepped closer. "Two lovely mage girls! How exquisite! I think we landed a good haul today boys!"**

 **On the other side of them, Red laughed heartily, "Get the cuffs on them Yazz, we need to get going before we're spotted."**

 **The abnormally skinny man started to shuffle towards the ladies when his cloaked companion suddenly groaned and fell to the ground. "You see, magic cancellation spells are handy, but only if you know where the wizards are," smirked a lion spirit.**

 **"Loke!" Both Lucy and Levy yelled out.**

 **"You guys made a big mistake coming after FairyTail wizards." Loke adjusted his glasses, "you never know what they might have up their sleeve..." Before Ponytail and Skinny knew what was going on, Loke was between them and performing a low sweep kick to ground both of them.**

 **Lucy's Fleuve d'etoiles lit up again and Lucy smirked to Levy. They turned back to Red and saw that he didn't look so cocky anymore. The spirit summoner threw out her whip and snagged his ankle while Taurus ran at him with his axe. Red yelped like a girl and fell to the ground, the axe landing right next to his head, giving him a good sized hair cut. Taurus wasted no time in punching him right in his face. Taurus stood up triumphantly, "Obstacle remooOOooved Miss Lucy!"**

 **"Thank you Taurus, you can return now." Lucy nodded to him.**

 **Loke had knocked out Ponytail and held Skinny by the collar of his neck. "Human trafficking huh? I can't believe there are still scum like you around!"**

 **"EEEEEeeek!" The little man kicked and squirmed, "I'm sorry! I quit! I quit!"**

 **Loke narrowed his eyes and knocked him out. He didn't care for the little man's sniveling. Throwing him back down to the ground, the lion spirit looked straight at Lucy. "We need to talk."**

 **The look on his face made Levy see that the conversation needed to be private. "I um.. Lulu," the blunette wrote out the word ROPE and looked back to her. "If you and Loke can tie these guys up, I'll run and let the authorities know to come get them.**

 **"Alright, thanks Levy. We got it," Lucy agreed.**

 **Levy took off down the path at a run, and Lucy and Loke made short work of the would-be slavers. They had them tied to a tree, and for good measure, Loke pulled off their pants and placed them onto their heads.**

 **He stepped back and dusted his hands, "The guards shouldn't be able to miss them now."**

 **Lucy laughed, "Oh yea! They'll be locked up for a long time! Thanks for the backup, by the way."**

 **"Let's go." Her spirit motioned them to continue the direction she had been going before the attempted kidnapping.**

 **The blonde was more than happy to get away from the creeps tied to the tree, but she felt apprehensive from Loke's attitude. He seemed much less carefree than usual. After a moment of walking in silence, Lucy chanced out, "What's the matter Loke? You got something on your mind?"**

 **The lion spirit couldn't help but smile to himself. "Oh Lucy, you know me so well." He had his hands in his pockets and watched her from his peripheral vision. Lucy waited for for him to continue patiently. Loke remained silent for a while longer as the walked before he finally broke the silence. "I'm worried about you Lucy."**

 **Lucy looked up at him surprised, "What do you mean? I'm fine!" She pinched her cheek to make him smile, "See?"**

 **It worked. Loke chuckled and watched her fondly, admiring how much she'd grown since he'd met her. He stopped walking and moved to fully face her. "I'm pretty sure you know that's not what I mean."**

 **His summoner stopped as well. She looked down at her clasped hands, "Yea, I do... but that's why I'm here, trying to figure it out." Lucy looked up at her friend and couldn't help it when her eyes started to water—all her pent up frustrations flooding out without warning, "I've been reading book after book for three days now and I still haven't figured anything out! Nothing!"**

 **Loke pulled her into his arms before she was done speaking. "Shhh." He held her, allowing her to let out all the aggravations she'd been holding in. Levy and Natsu had been so worried about her that she'd felt that she needed to stay strong. Speaking with Loke was different, she was scared, and had no reason to hide it from a spirit who was linked to her rogue magic. He held her tightly and stroked her hair. When her sobs started to calm, Lucy lifted her head from his shoulder.**

 **"I'm sorry, I think I may have ruined your suit..."**

 **He winked at her, "It'll be fine. Those tears won't go with the suit back to the spirit world... even if I wanted them to."**

 **"Loke?"**

 **The lion spirit took her shoulders and led her to a bench along the path. Once they were both seated, he sighed and took her hand, interlaced their fingers and brought both their hands to his lips. He looked forward while he spoke, Lucy could feel his breath on her hand. "I wish you would have chosen me."**

 **Lucy inhaled sharply.**

 **He shook his head and turned to her, bringing his other hand to rest over the remaining part of the hand of hers that he held. "If you had chose me, all these doubts and fears you are facing would have been non existent. I would have been able to delve into you heart and unearth the answers you seek if only I held your love."**

 **Lucy stared at him wide eyed. With round, hypnotizing brown pools of chocolate eyes, she stared into his fields of hazel. "Loke... I—"**

 **Her friend lifted a finger to her lips, "Don't. You don't have to put what you think you should say into words. I already know." Loke then leaned forward so much that his lips were by her ear. "But I promi** ** **se: i**** **f he** ** _ever_** **hurts you, I will see that he gets what he deserves. I am your knight in shining armor after all." He lingered there to kiss her cheek, and when he slowly pulled back he felt a cold loneliness in his soul. Loke longed to see love in her eyes, but all he saw was that same surprised expression she'd held a moment ago. He released her hand and leaned back on the bench, cupping his hands behind his head. "There. I said it. Now I can live out the rest of eternity with one less regret on my conscience."**

 **"Oh Loke..." Lucy smiled affectionately at her spirit, "you've always loved so much."**

 **He looked up into the canopy of leaves with a sigh, "Yea. Seems so." Loke then pivoted his neck to look at his summoner again, "just you remember that I'm always going to have your back."**

 **"No doubt, Leo the Lion." She winked at him, "I have faith in you."**

 **Loke chuckled to himself, it was that constant forthright attitude of hers that made him fall for her in the first place, and here she was-not letting up. She could at least slap him or something. He bent forward and leaned his elbows on his knees, hanging his head. "Listen Lucy." He paused, "I know you didn't have anything very close to the traditional apprenticeship that most wizards get, but I want you to remember that Celestial magic is a type of creation magic. Creation magic is a primary source of—"**

 **"Life." Lucy spoke with him.**

 **Loke turned his head to flash her a smile, "You got it. I can't really explain much of it, since every magic user is different by default... but if you think about all the changes you've gone through this last week." Loke grimaced, "or two, then you might come up with a conclusion that will help you control these powers you've unlocked recently without letting them get out of wack."**

 **Gripping her hands together in her lap, Lucy gritted her teeth. "So, so what you're saying is that once again... I may be turning into a danger for FairyTail."**

 **The Celestial spirit's eyes widened, "No... no Lucy." He quickly took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly, "how did you hear that from what I said? I didn't mean that at all!"**

 **"But what you said makes no sense! How can I figure out this thing that seems to be leaking my life away just by figuring out what's changed?" Lucy started to cry again, "I'm still me! I haven't done anything different from any other girl that has fallen in love! There's nothing out of the ordinary here."**

 **Loke was hugging her again, "Lucy," the lion spirit spoke soft and slow so that she might fully understand his words. "You are a** ** _powerful_** **Celestial mage. There is** ** _nothing_** **ordinary about you, you are extraordinary, and you will beat this. Your will is too strong to let a change in your magic flow destroy you." He gripped her tighter, "it will not sap your life from you. That would negate everything that creation magic stands for. Heh, not to mention I would never let that happen."**

 **Lucy lifted her head and excepted a handkerchief Loke manifested for her, "Thank you Loke. Thank you for everything."**

 **"Yea yea." Loke sighed, "just know that I would have been willing to let you pick out the curtains." He then smiled and winked at her, rewarded by her chuckle of a response.**

 **The two of them heard the footfalls of a running dragonslayer at the same time.**

 **"** ** _LOKE!"_**

 **The spirit sweatdropped and let go of his summoner, "For the sake of peace—I think I should get going Lucy. Hang in there."**

 **Lucy blinked from surprise when he disappeared right before Natsu's arm swung a left hook at the puff of smoke that had been Loke. The dragonslayer had to hop a few times to kill his momentum from the swing so that he could keep from falling down past the bench his mate sat on. Once his footing was secure, he shook his fists toward the heavens, "You get** ** _back_** **here and fight me** ** _like a man,_** **you cowardly lion! You think you can just swoop in and take Lucy away?! I'm gonna—"**

 **"Natsu!" Lucy grabbed one of his arms, guiding it down so that she could hold his hand. "Please calm down. Everything's fine."**

 **The fire wizard's head of pink hair lowered down to the quiver in her voice. He squatted down in front of her when he saw that she'd been crying, "Luce! What's wrong?" His back started to flame up, "I'm gonna kill him."**

 **"No... no Natsu, it's nothing like that. He was trying to help, he did help. We may have been half way to a slaves market just now if he hadn't come. He's contracted to protect me after all."**

 **Natsu growled, "Yea, we met up with Levy. She filled us in and I came as fast as I could." He didn't like the smell of the cloth she used to dry her face. He looked at his mate's tear strewn face and cupped her cheeks with his hands and stared into her eyes earnestly, "Luce,** ** _what's wrong?"_**

 **"Oh Natsu..." Lucy bit her lip, "this trip hasn't been of any use at all."**

 **"Are you kidding?" Natsu lowered his hands onto her thighs and smiled brightly, "we've gotten to eat a ton of good food, we got to get outta all that snow, and we got those sweet hotel rooms! Luce, this trip has been great!"**

 **She couldn't help but giggle. Leave it to Natsu to see the glass half full. Natsu scooted in closer, between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in her lap. Lucy toyed with his hair and smiled when she heard him purr. "You're so goofy," she said eventually.**

 **He perked his head up and grinned at her, "Things are more interesting that way." Natsu nudged his head back the way he'd come. "Sounds like Ironeyes and Levy are leading the guards to those jerks back there. Wanna go kick'em one more time?"**

 **Lucy shook her head, "No. I would just like to stay like this a little longer if you don't mind..."**

 **"Aww." Natsu nuzzled her stomach, "I was hoping to get a couple good swings in. Nice touch with the pants/hats by the way." He gripped her tighter and laid his head back on her lap and enjoyed as she stroked her hands through his hair.**

 **^.^**

 **As it turned out, the human slave traders had a good sized bounty on their heads. Levy and Lucy split the reward and treated the dragonslayers to a dinner that made the cooks work overtime preparing all that Natsu and Gajeel ordered. The waiters constantly found themselves relighting the candles, and Lucy and Levy were relieved when Gajeel had discovered that the silverware was actually silver. Even though the two slayers were rowdy as ever, the ladies found themselves thoroughly enjoying themselves. Life was good, and they would see that it got better.**

 **When it started to grow late, Levy and Lucy wished each other a good night and parted ways. Natsu followed Lucy as she walked to the hotel's counter. He raised a curious brow when she asked to upgrade their room. What was the point in that? A clerk first escorted them to their original room so they could collect their things, and then he led the way to their new room. The fire dragon's eyes widened when he saw the new room. He'd thought their previous room was nice, it had everything they needed—but this one... what the hell!**

 **Lucy turned to thank the clerk while Natsu started exploring with the enthusiasm of a child. The room opened to a large living room that was furnished with long sofas that went halfway around a large black marble round table. The whole suite seemed to be in the color scheme of black, gray and red. To the left sat a bar area with many different types of beverages lining the walls with its own couch area with a majestic corner fireplace. To the right opened up a door to a master bedroom with a king sized bed draped in a royal red that matched the vertical blinds. Another door from that led to a master bathroom with a huge shower. Natsu was popping from onto a couch, the to the bar area, to the windows, and finally to the fireplace. He had narrated all of his findings, but Lucy had been ensuring that their renter's insurance was in place, so she hadn't heard any of it until she'd closed the door.**

 **"Lucy! Hey Luce! Let's make a fire! I could really go for a fire! Where's the tinder?"**

 **Lucy giggled at how excited he was, "Those candles weren't enough for ya, hmm?"**

 **"Lookit the wood in this fire pit! It's gonna make for some tasty fire!"**

 **"Alright Natsu, I'll start one, just make sure you leave a little so that it won't go out."**

 **"Awww," Natsu pouted.**

 **"I'm not gonna spend all night making fires for you Natsu! You got that?!"**

 **The fire dragon scratched his head, "Yea I guess."**

 **Making a fire was fairly easy with the tools provided. Once she finished, she left her lover to his snack and she headed for the bedroom. Investigating the drawers brought her to the kimono she now donned. She thought the purple silk of it looked magnificent with the big red lilies that appeared to grow from the bottom of the kimono. Looking herself over in the mirror, Lucy decided to twist her hair up into a bun and secure it with a chopstick. It was then that she winced, hearing a crash, and a curse from Natsu.**

 **Lucy raced back into the living room imagining the worst, imagine the relief she felt when she saw that his knack for destruction had only yielded a shattered bottle of wine all over the bar counter. Natsu looked up at her from his poor attempt at cleaning the mess with a few nearby napkins and froze. Lucy returned to the bathroom and snatched up a towel to help clean up the mess. When she returned, Natsu was beginning to throw away the soaked napkins. Lucy grabbed the small trashcan and raked the broken glass into the trashcan with the towel. "What were you doing Natsu?"**

 **"I uh, was just opening it, and it broke between my fingers." Natsu was trying very hard not to look at her while she helped with the mess.**

 **Lucy sighed, "You can't grip glass bottles like you can ceramic sake bottles. They are much more fragile."**

 **Natsu scratched through his hair, "I'm no good at this stuff. Luce. I'd just wanted to pour us a glass."**

 **This brought his mate a smile. She put the trashcan back where it went and dumped the towel in a hamper by the door. "We'll let me handle the glass stuff, mmkay?"**

 **Natsu lifted his head to look at her again. His eyes took all of her in, draped in a kimono that displayed much of her cleavage and elegantly draped over her hips all the way down to her feet. It was as though looking at her thickened the air and made it harder to breath, but he could not look away.**

 **"Natsu?" Lucy tilted her head, he looked odd standing there behind the bar, zoning out in her direction. She starting walking back toward him, "is something wrong?"**

 **He widened his eyes and shook his head, "No, no.. it's just..." The wizard scratched his head, "uh, you look... really great."**

 **Lucy's lips curled into a bashful smile and spun in a circle for him, "Kimonos are you weak spot huh?"**

 **Natsu stood there and shook his head slightly, feasting on the vision before him.**

 **"Okay then..." Lucy chuckled, "you enjoy that fireplace Natsu. I wanted this room for the backyard anyway." With that, she walked to the sliding door in the living room he'd thought was a window.**

 **Natsu watched her walk past the bar, noticing the natural swish of her hips when she walked.** _Backyard? What? Where's she goin? I_ ** _—_** ** **He smacked his knee on the bar in front of him as soon as he started going after her.**** _Owwwww... gotta get to Lucy! No way is she gonna hide from me lookin like_ that _!_ ** **This time he deftly swung his legs over the bar as Lucy slid the glass door open. She started to close it behind her but suddenly there was a dragonslayer in the doorway, looking at her as if she were something delectable to eat.****

 ** **There she was under the stars, enveloped under the light of her own element. The moonlight shined down on her hair and it seemed to take on a light blue color rather than the golden locks she had always flaunted in front of him. Her brown eyes looked like dark pools he could loose himself in forever, and she looked at him as though she were pleased that he'd followed her.****

 ** **Natsu stepped through the doorway and closed it behind him without looking away from this maiden of the stars. "I can't let you go off by yourself, I don't wanna find another note tellin me to go find ya." He spoke lowly.****

 ** **A mischievous smirk is what his comment merited, "You never know. I could be plotting my escape right now." Lucy turned from him and walked toward the small private hot spring that must have been her reason for coming out here. Once again Natsu watched her hips swing and found it far more hypnotizing than a magician's pendant.****

 ** **She stopped at the foot of the spring and his ability for speech returned to him, "You wouldn't get far, Dragon Charmer... not tonight."****

 ** **Lucy had brought out the predator again with her entrancing gait. With her back to him, she pulled the sash of her kimono free and dropped it to the ground. She could hear a growl from behind her as she slipped her robe down to her waist, purposely showing him the pale skin of her back before stepping into the water and abandoned the rest of the kimono where she had been standing. The spirit summoner then turned to face him, her head laying in her arms at the rim of the spring and watched him.****

 ** **It was as though a spell had been cast this night, and his mate held all the cards. As intoxicated as he was by her charms, Natsu did not approve of loosing his dominance. He slowly made his way to the discarded kimono and picked it up. He looked right at her and smelled it deeply before saying, "You won't be needing this for a while." It pained him to do so, but he turned his back to her and draped the sinful cloth over the chair of a small table set barely big enough for a party of four. His task complete, he returned to the hot spring and began pacing around the edge.****

 ** **After a few circles, Lucy stretched her arms out, interrupting his laps. "This water feels a little cold."****

 **" **You should be careful with what you say Luce," he responded, "especially to a fire dragonslayer that has been trying to get you in a bath with him for days now."****

 ** **Lucy giggled lazily, she reminded him of a cat enjoying the sun rays. "You sound like Juvia when you talk like that."****

 **" **Cept I sound sexy."****

 ** **Lucy laughed, "Sure you do, Natsu."****

 ** **This made him squat down in front of her and tilt her chin up to look at him, "Do you mind Luce? You made an awesome moment for us, and now you're messin it all up by mentioning another girl."****

 ** **Lucy just spit her tongue out at him and pulled her chin away, "Just get in here already and warm up the water!"****

 ** **Pulling off his vest with a simple gesture, Natsu said, "Aye sir."****

 ** **Lucy laid her head back on her arms and closed her eyes while her lover undressed and splashed into the water. The water became blissfully warm as he came up behind her. His strong arms wrapped around her waist firmly and he wasted no time planting his lips on her neck. Lucy hummed her delight as his hands started tracing the outlines of her body. He was not prejudice in what part of her to touch in particular, Natsu wanted to feel all of her. His teeth started nipping the soft skin under her jaw as one of his hands trailed up and the other trailed down. The northbound hand dragged past her belly, curved out with her breast giving it a slight squeeze as it continued on its way to her collarbone, neck, to finally rested at her cheek. A tool he used to turn her head so that he could kiss the delicious lips that he would never tire of. All the while his southbound hand traveled down her hip and around her thigh, barely grazing over his mate's core which caused her to arch her back with a hiss when he brought her in for the kiss.****

 ** **Two of his southern fingers dipped into her personal fire as he slightly parted lips with her to say over her groan, "Is it warm enough for you now, Dragon Charmer?"****

 ** **With eyes closed, Lucy's smile pressed back into his and she nipped his lower lip. Natsu growled and curled around her so that she would not be strained by a deeper kiss. Her lips were trembling from her lover's fingers within her: exiting, entering, circling, rubbing, and fondling. He dominated their lip lock and lifted her onto her lap so he could feel her thigh rubbing against his manhood. A feat that was surprisingly easy with most of them being under the warm water.****

 ** **Natsu broke from their kiss to gasp and grunt as Lucy did something she'd never done before. She'd taken both her hands and laced them around his length, gripping tightly. She was displeased when Natsu lifted from their kiss so the star maiden brought a hand up into his hair and returned his lips to hers. Doing this brought her remaining submerged hand to stroke all the way up to the tip of his growth only to slip right back down to his base. As her ministrations continued, his slowed. It was becoming hard for him to focus on anything but the leisurely strokes she was granting him. His hand lowered from her cheek to hold her breast firmly, gripping it managed to keep him steady enough to continue to pleasure her as she did him. After a bit, the both of them parted lips in favor of breathing through huffs as they leaned their foreheads together.****

 ** **Natsu groaned, he couldn't stand it! Indeed, her hand felt amazing but it still had the taste of a tease. "Luce..." he growled.****

 ** **Lucy hummed in response, her eyes closed contentedly. He endured a little longer, bringing his lips to her neck and ear, causing his mate to do a bit more than hum—but he wanted to hear her scream.****

 ** **Suddenly, Natsu removed his hand from her region and used it to snatch hers from him. She finally opened her eyes to see the eyes of the creature behind her. His eyes told the story of too many nights since their previous intimacy. The eyes of a formidable wizard wrecked with lust for his one and only life partner. Lucy's eyes widened upon seeing those slitted, golden orbs zeroed in on her. "Natsu..."****

 ** **With a brief squeeze of her hand, her lover smirked. She yelped as in one fluid movement, Natsu stood her up, spun her around and bent her over the spring's edge. His attitude was feral as he trailed an intensely hot tongue up the full length of her spine to clamp his teeth down on bridge of her neck as his aroused member entered her underneath the water's surface. The fire dragonslayer growled out his pleasure, his dominance, his impatience to take his mate. His want was increasingly sated as he heard the surprised moan followed by a chorus of delighted wails coming from his mate's vocals. He cried out his own delight as each pump into her fire began increasing the flame within him into an inferno. The chill breeze was a poor assault for the lovers lost in lust.****

 ** **When Lucy started to scream his name, familiar stardust began emitting from her body. A feast for the eyes to prove her love for him and only him. This supernatural light show would go unnoticed for now since both lovers had not a care for anything but each other. Celestial mage barely held herself off the rocks, matching her lover thrust for thrust, while the son of the fire dragon king transfixed on the beauty of his mate's moon tanned back. He growled as her core grew tighter around him and he began to drill into her faster. Her wails turned into unadulterated screams when her climax left her with an inability to call out his name, or anything remotely legible. All she could do was scream out her ecstasy, lifting her chest off the rocks to proclaim her passion to the heavens. Her inner walls rushed onto Natsu with the liquid heat he loved so much. It tainted the water and to his keen nose, made it smell all the sweeter. He was able to ride out her pleasure before he released his own, just as his mate had screamed, Natsu roared his defiance to the heavens. They would not have her. Lucy had gifted him with her body and soul, and nothing on this plane or the next could come between a dragon's claim. With a few more intense thrusts that left Lucy quivering, Natsu moaned and laid his chest onto her back, his head rested on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms snugly right below her breasts.****

 **It took several moments of heavy breathing before he said, "I **love you Luce."****

 ** **She sighed, "I love you too." A soft smile gracing her lips.****

 ** **Natsu lifted off of her and she turned back to him on shaky legs. He supported her as she sat back into the water fully. Lucy's mind drifted through a sea of stars as she sifted through her capability of logic and reason. Her lover had this effect on her, pushing her past the brink of love and lust and still granting her more. She sighed when she felt his arm behind her head and leaned onto it gratefully.****

 **" **Luce, look." She listened to him say.****

 ** **Opening her eyes at that moment was not preferable but she obeyed without complaint, and the sight before her was worth it. The air in their immediate vicinity swam with stardust. It was not simply drifting through the air as it had the other times. Its movement had a rhythm that made the sky dance.****

 **" **Oh wow..." Lucy stared at it.****

 ** **Natsu chuckled, "Your magic is as beautiful as you are." Lucy bit her lip but made no response, so the fire wizard thought he'd try something. "I wonder what happens... when I do**** ** _ **this!"**_**

 **He turned on his mate and started tickling her, Lucy started batting his fingers away but he continued despite her efforts. She laughed uncontrollably, "Na-Natsu, hehehehe! Wouldja~AGGG, Na! Stoooooop it!"**

 **"Ehehe!" Natsu laughed with her, "I can't hear you!"**

 **Lucy kept laughing, "HA! Rrrragh! Can't breeeeath!"**

 **Her lover ceased, a bright grin on his face. Through teary eyes, Lucy looked to her goofy dragon, but gasped when she saw how some of the stardust was dancing above him, rotating around his head like an over sized halo. She smirked and pointed to it, "You still wanna know what would happen?"**

 **Natsu looked up curiously, "Whoa! How cool! I wonder what it was doing while we were mating!"**

 **"Making love."**

 **"Yea, that too," Natsu smirked, leaning back again.**

 **Lucy snuggled up to his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. Listening to the drum of his life force made her think about creation magic. She started to think out loud, "Celestial magic is a sub branch from creation magic. Creation magic is a source of life."  
**

 **"Life huh?" Natsu said thoughtfully. "When I was a kid, I'd asked Gramps to cast a spell to hatch Happy's egg. What he'd said I'll never forget." He sighed, recalling the memory, "he said that to do such a thing would dishonor the miracle of life. That life is born from love and love alone, and no magic can transcend it."  
**

 **They were both quite for a while staring into the floating stardust as its movements calmed with their caster. "So... creation magic is a part of life, but life is born from love."**

 **Natsu held her tighter, "And we just finished mating, an act that could bring life. Hehe, oh, and we love each other"**

 **His blonde lover nudged him, "Shut up, Knucklehead."**

 **"Ya know..." Natsu tapped his chin in mocked thoughtfulness, "Maybe if we practiced more of this, 'making love' you speak of, you _might_ be able to gain better control of this magic that seems to have been brought out cuz you're so crazy about me..."**

 **"Natsu! Are you kidding? You're such an animal!" She pinched his side.**

 **"Hey!" He jumped, "It's just a hyperbole!"**

 **"Hypothesis!"**

 **"Yea that."**

 **The two of them held each other for a while longer before they rose from the hot spring. Her lover draped the kimono back over her shoulders and took her to the fireplace where they sat on the rug and enjoyed one another's company long into the night. The dragon ended the evening by seducing his love once more by the light of the fire, the idea of taking her again was too good to let slip by. Lucy had found the fire's luster reflecting off his skin irresistible, it suited him better than anything he could ever wear. In the end, his mate was far too tired to stay awake any longer. She would barely recall him carrying them to the bedroom where he tenderly laid her under the blankets in the morning. Natsu crawled in with her and held her for the rest of the night. Before he too drifted to sleep, he wished her sweet dreams and whispered, "I love you, Dragon Charmer."**

* * *

Please shoot me a review, we are nearing the end of this tale with the Rite looming around the corner, and I can't even explain how much I will miss your input once the story ends. T.T

Much love

Stay naughty

Love to live, and live to love.

Seri aka Lick

~;~{ }~;~


	29. Ch 29 Don't Hold Your Breath!

Sorry it took so long guys! Between my purchasing the latest book from the Mistborn series and getting absolutely hooked on another Nalu fic, I have taken longer than I'd prefer to make you wait. I know! Criminal right? I will arrive for my spanking five minutes EARLY, have no fear.

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people, if I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.

At least let a girl dream!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

RATED M-RATED M-RATED M RATED M RATED M!

 **Chapter 29**

 **Don't Hold Your Breath!**

 **Morning had brought Levy and Gajeel knocking on their door. Upon Levy's excitement of her friend's amazing room, Lucy felt she had no choice but to succumb to her dear guild mate's request to 'vacation' here for the final day of their visit. Besides, had they gone to the library again, the two incredibly rowdy dragonslayers would have tagged along—the horror of not being there to help yesterday still fresh in their minds.**

 **The day was spent carefree of October's woes and frittered away by random jokes and games. Witty remarks and arguments, heated debates and playful insults were slung, a few things close friends could indulge in without fear of hurt prides. Evening led to the ladies lounging in the hot spring with sake and the dragons arguing over how best to barbecue dinner. The day ended in sweet bliss for Levy and Lucy, who had passed out snuggled up with one another under a blanket while watching a samurai flick on the lacrima-vision; abandoning the two dragons to their late night antics before they too sat to either side of the girls and nod off from a day well spent doing a lot of nothing.**

 **^.^**

 **Leo watched as his summoner spent her final day in capitol city as a day of rest with a lonely heart. He watched as the girls subdued a budding fight between dragons and set the two of them to barbecuing as a team. Lucy and Levy had donned swim suits and enjoyed the springs while the dragons argued about meat being better well done or bloody. Leo frowned jealously when he kept catching the animals sneaking glances at the ladies; not for the first time, he found he missed the time when he was nothing more than another eligible FairyTail wizard. Things would have turned out different had he been able to stay human, Lucy had been warming up to him before she learned of his Celestial heritage. The voice of a friend startled him out of his melancholy.**

" **We are definitely lookin' at some hot chicks Leo, but you should know, I'd be pissed if anyone was lookin at my Aquarius like you're lookin at Lucy."**

 **Leo looked over his shoulder at Scorpio unashamed, "How would you feel if she had of chosen someone else?"**

 **Scorpio smirked, "Babe threatens to do it everyday."**

 **With a sigh, Leo looked back down at their summoner. The scorpion spirit put a hand on his shoulder, "We need to chin up bro, there are tons of ladies out there... and last I saw, you still had a soft spot for Aries."**

" **Aries?" Loke turned a dangerous eye to his friend. "Considering what I'm going through right now, you would be wise not to mention her." His tone had the rare quality he often neglected: the commanding voice of the Zodiac King.**

" **Woah," Scorpio held his arms out skittishly, "I was just saying."**

 **The lion spirit stroked through his hair, "Yea, yea. Just..." Leo gritted his teeth stubbornly and waved the window to Lucy's world away, the last image was of the four of them playing a card game at the table outside. Natsu had just sneaked a glance at Lucy's cards and she'd pushed him away. Even in an action such as that, her eyes sparkled with love and happiness. "Whatever. I'll get over it, or he'll get over her. Whichever comes first."**

 **Scorpio shook his head.** _This guy's got it bad! He knows as well as I do that a dragon's claim is eternal, even after death. Hell, there was a time way back in the day that bards would sing songs and tell tales of a dragon's love._ **"Yea, okay man. Me, my girl, Virgo, Aries and the Pisces are goin out tonight. You should come."**

 **Leo walked past him on his way anywhere, besides where his friend still lingered, "Yea thanks, I'll think about it."**

 **^.^**

 **The train ride home was right after lunch the next day. Natsu suffered his overwhelming motion sickness with his head resting on his mate's lap. So long as she continued stroking his hair, he was able to overlook the fact that his belly was full. Somehow her attentions managed to keep the worst of his sickness at bay. Levy sat across from them and Gajeel had opted for sitting by himself in a far corner where he tried to keep a sliver of his dragon dignity despite the constant rocking, bumping and squealing of the cursed train.**

 **A few unwelcome delays from train malfunctions led the wizards to arrive at sunset, lagged and grumpy. Natsu was the only one bursting with energy as soon as he landed on solid ground, his nauseousness leaving him sooner than usual.**

 **They headed to the guild first, Natsu and Gajeel waited outside—unwilling to get cooped up into a building after being cooped up in the train for so long. Upon entering, Lucy and Levy were greeted warmly by all inside.**

 **After the traditional greetings and how to dos, the ladies asked the questions they needed.**

" **So Mirajane, when are the preparations?" Lucy queried.**

" **Oh, Master secured the giant crystal lacrima sphere today." Mirajane said as she wiped the counter. "Elfman and I will set it up in the square tomorrow. Then any wizard can come help fill it with magical energy on their own schedule before the 30th."**

" **Will you need help transporting the crystal?" Levy asked.**

" **I don't think so. My brother will be holding it in his beast form, and I'll be transformed and spotting him. We should be able to get it there safely," Mirajane smiled.**

" **All the same, I think I might be able to enlist Team Shadow Gear to escort you," Levy winked. "Just to make sure there are no bumps in the road."**

" **You're so sweet, thank you!"**

 **^.^**

 **The ladies parted ways with a sack lunch for themselves and their companions. Lucy heard Levy ask Gajeel if he wanted to eat with her in the park as they parted ways. The Celestial mage naturally started heading for her home, when Natsu spoke up.**

" **Hey Luce?" Natsu paused**

" **What is it Natsu?"**

" **Lets head to my place. I wanna see how Happy's doin." He tried to hide the excitement of getting her into his lair from his expression, but he was never very good at hiding his emotions.**

 **The blonde couldn't help but blush, they had always been in a place of her choosing before. To go into his den as his mate might be dragon for 'you're now my bitch' for all she knew. She dismissed the thought nearly as soon as it reared its ugly head and she smiled, readjusting the bag over her shoulder. It already held clean changes of clothes, why not? She trusted him, massive paranoia notwithstanding, she trusted him.**

 **Natsu smirked at his mate, knowing full well that once again—she was thinking too much. He lifted his hands to cup the back of his head and turned to walk away. "Alrighty Luce, try to stay out of trouble this time yea?"**

 _He's playing hard to get? Natsu? Oh I don't think so!_ **"Hey!" Lucy ran after him and tackled him from behind, wrapping her arms up high around his neck, "you're not going anywhere without me, Bozo!" She started to comically climb onto him from behind to pay him back for his high and mighty teasing, "what if more slavers come for me?! Natsu it's so scarieeee!"**

 **At first his mate's glomp nearly caused him to fall over, then a sweatdrop grew from his pink spikes when she started acting like a damsel in distress. Then she started crawling onto his back, and he couldn't help but laugh at her theatrics. "Okay, okay Luce! Geez, get off!"**

" **Say pleeeeease!" Lucy cooed into his ear, successfully achieving piggy back status.**

" **What? No!" He looked to her over his shoulder.**

" **Well, then I'm not moving!"**

 **Natsu tsked, "Your funeral." With a smirk he took off running towards his cottage, relishing in his mate's squeal at the unexpected high speed.**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu's home was surprisingly clean. After all, he hadn't been home much to trash it since its repair from the clash of elemental giants the morning after the Ball. Repairing guildmate's homes had become bread and butter for the FairyTail family. Pretty much every member had a basic knowledge of architectural structures by now.**

" **YOU'RE BACK!" Happy dived into Lucy's chest, making her fall back a step as she took in his momentum.**

 **Natsu grinned at him, "Good to be back Happy! And you were right! Those things _are_ like pillows!"**

" **Told ya!" Happy clung happily to the Celestial mage.**

 **Considering the things this man has done to her, Lucy found his innocent tone of voice and expression terribly ironic, "Hey! Stop talking about me like that!" She peeled the cat off of her, "those things are sensitive ya know."**

" **They are?" It was not just Happy saying that, much to Lucy's never ending exasperation.**

 **Happy landed on Natsu's head, "Are ya hungry Happy?"**

" **Mira came by and filled our ice box with fish yesterday. I'm so full I probably weigh as much as Lucy!"**

" _ **Watch it Cat!"**_ **She was not amused, but Natsu and Happy shared a laugh as they sat down in the main room.**

 **Lucy and Natsu shared the dinner Mirajane had so kindly provided and enjoyed light conversation with Happy. Mostly the sweet kitty kitty mentioned his time spent with Carla, alas their relationship was still platonic. As the conversation delved more into the comings and goings of other guild members and Mirajane using Happy as a constant messenger, Natsu nodded off on the couch. Lucy and Happy silenced when he let out a particularly loud snore. The blonde smiled lovingly at him and grabbed a pillow from his room and laid him down on the couch. He looked so innocent in his sleep, definitely a happy sleep.**

" **It's weird how Natsu's changed, but is still the same." Happy shook his head.**

 **Lucy turned and looked at the exceed, "Figures. He was never a fan of change"**

" **Mmmm..." Happy grinned slyly, "but he's always been a fan of you, so I guess this is a change he can flow into more easily."**

 _If only you knew how easily... the guy tries to seduce me every chance he gets! I wonder if dragons have a mating season or something. Will he still be into me in a month?_ **She shook her head at her paranoia again, what's bringing that on?**

 **Happy tilted his head, watching Lucy watch Natsu, "...He's right ya know."**

 **The star maiden turned to the small blue cat, "What do you mean?"**

" **You think too much."**

" **Oh shut it cat! I'm gonna go lay down." She stomped off to her lover's room at the sound of a snickering exceed.**

 **Laying down in his bed was an odd experience. She noticed his smell ten fold and loved it. Lucy didn't even use his second pillow, she snuggled up to it much like she had her mysterious stuffed red dragon she kept at home. The mage had never thought she'd be very comfortable sleeping in another person's bed, but this... this smelled like home, because despite how long and hard she'd fought to be an independent, strong woman of her own right—home was now in his arms. Funny thing was, it didn't make her feel any less independent, it empowered her with a fantastic source of new strength.**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu woke to the sound of his mate in the shower. He jumped to his feet, realizing she had let him sleep on the couch. Honestly! Her first night here and he hadn't even gotten to hold her, somehow it had to be Gajeel's fault. Fighting with that guy so often must have taken a toll on him. Natsu opened the bathroom door to sabotage her shower, but paused unhappily when he saw her already washed and wrapped in a towel at the sink, just finishing brushing her teeth.**

 **Lucy looked over at him and giggled at his pouty face. He probably didn't even know he was making it.**

" **Aww come on, Luce! You couldn't even get me up for shower time?"**

 **Okay, so maybe he did know about his expression... "What is it with you and showers?"**

 **Natsu shrugged, "Wet, slippery mate who thinks she's an escape artist...? Not sure." His eyes flickered to her knowingly.**

 **The Celestial mage marched right past him, "Shower's all yours."**

 **Of course, she was tugged back to him with the sound of a low chuckle that would have sounded like a growl had she not known him so well. The low tone of his voice matched his laughter well and sent chills up her spine as he spoke right into her ear. "Don't go anywhere without me."**

 _Mavis, but he's sexy when he wants to be!_ **Lucy felt her verbal skills challenged, "I uh... won't?"**

 **With the classic Natsu grin that she loved so much, he said, "Good!" With a light and chaste kiss he released her, and headed into the bathroom.**

 **Standing there, staring at the closed door, a suddenly very aroused Lucy blinked.** _Okay... that guy was able to do that waaaaay too easily._ **She worked on stilling her breathing so that Natsu wouldn't be able to hear how raspy his actions had made her.**

 **^.^**

 **Morning had FairyTail buzzing. Makarov had the giant lacrima orb wrapped up in several quilts outside the guild hall. Wendy and the exceeds had been placed on dragon detail. Dragonslayers weren't to be allowed anywhere near the crystal until it was securely in place atop the fountain in Magnolia square. Only gentle Wendy could be near, sniffing out possible destructive forces nearing the lacrima.**

 **Team Shadow Gear lead the way, followed by Beast Elfman carrying the huge crystal protected from his claws by multitudes of blankets. Many citizens lined the streets to watch the procession with interest. Where the Fantasia parade had been considered a time for celebration, this procession was a stark opposite. Levy, Jet and Droy walked solemnly, clearing the street of any passersby before Elfman trudged by with his heavy load, followed by Mirajane's demon form to help catch the lacrima should he stumble. The gray sky reflected the general attitude of this cavalcade, many guild members following behind the She-demon with heavy hearts.**

 **It was when their short journey was over halfway complete when the ground began to rumble. Elfman stopped immediately and Mirajane flashed to his side to help support the crystal. The rumbling continued and the quilts surrounding the crystal started to shift. Levy noticed the sibling's struggle first and quickly spelled the word pillow in giant letters and slid it under where it was slipping from under the blankets. Just in the nick of time too because Elfman's grip ended up ripping the fabrics and the giant orb rolled right out of Mirajane's hands. It landed on the pillow much to everyone's relief, but the rumbling ground had only grown worse as the buildings started to shift. All of the guild members' eyes bugged out as the crystal rolled off the safety of the pillow and headed downtown at an increasing speed.**

 **The She-demon took to the sky and everyone chased after the orb, many guild members were falling on top of each other trying due to the relentless shaking of the ground. It was rolling right toward the side of a building where citizens had lined up. A few of the braver citizens braced themselves to catch it, but the more sensible ones moved out of the way knowing it would just roll them over at its current momentum. Carla had grabbed hold of Wendy and raced a head of the rolling labyrinth game and managed to create a wall of air directly in front of the Magnolian's plight. Wendy had hoped this would stop the orb, but luck was not on their side as the ground still rumbled, and buildings still shifted. As if possessed by an unruly child, the crystal shifted and spun in the wind, and headed down the next street—unwilling to be controlled.**

 **Further down the street, Juvia had been escorting her unhappy dragonslayer partner at a quaint coffee shoppe she enjoyed in an effort to keep him occupied. Gajeel's mouth suddenly went slack as he saw the fragile lacrima rolling towards them. Juvia curiously looked over her shoulder to see what he was gawking at during this odd earthquake and acquired an expression much like his upon witnessing a ball nearly the size of the street rolling right at them. Her partner stood first, planning on shattering the threat—Juvia stood up quickly, knowing his mind and waved her hands frantically in front of him.**

" **No, no, no, Gajeel-kun! Stop! Don't move one bit!" Her relief was overwhelming when she saw his frown and lowered stance.**

 **Feeling confident with the dragon subdued, the rain woman walked into the middle of the street, eyeing the precious lacrima much like a deadly foe. She stood her ground proudly and raised a hand toward the rolling orb. In a calm but commanding voice, she said:**

" **Water Lock."**

 **A simple feat for her, to entrap the entire crystal in a sphere of clear, blue water. Her calm control of the situation was a breath of relief for every other member of FairyTail.**

" **GeHAH!" Gajeel laughed as a few of the members began to catch up, "and you were worried about us slayers!"**

 **Most of FairyTail were still clogged up on a now long, straight path that led directly out of town. Or... in the perspective of a lone wizard, it led directly into the guild he had traveled for weeks to return to. As he approached to see the giant clusterfuck of wizards staring daggers at him, the orange haired wizard raised his eyebrows innocently, "...What?"**

 **Truly a wizard of immaculate timing—Gildarts had returned.**

 **^.^**

 **Juvia was being hailed as a hero right along with Wendy's quick thinking. Both ladies clearly felt awkward with the constant back slapping and praises far too loud directed right into the ear. The giant lacrima was secured to rest atop the fountain and all was celebratory, in distinct contrast to how the day had begun. Gildarts had been directed to receive an earful from the master and several members were already sitting in front of the lacrima, pumping bits of their magical energy into it. The key was to fill it slowly due to the orb's massive capability to burst if it was overwhelmed quickly.**

 **Nothing like a near disaster to perk up the wizards of FairyTail! Citizens had begun placing flowers into the dry fountain in remembrance of loved ones long lost, but most managed to do so with a smile due to the joviality of the wizards proclaiming the two blunettes as saviors. Makarov had made it clear that he would not be able to procure another lacrima of this size should this one shatter—and that would have meant a very complicated Rite would be awaiting them next year.**

 **The dragonslayers were now allowed to come and help, and for once, all three were acting buddy buddy. They shared many jokes at how dragonslayers were not the** _ **only**_ **forces of destructive power that FairyTail needed to watch out for, and that discrimination was wrong. All lighthearted... unless you were Gildarts of course. Safe to say, they wouldn't be there enjoying themselves at his expense had he been present.**

 **Lucy sat on the ground playing a game of jacks with a group of children when Erza showed up with cake. This stole the children's attention and anyone with a sweet tooth to enjoy a local cake maker's new recipe. When the Celestial mage approached, she couldn't help but jump when Erza turned on her with a glare.**

" **Eeep! What is it Erza...?"**

 **Erza pulled out an outfit identical to the one she wore.** _Where was she keeping that thing...?_ **A short orange dress trimmed in purple, adorned with a frilly black apron that sloped down the bosom in a V-neck and hung down slightly longer than the dress itself. The look Erza was giving her was one of command. She'd don this 'uniform', or suffer the consequences. "Report to the bakery down the street to dress and bring out more samples. Quickly Lucy." Suddenly the battle maiden's attitude turned giddy, "everyone must try one of these!"**

 **Lucy took the uniform with mock excitement, "Yea, okay Erza... sure thing!" She headed toward the bakery and slowed when she saw Cana holding a tray, walking toward the square. She filled out the uniform nicely, and blew a few kisses to men who were clearly charmed by the brunette cake lady. "So she roped you into this too?" Lucy asked hesitantly.**

 **Cana shrugged, "Work's work. I'm running out of beer money so... it's pretty great!" Her flirtatious wink aimed at Lucy only supported more gawks from nearby males.**

 **Suddenly incredibly excited, Lucy exclaimed, "We're getting paid?! Oh, I'm so in!"**

 **Cana laughed as she continued walking to the square, "I'll be sure to let Pinky know you're all fired up!"**

 **Lucy sweatdropped and continued the short jog to the bakery.** _Surely Levy and Happy have kept their traps shut... what's with everybody knowing our business?_

 **^.^**

 **It was Natsu's turn to focus some of his energies into the lacrima, and he was miserable about it. He could hear Gajeel and Laxus enjoying themselves, but Erza had insisted he be the first slayer to sit in front of the dumb old crystal. Something about her not wanting any slayers filling the stupid ball at the same time. He sat between Laki and Max, both of them looking far more serene than him.**

 **Oh but he hated meditating.**

 **He hadn't meditated since...** _oh yea, heheh, it wasn't that long ago. Oh man, but that time it was sooo worth it!_ **Suddenly something hard and flat slammed into the back of his head, securing a new relationship between the decorative tile of the square and his nose. "Uhg."**

" **Pay attention Natsu!" Erza's voice boomed above him. "Focus your energy in a slow trickle into the lacrima. Something you are not accomplishing at all with that ridiculous grin all over your face."**

 **Natsu sat back up and winced, rubbing his head. "Geez Erza, okay... you don't have to go overboard."**

 **The shadow looming over him suddenly seemed darker than the blackest ash, "** _ **You are telling me to show restraint?**_ **"**

 _Yikes!_

" **No ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" Natsu was suddenly in a perfect cross-legged position for meditation, he even went so far as to pull his scarf up to cover his face like a ninja and hold his hands together with his index fingers touching in front of his face. "Ninja, meditation... begin!"**

 **Erza's rolling eyes was Lucy's giggle. Her dragon was so goofy—she couldn't help but recall the first time she'd seen her lover pretend to be a ninja. Yep, he was still a hopeless nut job!**

 **Gray smirked over Juvia, who was trying to get him to eat the cake sample she was offering. "Flametard doesn't even get that it's samurai that meditate, not ninjas."**

 **Natsu turned back and yelled to Gray, "Ninjas can meditate too, JERK!"**

 **This time, Natsu's nose made it to second base with the tile. Erza dusted her hands off after clocking him with the tray a second time.**

" **Oww."**

 **^.^**

 **The fire dragon had never been so happy to tag in another dragon before. Laxus took his place and Natsu was hungry and cranky. A nap would be nice too. The party seemed to have died down for guild members, but the citizens were still going strong. What the hell was Lucy wearing? He knew he shouldn't, some deep dark nagging voice in the back of his head told him he shouldn't, but Natsu was pretty adept at ignoring that voice. He foolishly started to laugh.**

 **This pulled the attention of most wizards in the vicinity as he blurted out, "You guys look so funny!" He actually started pointing at the three girls as he continued laughing.**

 **An unspoken agreement was made as Erza, Cana, and Lucy nodded to each other. They all three advanced toward the laughing wizard, trays full of delicious, gooey treats. Natsu noticed when they were about two paces away and fell into silence as he took a nervous step back from the ill humored ladies.**

" **Now uh... guys? I was just playing... no need to do anything—"**

 **It was too late for him. His fate was sealed the second he had the audacity to laugh at their bakery uniforms, uniforms all three of the girls thought were pretty cute. A loud sound of cymbals were heard as all three crashed their tray onto his head. They walked away, still disgruntled as the fire dragonslayer fell down, the three trays stuck to his face.**

 **The final few days before the Rite were spent similar to the first. Citizens would come from far and wide to place flowers in and around the fountain, and FairyTail wizards would sit before the lacrima and slowly fill it with magical energy. At last, on the final evening before the All Hallow's Eve Sacred Rite, sat Levi, Jet, Droy, and Lucy. Two dragonslayers leaned against nearby buildings, keeping a watchful eye on what was most precious to them.**

 **As one, the wizards opened their eyes to look up as a flash of brilliance signaled the crystal was completed. Despite the beauty of it, an ominous shadow threatened to blanket the bravery of these spell casters. The only thing left to do now was ensure those would had tragically passed with regret filling their hearts would find their way to whatever lay beyond. Pray they cross over willingly, and allow the survivors to mourn and bid farewell in peace.**

 **Tomorrow at sundown, the All Hallow's Eve Sacred Rite would begin.**

* * *

Many, many hugs and well placed licks to my dear friends Snavej and Fanficlove2014, I know I already pmed you, but I thought you deserved more! I can always count on your reviews to lift my spirits!

Snavej: I agree, but Natsu told me to tell you that his hypochondriac, er... hypothesis is just as liable as anyone else's-and that it's not funny! :p

Fanficlove2014: Fear not my Luv! The brand new fanfic is already boiling over and spilling out all over the keyboard! Your Lick isn't going anywhere!

Much love

Stay naughty

Live a life free of regret

Seri aka Lick


	30. Ch 30 Blood on the Moon

Next chappie is finally done! I hope you all enjoy, this one took me through an emotional roller coaster. o.o;;

Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 30**

 **Blood on the Moon**

 **All of FairyTail was on strict orders to relax until they reported to the square at dusk. Relaxing meant different things to different people. Some relaxed by taking leisurely walks through town, others spent their time drinking coffee in a soothing atmosphere. Then there were others who simply tried their hardest to lay around in bed all day.**

 **Lucy was one such mage—but she found it increasingly difficult by the time Natsu had woken, completely pumped and ready for the day. She'd already roused and gone back to sleep many times before and since he and Happy begun doing push-ups right at the foot of her bed. Every time they counted out loud, her eyebrow would twitch.**

" **Four hundred and twenty-seven! Four hundred and twenty-eight! Four hundred and twenty-nine! Four hundred and thirty!" Happy and Natsu's voices were really grating on her nerves.**

" **Four hundred and thirty—"**

" **Would you SHUT UP?!" Lucy threw a pillow at them as fiercely as she could in her morning grogginess.**

 **All that meant to Natsu was that his mate was _finally_ ready to get up.**

 **With a bright grin, the hyper dragon jumped onto the her bed, planting his hands and knees to hover over the lady prone to violent tendencies. He started to bounce himself—and inevitably her—as he started sputtering unwelcome words.**

" **Hey Luce! You're up now! Get up wouldja? Come on Luce! Today's gonna be great, you'll see! Happy's here! Let's go get some grub! Hey Luce!"**

" **Uhg... I haven't given you a Lucy kick in forever Natsu, do you really want one now?"**

 **Natsu paused, "Umm, no, not really." The guy started to bounce again, "I just want you to get up! It's already past noon!"**

 **In an effort to sit up and push him away, Lucy growled at him. The fire wizard fell back, deftly avoiding sitting on her legs as he did so. Now he sat on the bed and flashed her a brilliant grin. "So you're getting up now right?"**

 **Lucy was feeling particularly cranky. She'd just wanted to sleep in peacefully, but for hours now she'd been constantly woken up by Natsu and Happy's shenanigans. So she smothered that ridiculous grin of his with a thwack from her second pillow. Natsu caught it, and transformed into a complete rascal as he slowly lowered it from his face.**

" **So ya wanna fight, huh?"**

 **Her eyes widened when she realized what she had unintentionally started. "No, wait, I don't!"**

 **With gleaming sharp teeth Natsu pounced her, she squealed and couldn't help but start to laugh at his relentless determination to wrestle her.**

 **Happy snickered at the two of them, "Gee, Lucy must really like him if she's holding in so many of her Lucy kicks." He then covered his mouth and unsuccessfully stifled his next comment, "either that or her legs are too fat to do it nowadays!"**

 **In Lucy's opinion, granting Natsu the upper hand in their wrestling match was totally worth aiming that last pillow right at the exceed's bad quips.**

 **^.^**

 **After guiding Natsu into coming up with the idea of taking Happy fishing, Lucy showered and primped for the day. Levy had wanted to go shopping with her today. When they met up, Lucy was pleased to see that her friend had also ditched the giant metal shadow that seemed to follow her around lately.**

 **Between stores, she had to ask, "So how did you ditch Gajeel? Seems like he's always with you nowadays."**

 **Levy even managed not to blush this time, good for her! "Oh Lulu! You're not going to believe it! He's _READING!"_**

 _Damnit! Perfect time to take a sip of my drink! Ugh, it's everywhere!_ **Lucy coughed from a bit of coffee that had gone up her nose, "** _ **What?"**_

 **Levy giggled, and tugged the handkerchief that was slightly hanging from her friend's bag.**

" **Thanks," Lucy wiped her face with a grimace. "You didn't just say that to get me to spit all over the place did you?"**

" **No!" Levy shook her head frantically, "Really! He's at the guild—reading!"**

" **Okay..." the blonde sighed, then jumped a tad when she realized that this handkerchief was the very one Loke had given her the other day. She shook her head at the thought of how he'd tried once again to express his feelings to her. All this time she had thought he was just being typical, womanizing Loke. Gripping the token with both hands, she turned back to her friend, "exactly what is he reading then...?"**

 **Levy's cat face was endearing, a perfect moment to snap a picture. "I introduced him to super hero comics." Her grin widened, "Lulu, he's hooked on Deadpool!"**

 **Lucy's eyes widened tremendously and they both leaned their foreheads together in a grand giggling fit. Gajeel liked Deadpool enough to sit there and read..? Who knew!**

 **^.^**

 **Cana sat in the guild fiddling with her cards. "Man, this is so boring! The master really went overboard makin us stay sober til after the Rite." Cana slammed her fist down and glared at Mirajane from behind the counter. "Rules were made to be broken, you know!"**

 **The She-demon knew exactly how frustrated her friend was, but the woman just shrugged at her innocently. Cana's eyes sunk down to horizontal lines, "Uh huh..."**

 **Out of no where, the card mage felt a heavy arm over her shoulders as her father plopped down beside her, "Oh don't worry Cana! Your daddy will make sure you get all the booze you want just as soon as the Rite's over! Promise."**

" **Yea, sure... Dad." Her bad attitude wasn't soaking up Guildart's merriment.**

" **Now sweetie..." the wizard crooned, "I was thinkin... maybe we could talk about Laxus...?"**

 **Cana's head perked up with an air of panic. She glanced around, distraction! She needed a distraction! The brunette quickly stood up, "Ah gee, maybe another time... Dad... Rusty over there was gonna show me his new..." She glanced back over at him, second guessing what she'd seen, "...his new book..."**

 **She abandoned her curious father to sit at Gajeel's table. As she peeked in on what he was looking at, the iron dragon grunted at her. Cana merely snickered in response.** _Dude is reading comics!_

 **^.^**

 **Sundown arrived are too quickly for some (Lucy) and much too slowly for others (Natsu). As the sun began to shift into a deeper orange color, wizards started arriving at the square. Makarov sat on the lip of the fountain filled with crisping flowers in his typical contemplative stance. There was a low roar of multiple people talking, citizens filling out the surrounding area. More than a few of them had reason to hope they might be gifted with one more chance to tell a parted loved one good bye. The people who had suffered loss this year were attempting to reach the front of the crowd.**

 **The weather had turned remarkably colder with the setting sun. Many wizards came wearing coats and jackets. A few FairyTail wizards noticed curiously that Natsu rushed to wrap an arm around Lucy's shoulders as soon as she arrived. She wore a red jacket that reached her hips, Natsu noticed that it didn't smell like her.** _Must be new._ **He led her to stand with him at a part of the square that had the least wind as he made sure she shed not a single shiver now that she was back in his care.**

 **Levy smiled at the two of them, then jumped as Gajeel came up from behind and rested his hand on her shoulder. Her shoulder, not her head,** _hmm, I guess he's a little weirded out by us getting ready to start the Rite. It would be too good to be true if he'd actually stop patronizing my shortness._

 **All it took was for Makarov to clear his throat for his children to gather hands into a large circle around the lacrima. Natsu nodded confidently to his mate, and Lucy smiled back at him as they laced their fingers together. Erza took Natsu's other hand, and Cana and Laxus stood to the other side of her. Lucy's other hand held Levy's and she held Gajeel's in the other. Not a single member of FairyTail spoke as the guild took their place in the circle, every member holding someone's hand. Makarov and Gildarts were the only two that stayed solo. The master sat with his heir standing next to him, Gildarts had been ordered to observe and learn what the master does during the Rite. The orange haired wizard didn't seem too pleased with it either.**

" **My children." Makarov's voice projected, but remained an easy tone, "Tonight we conduct the All Hallow's Eve Sacred Rite. It is an honor that the people of Magnolia allow us to help escort their lost loved ones to the Beyond. Any soul stuck in this world will be welcome to come forward and find peace. Now." The master of FairyTail stood and looked to many of his children before continuing. "Focus your strength into the crystal. May this sacred Rite of All Hallow's Eve bring conciliation to the hearts of the living, and the lost."**

 **Erza was the first to glow with an ethereal light, and the rest of the guild began to flicker into the same intensity. Hair of the wizards began to float as though their sense of gravity had been reversed and all focused on the lacrima. As soon as the orb took on the same light, an apparition became visible, standing alone not five paces away from Makarov.**

 **She was a modestly dressed woman in her twenties, an incandescent light made her glow in the last slivers of the retreating sun. Life filled her expression as she heard her husband cry out and race into the open.**

" **Marna! Oh Marna it's you!" The man held a small bundle in his arms. The soul of the widower's wife had come to pay her family final farewells.**

 **Levy's voice whispered to Lucy, tears in her eyes as she gripped her hand tighter. "I heard about her. Marna Gettersburg, she died in childbirth." The blunette pressed her lips together, "for a while they weren't sure the baby would make it either."**

 **Lucy felt Natsu's hand squeeze hers as he stared at the reunion before them with determined eyes.**

 **Many of FairyTail had tears trickling down. They could feel Marna's pain, loss, and loneliness. However, they could also feel the overwhelming joy she felt when her husband showed her the healthy baby girl she'd sacrificed everything for.**

 **Her husband smiled at her, trying very hard to keep his own tears at bay, "We named her after your mother."**

 **A few wizards gasped at the sensation of pride that filled the soul's spirit. She nodded to him with an eased heart, blew him a kiss and slowly vanished. Marna was now at peace.**

 **Next was the spirit of an old man, concerned with the health of a grandson. The family approached and a small boy ran right out and tried to hug him. He stumbled when he went straight through him and couldn't help but start to cry. The mother raced to hold her child as the father of the little boy walked slowly to his father's ghost. Words were passed, and the grandfather cracked a few jokes to make his grandson smile. Promises of how he'd always watch over him were told, and the elderly soul faded away.**

 **Then came a soul wrecked with guilt. A few wizards hunched over, feeling the burden this spirit was weighed down with. He was a man dressed in a fine suit, and he called out another man's name in a loud, booming voice. He stood there for a while, calling out for him. "EDGAR! EDGAR LENNET!"**

 **From out of the crowd came a man, presumably Edgar, hesitantly shuffling his way to the apparition. His mannerisms were clearly nervous, wiping sweaty palms on filthy trousers, and breathing so hard he really shouldn't have any air left to breath. As he came closer, a wave of relief filled FairyTail. If he had of shunned this ghost, then the wizards would have been hard fought to regain control from the forlorn spirit.**

 **Turns out, the two had been partner treasure hunters. However, upon their arrival back into town, the ghost had robbed him of his share and fled to live a life of leisure. The spirit, in turn, had met his end at the hands of a cutthroat who had robbed him simply to collect the meager chump change he happened to have on him at his murder. The spirit did what he could to make amends. He told him the location of the vast wealth he had remaining, and wished his only friend to live a good life. The ghost also told him that he should finally propose to his girl, causing the man a blush, before his traitorous partner faded away. He'd done everything he could to find forgiveness.**

 **The night carried on like this for a while. Wizards of FairyTail honed their powers into the energies already present in the lacrima as it was used as a conduit to allow spirits of offer good byes. It was exhausting to feel such a wide variety of emotions come and go so rapidly. A few guild members began to sweat as the night wore on.**

 **After a moment blissfully free of more apparitions, a low hum began to sound from the ground. Makarov and Guildarts started searching out the source as the lacrima started to take on a wicked green glow.**

 **Makarov held out his hand, "My children! Stay strong! This will—"**

 **He was cut off by Lucy's groan and Natsu's cry,** _ **"LUCY!"**_

 **She had thrown his and Levy's hand away in an effort to protect them as the light coming from her suddenly flickered into the same shade as the crystal. She had been lifted off the ground and Natsu was reaching up for her desperately. He was dying to jump for her, but there was a reason Erza had chose to hold onto him. The circle must not break more than it just had.**

" _ **LUCY!"**_ **The wail he cried turned mournful as he (and everyone else) watched as midnight blue mist flecked with stardust began flooding from her.**

 **Lucy's eyes were closed as she drifted directly in front of the lacrima and slowly, as if her arms were not under her control, began to reach for the orb.**

" **What is this?" Guildarts yelled over a sudden rush of freezing cold wind.**

" **Her magic, it's as though..." Makarov's eyes snapped to Natsu wrangling at his neighbor's hand.**

" **NATSU!" Makarov's voice had no difficulty thundering over the wind.**

 **The fire dragon froze and guiltily looked to his master,** _Why's he yellin at me? Erza's the one who won't leggo!_

" _ **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY!?"**_

 **If there was ever a time for the flame tamer to be caught like a deer in headlights, this should not have been the time.**

" **SPEAK UP BOY!"**

 **It was Levy who cried out, praying that Lucy would forgive her... someday. "They are lovers Master!"**

" **WHAT!" Cried out the few who were able to hear over the wind.**

" **YOU'RE TELLING ME OUR CELESTIAL MAGE IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN?" Makarov slapped a hand over his face.** _Don't these kids know anything?_

 **Guildarts started to laugh, that is, until everyone's aura went out.**

 **Almost everyone's...**

 **Erza, Cana, and Levy began floating up next to Lucy. With the broken circle, the lacrima should have gone out as well, but the stardust filled mist swirled inside it and consumed all four of the girls.**

 **When the girls were no longer visible, three dragons were suddenly out for blood. Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus roared and leapt for the mist only to be blasted back into the crowd by a green pulse. Magnolians were screaming, and guild members were crying out for their friends.**

 **Makarov held his hands out toward the now deep purple orb. "You will not take them." The master of FairyTail began to sweat as he tangled with an unseen force.** _ **"You will NOT TAKE THEM!"**_ **His face distorted as his hands looked to be griping invisible orbs, squeezing them until they collapsed under his strength. "** _ **My children... will... not BE YOURS!"**_

 **The light in the crystal died, and the four FairyTail mages fell to the ground. Only Natsu was quick enough to catch Lucy before she tumbled to the hard ground. He held her with a numb heart. Breathing seemed impossible as he realized her body was cold. Voices and feet were sounding off all around him but he didn't look up or pay them any mind. His one and only laid in a heap in his arms, Natsu shivered as no obvious signs of life proved that she might open her eyes. A part of him felt broken; it was one of the rare times in his life that he felt the cold grip him. Holding Lucy tight to his body, willing warmth into her limbs—the son of Igneel tossed his head back and wailed his sorrow to the heavens above. His scream turned to anger as he decided that no matter what he had to do, he would make them give her back.**

 **^.^**

 **With the four victims in the infirmary under Porlyusica's watchful eye, Makarov knew it was time for answers.**

 **Many of the guild had been ordered to clear out. Porlyusica would not work well with the entire guild sitting outside waiting. Guildarts leaned against the bar, Mirajane stood by Makarov's perch on a table, and Gajeel leaned against a wall near the stairs.**

 **Natsu... he sat on the floor cross legged, wondering how he would wage war on the damnedable crystal ball sitting in the square. Happy sat next to him worriedly.**

" **So Natsu." Makarov started, "when were you planning on telling us that you and Lucy had sdmitted love for one another?"**

 **Natsu lowered his head more, and clutched his fists tightly.**

" **Speak up boy!"**

 **The dragon did something he hadn't done since his childhood. He looked up into Makarov's eyes and snarled. Happy jumped in surprise.**

" **Natsu..." Mirajane looked very worried. It was bad enough that four of FairyTail were tucked in the infirmary with undiagnosed problems, but now Natsu seemed to have clammed up. It was so out of character for him that she had no idea of what to do, what advice to render.**

" **He ain't gonna say anything." Gajeel spoke up, "he made a promise, just like Shrimp. We dragons don't break our word."**

 **Makarov turned to him, "What promise?"**

 **Natsu glared at Gajeel and flamed up.**

" **Hey, don't look at me like that. I knew as soon as you started showing up smellin like Bunny-Girl. Neither one of you made me promise a damn thing." Gajeel frowned under Natsu's gaze.**

" **It's Lucy's job to tell everyone." Natsu narrowed his eyes at the other dragon, "you keep your trap shut."**

 **Laxus groaned, "What the hell does this matter? Who cares? What the fuck is wrong with them? Nothing matters if Cana's not yelling at me."**

 **Guildarts lifted a curious brow at that.**

" **It matters, because there is a reason Celestial wizards do not take their chastity for granted." Makarov sighed, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "This is the kind of thing they learn during their apprenticeship!"**

" **Master?" Mirajane interrupted, "Lucy never really had much of an apprenticeship... her Celestial powers were passed from her mother, and..." she lowered her eyes and gripped the tissue she held tighter, "her mother passed when she was so young..."**

" **Ah yes. I'm sure she would have been much too young to have been taught that her virginity must be kept sacred until—" Makarov turned to Guildarts, stretched his arm out to clock him on the top of his head, "I'm too old for this! There is a reason I tried to pass you the guild! I can't remember every detail about every wizard anymore, damnit Guildarts!"**

 **Laxus growled, "I still don't get how any of that matters. Woohoo, so Natsu's finally bagged a woman. _What the fuck is wrong with Cana?!"_**

 **This turned Makarov's outstretched hand over to whack Laxus before returning to its original shape. "Celestial magic is a part of Creation magic. Life is a divine part of Creation magic that can only be brought by love." The wizard saint crossed his arms again. "If a Celestial mage consummates with her one and only soul mate, then and only then will her power flourish and make her able to tap into the raw powers of creation. This is not easily accomplished," turned to look at his pink haired child sitting on the floor, staring at him intently. "Because people often think they find love where it is actually simple infatuation."**

 **Guildart's slid over to whisper in Mirajane's ear, "So you can honestly tell me that Lucy and Natsu did the dirty and never told you, little Miss Secrets?"**

 **Mirajane sweatdropped, "Well... I had a hunch... but uh, I'm sure she was hesitating telling us since... eh heh, some of us girls can be pretty brutal with the embarrassing questions."**

 **The wizard behind her simply mouthed an, "Ohhh."**

" **DAMNIT! I still don't get what this has to do about ANYTHING!" Laxus yelled.**

" **I think I do." Guildarts spoke up. With a glance he checked for Makarov's nod and continued, "Lucy's new powers have been unlocked, but not harnessed." He ticked off each fact with his fingers, "she didn't tell anybody around here about the relationship cuz..." the wizard pointed at Mirajane; "she was too afraid of being humiliated by revolting questions...?"**

 **Mirajane's sweatdrop drooped lower, "most likely..."**

 **The heir to the guild snapped happily and ticked a third finger, "Her power's been outta whack for a while now, hasn't it?"**

 **Natsu frowned, "Yea..."**

" **Ghosts... untapped, raw creation magic coming from one of our mages. Guys, this was never going to end well." Guildarts dusted his hands and looked to the only woman in the room. "New rule: when a wizard gives up their virginity, they must tell the master!"**

 **Makarov tumbled to the floor, "GUILDARTS! NO!"**

 **Guildarts blinked at him, then turned back to Mirajane, "the bartender...?"**

 **The She-demon very quickly grew beat red and wide eyed, "...No!"**

" **Well, damnit! Where's the communication around here! All of this could have been avoided. We should have kept Lucy as far away from that Rite as possible." Guildarts sighed.**

" **And why... exactly?" Laxus sighed.**

 **Guildarts looked to him from the corner of his eye, "Because some spirits will seek out creation magic, it smells too much like the life they lost, and our little Lucy was pouring it out just asking for them to come and take her."**

" **Yea but what about—" The thunder dragon continued.**

" **I would think that she was emitting so much, that she wasn't the only one the spirits took." Guildarts turned to his master to see if his deductions were adequate.**

 **Makarov nodded to him, "Sounds pretty good to me."**

 **Natsu jumped to his feet, "So who's ass do I kick to get Lucy and the others back? Have you figured that part out yet too?"**

 **A squeal, a crash, and a thunk were heard from upstairs. Everyone took a step toward the infirmary when the old healing mage stormed out, mad as a lion with a shaved mane. "It's very simple," Porlyusica huffed as she shuttled down the stairs. She looked to the people in the room once she reached the bottom. "You're friends are all possessed. If you don't convince the entities to leave your friends before Halloween ends, then you will be stuck performing an exorcism on the lot of them." She turned to Makarov, "I'm sure you know how nasty that could be."**

" **Possessed? So they're up?" Natsu asked, then zipped up the stairs.**

" **I'm leaving." Porlyusica barked, "I suggest you all get some rest. Tomorrow won't be easy considering the personalities up there." Without another glance, and elderly mage stormed out.**

 **Natsu threw open the door and glanced around the room. He stopped dead at the scene unfolding. Lucy and Levy were fighting? They were wrecking everything! Erza sat on her bed with her legs spread out like a man would sit with a huge cigar in her mouth, rooting them on, and Cana was digging through the medical supplies, muttering about finding something valuable.**

 **Having never been one to break up a brawl, he hesitated—and ended up being shoved against the doorway as Mirajane pushed him out of the way. She ran towards Lucy and Levy and grabbed both of them by the back of their clothes.**

" **Lemme go woman!" Levy yelled in a lower than normal voice, "he's had this comin!"**

" **Holy shit! You're beautiful! Let's you and me go find somewhere private," Crooned out Lucy, "you never have to put me down pretty lady."**

 **Natsu pried his face off the wooden doorway and looked as Mirajane quickly dropped Lucy. She tumbled to the floor and he swept in and squatted down around her. Holding her tightly, he barked back at Mirajane, "You don't gotta be rough with her, Mira!"**

" **Hey!" Lucy started shoving him away, "get offa me! I don't swing that way bro!"**

 **Curiously, Natsu turned back to his mate, "Uh... Luce?"**

" **Get OFFA ME!" Lucy upper-cutted him right in the jaw, sending him flying.**

 **The other wizards were crowding the doorway now, and seemed just as stunned as Natsu was. Makarov's voice was heard from below, "Get them down here."**

 **Laxus marched in and grabbed Cana, who was examining a small lacrima she'd just found, "This could be worth something, HEY! Put me down! Whaddya think you're doin?"**

 **Erza stood and walked past Gajeel, "I heard the guy. I'm goin."**

 **Levy was takin swings at Mirajane now, "You think I'm too proud to hit a girl then you got another thing comin!" The She-demon looked relieved when Gajeel took her from her.**

 **Lucy was at Mirajane's side in an instant, "Now where were we lovely lady?" It was a simple thing to get her downstairs, she was more than happy to follow the take over mage.**

 **A rightly pissed fire wizard followed after them.**

 **Makarov took a good look at the girls. Erza was asking for booze and rambling on about how back in his day, bartenders actually cared if a man needed a drink. Levy was trying to pick a fight with Gajeel now, and Cana swore up and down that Laxus' earphones were in her bag before he got here. Lucy now had her arms around an embarrassed Mirajane and was offering her a red rose with a dashing smile. Where'd the rose come from?**

 **Natsu groaned and looked to Makarov, "Do you know who's ass to kick NOW, Gramps? I can't take much more of this!" He was actually getting jealous of Mirajane... Mira!**

 **Erza plopped in a chair, sitting very unladylike and took a long drag from his cigar, "I know just who you need to beat up there, son." Did Erza just... scratch her crotch? "And I'll tell ya, if I can get some _damn booze!_ Been nearly thirty years since this old fuck's had a body to drink with!"**

 **Makarov quirked a brow at Erza, "You are aware that you possessed our friend?"**

" **Well hell yea! Couldn't wait to do it."**

 **Natsu suddenly got into his face, " _So get outta her already DAMNIT!"_**

 **Erza just leaned into his face in return, "Gemme my drink!"**

 **Mirajane placed a mug on the table next to her.**

" **Oh my love! You shouldn't be serving grumpy old men in a dump like this!" Lucy cooed, still attached to Mirajane's hip, "come with me! We'll take a cruise and get married, have thirty-three babies! Let's start our life together!"**

 **A dark growl could be heard from Natsu, he never thought Mirajane would be his competition. Happy patted Natsu's shoulder worriedly.**

" **OWW!" Gajeel grabbed his eye.**

 **Levy laughed then turned away from her jailor and tackled Lucy to the floor. They locked hands and began pushing on each other again.**

" **Damnit man! Get off me! This is no way to act in front of a lady!" Lucy yelled.**

" **You've been on my nerves for over twenty years you piece of shit! Now you're gonna get what's comin to ya!"**

 **Guildarts started to laugh when he saw Cana take Laxus' wallet without him knowing.**

" **Alright. We're gonna practice our restraining tactics again." Laxus growled.**

 **Before long, Lucy and Levy were duct taped to chairs and the thunder dragon was beginning to plant tape over their mouths, but he stopped when both iron and fire wielders growled at him.**

 **Natsu took a chair and sat in it backwards next to Lucy. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and leaned away, but jumped back upright and Levy chomped her teeth at her with an evil grin. "I'm still gonna get cha, fool!"**

 **Lucy turned her nose up at the other girl.**

 **Erza slammed her emptied mug down. "Ahh. Now that was good stuff!"**

" **You ready to give us some answers now?" Guildarts frowned.**

" **Sure." Erza waggled her mug over at Mirajane, "Another drink there darlin? Ahem. All of us are ingredients for some spell this guy wants to cast. He's been holding onto us for a good long while now." She motioned to Levy, "we got the fighter," then to Lucy, "the charlatan," then to Cana, "the thief."**

" **AM NOT!" Cana yelled at her.**

 **"And we got the wise." Erza pointed a thumb at herself. "Now I don't know what else that guy needs, but we're pretty sick of this place. So when we felt all that power comin from the blonde over their, we took our chances comin here. Beats being stuck as captives."**

 **The other three souls grew quite, looking amongst the FairyTail wizards.**

" **So can I kick that guys' ass?" Natsu perked up.**

 **Makarov looked to the old soul within Erza, "Will you release our friends if we find this person you speak of?"**

 **Erza blinked, "Uh... hmm."**

" **Lemme at'em! I'll beat his ass two times to Tuesday!" Levy struggled against the chair and tape.  
**

" **Not in Shrimp's body you're not," growled Gajeel.**

" **I'll go." Lucy said, "it's time I moved on. My wife is there waiting on me."**

" **You're... married?" Mirajane sweatdropped.**

" **Til death do us part, lovely lady." Lucy flashed her another grin.**

" **RRRAGH!" Natsu yelled, "How do I find him? Who is this guy? I'm gonna let him have it!"**

" **Don't know." Erza belched. "I can tell ya he's got a whole lotta magical crap at his place though. The kind that probably don't smell too good. Sniffin him out in a town this big could be hard."**

 **Mirajane smiled, "Not when there's three dragonslayers hunting!"**

" **So it's a man hunt huh? And we ain't got nuthin to go on other than his place stinks like bad magic?" Gajeel smirked.**

 **Natsu's legs twitched to get moving, he glanced at Lucy, his Lucy.** _That thing in there is not Lucy._ **"So if I get this guy for you, you'll get outta Lucy's body? Where'd Luce go?"**

 **Lucy smirked, "She's here, sleeping."**

" **If you hurt her..." He started to flame up.**

" **Relax Hothead. Nothing will happen to this lovely lady," Lucy grimaced when she glanced at Levy. "Not all of us are neanderthals."**

 **With the hunter's grin on his features, Natsu drawled, "I'll betcha I'll find him before either one of you loosers."**

 **Laxus grinned at the challenge, "You're on, Salamander."**

" **You ain't beatin me." Gajeel smirked.  
**

" **Now you kids be sure to signal us when you—" Makarov stopped talking, all three of the dragons had just ran out the door.**

 **Guildarts chuckled, and landed his eyes back on Cana. "I think my baby girl may have picked a good one this time."**

 **Makarov grumbled, "Laxus is a damn fool, just like the other two." They should have stayed to listen. "Mirajane! Call for a few wizards to stand by. If one of them finds whoever it is we're looking for, I want back up to get to them as soon as possible! We don't have any clue what we're up against."**

 **Mirajane nodded, and went to find her communication lacrima.**

" **Mirajane?" Guildarts smirked, "you may want to check Cana's bag if you're looking for what I think you're looking for."**

 **Upending Cana's fuzzy bag revealed many things she'd pilfered from them while they talked. Her explanation was sad: "That's not my bag..."**

 **With Cana duct taped along with Lucy and Levy, Mirajane called for a few wizards to stand by, and be on the look out for a fight breaking out somewhere in the city.**

 **There was a manhunt going down tonight, and the three hunters were not very likely to go easy on their prey once they found him.**

* * *

Many many thanks for the reviews! Those commentaries is what continue to fuel my insomnia!  
Allow me a moment to lick the few readers who took the time to review, for they hold my heart captive:

Snavej: Ikr! And now he's just standing around in the guild while the dragons go hunting! XD  
Fanficlove2014: Time flies when ure in looooove, too! ㈴5

Much love

Stay naughty

Smell a flower. sit in a sunbeam,  
Winter's coming.

Seri aka Lick


	31. Ch 31 The Hunt and the Hunted

HI MY LOVIES! Sorry for the wait! I just HAD to make sure it was JUUUUST the way I liked it! My oldest baby's almost complete, and I'm being picky! *hands out popcorn and candy* Don't hate me! Just remember that Lick likes to spoil you! Have as much candy as you want! It's HALLOWEEN! ((In the story neway! XD))

Rated M.

M is for MATURE people.

If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.

At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 31**

 **The Hunt and the Hunted**

 **The night held promise, the promise of pay back. This guy, girl, thing—whatever has had this coming for probably 30 years. The promise of a beat down for holding souls against their will and, more importantly, going after Lucy while she was already down.**

 **Sure, the captive souls had possessed the girls, but Gramps had been fighting with something before they passed out. He hadn't said anything about it, but it would have been hard not to notice.**

 **She was alive, for a while there Natsu had thought he might have to figure out how to sneak past the River Stix. Gajeel and Laxus were out there somewhere, still running around town. Natsu had returned to the square to sniff around. If Gramps had fought something here, maybe he could pick up a smell, a magic trail— _something!_**

 **Stupid souls had been captive for that long and all they could give them was a room full of old dark magic? That's just great. Magnolia isn't a small village, there's magic everywhere! Was he supposed to break into every suspicious magic shop?**

 _Cuz I will if I have to..._

 **Feeling his hunter instincts, calmness filled him as he opened his senses. Anything weird would do,** _just gimmie a bone to follow._ **A crow squawked as he stared up at the crystal ball and flared up his irritation again, causing him to think the bird was goading him on.**

 _Calm down, it's just a dumb bird._ **The orb still swam with stardust, almost like a big swirling snow globe. Natsu was out of his element, there was no trail, no smell, and as far as he could tell, no residual magic to follow. This wasn't something that he could just could just run at blindly...**

 **There was too much at stake.**

 **^.^**

" **We have wizards positioned all throughout town, Master. They are waiting for the traditional flashes and bangs!" Mirajane smiled, everything was going to work out, she just knew it.**

 **Makarov nodded, "That's good. I wonder though." He opened an eye to peer at Cana, "if you would release our mage, she could use her magic to pin point your captive's hide out."**

 **Cana's eyes widened, "Are you kidding?" She huffed, struggled and fought her bindings, "you take all my stuff and you stick me in this chair, and now you want me to leave the only treasure I have left?" She scoffed at him, "not on your life old man."**

" **At least you'd finally make yourself useful," Lucy said with her nose in the air. "Heh, by _leaving!_ "**

" **Oh _HOOOOO!"_ Levy cried out, "you think you're sooooo damn clever! You just make sure you stay right there so I can kick your _stupid_ ass just as soon as I get," she struggled, "loose!"**

" **You fellers just cut it out!" Erza's cheeks had a hint of red to them as she slammed another mug down on the table. "they tied you up because you were acting like damn fools." She turned to look at Cana, opened her mouth to speak, but a loud belch came out instead.**

" **Oh my," Mirajane jumped.**

 **Guildarts laughed.**

 **Erza shook her head and looked back to Makarov. "I'm pretty sure if any of us left your friends, we'd just get sucked right back up into that freak's prison—and that's not something I'd wish even on the kleptomaniac over there."**

 **Guildarts raised a brow at that, "You're telling me that you'd just slingshot right back over there? Boom, just like that?"**

 **Erza rose her brow at the odd statement, "Was I talkin to you, son? Ease droppin ain't something young people oughta be doin. Don't interrupt! I was speakin with this feller over here."**

 **With a nod, Makarov nodded. "An interesting thing to happen, indeed."**

 **Attempting to ignore Erza's rebuttal, Guildarts put an inquisitive finger to his lips. "Wasn't one of Laxus' lackeys practiced in soul magic?"**

 **Mirajane's eyes widened, "Bickslow! If he were here, he might be able to follow the spirit right back to where they were being held! What a wonderful idea, Master!"**

 **Both Makarov and Guildarts smiled and said, "Thank you!" This made them stare at each other.**

" **I'll try and call him up." Mirajane scuttled off.**

 **Happy perked up, "I'll go get him!"**

" **Now hold yer horses!" Erza almost yelled, "no one ever said nothing about leaving before you fellers took care of that guy!"**

" **That's what you're gonna be crying when we have you pinned to a table with an exorcism forcing you back..." Guildarts said with narrowed eyes.**

 **^.^**

 **A crow with red eyes took to the air from its perch on the structure that fell from underneath it. It squealed out its rage at the creature down on the ground, but it was never heard over the dragon's infuriated roar.**

" **GrrrrrrrrrRRRAAAAAAUGH!" Gajeel had just renovated an abandoned building. Things had just been getting good between him and Levy when some damn punk had to take her over. That guy was bruisin her up! She was sure to have a shiner on her eye thanks to him. What was he thinkin, fights would solve everything? A man needed to be gentle with a woman. He frowned at the rubble and moved on.**

 **No stink here, just a dragon letting off some steam.** _I wonder if I can stuff that punk into sumthin else so I can beat the shit outta him before I lettem cross over._ **"Heh."**

 **^.^**

 **Laxus stood on top of the bell tower of an old church, scanning the town. He knew a thing or two about dark magic, he just needed to get a feel of Magnolia's different energies. A crow flew in circles around the walls of the tower he was mounted on.**

 **Over to the north stood the clinic. Lacrima's suffused with potions and the like. Nothing there.**

 **To the west, taverns and hotels. Could be something, he wasn't getting much of an aura of anything though.**

 **East. East was the magical branch. Shops of all kinds, auras were mixed and mingled there to keep anything from being separated out. Maybe that's where he should head, but the west was tempting too.**

 **Or perhaps right here, on the south end of town. Old holy aura's were mussing up scents everywhere. Damn, how did Cana stay up this late nearly every night? He was feeling exhaustion from the late/early morning hour and no rest since the Rite. Had it even been completed? Or did those dicks who took Cana and the others cut it short?**

 **A growl escaped through clenched teeth as he thought about all those pointless fights he'd had with her. If she was around now, he'd tell her to go have a blast with Bacchus—so long as she was free to be herself. Right now she was a captive in her own body, and that was way worse than enjoying a few... dozen drinks with a friend. He didn't like this feeling, he was a lightning dragonslayer! He should be able to zap that thing right out of Cana and be done with this.**

 **Laxus wasn't going to admit it, but he already missed her terribly.**

 **^.^**

 **Lisanna and Bickslow raced down the main street leading to the guild after Happy. The youngest take over mage had not been able to rest after Porlyusica arrived and demanded everyone to leave. She was so relieved when her dear friend came to ask for Bickslow personally. Of course she came too, that's what girlfriends do right? Have their man's back? It's not that she was worried or anything!**

 **Oh, who was she kidding! She wanted to know how her friends were doing!**

 **Something that she needed to know an hour ago. So when she felt something slam a claw onto her shoulder, Lisanna did not scream from fear, she screamed from frustration. Whatever the reason, it stopped Bickslow and Happy in their tracks so they could see the reason for such distress.**

 **Bickslow didn't miss a beat, he immediately pointed a palm toward a dark shadow looming over Lisanna, _his_ Lisanna. "Hold it down Babies!"**

" **Get it! Get it!" His souls responded eagerly, heeding his call.**

 **Morphing into a songbird forced the presence to release Lisanna but at the same time allowed it to slink back into the shadow so there was nothing for Bickslow's souls to capture. Something far too easy in the full darkness of night. His dolls ran right into a brick wall instead of the substantial _something_ that had grabbed Lisanna. **

**She was fluttering over to land on his shoulder when a low cry that sounded eerily like a woman's scream came from a crow that swooped in and grabbed Lisanna, slamming her into the cobblestones with its talons piercing into her wings.**

" **LISANNA!" Happy cried out.**

 **The sound of the sweet songbird's painful cry ripped Bickslow's heart in two. Before he even commanded one of his souls, one to them blasted the crow off of her. He ran to Lisanna's tiny form and lifted her up carefully with both hands. If she transformed back, her wounds would stretch with her, possibly spreading to something vital.**

" **Lisanna! Can you hear me?" He choked out. The wizard turned up at Happy, "Go find Wendy! Please! Tell her to meet us at the guild!"**

" **Aye!" Happy sped away using every bit of his Aera magic.**

 **The gurgled chirp he got in return was not reassuring. He tucked her into the crook of his arm and ran as fast as he could toward the guild. Soon his destination came into view, but he skidded to a stop when he noticed the building's shadow was stretching out to meet him. Bickslow had a feeling that darkness was not something he wanted touching him.**

 **He took a step closer to the guild, the shadow crept closer.**

 **He took a step back, the shadow backed as well.**

" **Something doesn't want me to get to the guild, Baby."**

 **Lisanna weakly chirped in response, it must be too difficult to talk with her wounds. Looking down at her, he noticed she had a gash down the side of her neck—he hadn't noticed that, he'd thought her wounds were just on her wings. "Damnit, we need to get you to Wendy."**

" **We're right here!" Called out Carla who was flying Wendy down the lane with Happy trailing behind.**

" **Thank Mavis!" Bicklow's tongue hung out happily, "Lisanna's hurt!" he motioned to the tiny bird he held.**

" **Okay, I can handle this!" Wendy laid shining hands on her guild mate.**

" **I know you can little lady," Bickslow smiled.**

 **Wendy smiled too, healing a tiny bird was far easier than healing a full grown woman. Very soon, Lisanna was fluttering around both of them. "Thank you!"**

" **Well come now!" Carla harrumphed, "let's go see how our wizards are doing!" She motioned to their guild hall.**

 **Lisanna morphed back into her form, and ran with Wendy and Carla. Happy passed Bickslow and paused when he didn't move. "What's wrong Bickslow? You're the one they need!"**

" **And I'm sure they need me for a damn good reason too," he crossed his arms and grinned widely, "cuz it's lookin like the bad guy doesn't want me there!" Bickslow stepped forward and back, watching the elongated guild hall shadow do the same. "Looks like I got my own personal booby trap, little guy!"**

 **Lisanna, Wendy and Carla stopped and turned around, "What are you waiting for?"**

 **The soul wizard looked up to Happy, "Might just be the ground, wanna gimmie a ride?"**

" **I'll try..." Happy hefted him up, surprised that he wasn't really that heavier than Natsu and flew him over the shadow. Arms with taloned hands started reaching out from the darkness, causing the ladies up ahead to squeal and run the rest of the way into the Hall.**

 **This time the arms only han want for the soul manipulator. Bickslow directed his babies to shoot them down, giving him the opportunity to make it into the guild.**

 **Truly, something had not wanted him to make it here.**

 **^.^**

 **The screams of an entire murder of crows stirred Natsu out of his search. He had begun pacing around the outside of the main square where the people had crowded during the Rite, curious if the culprit had been a part of the on-lookers. The sound of rage coming from above in the form of far too many birds couldn't be natural. He looked into the moonlit sky and saw them flying as one toward—**

 _The guild—LUCY!_ **His feet started moving before he knew what to do, but as his mind reeled, he stopped. Those birds... something stinks about those birds.** _Wait! It's dark magic! Those crows aren't crows at all!_ **His feet itched even more to return to the guild, but no. Lucy was in the safest place in the entire town, and if a bunch of dumb magic imbued feather brains wanted to try and wage war on FairyTail... he'd let them try.**

 **He was gonna follow their scent to their master. The smell was in the air, so he had to be quick, it would dissipate in an alarming rate. Natsu ran westward, as fast as his feet would carry him. "I'm comin, you ass! I'm all fired up now!"**

 **This had to be right, it couldn't be coincidence that a big bunch of crows with the stink of dark magic would be flying off toward the guild without a good reason.** _By now I'm sure Mr. Bad Guy knows we got his souls—so why wouldn't he send something weird to go gettem back? Typical bad guy, too chicken shit go get his claim back personally._ **A bigger smirk set in on his face,** _time for him to learn how to get things done the RIGHT way. Up close and personal!_

 **^.^**

 **Bickslow was explaining to the soul within Cana exactly how things were gonna go down when a loud crash and a surprised feminine squeal of pain echoed through the entire guild. Everyone turned to look at the other two girls duct taped to chairs. Lucy was hopping, chair and all, screaming in pain from Levy. Somehow, the soul in the blunette had managed to tip her chair over and as she fell, had lodged her teeth into Lucy's arm.**

 **Perhaps some part of FairyTail's script mage was pitbull, because that girl had her jaw** _ **locked**_ **on her arm. Every hop Lucy managed just dragged Levy with her. "LEGGO OF ME YOU NUT JOB!"**

 **Levy just growled, happy to make the other squirm.**

 **Everyone stared, completely taken off guard at the sight of Levy biting the holy hell out of Lucy. Guildarts couldn't help but snicker at the scene they were putting on, Lucy's bugged out eyes and huge mouth screaming as she desperately tried to get away; Levy's angry but triumphant eyes fully centered on causing Lucy pain. He was really trying not to break down into a full laughing fit. {{AN: Thinkin about you right now, Snavej XD}}**

 **Erza was the one who straight guffawed at the sight, in a full old man knee slapping laughing riot! Makarov was the one to separate them with a surprised Levy opening her mouth to gasp when a gargantuan hand grasped her entire body—chair and all—and brought her to stare straight into the angry eyes of the guild master.**

" _ **Those are NOT your bodies to tear up! So unless you want me to start an exorcism right NOW, I suggest you start behaving yourself."**_

 **Levy shrunk and whimpered, "Yes sir, sorry sir."**

 **Lucy had X's for eyes that were streaming tears in her now tipped over chair. Mirajane was already next to her, putting two big bandages on her arm into another X.**

" **Umm... you guys?" Wendy started closing the doors.**

" **What's up, lil dragon girl?" Bickslow answered, but as soon as he did, he saw a whole murder of crows flying down to the doorway. He raced to the other door and slammed it shut right as Wendy got the other closed and he pulled the board down over it so it would stay secure. The two of them braced for impact, but it never came. Wendy rushed upstairs to glance out the window where Happy joined her.**

 **The blue exceed's tail grew fuzzy, "There's a whole SWARM of birds out there you guys! Creepy!"**

 **Carla folded her arms, "A pack of crows is called a murder. Well I suppose now it's officially Halloween! Happy, are you honestly scared of a few measly birds?!"**

 **Happy turned to face her, putting on a brave face. "No way! Let's go get them Carla!"**

 **Bickslow had inched over to the window too. "Those are just like the one that attacked Lisanna. Nasty things."**

" **Something is trying to keep us pinned up in here!" Makarov said, "FairyTail! Go show them what happens when they mess with one of our own!"**

 **Mirajane, Lisanna, Bickslow, Carla, Happy and Wendy all saluted with a, "Aye sir!"**

 **They rushed outside and Makarov gave Guildarts a sidelong glance. "That's you too, boy."**

" **Oh! Yeah!" Guildarts smiled nervously with a scratch to the back of his head, and joined the rest of them.**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu's run to the west side led his nose to an old hotel. Ten years ago it may have been nice, fancy even, but now it had fallen into disrepair. Someone was not caring for the place properly. "Geez... what a dump."**

 **Time for subtlety was over. This whole place reeked of the same stink of those birds. Natsu gave out a loud cry as he flamed up and punched right through the paint chipped double doors. Inside was dark, dusty, and desolate. No furniture or rug, only the check in counter across from a would-be lobby.**

" **Knock, knock!" Natsu's voice echoed. He scanned the area before adding, "your door was lookin kinda shabby, so I got rid of it for ya."**

" **Hey Salamander!"**

 **Natsu froze, really not wanting to hear the iron dragon's voice behind him.**

" **You thought you'd have the fun all on your own huh? Geheh, fat chance!"**

" **What are ya, FOLLOWING ME?!" Natsu turned and yelled at him, "go find your OWN bad guy!"**

" **I don't think so! I'm takin this creep down!"**

" **NO WAY!" Natsu pressed his face up to his, "Finder's keepers! Get outta here, jerk!"**

 **Gajeel growled back, "I ain't goin no where til that creep gets outta Levy!"**

" **Well I'm not goin anywhere either!"**

" **Then get outta my way, cuz I'm goin further in!"**

" **Not before I do!" Natsu growled back.**

" **Well, well, well." A voice came from all around the room, "it would seem that FairyTail sent us their best and brightest!"**

 **The two dragons quieted and looked around. Natsu yelled out, "Oh yea? What's it to you? Pretty soon you're just gonna be another thing on the barbeque!"**

 **While the voice laughed, Natsu whispered to Gajeel, "Whatever man, I'll go upstairs, and you take the basement."**

" **Oh, I'll take the basement, but it's cuz I want to!" Gajeel growled under his breath.**

 **They split at the stairs and Natsu started checking every door. "** _ **Come out, come out wherever you are!"**_

 **Gajeel followed the dilapidated stairs to an intensely dark corridor. He stopped for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust. This place really made his nose itch. The dragon continued the path until he turned a corner, the hall leading toward a room with a giant table, a rune circle scratched into it. In the middle sat a chest that pulsed like it was alive, illuminated by four candles placed on all four corners of the table. The flames glowed an unnatural purple.**

" **This is excellent! To think FairyTail would just feed us one of the last souls we need!" A man of around 25 walked into the light from the other side of the room. He wore a dark cloak that covered most of his features. "You dragonslayers really are dim-witted, aren't you?"**

 **Gajeel smirked and popped his wrists, "Too little, too late Salamander. This one's** _ **mine."**_ **Gajeel moved in to strike, but it felt like his feet weighed a million pounds suddenly, "what the—"**

" **Ah hahahaha!" The man laughed, "the moment you walked through that hallway willingly, you were giving your soul to our cause! And now that your body is trapped too, there is nothing you can do! Mother with will be so proud that I caught the orphan!"**

" **Mother? Orphan?" Gajeel looked down at his feet to see that he was standing in a pool some sort of purple sludge. "What is this stuff!"**

" **It is my power of course!" The man smiled proudly, "soon it will encase your whole body until you look like a delicious gummy bear!" He started laughing, "or perhaps I should say, gummy dragon! Ah hahahahaha!"**

 **Meanwhile, Natsu was getting impatient. Second floor and still nothing. He stood in perhaps the twentieth room when a voice behind him made him smile.** _Finally!_

" **It looks like you're a little lost, brat."**

 **Natsu turned around and faced him with a devilish smile, "Well then don't just stand there! Come gimmie a hand!" He leaped at him and punched him right in the jaw with a flaming fist. "That was for interrupting our Rite! We work hard on that, man!" The dragon then punched him with his other hand, "that's for making me come out here to find your sorry ass... and** _ **this,"**_ **Natsu stood up and quickly duplicated a Lucy kick to the second power. "** _ **THIS is for messin with MY MATE!"**_

 **The man plastered on the ground groaned miserably, Natsu was bending over to pick him up by the collar when the floor creaked underneath them. "Oh shit," said the dragon. He knew what that sound meant. Before the count of three, both man and dragon fell through the weakened floor.**

 **The first floor barely caught them, quickly giving way as well, so their falling yelps and yips were doubled as they crashed down into the basement, and even broke the hardwood floor there, finally caught by the building's foundation. The man Natsu had splayed on the ground caught the worst of the multiple falls and was laid out unconscious with an expired grin.**

" **Ugh..." Natsu pulled himself out of the foundation with a wince. He stood up, dusted himself off and looked up at where they'd just been on the second floor. "Yep!" The wizard looked back down at the guy down on the concrete foundation, "you'll be out for a while!"**

 **With a sniff of his nose, Natsu looked to his right. Gajeel was staring at him like he was the oddest thing he'd seen in his life, to which Natsu flashed him a happy grin and a wave. "Oh hey Ironeyes!" He pointed at the guy in the shallow hole with his thumb, "got the bad guy!"**

 **Natsu's eyes widened curiously when he heard sputtering behind him, "You, you, you! What have you done to big brother!"**

 **The fire wizard looked over his shoulder at a cloaked person on the other side of the table. He then looked back to Gajeel, and cupped his hands behind his head. "Who's that?"**

" **Damnit Salamander!" Gajeel barked, "just get him!"**

" **HAH!" Natsu laughed, "What? Was he too much for you? This little guy?" He started laughing harder.**

 **Gajeel extended his arm into an iron battering ram and slammed Natsu over the table and into the guy behind him.**

 **Natsu jumped to his feet and barked back,** _ **"What the hell was that for?!"**_

" **For laughin at me ya damn Flamebrain!" Gajeel yelled back.**

 **Natsu grabbed the man behind him and threw him at the iron dragon, "I'll laugh at whatever I want!"**

 **Gajeel deflected the now very bruised individual to the side and discovered he could now move his legs, the purple muck was gone. He stormed over closer to the table, "Not if it's at me! You don't ever got a reason to laugh at me if you'd bother to get the whole damn story first!"**

 **Natsu jumped onto the table to hover over the taller dragon, pushing the odd chest to the side slightly, "Oh yea? If your stories are half as bad as your songs then—"**

 **In an ear-splitting cacophony of crows' cries, the creatures came flooding into the basement. For a moment, the dragons felt strangled by the amount of feathered bodies in the enclosed area. Not as soon as they would have liked, the birds all congregated into a small space behind the table. They formed into a woman who looked just as old as the two men, Natsu couldn't tell if she was wearing a Halloween costume, or if she dressed like a gothic witch adorned with black feathers everyday. He didn't care about that though. What he cared about, was the unconscious wizard she'd carelessly dumped on the ground at her feet. Bickslow.**

" **Well, well." The woman held her hat in place with one hand as she stroked though her raven black hair with the other, "looks like my boys finally did something right!" Her blood red lips curled into a smile as she eyed the dragons in front of her, "two orphans for the price of one. And such handsome boys too! Mmhmm, won't my Lord be pleased!"**

* * *

Hey all! If you haven't checked it out yet, I've already dived into my new story, Zombie Earthland: A Love Story? I am very excited about this one, lol, kinda like I was with THIS one! Eeek, well at least I'm enjoying myself! I just couldn't end this fic without another project under works-it was too DEPRESSING! I LOVE TO WRITE! Eh heh... my yammering would make so much more sense if we could sit together for coffee (where I could glomp you and lick you _literally! mwahahaha!)_. AHEM! Aaaaanywhooo-on with the licking! I LOVE YOU!

AuroraWolfe: I'm sure Guildarts is coming up with a few delicious ways for Laxus to decide if whether or not Cana is the girl for him! Should there be a bonus chapter, I'm sure there will be some giggles there. ;)  
Snavej: You saw when I thought about you right? _RIGHT?!_ XD  
Moon Stone Tiger Lily: A few more tugs at your heart and maybe you won't run away when I try to lick you! Huh, huh? Yea!  
tkitty23: Those two men holding down the fort for Mommy are probably hating to be the bad guy right about now too! :D  
Fanficlove2014: Yes my Luv, Erza is still wearing her typical outfit... awkward indeed! Old man doesn't seem to care though! HAH! Erza would be so mortified! Spell? What spell? Ain't no spell cookin around here! Nobody here but us chickens! :x

Much love

Stay naughty

There's a typo demon dancing on my head. o.o;;

Seri aka Lick


	32. Ch 32 Into the Witch's Den

Yup! This one came early cuz it practically wrote itself! If you do not intend to deal with any more Seri-isms like: I like to lick you or, lemme lick u long time, then have fun: enjoy life, and dance like no one's watching. Don't fear the freak within! Go out and play.

Anywho, stay tuned for the conclusion of: Who Would You Dance With?

Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from my friends and I.  
At least let a girl dream!

 **Chapter 32**

 **Into the Witch's Den**  
OR alternate title:  
Wicked Witch of the West! **  
**

 **In an ear-splitting cacophony of crows' cries, the creatures came flooding into the basement. For a moment, the dragons felt strangled by the amount of feathered bodies in the enclosed area. Not as soon as they would have liked, the birds all congregated into a small space behind the table. They formed into a woman who looked just as old as the two men, Natsu couldn't tell if she was wearing a Halloween costume, or if she dressed like a gothic witch adorned with black feathers everyday. He didn't care about that though. What he cared about, was the unconscious wizard she'd carelessly dumped on the ground at her feet. Bickslow.**

" **Well, well." The woman held her hat in place with one hand as she stroked though her raven black hair with the other, "looks like my boys finally did something right!" Her blood red lips curled into a smile as she eyed the dragons in front of her, "two orphans for the price of one. And such handsome boys too! Mmhmm, won't my Lord be pleased!"**

" **M-m-m-m-m-mother! That ruffian demolished our beautiful hotel! AND just look at what he did to us! Brother's down and out and I—"**

" **Oh just hush, Randall," the witch told him in an exasperated tone, "you display too much weakness. Just..." she dusted her fingers at him, "play dead or something."**

 **Natsu scratched his head, utterly confused. "Mother? Dude! You totally look older than her! Wait—you still live with your mom? Hey Gajeel, are you listening to this?" His eyes were tearing up and he laughed so hard he nearly fell off the table he stood on.**

" **Kid definitely ruined his mommy's dramatic entrance, that's for sure." the iron dragonslayer agreed, folding his arms.**

 **The woman turned back to Natsu and frowned, "Would you mind getting off my table little orphan? Did no one ever teach you manners?"**

" **Oh! Well, sorry about that," he stepped off the table, then as a mental 'ping' hit him, he jumped back on the table to yell at her. "HEY! I'm not the one being rude here! You ruined our Rite, and looks like you took our friend too! You're lookin for a beating, lady!"**

 **She lowered her eyes to fondly look at Bickslow on the floor, "Oh yes. I have been looking for this one for quite some time. This lovely man here is just what I've been needing! A soul such as his was certainly the hardest to find."**

" **Oh yea?" Gajeel tsked, "what makes him so special?"**

 **Black lacquered fingertips traced the brim of her hat and she sensually started walking to the same side of the table as him, "My smart little orphan asks all the right questions! Good for you." Her lips curled into a seductive smile as she stepped in front of Gajeel and traced a finger down his jawline—effectively turning her back to Natsu, "to find a dark magic wizard who walks in the light has proved to be a daunting task indeed. But now that we are all here... we can begin. Thank you for coming into my lair so willingly, little orphan."**

 **Gajeel jerked his head back. Her touch gave him chills—and not in a good way!**

" **HEY! Don't just turn your back on me!" Natsu yelled at her back. He suddenly grinned widely and snatched the hat right off her head, "woah, this thing is heavier than I thought it'd be!"**

" **You horrible miscreant!" That made her turn back around at him, "release my hat _this instant!_ "**

" **Nah..." Natsu gave it a good look over, "I think I'll just keep it."**

 **The woman lost all her elegant stature when he plucked one of the feathers from her hat, "AHHHHH! Why you nasty little...!" She leaped up and snatched it right out of his hands.**

" **Hey! You're pretty quick for a Grandma!" Natsu grinned.**

 **She huffed indignantly and opened her mouth to say something else, but suddenly a bolt of lightning came crashing bits of roof all the way down to the basement. When she shielded her head, many of crows appeared to leak from her clothing to seal her within a protective dome.**

" **Damn, he's pretty late to the party..." Gajeel muttered.**

" **Ah what? Now we're trashin the place on purpose?" Natsu pouted.**

 **The iron dragon quickly laid an iron punch right into the crows, but only heard a female cackle from inside, "Silly orphan! Your power cannot touch me! Your soul belongs to me!"**

" **This broad is nuts! My soul ain't nobody's but mine!"**

 **The dome started to grow, and grow. Natsu and Gajeel momentarily panicked before jumping through the hole in the ceiling and out the door. What they saw outside gave them pause, for half the guild was outside with Laxus.**

" **OH MAN!" Natsu yelled out as the ground rumbled, "we really messed up!"**

" **What are you talkin about now!" Gajeel yelled over the sound of the hotel crashing down.**

" **Bickslow is still down there!" Natsu was zipping around the falling building, trying to find another way back down.**

" **Don't you worry about him!" Came a low and sinister voice from a pulsing, growing dome, "he is being integrated into my master's prison so that we may use my collection of souls to release him! And it _will be GLORIOUS!"_**

" **Not if he looks like a pile of feathers like you!" Laxus grimaced. "Gajeel! Natsu! Roar attack with me!"**

" ** _Don't you start bossin me around!"_ Gajeel yelled, and the same time Natsu yelled, " _Hillbilly flambe comin up!"_**

" **Lightning dragon... _"_ **

" **Iron dragon..."**

" **Fire dragon..."**

" ** _ROAR!"_ The three of them attacked all at once.**

 **A muffled scream could be heard as black feathers flew everywhere, revealing a giant succubus within. She stretched out her impressive wingspan, and pointed her palm right at Laxus and the others, "You will regret burying my master underneath a pile of rubble!"**

 **Her palm started to glow the same green the Rite lacrima had first turned and a magic circle began forming underneath Laxus' feet.**

 **Natsu decided to go in for the direct approach and jumped onto her upraised wrist, she was so big that his body was hunched over it as he raised his temperature to be scalding. Just for good measure, he bit her too, as hard as he could.**

 **For the second time since their meeting, Natsu turned her indignant as she: "EEEEEK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She shook her wrist desperately but his hold stayed firm. Gajeel then took it upon himself to slam a body made of iron right into her cheek, and it was clear the monstrous woman was seeing stars. At the smell of more lightning, Natsu jumped off right when Laxus zapped her with another torrent of his power. The giant succubus tumbled down with a ground shattering thump, but her eyes were still hard as ever.**

" **It is too late for you... even now, he who commands the dark but walks in the light beckons the souls to gather. He will be free, and I will forever be his servant..."**

 **The remains of the hotel behind started to shake, and the debris started floating. From out of the wreckage floated Bickslow holding the pulsing chest as the four purple flamed candles rotated around him.**

" **Bickslow!" Lisanna cried, "snap out of it!"**

 **The four apparitions who had hold of the girls moments ago started swirling around Bickslow as well, and the witch (who had shrunk back down to size) laughed weakly, "You see! It is beginning! Nothing can stop it now!"**

 ***cue in that delightful FairyTail Irish diddy***

" **You're wrong." Natsu gripped his fist, "you still need an orphan. What you don't get is when you're a member of FairyTail... you're never an orphan again.**

" **Ge heh," Gajeel smirked. "Yea. I got more family than I know what to do with."**

" **You should check us out around Christmas time. Gets pretty crazy with a family like ours!" Laxus chuckled. "It's not Christmas til somebody cries!"**

 **The many guild members behind them shouted out an, "Aye!"**

 **Guildarts called out, "Natsu! That purple flame looks like it could be tasty!"**

" **Hey yea!" Natsu inhaled deeply and sucked out all four of the candles, causing the remaining wax to fall to the ground.**

" **Those are flames of binding!" Guildarts explained, "so how about you seal that box up real tight!"**

" **One order of toasty box and a side of Bickslow, comin up!"**

 **Lisanna winced when Natsu breathed the purple fire all over the chest her boyfriend held. As the fire surrounded the chest, the soul wizard was finally able to let go of the chest and quickly plummeted to the ground. There was a reason the Thunder Legion followed Laxus though, and a big part of that was that they knew he would never let them fall far. The lightning dragon caught him on his shoulder, and Bickslow was able to weakly say, "Thanks... man.. ugh."**

" _ **NOOOOOO!"**_ **The raven haired woman cried out as she saw a perfectly normal, locked chest fall to the ground before her. "Master! No... this cannot be happening! 30 years! 30 years...!" Her age started to gain on her, skin wrinkling and hair graying. Her clothes now fit her loosely and her precious hat fell off her head. Guildarts walked over to her and looked at each dragonslayer in turn. "I'll see that she goes to have a long chat with the Magic Council."**

" **Now hold your horses there son!" The ghost that had held Erza manifested before him. "Don't you forget those two boys of hers down under there. They helped lure some of us into this mess, they oughta be punished too!"**

" **That's right," Gajeel nodded, "two more guys are under there."**

" **Old man?" Natsu lifted a brow, "Your outta Erza? What about the others?"**

 **The ghost cackled, "A deal's a deal, son! They told me to tell ya bye, and I'm here to tell ya thankya. I'll be off now, I betcha my wife up there's got a few choice things to say when I finally meet up with her again."**

" **Your... wife?" Natsu stared at the ghost.**

 **Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu glanced at each other, and with no words spoken—it was a race to get back to the guild and the girls. They ran halfway to the guild before Natsu slowed, "Wait a minute!" Gajeel and Laxus turned to look back at him. "They're not there. No one is, just smell it!"**

" **What the hell? They're at the square?" Gajeel grunted.**

" **Along with the other half of the guild, I'm sure." Laxus laughed.**

 **Thus the dragons altered their course, and was intercepted by many of the returning guild members forcing them to stop so they could congratulate them on a good hunt. Natsu, as impatient as ever flamed up and warned them with a simple, "Get outta my way!" And ran the rest of the way to the square as FairyTail parted to make room for him. All four of the girls (and Jellal, who was already holding Erza tightly) were sitting on the edge of the flower filled fountain as he ran up, tailed by two other dragons. Lucy caught sight of him and smiled weakly, standing to meet him.**

 **His fire died down as he embraced her tightly. She was her again, he could smell her clearly. Natsu pulled her away slightly, holding her shoulders tight, as though she might slip through his fingers if he were to loosen his grip. "Luce?"**

 **The blonde smiled back at him, "Hey Knucklehead."**

 **Natsu's eyes searched hers frantically, "Marry me."**

 **Her eyes widened, _"What?"_**

" **Marry me! Now, today, tomorrow, but marry me, Lucy."**

 **Lucy searched his eyes and could not find even a hint of doubt. Only complete resolve: be mine, and let everyone know that I am yours.**

 **Macao cupped his hands and yelled out, "Whaddya think you're doing, Natsu! You get on your knee to propose!"**

" **LIKE A MAN!" Cried out Elfman.**

 **Natsu's eyes widened and stumbled down to his knee, "Lucy, uh... Heartfilia. Marry me!"**

 **Lucy's eyes filled with tears that would not fall as she lowered herself on both her knees, "Oh Natsu, only if you'll marry me too!" She felt so happy she thought she might explode, how could this be anymore perfect?**

 **Her fire dragon grinned mischievously, "I would be happy to... so long as you say please!"**

 **With narrowed eyes, Lucy responded, "Don't make me kick you..."**

" **Oh I'm sure I will," Natsu smiled, cupped both her cheeks and pulled her to him in a close embrace, and deep, loving kiss for all of FairyTail to witness.**

" **Is that a yes?" Perked a wide eyed Erza.**

 **Mirajane wiped a few tears from her eyes, "I'm sure it is!"**

 **All FairyTail members present screamed out an 'Aye' before waking the entire town in a chorus of whoops and huzzahs.**

 **^.^**

 **Natsu woke up midday. He vaguely recalled falling asleep with arms securely around his mate at the guild early Halloween morning. Now he was alone, in a forest that only barely smelled familiar. He groaned and rubbed his forehead—or tried to. He stopped when an envelope that was tied to his wrist bopped him on the nose. "What the hell?"**

 **He sat up tiredly and eyed the paper. It was definitely Lucy's. Her notes always smelled just like her. Upon further investigation, he saw that his name was scrawled on the front. Her typical handwriting seemed rushed.**

 **At the sound of several songbirds, he jerked his head up, and he could swear that the tree they perked on hummed a hello to him.** _I'm—back in that enchanted forest? For real?_ **Feeling dumbfounded, Natsu waved back to the tree before turning his head back down to glare at his mate's letter. "What the hell did you do, Luce?" He struggled with the paper, too impatient to figure out what she was up to, "always a pain in my ass..." Victory was his when the envelope finally yielded to his fingers. To his dismay, the paper was very thin, so he took great care to handle it more gently.**

 _Dearest Natsu,_

 _I'm sorry...  
but I roofied your drink.  
It was the only way I could get you off of me so I could give you your wedding gift! You asked to marry me today right? It's all up to you. The whole gang is here, waiting for the groom to arrive. What's it gonna be Natsu? Today or tomorrow? My dress is so amazing, I've gotta marry _someone! _So get off your ass and come to our wedding!_

 _Happy hunting_

 _Your prize:  
Lucky Lucy Dragneel_

 _ps. I love you_

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **ATTENTION!  
I am completely capable to write a bonus chapter containing the much anticipated FairyTail wedding and possible lemon. But it's up to you! If you want happy fun time then you gotta vote YES! You do this by tapping that handy dandy review button down there and type a Y and an E and an S! Aaaaand if you'd like to bitch at me for making you spend you hard earned time typing those nasty letters, then feel free. :D I'm easily excitable.  
**

 **Thank you so much for taking this journey with me! I hope you enjoyed my first fan fic: Who Would You Dance** **With?**

 **If you're not absolutely sick of my ramblings however, I already have some chappys up on my second fic that is still hunting for a community: Zombie Earthland: A Love Story? BUT if you are sick of me, I can't really blame ya: I'm pretty exhausting! ^.^;; **

**On with the licking! Only two! T.T**

 **Fanficlove2014 : I think I watched a bit of Soul Eater a while back, then shit went down and I lost internet for quite a while and I forgot all about it. The images I just googled look familiar. Until next time my Luv!  
Snavej: You really should! This site was made to allow writers to receive reviews, and you are one of my few constant ****reviewers—of course I'm gonna think about cha and your opinions from time to time. YOU ARE SPECIAL!**


End file.
